Edward's Reign Discontinued
by KingdomHeartsNerd
Summary: Edward survives his illness and goes on to rule the kingdom, Fighting Mary all the way. Taking a wife shortly after his coronation, would this prove to be a good idea? If he didn't have any children Mary inherited the throne. R&R. 'T' for death and lang
1. King Edward VI

Seriously AU: Henry lives to be by Edward's deathbed; Edward will not die in this Story: as i have a good plot; this is based on the Tudors TV series, and features Henry; he is about 58 (and near death) in this story, and has remarried for the final time, and is married to his 6th wife; who will eventually die, and Anne Boleyn, who wasn't beheaded

6 July 1553- 11th July 1553

Henry VIII opened the door, slowly.

"Edward?" he called, his eyes lingering on his son, who was, haphazardly sat up in the bed

"Your Majesty" Edward weakly replied, his voice hoarse

"No, there's no need to call me_ 'Your Majesty'_, father will be fine" Henry told Edward, sitting on his bed, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, to attempt to comfort himself, and his son, in the process

"Ok, father" Edward replied, before coughing up blood tinged saliva into the bucket near his bed, as he had been sick regularly, and had quite a high fever, this along with violent fits of sweating and shaking, made his survival unlikely

Henry put a hand on Edward's head and ran his hand across it "Get well soon Edward"

"I'll try father" he quietly replied, Henry smiled to him from across the room and then left, closing the door quietly behind him, leaving Edward to recover in peace

E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E

"Your Majesty!" Henry looked up, from his position at the table, where he was resting to reduce the pain from his leg

"Anne Boleyn has been seen heading this way" The page informed him

"I knew I should have beheaded her when I had the chance!" Henry snapped, if she and Elizabeth met, Anne could make Elizabeth go against him

"What do we do Your Majesty?" The page asked

"Keep her away from Edward, Elizabth and Mary" Henry ordered. If Anne ws kept away from his children, then at least, they wouldn't go against him

"Yes Your Majesty" The page gave a bow and left the room, calling orders to the guards

E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E-H-E

Henry returned to his son's room

"Edward?" Edward looked up, as the door opened, revealing his father

"Father" he greeted, nodding his head

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked, clapping a hand on Edward's shoulder

"Better, not as bad as I was" Edward replied, smiling at his father

Henry placed a hand on Edward's forehead, before turning to the nurse, who curtseyed and smiled "Prince Edward is on his way to making a full recovery"

"Good..." Henry stroked his son's head "Get well soon son" he planted a single kiss on his son's forehead and left the room, missing the sad look that passed over his son's face

And get better Edward did. He recovered from his illness and was back on his feet within the week, which pleased Henry to no end, but angered Mary, as she was hoping he would die so she could be next in line, she was furious, she however, was wise enough to keep quiet, once her father was dead, perhaps the subjects would see that she was the true hei

11th July 1553

Henry VIII passed away, Edward, Elizabeth, Mary and Catherine Parr by his death bed.

Edward was crowned two days later and on the 12th of October 1553, Edward would meet with his siblings

Elizabeth and Mary entered the room, Elizabeth curtseyed to Edward, who was now on the throne, and he nodded in reply, smiling brightly and gesturing to the chair on his left, to which Elizabeth took "Thank you, Your Majesty"

Mary refused to curtsey, and moved towards the chair, Edward's smile disappeared, the guards nearby, held Mary back, by pointing spears at her, Mary gave a glance to Edward, who nodded to the guards, they lowered their spears and Mary took her seat.

The large, wooden oak door opened again, and someone all three Tudors recognised entered, Jane Grey. She was dressed in a crimson gown, which accentuated her figure.

Edward's emotionless face burst into a large smile as Jane walked towards them

[TBC]


	2. Marrying Jane Grey

12th July 1553 - 18th July

Edward managed to get a moment alone with Jane, as their marriage had been arranged months ago, but broken off as one of Jane's family attempted to abduct Edward... but now, Edward was King, and had just asked Jane to marry him, she accepted with a joyous smile on her face

"Let's not reveal it yet... I want to wait until Elizabeth and Mary have gone" he told her

"Yes, we can tell my family privately that way" she agreed, smiling as Edward placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Once the festivites had finished, Elizabeth came over to Edward "I'll see you soon, Edward" she told him, giving him a curtsey, he gave a bow and smiled

"See you soon Elizabeth" he replied and she left, Mary followed swiftly, her black cloak flapping as she left the room

Jane and Edward approached Jane's parent's who had escorted her to the castle, Henry Grey, The Duke of Suffolk and Frances Grey, nee Brandon, The Duchess of Suffolk

Edward gave a bow, as did they, Frances gave a curtsey

"I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage" Edward told them, and both of them immediately accepted, this pleased Edward and Jane, and they were married in a church srvice on the 13th July 1553

"You may now kiss the bride..." the vicar concluded "Porro Ago Rex rgis Edward quod Regina Jane"

Edward and Jane leant in and met in a passionate kiss, and the whole church errupted into applause

The two left the church hand in hand, and Edward helped her into a carriage

Early morning: 14th July 1553

Edward rolled over facing his wife, who slowly opened her eyes

"Good morning" Edward greeted, planting a kiss on his wife's lips

"Good morning to you too" she replied, moving in closer and capturing him in a deep kiss, Edward moved closer to her, and began undoing the white laced knots in the back of her dress, she relaxed to let him untie the knots, and the two claimed each other, passionately

"That was brilliant" Jane complimented Edward as they re-clothed themselves

"You were brilliant too" he replied, cupping her lips in a deep, passionate kiss

"We'd best get to work, this country is on the verge of civil war" Edward told Jane, rolling over, and crossing his arms, in worry

"Yes, here's hoping our heir is able to prevent that..." she replied, rolling her husband over to face her.

"Yes... here's hoping" Edward kissed her passionately and then climbed out of the bed and moving to the window, Jane stood next to him, her arm around him

"It'll be ok, Edward" She assured him, smiling slightly.

"Yes... Yes it will" He replied

17th July 1553

"Leave" Edward told the other people in the room, once they left he looked at Jane from across the table

"Jane... you had Quail's eggs yesterday, and the day before" he pointed out, pointing to the Quail's eggs on Jane's plate

"Yes, I did" she replied smiling brightly, hoping her husand would realised what she was trying to tell him

"I-I think you're with child" he pointed out too her

She smiled brightly again "Yes, I am" she replied, he threw his napkin down onto the table and walked over to her, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss, to which she responded

"My child" he replied, placing a hand lovingly on Jane's stomach "We'll have to get you some ladies in waiting, and have you stay in the other room for the last 2 months"

A few hours later, Jane picked her ladies in waiting, they were Laetitia Knollys and two other women, her sister, Mary Knollys, Katherine Dudley, and they helped with her duties

Edward stood outside his wife's room waiting for her to finish washing and getting dressed, one of her ladies in waiting came out of the room, Edward's eyebrow raised slightly and he knocked on the door

"Who is it?" Jane asked

"It's me!" Edward called through the door

"Oh, Laetitia, let him in" the door clicked open and Edward stepped in, and Mary Knollys began tying the laces on the back of Jane's dress. Edward smiled and moved behind Jane. Mary Knollys, realising what the King was going to do, moved aside, allowing Edward to tie the laces himself

"You're carrying my child" he said, tying the final lace, and putting his hands on her stomach.

"Yes, I am" she replied smiling up at him, as he leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. She melted into his embrace

18th July 1553

Jane yawned as she awoke, she was snuggled against her husband, and one of his hands was on her stomach, he had a small smile on his face

Jane decided to let him sleep, she climbed out of bed, and got dressed. Scrawling a letter to tell her husband where she was, she left the room and headed for the stables. She was going to visit Mary and Elizabeth, and no-one was going to stop her, they were part of this family, they deserved to know she was with child, it was their neice or nephew after all

"Hyah!" she shook the reigns on the horse and it trotted off

[TBC]


	3. 15th October 1553

15th October 1553 (Chapters will jump until child's birth)

Edward shot up in bed, he was breathing heavily, he instinctly looked over at his 4 months pregnant wife, and sighed, she was still alive, he moved closer to her and put a hand onto her stomach

Hee sighed happily, his wife wasn't dead, that was the third time he'd had that dream.

Could it be something to do with complications in the birth of his child? Or was he just worrying too much?

He was probably just worrying... Jane was a strong woman, he knew that from the night she had become pregnant, god how he remembered that time, the first time for both of them, the morning of the 14th of July... and now Jane was carrying his child... girl or boy really didn't matter, it was a product of their love for each other, and they were both young, they could have more children.

He ran his hand over her stomach and smiled as she wriggled against him

"Sleep tight, Jane" he whispered in her ear, before falling back to sleep himself

He, however, awoke a few hours later, his wife apparantly, as the bed next to him was empty, was already awake

His idea was confirmed when the sound of someone throwing up could be heard from the next room.

He climbed out of the bed, pulled on his clothes and headed for the sound of his wife throwing up

He found her a few minutes later, and put his arms around her waist, rubbing her back lovingly

"Come on, Jane, let it all out" he told her, kissing her cheek, letting her lean against him

She pulled away and threw up, again, into the bucket she was leaning over

Edward placed another kiss on her cheek, still rubbing her back lovingly

She coughed and turned to him "Morning sickness" she told him

"It just shows that our child is growing stronger everyday" he replied putting a hand on her stomach, he smiled as her "I love you... so much... both of you..."

she smiled happily at him

"If you weren't pregnant I'd take you right here" he growled seductively in her ear, and she blushed a bright red "I'm 16, I'm a hormonal teenager" he told her

"Then I suppose you'll take a mistress, while I'm expecting?" she asked him, he pulled his hand away and looked at her, she looked nervous and worried

"_No!_ Never, Jane... _You_ are _my_ wife, and _you_ are carrying _our_ child" he told her, gripping her shoulders "My father may have been like that...but I am not, I married _you_ Jane and I love _you_ Jane..." he placed a hand back on her stomach and kissed her passionately on the lips, to which she replied with just as much enthusiasm

"But, like you said, you're sixteen and hormonal-"

"-So are you Jane... especially since you're expecting" he innterupted "I have no plans on taking a mistress... i love YOU"

"I'm just so worried, Edward... if this child isn't a boy then you'll get rid of me won't you?" she asked

_'Yes!'_ His mind screamed

"No, we're both young, I am barely sixteen... you are not sixteen until next year..." He informed her

"I know, but i am still worried, if I don't provide a boy, I will no longer be queen" she replied, looking nervously up at Edward

"Jane... you will be queen, whether you provide a daughter or a son" he replied, kissing her cheek and stroking it

Jane quickly put her hand on her stomach

"Jane?" Edward asked, moving to catch her

"It's alright... it's just my child kicking" she replied, taking Edward's hand and putting it on her stomach, the child kicked

"How long?" he asked in awe

"A few days, I didn't tell you as you weren't sleeping well..." she replied, looking at him "...Nightmares?"

"A few..." he replied "...mostly about the childbirth, I see a woman, I can't picture her face, she's screaming, giving birth to her child, the gender isn't revealed and she is dying of childbed fever"

"Edward, even if I do leave you in childbirth, I will never truely leave you... I'll always be with you..." she told him, placing a hand over his heart "...in here"

"I have to go..." he told Jane, who nodded "...I shall return in a few hours... the secretary has something to tell me... after all, the civil war has to end soon... hopefully with an alliance between England and Spain"

Edward moved to the door and opened it, he closed the door behind him and watched for a few moments as Jane's ladies in waiting did their jobs, his eyes flicked to Laetitia Knollys, and he smiled before leaving to one of the other rooms in the castle

"Your Majesty" William Paget greeted him as he entered the room

Edward meerly nodded, taking his seat

"What news is there of Anne Boleyn?" He asked

"She has been spotted... in France, it seems as if she is waiting for the right time to re-instate herself as queen" William replied

"Thank you, William... if she is seen approaching the castle, she is to be killed, on sight, no mercy is to be taken" Edward replied "Especially with my wife in her condition"

"Yes your Majesty" William bowed and left, along with the other members, who didn't speak as Edward looked troubled by something

What could Anne Boleyn possibly want? Edward has re-instated Elizabeth and Mary as next in line to the throne if he had no heirs... so what did Anne want?

What could she possibly want...?

[TBC]


	4. The Family Christmas, January 1st 1554

1st January 1554

Edward smiled as he helped his wife on to the throne

Jane was now visably pregnant, being almost 7 months gone

This would be their christmas celebration as they were unable to have one at christmas due to Jane nearly having an accident, someone had tried to execute her... they, of course, had been burnt, Jane wasn't made to watch, Edward had taken her back to her room, and stayed with her

The Celebrations began, nearly all of the town had turned up, and had began dancing with their partners, a few minutes later the doors opened revealing Elizabeth and Mary.

"Your Majesties" Mary and Elizabeth curtseyed as they reached Edward and Jane

"Elizabeth, Mary" Edward greeted, he waved his hand in a gesture and the festivities, which had briefly stopped, began again

Edward gestured to the thrones next to him and Jane and they each took a seat

"How are things at the castle?" Mary asked, watching the festivities

"Things are great" Edward replied hooking an arm around Jane "We've never been happier"

"How's your child?" Elizabeth inquired, wondering about her niece or nephew

Jane winced slightly "It Kicks well..." she replied, placing a hand on her stomach

"Children do that..." Mary commented "...Edward kicked quite a bit for the last 2 months of his mother's pregnancy"

"I did?" Edward asked

"Yes... I remember it well..." Mary looked nostalgic "...Your mother had a long and difficult time when she gave birth to you"

"Really?" Edward sounded worried, like he was blaming himself

"Yeah... she was so happy after you were born... it's a shame that her happiness didn't last long... we saw her, the night before she died... she seemed happy that she'd provided the heir to the country... she passed away, happily hoping you would rule the country" Elizabeth told him

"Well, I plan to make her proud then"

"I expect you will..." Elizabeth replied "You're our father's son"

Edward blushed a very deep red, to which Mary snorted and Elizabeth chuckled

"You two are going to be the death of me" Edward muttered

"I hope not" Elizabeth replied

"Me too" Jane added, agreeing with her husband "I don't really want to die by your hands"

Little did Jane know in a few months things would begin to go wrong for her and Edward

[TBC]


	5. Jane Eleanor Tudor

12th February 1554

Jane was bored

Since she was in her quarters, and Edwards had made sure she stayed there, for her own protection there was nothing to do, other than read, but that got boring after a while

Laetitia began to tie the lace on the back of Jane's outfit, when Jane gasped "AH!" Jane's hand flew to her stomach

"Your Majesty?" Laetitia asked

"Ladies..." Jane turned to her ladies in waiting "I don't mean to alarm you... but I think my baby's coming... AH!" Jane gasped again

"Ladies... tell the king.... _Immediately!_" Laetitia ordered, helping Jane to the bed.

The ladies scattered through the castle

"Your Majesty!" one of Jane's ladies in waiting burst through the door to the room, spotting William Paget, and Edward, she stopped

"Yes?" Edward asked, looking up at her, his eyes filled with worry and anxiety

"It's Her Majesty... she's gone into labour an-"

Edward darted past her before she could even finish her sentence

Jane let out a blood curtling scream as Edward reached the door, he pushed it open

"Edw - _AARGH_!" Jane screamed again

"I'm here, it's alright, I'm here" he took her hand and sat on the side of the bed

Jane screamed again as the physician arrived, he checked how far Jane was in the birth, Edward was ushered from the room

"On the count of three your majesty, I want you to push... ok?"

Jane merely nodded, biting her lip in pain, her grip on her ladies in waiting's hand tightening

"One..."

Jane winced, her grip tightening as she felt another contraction surging through her body

"...Two..."

She winced again

"...Three... Push, Your Majesty"

Jane groaned as she pushed

"Almost your majesty... Just once more"

Jane took a few deep breaths and pushed again, screaming as she did so

Jane's scream stopped as a cry echoed around the room

Jane was breathing heavily, her hair plastered to her head

"Your Majesty, You have given birth, to a healthy baby daughter" The physician told her, handing the baby to her

Jane smiled as she looked down at the child, wrapped in blankets in her arms

Edward, having been informed of his child's birth, had re-entered the room

"My daughter" Edward muttered, he looked up at the others in the room "Leave" he ordered and they left

"I'm sorry it wasn't a boy Edward" Jane told him

"That doesn't matter, we're still young... we can have more" he told her, kissing her cheek, smiling

"What are we going to call her?" Jane asked

"I was thinking... that we should call her Jane... after you and my mother" Edward replied

"Yes... Jane Tudor" Jane spoke trying the name out

"She'll be just like you..." Edward told Jane "...I just hope that she hasn't inherited my father's fiery temper..."

"Even if she has, we'll be here to keep her in line" Jane replied

"Yes, we'll be here" Edward replied, happily "Yes... we'll be here"

However, his happiness was short lived, as Jane fell ill with Puerperal fever, and her health began dwindling

[TBC]


	6. Seperated Lovers

18th February 1554

Leatitia knocked on the door, and Edward looked up

"Your Majesty...? You're wife is asking for you"

"Thank you..." he looked at her for a few moments "...Could you look after my daughter until I get back?"

"Of course, Your Majesty" she curtsied and he left, heading to his wife's room

"Edward?" she asked, as he entered the room

"I'm here" he replied, moving to the side of the bed, and sitting on it, stroking her cheek

"I don't think I'm going to make it" she told him

"Don't talk like that" he replied, moving some hair out of her eyes, and kissing her cheek

"Edward, I want you to look after our daughter" she said to him, looking into her husband's eyes

"I will, I promise you Jane" he replied, taking her hand

"Good, will you tell her about me?"

"Of course, she deserves to know about you" Edward told her, Jane let out a breath and her eyes closed, briefly, they opened again a few moments later

"Edward?" a sigh escaped Jane's lips as she snuggled comfortably into the bed

"Jane..."

"I don't think I've got long left" she replied

"Don't talk like that... you'll get better"

"I just want one thing..." she whispered "... Ii want to see my daughter"

"Of course" he replied, leaving the bed he opened the door, left the room, and closed the door behind him

"Leatitia...?" he called, she arrived a few moments later "...can you fetch my daughter? My wife would like to see her"

"Of course, Your Majesty" she scurried off and returned a few moments later, with a bundle of blankets in her arms, Edward took the baby from her

"Thank you... I'll return shortly, I can take her back, there's no need for you to wait"

"Yes your Majesty" she curtsied, smiled sadly, and left

Edward opened the door and took the baby inside, closing the door behind him

He made his way to the bed, Jane smiled as he handed the blankets to her

"Jane..." she whispered, her voice now slightly hoarse, she was on her last legs

Jane tickled her daughter's head, her daughter gave a startled laugh, Jane planted a kiss on her daughter's head and Edward smiled as they began bonding, in the last moments Jane had on this Earth

Jane coughed violently

"_Laetitia!_" Edward called, and she came running into the room

"Take my daughter, quickly" he handed the baby carefully ot Laetitian who left the room, casting a nervous glance to Edward, they were both thinking the same thing

Jane stopped coughing and looked up at Edward

"I love you Edward, and I always will... after all, I made my vow... 'to have and to hold till death do us part'" she hoarsely replied

"But you can't leave me now... I need my queen, and my daughter needs her mother"

"I'm sorry Edward, if I could do anything I would... but I'll be in a better place, I'll tell your mother and father how you've turned out, they'll be proud" she replied, her voice hoarse as she stroked his cheek, she felt her hand get wet, Edward has begun crying

"I love you... and Jane" she said and her eyes closed for the final time, never to reopen

"I promise you Jane, I will raise our daughter the best I can" Edward kissed her forehead and left the room, the sun disappeared behind the horizon outside the window, Jane was moved to a grave and placed into it, the lid closed over the top

"I'll be buried with you Jane, when I die, I promise you, I _will_ be buried with you..." Edward whispered to the grave, before turning and leaving the room, he stopped at the grave that contained his parents

"What do I do?" he asked the grave, as he expected, he got no reply

He left the room, Leatitia handed his daughter to him when he reached the room

He sat down on the chair, watching his daughter look, curiously, up at him, he ran a finger across her small forehead and she squeezed his hand

"So much like Jane" he whispered, his daughter had Jane's hair colour, brown, she looked quite like Jane too, her small face, smiling up at him, he planted a kiss on her forehead.

He spent the rest of the day with his daughter, looking after her, like he promised his wife he would, however, that night, his happiness, from being with his daughter, vanished, and was replaced with angiush and upset

If anyone had passed his room that night they would have heard him begging god for his wife back, along with anguished sobs, which racked his body

[TBC]


	7. The Tudor's Troubles

20th February 1554

Edward sat on his throne, his head in his hands, a knock came from the door

Edward sighed "Who is it?"

"Edward? It's us" The voice of his sister, Mary, replied

"Come in, doors open" he replied

The two of them entered the throne room

"Edward?" Elizabeth asked, taking a nervous step forward, his hair was dishevelled, it lay precariously on his head, his crown was on the left pole of his throne, his cloak was hastily thrown over the right pole on his throne

Another knock came from the door, which creaked open, revealing Laetitia

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked

"Leave... now!" she ordered, when Leatitia refused to move

Laetitia pushed past her, the bundle of blankets in her arms

"Your Majesty?" she gave the best curtsey she could without dropping the bundle of blankets, Edward looked up at her, his eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious he'd been crying since his wife's death

"Yes?" he asked, slightly impatient, he just wanted to be left alone to mourn

"Your Majesty..." Laetitia lowered her voice, and leaned forward "... I have your daughter, I thought you'd like to see her"

"Yes..." Edward smiled, the first true smile Laetitia had seen since his wife had died, he took the bundle of blankets off of her and smiled as he looked down at the bundle

"Laetitia... keep my wife's room locked... no-one is to enter it... at all, until further notice" Edward commanded

"Yes, Your Majesty" she curtsied and left the room, giving him a smile as she reached the door, he smiled back

"Edward?" Elizabeth reached him and looked into the bundle of blankets, her eyes widened and she gestured to Mary, who joined her

"Mary, Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet Jane Eleanor Tudor, my daughter, the most important person in the world" Edward told them, tickling his daughter

"she's gorgeous" Mary told Edward 'she's also blocking my way to the throne, John Dudley was right, this country will fall, while Edward is on the throne'

"May I?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing towards baby Jane

"Of course..." Edward put the baby in her arms and Elizabeth smiled "... you must be happy?" she spoke

"Yes, she's my daughter, and next in line to the throne"

"Unfortunately" Mary muttered

"I heard that" Edward told her "Just because Jane is next in line doesn't mean you won't inherit the throne after I die, besides Mary, that John Dudley fellow, has been coming to your room with notes all week, for all I know you're plotting to kill me. Hmm, well, as long as you don't harm me, Elizabeth or my daughter, then I'll let you go"

"Your daughter is the only thing blocking my claim to the throne" she replied, crossing her arms

Elizabeth went to hand the child to Mary, who backed away, angrily "I'm not touching her" she replied, this touched Edward's last nerve

"That's it..." he stood up "...Laetitia...?" she entered the room "...come here please" she came to him, he whispered something in her ear

"Your Majesty?!" she exclaimed, before looking at him "...Are you sure?"

"Yes,she is not aloud to be seen or heard by anyone and is to be in solitary confinement"

"Yes, your Majesty" Laetitia curtseyed and left the room

The guards entered the room a few moments later and took Mary by the arms, she didn't fight back

"Edward...? Edward, you can't!" Elizabeth begged

he attempted to avoid her gaze, but was unsuccesful "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, Mary is a threat to this country, and while she is alive she will remain a threat"

"Your not going to kill her?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, this made Mary looked worried

"No, I'm going to exile her, to a spanish nunnery, where she will be in solitary confinement, and no longer a threat, she will be guarded on all occasions, from when she wakes in the morning until she goes to sleep at night, but even then the guards will remain" Edward replied, he gestured to the guards "Take her"

"Oh, guards, wait a moment" Edward pulled something out of the pocket of his cloak "Give this to the Spanish Emperor, it will explain everything" he handed a letter to the guards, before looking at Mary "I'm sorry, but i have no choice"

"Whatever pleases you, Your Majesty" Mary repliec, curtseying before she was taken from the room, and the door closed

Edward's strong facade crumbled and he sat down on the throne breathing heavily "I'm so sorry Mary..." he put his head in his hands "...God please forgive me" he whispered, before taking Jane off of Elizabeth

Edward looked up "Elizabeth, I'd like to ask you something, I'd like you to be Jane's godmother"

"Me? seriously?" she asked

"Yes, I believe Jane needs a female influence in her life"

"Then why don't you jst remarry?" Elizabeth asked

"And make my daughter illegitimate?" he asked "I couldn't, I've lost her mother, I've lost Mary, I've almost lost you... I couldn't do it" he admitted

"I know..." Elizabeth put her hand on Edward's shoulder "...Edward, I'd love to be Jane's godmother, I'll cherish her with my life"

"I know you will" he replied, smiling at her, she planted a small kiss on his cheek, Elizabeth handed Jane back to him

"I'd better go, my household are pathetic when they haven't got anyone there, they have no idea what to do"

"Yes..." he smiled at her "...Go on, I'll see you soon" Elizabeth gave a curtsey

"Go on, restore some order to your household, give them my regards" Edward spoke and Elizabeth smiled before opening the door, she extied and it closed behind her

Edward waited a few moments before leaving the room, Jane in his arms

"Laetitia!" he called

she arrived a few moments later

"I'd like to ask you something..."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she inquired

"Would you-" Edward began

"Your Majesty!" William Paget burst into the hall

"Yes?" Edward turned to William Paget

"It's Anne Boleyn, she's been spotted" William Paget informed him

"Where?" Edward asked

"A mile away"

"Right, round up all the remaining guards..." Edward ran a hand through his hair "Immeditaely!"

William nodded and left the room

"How dare she come here!" he hissed

"Your Majesty...? you wanted to ask me something" Laetitia reminded him

"Oh yes..." he smiled, and took Laetitia's hand "Will you-"

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	8. Edward, Elizabeth and Anne

"- join me at court?" Edward asked, finishing his sentence "My wife joined me when she was..." he took a breath "...alive..." he smiled slightly "... I need someone there with me at court... and i think both I, and Jane, if she were alive would agree with me..."

Laetitia gave a small sigh "Your Majesty, I know Jane would want it..." she too, smiled "...Yes, I will join you at court"

"Good, things can run smoothly in this country, again" Edward told her "After my wife's death, things fell into a state of confusion"

"Well, let us hope..." Laetitia smiled "...that with Jane becoming a beautiful young girl, and you... recovering... from your wife's death, that you may remarry again soon, and provide an heir to the country"

"Yes, let us hope so"

The door opened and William's head entered through the gap

"Your majesty? Anne Boleyn is on her way, she sent an envoy ahead"

William handed the envoy to Edward who looked over it

_To Your Royal Majesty_

_I, Anne Boleyn, wish to have an audience with you whenever I can... I would like to see who is ruling after my ex-husband's death, I would also like to meet with you, on appointing my daughter, Elizabeth, back into the line of succesion_

_Please send word with one of your men, with a date as to when I can meet with you_

_Anne Boleyn, Former Queen Consort of England, Ireland and France_

Edward screwed the paper up in his hand "William..." he turned to the man "...tell _her_ that she will have an audience, later today, about 3 o clock, no earlier, and no later, if she isn't here, then I will not speak with her"

Willaim bowed "Yes, your Majesty" he turned to leave

"Oh, and William" William turned "My father should have appointed you in Cromwell's place"

"Thank you, your majesty" William gave another bow and left the room

later that day: 3 o clock

Anne Boleyn opened the door and stepped into the room

"Excuse me? I'm looking for his majesty"

"That's me... King Edward VI" Edward introduced himself "You wanted an audience with me?"

"Yes, your Majesty" Anne curtseyed, before taking a seat that Edward gestured too

"Your Majesty, I would like you to restore my daughter, Elizabeth, to the line of succesion"

"I have restored Elizabeth the the line of succesion, she is second, behind my own daughter"

"You have a daughter?"

The door opened "Laetitia..." Edward greeted "Have you got her?"

Laetitia nodded and moved towards Edward, handing him the bundle of blankets

"She won't need it much longer, she's beginning to learn how to walk" Laetitia told Edward, his daughter chuckled

Edward smiled "Good, she's becoming a strong girl isn't she?" he asked Laetitia

"She'll be a good queen" Laetitia smiled

"Oh, yes... yes, she'll be a good queen" Edward replied, smiling at Laetitia, before planting a small kiss on his daughter's forehead

Laetitia spotted Anne "Oh! Who's this, you majesty?"

"This is Elizabeth's mother..." Edward looked up at Laetitia "...could you please fetch Elizabeth?"

Laetitia smiled and left the room

15 minutes later the door opened and Elizabeth entered

"Your Majesty" she curtseyed, her long red hair falling over her face

"Enough of this _'Your Majesty' _business, I am your brother, I have a name, I would like you to used my name, while we're in private..." Edward gave a quick glance to Anne

"Elizabeth? Do you recognise this woman?" he asked, gesturing to Anne

"I'm afraid not, Edward... should I?"

"Elizabeth... this is your mother" he replied

Elizabeth nearly fainted, Edward placed his daughter on the table, gently, but quickly, and rushed to his sister's side, keeping her level, helping her back to her feet, he gestured to another chair

"Mother?" Elizabeth whispered, now that she thought about it, she could see resemblences between them

"I'll leave you two to bond with each other" Edward scooped his daughter off of the table, and left the room, holding her close as she chuckled

He reached the door and opened it, when something stopped him

Both Elizabeth and Anne heard the cry of "Papa!" echo for a few moments, Edward looked down

Jane looked up "Papa!" she repeated, grabbing one of Edward's fingers, that were holding her close to him

Laetitia appeared in the doorway, she was coming to check on how things were going, when she saw the three frozen people she became worried

"Your Majesty? What happened?"

"Papa!" Jane repeated again, Laetitia looked down

"Oh my!" she whispered

Edward suddenly broke into a smile, kissing his daughter on the forehead

"Elizabeth, Anne" he nodded, finally leaving the room, Laetitia closed the door behind him

"She's growing up, Your Majesty"

"Yes she is, Laetitia, I want you to get the room at the end of the hall ready, I will move into there, and my daughter can be in the room joint onto it" Edward told Laetitia

"Yes, Your Majesty" she curtseyed and left darting quickly down the hall, calling orders to the other ladies

Edward walked down the hall, after Laetitia, who by now had vanished from view and was busy commanding other ladies

Things for Edward couldn't be better; unless he was to remarry

[TBC]


	9. Mary Tudor's anger

She was fuming!

She was older than him, she'd got more experience!

Yes, she was catholic! But she had seen her parents married for longer than any of her stepmothers, and she'd had hands on experience on watching the King and Queen rule

it was 1554, she should be on the throne, not her young, naive, half-brother

She was thirty eight! She couldn't be banished!

No what happened, she would get the throne, she had all confidence Edward wouldn't provide an heir, as he was too depressed over the death of Jane

No, she had all intentions that she would soon, be ruling the country, Edward wouldn't provide an heir, and if he did, they wouldn't last long, Edward wasn't exactly weak, but he wasn't exactly strong either, so if his children were like him, they were unlikely to survive

But she was Mary Tudor, Princess of England, that would soon change, soon, she would be Mary Tudor, Queen of England

Little did Mary know, her wish wouldn't be granted

Mary sat on her bed, she was fuming still, but was able to keep control of her anger

She rubbed her head, she had another headache coming, ever since her parents divroce they had become more and more frequent

"What's going on in-!" one of the guards, employed by Edward to keep her in her room, entered the room, stopping at the sight of Mary in pain

The guard helped her to her feet

"Are you alright?"

"I-I-I'll be fine, I just need some water" she replied, still clutching her head

The guard got her some water in a glass and she drank it, her headache receaded slightly, but not entirely vanishing

Little did she know this would be the first of many problems she would have in her later years

The guard left, vowing to inform "His Majesty" of what had happened

Mary sat on her bed and thought

She could make her escape if one of the gards were gone, then she heard the words that made that plan impossible

"Send this to his Majesty"

Mary moved to the mirror, if she looked closely enough she could see bits of her mother and father in herself

She had her mother's facial features, but her father's fiery temper, and look where it had gotten her, trapped in a nunnery in England

Her cousin surely wouldn't allow this

If Edward had any love for her, then he would release her

She highly doubted she'd be out of this room any time soon

Even if Edward did love her, in his eyes, she was a catholic, and catholics were trouble

There was a knock at the door

She crossed the room, reaching the large wooden door, and, slowly opened it

"Princess Mary" the man bowed, she nodded and let him into the room

"His Majesty, King Edward VI has sent me with this..." the man held out a letter "... he has sent me with a request _'if you sign this, you will be allowed back to court' _if-"

"What happens if I do not sign?" Mary asked

"Your majesty, in your best interests-"

"What happens if I do not sign?!" Mary almost screamed at him

"Then his majesty will likely have you killed"

_'Likely have you killed'_ The words spiralled around inside Mary's head

"No..." she gasped, falling onto the bed, landing on her backside "...he couldn't, he, he wouldn't, not even my father could do that to me" she whispered

"Then I suggest that Your Highness sign"

"Could I have sometime, to decide?" she asked.

"Of course Your Highness" the man left and Mary moved to the desk in her room

She began writing on a piece of parchment

the man returned half and hour later

"I refuse to sign..." the man looked ready to protest "...but give this to my brother, His Majesty" she told the man, who bowed and left

Little did she know, she had set events into motion

[TBC]


	10. Anne Stafford

[I Thank Lady Eleanor Boleyn for help with this chapter: Lady Eleanor Boleyn may be writing more chapters]

Edward read the letter

_To My Dearest Brother, and Sovereign Lord_

_I hope you can find the love in your heart to forgive me. But I cannot sign. __I am a princess of England, I always have been and always will be, our father branded me illegitimate and I'm not going through that again, ho__wever, as your sister I do wish you the best of luck in finding another wife, that girl, what's her name, Laetitia, seems fond of you. Al__so I would like you to look after Jane... she's a cute girl, but as I said before, she's in the way of my claim to the throne... don't worry though, I have no intention of harming her. __Rule this country with a firm hand, My Dearest Brother'_

_Your Sister, Princess Mary Tudor_

Edward growled under his breath

"William!" he called and the man entered the room

"Yes, Your Majesty"

"My sister has refused to sign the oath..." Edward gave a small grin "...I'll show her what her refusal will do..." Edward stood up, and moved to the window, looking out of it

"What are you going to do?"

"Give her one more chance. If she refuses again she is to be killed" Edward replied

"Well, your majesty, have you got time to see someone? There s a woman here, she's called Anne Stafford" William Paget told Edward, holding his breath to see how the King reacted. Mary's letter had put the King in a bad mood, anyone could see that, and he didn't want to be the one Edward blamed if he was angered further by the suddenness of Anne Stafford's arrival.

"Anne Stafford. Stafford...I've heard that name before. But where? Is she any relation to our Sweet Sister Temperance?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Her mother is the Lady Mary Stafford, nee Boleyn, aunt to Her Highness, the Princess Elizabeth." William answered, bowing slightly as he spoke. Edward waved a hand distractedly.

"Very well, send her in."

William Paget nodded "As you wish, Sire."

He nodded curtly to one of the guards as he withdrew from the King's presence, and the doors were opened just enough to allow a slender young woman of about nineteen to enter the room. She wore a simple gown of dark green muslin, but her eyes and her bearing gave away the fact that, had her aunt, Anne Boleyn, not been replaced as Queen so soon after her birth, she might have been used to far finer things. She came towards the King as gracefully as any woman could, halted the required three paces away, and swept into a careful curtsy, going down so low that her hands, which were holding up her dress, almost touched the flagstones beneath her feet.

"Your Majesty. It is an honour."

"Welcome, Mistress Stafford." Edward barely looked up from the document he was busy signing as he asked "What brings you to Court?"

"Before she died, my mother asked my sister, Lady Katherine Knollys, to ensure that I came to your Court when I was old enough, Sire. Katherine has now decided that I am indeed old enough to take a place at Court, if such can be found for me."

"Yes...hmm, Lady..."

"Anne, Sire. Lady Anne Stafford." Anne put in hastily, dipping her head as Edward looked up at her in confusion. He nodded brusquely, and continued. "As I have no wife, there is no first Lady at Court to assign you to, but as you are a cousin of my sister Elizabeth, I should think she can find a place for you."

Reaching for a Quill, Edward scrawled a note to his sister, folded it up, and held it out across the desk.

"Here, take this to her. It explains who you are, and what I expect her to do with you. Also, make sure she allows you to attend her at the banquet tonight...though she may need to lend you a gown for that." He added, taking in the simple cut of her gown with one swift glance.

Anne curtsied. "Yes. Thank you, Sire. You are gracious indeed."

And then, she turned, and was gone. Edward glanced up as she went out, and found himself staring after her, mesmerised by the swing of her dark hair, the lithe movements with which she crossed the hallway beyond his door, which stood slightly ajar.

Then he pushed away the documents littering his desk, and got up "Sir William? Bring Lady Laetitia and the Princess Jane to me, would you?"

****

"Hmm. They look happy together, don t you think?" Princess Elizabeth glanced back over her shoulder at the young man behind her, a gently intriguing smile curving the corners of her lips. Robert Dudley, his dark eyes flashing, moved up to stand beside her, watching the King walking in his private gardens with Lady Laetitia, and the little dark-haired Princess Jane. Before their eyes one pair so piercingly blue, and the other so dark and bewitching, Edward took his infant daughter from Laetitia's arms, and tossed her in the air. The princess's happy gurgle drifted up through the open window, and Elizabeth sighed softly, half-closing her eyes.

"My father used to do that with me, Robin. That was before we even met. I was his best girl Bessie back then, the only true Princess of England. I was Elizabeth the future Queen. I was Elizabeth, Red Rose of the House of Tudor."

"You still are." Robert put a tender hand on Elizabeth's arm, barely daring to disturb her thoughts. She shook her coppery-golden head.

"No. Not now, Robin. Edward was the heir as a child, and he's King now. His daughters and his sons, should he have any, will mount the throne after him. I'm nothing. No-one."

"That s not true. You are someone. You re Elizabeth Tudor, sister to the King of England, and Aunt to the Future Queen."

"Hush, Robin! You're ill-wishing my brother! You're saying he won't have a son!" Elizabeth scolded, but her voice was shaking with laughter, and her eyes, as blue as sapphires, or as pieces of the heavenly blue sky that reigned in the heavens, sparkled with happiness, even as she murmured "You know that what you say would amount to treason in my father's eyes, don't you?"

"I do." Robert leaned in towards Elizabeth, slipping his arm around her waist, and murmuring "But he's dead now, and your brother hasn't remarried after the death of the Queen. Mary's a bastard and Princess Jane a child. You're Spes Patria, Elizabeth. The hope of the nation."

"Never!" Elizabeth was laughing openly now, though she kept her voice low, and pulled back, away from the windows, as she spoke. As she pulled back, she twisted her body, and before either of them knew what was happening, she was pressed up against Robert, her torso against his, her heart beating furiously beneath her dress of pale green satin Tudor Green. They stared into each other s eyes, scarcely daring to breathe. His hand travelled up her arm to her shoulder again, and then further still up onto her cheek. Elizabeth flushed at Robert's touch, and, encouraged by her involuntary reaction, he cupped her chin in his hand, tipping her face up to his.

Lips slightly parted, Elizabeth watched him eagerly as he leant down to her, his dark eyes glittering dangerously. They were so close...mere inches apart...

"My lady?"

Startled, Elizabeth leapt away from Robert, heart thumping. Whirling round, she barely had time to glimpse a wide pair of deep brown eyes, and a gleaming head of chestnut coloured curls, before the woman before her swept into a curtsy, saying "Cousin Elizabeth. Your Grace."

"Rise." Elizabeth held out a slender hand for the girl before her to kiss, and, as she did so, she sensed Robert slip away from her, and go to the hidden door in the tapestry. Another moment and he had gone, leaving her free to give the young woman before her her full attention.

"You call me cousin, and yet I barely know you. What's your name?"

"Anne, Your Grace."

"Anne? Anne Stafford? You were named for my mother?" Elizabeth gazed steadily at the younger woman, who just nodded. Laughing and crying all at the same time, Elizabeth threw her arms round Anne, and pulled her to the window seat.

"What brings you to Court, Cousin...Annie?" she asked, using the pet name she herself had given her younger cousin at the age of three, when they had first met.

"My sister Katherine deems me old enough for Court, and your brother assigned me to your household. Here, this should explain everything." Anne held out the King s letter to Elizabeth, who read part of it quickly, and nodded.

"Oh, how wonderful. How kind of him!" Elizabeth exclaimed, before reading on. "He says here I am to have you attend me at the dance tonight, and to lend you a gown for the occasion. Is that right?"

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"Oh please, call me Bess, as you used to!" Elizabeth cried, pulling Anne to her feet and into her bedchamber to find a dress for her to wear.

****

The revels were already in full swing when Edward, carrying his little daughter in his arms, arrived. Handing the sleeping Princess to Mary Knollys, who, despite only being 12 years old, was a sensible little thing, and could be trusted to look after her properly, he held out his hand to Elizabeth and asked her to dance with him.

"Of course, Your Majesty Edward" she amended, as he glared at her. Laughing, he led her out on to the floor, and together, they moved gracefully through the steps of a merry galliard. As the tune came to an end, Robert Dudley came up and asked "If I might have the honour, My Lady Princess?"

Elizabeth glanced at Edward. He nodded, waving her off. "Go on."

Curtsying, she moved off with Robert, and Edward looked around for another girl to partner him in the next dance, which happened to be a Gavotte. A dark-haired girl took his fancy, but Laetitia took his hand, and offered to dance with him before he could ask anyone else. Sighing, he agreed, making sure that they arranged the dancers around the pair of them so that the dark-haired girl and her partner, who happened to be Edward's old friend Barnaby Fitzpatrick, were opposite them, for then he would take her as his partner for the second part of the dance.

The dance was a fast one, and before Edward knew it, he was hand in hand with the dark-haired girl. He recognised her instantly. It was Anne Stafford, now dressed in crimson satin, a colour which suited her better than the dark green she had been wearing earlier.

"Anne." He bowed low over her hand, thanking God that the dance required it.

"Your Grace." She replied carefully.

"How are you finding Court?"

"I like it very much, Sire. Princess Elizabeth has been very kind to me, even if we are cousins."

"It pleases me to hear it." Edward murmured, before the music came to an end. Brushing his lips against the back of Anne s hand, Edward allowed her to curtsey and move away, going off to dance a Volta with her half-brother, Henry Carey. Edward watched her out of sight, and thought to himself _"We need more girls like her at Court. I shall have to persuade Elizabeth to stay a little longer before returning to Hatfield."_

[TBC]


	11. Mary Tudor Meet Anne Boleyn again

22nd March 1554

The door opened and Edward, Anne Stafford, Anne Boleyn, Elizabeth, Laetitia, and even Baby Jane looked towards the door

"Ah, Mary..." Edward stood up from his chair "...at last" he extended his hand to her and she shook it, he pulled her into a hug

"Mary... my sister" Edward tested the phrase out, 2 weeks ago Mary had signed the act making her illegitimate. For this, Edward was allowing her to return to court

"Your Majesty" Mary replied, giving a curtsey, she then noticed Anne Boleyn

"Still around?" she sneered at Anne

Anne Boleyn crossed her arms, before giving Mary a stern glare "Yes, I am"

"Unfortunate" Mary replied, before turning to Edward "Shall we?" she asked gesturing to the door at the back of the room

Edward nodded and he and Mary entered the room, presumably to discuss things

"I do not like her... what have you ever done to her Aunt?" Anne Stafford asked Anne Boleyn

"Years ago, I married her father, made her illegitimate, had Elizabeth and treated Mary very badly, she never took me becomign queen well at all"

"Hmm, she always did hold a grudge" Elizabeth commented

"She didn't seem to bad when she came to visit" Laetitia commented airily as she placed Jane on to the chair nearby

"Papa sad?" Jane asked

"Not at all, Jane, on the contrary he's very ha-" the rest of Elizabeth Sentence was cut off by a loud yell of "Out!" followed by the sound of something smashing as it hit the wall

the door flew open and Mary stumbled backwards out of it

"Get out!" Edward looked flustered, he was red in the face, his crown lopsided on his head

"Edward, I-"

"Now!" Edward ordered, pointing towards the door

"Edward-" Mary tired to protest

"Laetitia?"

Determined not to show her fear, Laetitia stood up straight, before curtseying and walking up to Edward "Yes your Majesty?"

"My _sister_" Edward spat the word like poison "is to be escorted back to her home, and placed under house arrest again. Could that be done?" Laetitia nodded "Thank you, Laetitia"

"Edward?" Elizabeth interrupted, he glanced to her, all anger disappearing from him

"Hmm?"

"What did Mary do?"

The door closed behind Mary and Edward slumped into his seat at his desk, rubbing his forehead

"What did she do?" Elizabeth asked again

"She abused my daughter and deceased wife" Edward replied, looking upwards towards Elizabeth

"Why would she do that?" Anne Stafford asked

"The same reason she did it to Elizabeth's mother, she sees Me, Elizabeth and Jane as blockages to the throne, I have no doubt that she'll try again..." Edward trailed off as Laetitia helped Jane off of the chair, and onto the floor, Jane got to her feet

"Papa!" she cried, finally noticing he had returned as Anne Boleyn had taken to distractig her while Edward was shouting

Edward held out his arms, Jane gave a wobbling step before taking another, and then another, and another, she then broke into a run, running towards her father, who scooped her up into a hug

"My papa" Jane spoke

"My Jane" Edward replied, resting his head against hers, she was beginning to look like her mother now, and she was beginning to get her mother's attitude

"She's really growing up isn't she" Elizabeth commented to her mother

"Yes, she'll be a good queen" Anne Boleyn replied

"Yes, yes, she will" Edward replied, Jane giggling as he bounced her on his leg

Elizabeth gave a smile and looked out of the window "I'd best retire, it's getting late..." Edward merely smiled, nodding his head briefly

"Anne, Mother, Edward, Jane, Laetitia" she nodded to each of them in turn before leaving

"I'd best be off to your Majesty" Anne Boleyn told him, she curtseyed and left the room closely followed by Anne Stafford

"Shall I take The Princess back for you our Majesty?" Laetitia asked

"Would you mind?" Edward asked

"Not at all your Majesty" Laetitia replied, smiling as she left

"That's what I need as Queen, someone like Laetitia..." Edward trailed off as he too, retired to his bed chamber, thinking to himself

[TBC]


	12. Jane and her father

30th March 1554

Edward watched as the people bustled about in the town below, he sat down in his chair, still watching the crowd below.

"Your Majesty?" Edward turned to the door, and smiled, seeing Laetitia and his daughter stood just inside the door

"Laetitia, Jane" he greeted, Jane ran to him and he picked her up, putting her on his lap

Laetitia turned to leave

"Laetitia..." she turned back to Edward, nervously, in case she had done something wrong

"...Thank you for looking after Jane while I am busy"

"It was my pleasure, Your Majesty, she's the most sweetest little girl I've ever met, she always listens to her tutors too" Laetitia moved to the floor and crouched in front of Edward, Jane was sitting on his knee "I have to go now, Jane, I'll be back later... ok?"

"Ok..." Jane hugged Laetitia and finally, after a few weeks of trying, utttered the one word Laetitia wanted to hear "...Laetitia"

Laetitia smiled, planted a kiss on Jane's head and got to her feet before leaving, a smile on her face

Edward tossed Jane into the air, and she giggled as Edward caught her

"Papa!" she whined, as he kissed her on the nose, she attempted to wriggle away from him

"Where are you going?" he playfully asked, putting his hands under her shoulders and lifting her back onto his knee

"Papa!" she whined again

"Jane!" he immitated

Jane put her hands on her hips as she looked up at him

"Definately your mother's child" he said, Jane gave him an odd look

"Papa?" she asked

"Oh, what I mean is that your mother was like you... kind, caring, hated people getting hurt for no reason, but also fiercly loyal, she also had a bit of a temper... although it's nothing like mine" Edward replied

"Papa, you don't have a temper" Jane replied

"Thank you for saying that Jane, but i do have a temper, I've inherited my father's temper"

"Grandpapa's temper?"

"Yes, he had a really bad temper, he made some innocent people die for nothing" Edward told her

"He sounds scary" Jane replied

"He was... but he loved Me, Elizabeth and Mary" Edward admitted

"If you have more children you'll still love me won't you papa?"

"Of course! What ever gave you the idea that i wouldn't love you?"

"One of the ladies was talking about _'How I'd be a bastard'_" Jane told him

"You're not to listen to them Jane! do i make myself clear?" Edward told her, turning her, on his lap, so she was facing him, he looked serious

"Yes, Papa" she replied, whimpering slightly

Edward's serious nature crumbled at the look on Jane's face, she was near tears

"Jane...?" he heard a hicough as she looked away

"Oh, Jane" he hugged her tightly "I'm not angry at you... ok?"

She sniffed again before nodding, rubbing her sleeve under her nose

"Good, Jane, I am _not_ angry at you" he told her again, ruffling her hair, to which she gave a small chuckle

"Hmm" Edward picked Jane up off his knee and carried her to the window "This is the kingdom that you'll be ruling someday, Jane"

"Me?" she asked, pointing incredulously at herself

"Unless I have more children" Edward replied

"I hope so... I'd like a brother or sister, or brothers and sisters to play with!" Jane exclaimed, looking up at her father, he was smiling down at her

"Yes, me too, this family doesn't seem big enough, neither Mary nor Elizabeth has married, and you're only a child" he replied

"I'm only a child for now" she replied "I'll grow, Papa!"

"I know you will" he replied "My beautiful, Princess Jane"

He kissed the top of her head and then looked up

The sun began to set and Jane yawned

"Come on, Jane, time for bed" Edward took her out of the room, she was still in his arms

Edward opened the door to his daughter's room

He placed his daughter into her bed, and tucked the quilt below her chin

"Night-night Papa" Jane said to him

"Goodnight, Jane" he replied, he kissed her forehead and watched her eyes close as she drifted off to sleep

He yawned, perhaps he should follow his daughter's example and head off to his empty bed

Would it remain empty forever?

Unless he got over his wife's death, then his bed would remain empty, and his daughter would never get a sibling or two

Edward climbed into his bed and pulled the quilt over himself, the picture of his daughter in a frame on his bedside cabinet

He flicked the light off, the image of his young daughter remaining in his head as the country slept

[TBC]


	13. A walk in the garden

31st March 1554

Edward was talking to the members of his court in the garden, his daughter, was with Laetitia, in another corner of the garden

"Your Majesty?" Edward turned to one of the men talking too him

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about-" the man misunderstood William Paget's mime, telling him to stop, and contined "-remarrying?"

"I have no intention of remarrying yet," Edward replied "Once my daughter is a little older, then, and only then, I will remarry"

"Are you an idiot?" William Paget asked the man "Did you not understand my mime? I was telling you not to mention that subject!"

_"William!"_

_"Coming, Your Majesty,"_ he called back and confidently strode off to Edward's side

"I want that man removed from court" Edward spoke

"Yes... Your Majesty" William replied, before turning towards the castle, Edward's hand grabbed his shoulder

"...And William... thank you" Edward spoke, before letting go of William's shoulder and continuing to walk with the rest of the court

"William!" Laetitia ran over to him, Jane in her arms "What has upset His Majesty?"

"One of the men asked if he had any intention of remarrying" William replied

"Idiot!" Laetitia replied and then looked down at Jane "You're not to repeat that word... understand?"

"Yes, Laetitia" Jane replied

"Good..." Edward's voice came from behind her, Laetitia span around on the spot and curtseyed "Your Majesty I-" he raised a hand to silence her

"I know, what you were trying to do... and I thank you" he told her

Laetitia visably relaxed as she got back to her feet

"I don't want you to be scared of me, Laetitia" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, his attention then turned to Jane

"How has she been?"

"She's been great, she's a darling girl" Laetitia replied

"Good, good..." Edward smiled, planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead

He then spotted Elizabeth, Anne Boleyn and Anne Stafford sitting by the pond in the garden. He strode over to them, smiling

"How are my ladies today?" he asked

"Fine thank you, Your Majesty" Anne Boleyn replied

"I'm ok, thank you for asking, Your Majesty" Anne Stafford added

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, Your Maj-" Edward glared at her "-Edward"

"Elizabeth! You're supposed to call him _"Your Majesty"_!" Anne Boleyn scolded her

"It's alright!" Edward broke in, sensing a fight between his half-sister and her mother "I asked her to call me by my first name while we're alone, or with people that aren't in the court"

"Alright, then, each king has their own way of ruling"

"For example" Edward interrupted "I let my wife suggest things at court, even if others-" Edward looked towards the man he had asked to be removed from court "-did not think this was a good idea"

"Yes, well you're different to our father" Elizabeth piped up, laying backwards onto the ground, looking up towards the sky

"Yes, yes, I am" he smiled, taking a seat on the stone wall

"And your family is here" Anne Boleyn said

"Yes, Elizabeth, Jane and you" Edward replied

"What about Mary?" Anne Stafford asked

"She is a bastard!" Elizabeth replied

"Elizabeth!" Anne Stafford scolded "She is your sister"

"Elizabeth is right, Mary is a bastard!" Edward replied, casting his glance towards Jane and Laetitia

Edward smiled as his daughter waved at him, he gave her a wave back

"You really do love her, don't you?" Anne Boleyn asked, taking a seat next to Edward

"How could anyone not?" Edward replied

"Ask Mary" Elizabeth pointed out

"True..." Edward chuckled "true"

"Papa!" Jane and Laetitia had now reached them

"Jane!" Edward scooped her up into his arms

Jane smiled up at her father, who tapped her nose gently, Jane giggled

"May I?" Anne Boleyn asked, holding out her arms

"Of course" Edward placed Jane into Anne Boleyn's arms

"Hello, Jane" Anne Boleyn greeted

"Hello, Anne" Jane replied, hugging Anne, nervously, untilshe saw her father's head nod, then she hugged Anne tighter

"She's such a cute child" Anne Boleyn told Edward, who smiled happily "Yes, she is"

Anne released Jane passing her back to Edward, who took her in his arms

"Laetitia?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Laetitia replied

"Could you take my daughter? for about an hour?" Edward asked, Laetitia, who took his daughter from him

"Yes, Your Majesty... may I ask, is there something wrong" Laetitia asked

"No," he replied, before kissing Jane on the head, panting a small kiss on Laetitia's cheek, kissing Elizabeth's hand, bowing at the two Anne's, he then strode off across the gardens

As Edward walked off he thought "Why did I kiss Laetitia? could I be becoming attracted to her?"

Laetitia was thinking the same things as she began playing with Jane

[TBC]


	14. The Thunder of Letters

14th April 1554

The weather was horrid, however, while most people were depressed or annoyed by the weather, Mary Tudor wasn't, she was used to this weather, being in the country meant that you received most of the rain

Mary Tudor smiled, from her chair, as she looked out of the window of her house, a storm was beginning to brew, like her temper, she however, was able to smile in anger. Her brother had no intention in letting her anywhere near the castle, as she had expected. After suggesting that Edward return her to the succession, she knew that he would never allow her back to court.

She would have to change that, for only she, Mary Tudor, was the one who deserved to be queen as she was the _only_ one who worshipped the _true_ faith, and she was the eldest son of Henry VIII of England and Catherine of Aragon, the daughter of Ferdinand of Aragon and Isabella of Castile

Neither her half-sister of half-brother worshipped Catholicism, and that was their mistake

The thunder blared in the sky, the sound reverberating around Mary's house, if not the whole country

"Looks like this storm will be here a while" Mary muttered and returned to her knitting

The thunder clapped again, and it began raining, and Mary pulled her window shut, pulling it too, leaving a small gap for air to come through

Meanwhile

The thunder clapped and Elizabeth looked out of the window

"Ugh, this weather is horrible" she muttered, her attention returning to her cousin, Anne Stafford who was busy picking clothes from the wardrobe to try on for a ball in a few days time

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth exclaimed getting to her feet "That won't do... it doesn't go with your skin complexion" she told Anne as she reached her

The two of them began discussing what they would be wearing as the thunder crashed again in the clouds above

Meanwhile

"This weather really is horrible" Edward said, glancing out of the window as he signed another document that William Paget handed him

"What's this?" Edward asked as William handed him a final document

"This is a message from the lady Mary" William replied, Edward nodded and placed his quill back into the ink pot, before picking up the document and reading it

_My dearest brother, and Sovereign Lord, Edward,_

_I hope you can forgive me for writing this with no forthcoming warning, and I do apologise, __but I thought, since i am no longer in line for the throne, I should wish you all the best in producing a son, __when you eventually remarry. A__s for me, well, I hope to settle down, preferably somewhere in the countryside, i__It would be better for my health that way. __I wish you a long, prosperous reign, __Your beloved, half-sister,_

_Lady Mary Tudor_

Edward put the letter back down and got to his feet

"Thank you, William, you may leave now" Edward said to him

"Yes, your Majesty" William Paget bowed and left

Edward got to his feet

"What is she playing at?!" he asked himself, walking to the window

The thunder clapped again

"Ironic" Edward muttered, the weather matched his mood

The thunder crashed again as all the Tudor siblings were now stood by their windows

Edward shut the window and returned to his desk

Meanwhile

The thunder crashed again, Mary Tudor smiled, no matter how bored she was

She wasn't even allowed into the Garden unnacompanied, which made taking a walk, quite boring

There wouldn't be much she could do unless her half-brother let her return to court, and there was hardly any chance of that happening

There was a clap of thunder and Mary sighed, looking towards the part of the sky she could see, the sun was beginning to go down

As her health was a bit bad, she'd probably head to bed now, and then repeat the process everday, for the rest of her life... or at least, until her half-brother and sister, were dead

Mary Tudor Smiled as she climbed into bed and the thunder crashed in the sky outside

[TBC]


	15. His Majesty's Royal Pain

17th April 1554

The rain poured down, thick and fast

"Ugh, I hate this weather" Edward muttered

"Me too, Your Majesty" Laetitia admitted

"I'm surprised Jane likes water, if she hates this weather, I thought she wouldn't like having a bath" Edward admitted to her

"She likes anything she can splash around" Laetitia replied

"Yes, thank goodness court was cancelled due to the weather... I'm feeling a bit off today" Edward sighed

"Should I get a physician, Your Majesty?"

"No, thank you, Laetitia" Edward replied, rubbing his forehead as a headache began

"Papa?" Jane asked, from her place on Laetitia's lap

"I'm ok, Jane" he assured her, placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing it with one finger, to which Jane tapped her father's hand, to make him remove it

"Hey!" he mock-scolded, before ruffling her hair

"Papa!" she whined

He gave her a small smile, planted a kiss on her cheek and returned to rubbing his forehead

"Your Majesty?" Laetitia asked again, he ignored her, rubbing his now increasingly painful head

Laetitia placed Jane onto a chair and stood up "I'll get a physician, Your Majesty"

"No..." Edward touched her arm "No... no need" he assured her, a look of pain flicked briefly over his face

"Your Majesty, you're in pain..." Laetitia informed him "I am going to get a physician"

Edward merely shook his head again, rubbing at his forehead as Laetitia left

She returned with a physician a few minutes later

"How often do you get these headaches, Your Majesty?" The physician asked

"Once, or twice, a week" Edward admitted

"I think, your Majesty, it is hereditary, your father had very bad headaches" The physician informed him

"Ok, thank you, doctor" Edward replied

"I suggest bed rest and fluids" the physician said to Laetitia

"Thank you, I'll look after him" Laetitia informed the physician, who nodded aand left as Edward thanked him and waved him off

"You need to take care of yourself, Your Majesty" Laetitia scolded him "If, you're gone, who's going to look after your daughter?"

"I think..." Edward rubbed his forehead "...I think you'd be more than capable of looking after her"

"I probably would, but she's already lost her mother, it's not fair that she loses her father at a young age as well" Laetitia reminded him

"I know, I know..." Edward sighed "...My headaches seem to have gotten worse since my wife died"

"Well, when your wife was alive, you were happy, not depressed all the time, that's probably making your headaches worse" Laetitia told him, taking a seat in the chair next to Edward's

"Papa" Jane walked to her father and he placed her on his lap

She looked up towards him and placed a kiss on his forehead, before hugging him "Love you, Papa"

He hugged her gently back "Love you, Jane" he planted a small kiss on her head

Jane snuggled into her father's lap and he pulled her close to him as a fresh bout of headaches over took his head

[TBC]


	16. The Tudor anger

20 May 1554

"Your Majesty? May I speak to you in private?" William Paget asked Edward, bowing slightly as he spoke.

"Certainly. Come over here." Edward rose, and beckoned the elderly courtier to his side. The elder man whispered something into the King's ear. As Edward listened, a wide smile spread across his face, and he cried out "Excellent! Bring me some parchment!"

"He shall be Duke of Hertford and St Albans, and he shall be... Earl Rivers, Lord High Admiral and Baron Sudeley." He continued, drawing up the letters patent as he spoke.

Handing the finished documents to William, Edward rose from the window seat, and went in search of his half-sister, the Princess Elizabeth. He found her in the library with Anne Stafford, picking out a translation of Mallory's works for Anne to send to her brother.

Edward walked up behind them, and laid his hands over Elizabeth's eyes. "Sweet Sister Temperance." he murmured.

"Edward!" Elizabeth cried out, spinning around, and dropping into an elegant half-curtsey all in the same movement. "What brings you to the library at this hour?"

"I wanted to talk to you. My uncles Edward and Thomas Seymour have come to Court at last, and I'm holding an audience with them this afternoon. I want you there."

"Very well." Elizabeth inclined her head graciously, but then Edward made his mistake. Without thinking how it would provoke Elizabeth's temper, he added "I'm creating my uncle Edward Duke of Hertford and St Albans, and my uncle Thomas Earl Rivers, Lord High Admiral and Baron Sudeley."

"Are you mad! Edward, the Seymours are my mother's sworn enemies, and you plan on honouring them so much - whilst she's at Court? How can you? Can you not at least wait for her to leave Court?"

"No. I am King, and they are my uncles. I will do as I please! I will not be dictated to in my own palace, sister!" Edward roared, stung that Elizabeth should try to dissuade him from his plan.

"And I will never forgive you for this! What next? Is Mary to be re-instated as a Princess and placed above me in the Succession?" Elizabeth screamed, so wild with temper that she didn't care what she said to her brother. Edward raised his voice above hers with considerable difficulty, grabbing her by the shoulders to make her listen to him.

"No! Mary is a bastard, and she'll never be anything else! You know that." he continued, lowering his voice, and releasing her as he reassured her.

"I'll still never forgive you." Elizabeth murmured fiercely, whirling around and stalking out of the library.

"Don't turn your back on the King!" Edward shouted after her retreating back, but she just ignored him. Anne Stafford, on the other hand, bobbed him a hasty curtsey, and shot him what was clearly meant to be a reassuring glance, before picking up her skirts and running after her mistress.

ET-ET-ET-ET

That afternoon, Edward was seated on his throne with Laetitia on one side of him, the Princess Jane on her lap. All seemed ready for a royal ceremony, but the Princess Elizabeth was not present. Her chair beside the throne was empty, and had been so for quite some time.

At last, his patience wearing thin, Edward signalled for the ceremony to proceed without his sister present. The great doors were swung open with some relief on the part of the guards, and two handsome, dark-haired men in their mid to late thirties entered the room. They strode up the length of the hall, halted, and, as if at some pre-arranged signal, both sank into graceful courtiers' bows at exactly the same moment.

"Uncle Edward. Uncle Thomas." Edward rose and greeted them, kissing them formally on both cheeks, before gesturing to Edward, the elder of the two men, to kneel upon the velvet cushion in front of the throne so that he could place the ducal coronet of finely beaten gold upon the man's head as the herald read out the proclamation "It is the pleasure of our Sovereign Majesty, King Edward VI, on this day, the Twentieth of May in the second year of his reign, to create thee, Sir Edward Seymour, Duke of Hertford and St Albans."

Just as Edward placed the mantle of nobility about his uncle's shoulders, and bade him rise, the doors opened again, and Elizabeth came in, flushed, bright-eyed and laughing.

Her behaviour was most unheard of, if not to say scandalous, and to make matters worse, she wasn't alone. By her side, cool and collected, his arm firmly linked with hers, as if it belonged there, as if his rightful place was where he was now, as if he deserved to walk alongside a Princess of England so brazenly, was Robert Dudley, second son of the Earl of Warwick.

As Edward watched, as the entire Court watched, Robert bent his head, and kissed Elizabeth lightly just above her ear, knocking her French hood to one side as he did so. Elizabeth, instead of being offended, merely giggled, set her headpiece to rights, and then caressed Robert's cheek, brushing a piece of his flyaway dark hair of his eyes.

Furious with his sister, but trapped by the endless rules of ceremonial protocol, Edward had to content himself with sending a poisonous look in her direction, glaring at her until she had seated herself, and Robert had bowed, kissed her hand, and retired from the dais to stand with his father and brothers which he did in no particular hurry.

Then Edward called Thomas Seymour forward, creating him Earl Rivers, Lord High Admiral and Baron Sudeley, before calling for the dancing to start, descending from his throne, and coming up to his uncles.

The two men bowed, before Edward said "Your Majesty, I hope you don't mind me asking, and that you will pardon my curiousity, but I heard you were on good terms with the Princess Mary - I mean the Lady Mary." he added, when he saw Edward stiffen. "Why is she not at Court?"

Edward's face darkened. "You have been misinformed, my Lord. The Lady Mary has defied me numerous times. She is currently under house arrest in the country, and if she defies me again, I shall see her banished from England. Now excuse me." He said icily, and strode away from them in search of his sister.

"Time to deal with Elizabeth." he murmured to himself.

ET-ET-ET-ET

He found her dancing a Volta with Robert Dudley, pressing herself closer to him even than the dance required, and laughing unashamedly when, instead of lifting her and setting her down again clear of his body, Robert dragged her down against himself, so that their bodies touched, his eyes never leaving her face.

Edward stepped up to them.

"A word, sister, if you please."

He clamped his hand down on her shoulder and steered her into an alcove. Elizabeth went with him, head high, cheeks reddened from dancing, and her eyes smouldering with a dangerously bright flicker of something that Edward couldn't quite name.

"This has to stop. You cannot continue to show Robert such obvious favour."

"Why not? Edward, give me one good reason why I cannot show some favour to the man I love." Their gazes met for an instant, and, with a jolt, Edward realised that Elizabeth's eyes were smouldering with what could only be called desire desire for Robert Dudley.

He gasped. "The man you love the man you love! Elizabeth, have you run mad?! You are a Princess of England your Marriage is a matter for the state!" Edward was astonished to find he was able to speak at all, yet he had almost shouted the last bit at her. Glancing around in surprise, he pulled himself together, though what he really wanted to do was to throttle his sister.

"Sweet Sister Temperance, surely you can see that an Earl's son is hardly a suitable match for the King's half-sister? Now, as I love you, we will forget this conversation, but if one whisper of shame ever links your name with Robert's again, I ll banish you both from Court. Is that clear?!"

"Do not trouble yourself, _my liege_." Elizabeth answered, lacing her voice with just a little contempt. "I'll leave of my own free will."

So saying, she lifted her skirts and swept him a slight curtsey, the curtsey any Princess would sweep a King, and left.

By noon the next day, she had ridden for Hatfield.

[TBC]


	17. His Majesty's royal illness

30th May 1554

Clumsily clasping his bag shook, the physician spent many a moment controlling himself and raised his hand out slightly in front of him. It was trembly quite visibly and rapidly, something he tried to hide from the ailing king. Removing his glasses and needlessly cleaning them for what seemed the seventh time in the few minutes he had been checking on the King's health, he returned them, pushing them up his nose. All the while Edward watched, the knot in his stomach grew tighter and tighter and his mouth became thinner as he thought about his daughter losing her only remaining parent "I'm afraid Your Majesty," the physician began "That you are gravely ill and in no condition to run the country at this present time"

"Thank you, doctor" Edward replied, breaking into a fit of coughing

The physician bowed, curtly and left the room, as Edward got comfortable in the huge array of fluffy pillows around him

"Well?" Edward Seymour was stood outside the door "How is he?"

"I'm afraid it's not good" the physician replied, closing the door, quietly

'If my nephew dies now, then everything will change, Mary will be able to get herself restored to the succession if she rallies up enough support' Edward Seymour thought, beginning to pace as the physician continued

"I think, as a precaution, we had best begin drawing up the legal documents to have Princess Jane crowned, his Majesty has demanded that if he dies, Jane is to be crowned and Lady Laetitia-" here he gestured to Laetitia "-is to serve as Queen Regent, along with the Princess Elizabeth"

The door creaked open and a very pale Elizabeth sidled into the room facing both Edward Seymour and the physician. Her eyes were downcast with unshed tears. 'Edward' she thought, as she fell to her knees. For love she had stormed out of Court, but for this she had lost her only and dear brother. Tudor anger -like their father before them- coursed through them at a mile a minute and that day it had struck like lightening in her. Now her brother was sick, and possibly going to die.

'I am the Princess Margaret of this Court' Elizabeth sadly thought.

The physician s face withdrawn and pale, strung at the threads tying Edward to her, her love for her brother, now gravely ill.

'Oh god, please do not take him from me, please do not take away another parent from my little niece, Jane. Oh god!' Elizabeth's mind was awash with emotion and fear. Fear of the hatred and malice she might receive when once again in her beloved brother's presence. For although he may have tried to stop her loving Robert Dudley, and that was something she could never forgive, he was her younger brother with the world on his fragile, young shoulders.

"Your Highness!" Lady Laetitia had now reached her side, and helped her to her feet, allowing Elizabeth to lean on her, to regain her composure, Elizabeth straightened herself and regained all her princessly demeanour

"Your Highness" Edward Seymour bowed, lacing his voice with just a little contempt "I had heard you were in the country"

"My brother, when he fell ill, sent me a letter, I thought it fit that I be here, during these..." Elizabeth stopped, thinking of the word she was looking for, before continuing "...troublesome times" she haughtily replied, before turning slightly so she could speak to Laetitia "I would like to see my niece", Laetitia gave a short, sharp, curt nod, before leaving the room, holding the door open for Elizabeth

"Your Highness" the physician bowed, as did Edward Seymour before Elizabeth left, striding down the hall towards her neice's rooms, her head held high, her blue, saphire like, eyes holding back tears as she walked, her hair, trailing down her back, Laetitia silently trailed a few steps behind her, both of them missed Edward Seymour striding from the room, his cloak, which had been hastily hung over a chair in the King's room, was now wrapped around him, the door slammed shut behind him as he exited the hallway, while, the whole time, Elizabeth's wind was reeling with excuses'What do i tell Jane?' she thought, but then another thought crossed her mind 'will I join Edward? If he dies, Mary could become queen if she gets enough support, Mary would surely have me locked in the tower or-'

"Your Highness, we're here" Laetitia had pushed open the door

The ladies, assigned to look after the princess curtseyed

"I'm afraid the Princess Jane is having her bath at the moment, but you're welcome to wait"

Elizabeth nodded, more excuses fluttering in and out of her head, each more unlikely than the last, she was so busy thinking of what to tell Jane, that she didn't even notice the door to the bathroom open and, a fully clothed, Jane sprintng towards her, Laetitia however, did and she crouched down, holding her arms out for the young child to totter into

Laetitia scooped the child up, into her arms and lifted her high into the air, Jane giggling with glee, as Laetitia threw her once, catching her

Elizabeth sighed and turned, taking the toddler from Laetitia and taking her to the nearby chairs

Laetitia, knowing that she would only be in the way, ushered the ladies into one of the other rooms and shut the door, she began ordering the ladies to clean the room, while Elizabeth, began talking to Jane, dreading every minute of it, her stomach twisting, writhing and turning as she began

"Jane...? I have some bad news about your father..."

"Papa?" Jane asked, her blue eyes twinkling as she looked up at her aunt

"Yes, Jane, your papa is very ill and..." Elizabeth broke off as Jane interrupted her

"Papa? Ill?" Jane squeaked, her eyes filling with unshed tears

"It's ok, Jane, he'll be better soon" Elizabeth assurred her, trying to calm her niece down, before she began crying

Jane, after remaining quiet for a few moments burst into tears, her young mind, not being able to take in the thought of losing her father...

One of the ladies moved to pick up the crying child, but Laetitia beat her too it, Laetitia picked the sobbing child up and held her close, Jane curled up in her nanny's arms and silently continued to sob

Elizabeth got to her feet and strode to the door, casting a sympathetic glance to Laetitia who cast a glance back, smiled and returned to comforting the crying child in her arms

The rest of the ladies in the room curtseyed as Elizabeth opened the door and exited the room, closing the door and striding down the hall, her long red hair, billowing down her back

[TBC] 


	18. Princess Jane and King Edward

17th April 1554

The large, candle lite room, the tapestries on the wall, glowing in the light from the candles, which gave off a small warmth, were strewn around the walls, in their holders, seemed larger than usual to Edward while he stood, looking out of the window, the large throne sat in the other room, which was used for public meetings, the throne was surrounded by a large wooden structure, which the drapes hung from, however, this room was part of his private chambers, just down the hall from the throne room, the room was scarsely populated with furniture, as this wasn't his bed chambers, no, they were more heavily populated by furniture, but hadn't seen a female influence in a long time... the room seemed spartan compared to the rest of the castle, but this room was only for writing important docuents in

The door opened and the shriek of delight from the toddler Jane could be heard all over the castle, as she ran towards her father, who scooped her into a hug

"Papa!!"

"My Jane" Edward placed her in his arms, smiling as she giggled happily 'My daughter is back to her lively self' he thought as Jane had been a bit depressed while he had fallen ill, but now that he was better, his daughter would be happy, and safe

"Your Majesty?" William Paget was stood near the door "The Princess Elizabeth is here"

"Very well, send her in" Edward said, gesturing towrads the door, as William Paget headed towards the door, Edward began fussing over his daughter, who pouted as to say to her father 'get off!'

Edward chuckled as the door opened again and Elizabeth Tudor entered, walking to her brother she fell into a deep curtsey, before falling to her knees, her head looking towards the floor, her eyes glistening with unshed tears "Your Majesty" she spoke

"Rise" Edward ordered, Elizabeth slowly got to her feet, he was looking her squarely in the eyes, even though she was taller than him, although not by much "You returned to court, even though I forbade you too, I distinctly wrote in my letter that you were not to return!"

"I aplogoise, your Majesty" Elizabeth murmured, like an obedient subject should, her eyes now looking to the floor "But..." Elizabeth's eyes shot to her brother as he continued 'He's going to punish me even more than he already has' Elizabeth thought "...I'm glad you did, you were able to prevent my daughter from seeing me when I was ill and for that, I thank you"

Edward returned to his desk, leaving Elizabeth stood nearby "...And, in thanks, I'm giving you permission, to marry the Lord Robert"

Elizabeth fell to the floor in shock and a curtsey both at the same time 'He's allowing me to marry, wait until Robert hears about this' Elizabeth thought, but then her mind thought of something else 'I'll lose my status as Princess if I marry Robert'.

However, before she could say or do anything else, Edward held up a hand to check her. "But Elizabeth? This is not such a simple favour as it may seem. You may only marry the Lord Robert as and when I myself decide to remarry, and if I manage to get my chosen bride with child. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Perfectly clear. Except, you won't try and betroth me in the meantime, will you, brother?" Elizabeth kept her head lowered, but her voice trembled with the effort of remaining neutral. Edward laughed.

"No, dear sister, I will not. You have my word on it, sweet Temperance. After all, I have a daughter for forging alliances with, do I not? Now, if you'll please excuse me, I would like you to leave. I have work to do."

Edward waved her off, she swept into a curtsey and in a manner competely unbefalling a princess, almost ran from the room, she, however restrained herself and merely strode from the room, a large smile spread across her face as she opened the door and left closing the door gently behind her.

"William?" Edward called and the elderly man entered the room "Could you find the lady Laetitia and bring her here...? I think she is sorting my daughter's chambers out"

William gave a slight bow, his grey hair glistening in the slowly fading light from the window, before he too, left the room

Lady Laetitia entered a few moments later, sweeping into a curtsey

"Rise, Lady Laetitia"

Laetitia rose to her feet, looking up at Edward

"Lady Laetitia, Would you take my daughter back to her room?"

"Certainly, your Majesty" she held out her arms and Edward placed his young daughter into them

Laetitia placed the young child onto the ground and took Jane's hand "Come on, your Highness" The two headed towards the door, Jane tottering alongside the Lady Laetitia

Edward watched as Laetitia took Jane from the room 'Am I getting feelings for her?' Edward asked himself as he watched her hair swing behind her as she exited the room.

He shook his head for a few moments and sat in his chair by his desk, which was littered with parchment, which he began writing on, scribbling a letter

The door opened and William Paget appeared in the doorway again

"Ah, William" Edward waved him over, he signed the letter with his signature and handed it to William, who once he caught a glance of the name on the front, bowed and left towards the door

'I hope I'm making the right decision' Edward thought as the door swung shut, with a small click.

[TBC] 


	19. Betrothed

30th April 1554

Edward watched his sister bustling around, she was preparing for her betrothal

"Elizabeth, please" he began, striding over to her, the light from the wooden, stained oak, windows illuminating his crown "You're only getting betrothed, you're not getting married yet"

"I know, Edward, I know, but I just want everything to be perfect" she replied, her breathing shallow, Edward put his hands on each of her shoulders

"And, perfect it will be, Elizabeth" he assured her

Elizabeth smiled, and then jumped as the door opened, revealing her cousin, Anne Stafford, her long brown hair, billowing down her shoulder, her crimson gown, showing off her features, she gestured for Elizabeth to join her, and the two left the room, leaving Edward to his thoughts, which began drifting back to his wedding day

A few hours later, Elizabeth was stood outside the chapel, ready to be betrothed

"Oh, Annie, I can't believe I'm doing this! Am I really going to be betrothed to him, to my bonny sweet Robert?" Elizabeth, resplendent in a gown of pale green satin edged with ribbons of virginal silver, turned to her eighteen year old cousin, Anne Stafford, as the latter came up behind her outside the chapel door. Anne laughed, and brushed a flyaway curl of fiery red hair off Elizabeth's shoulder.

"You are, Bess. It's not a dream, I swear it, cousin. Now, come - they are all waiting for you."

Anne set a silver hood, set with emeralds on Elizabeth's head, and then moved behind her to pick up the train of her gown, as the elder of the two young women stepped into the chapel royal.

As they entered, all eyes flicked to the fine figure Elizabeth cut in her green gown, but Elizabeth, her eyes bright and the colour high in her cheeks, paid none of them any heed. None of them save the dark-haired young man who was standing alone at the front of the chapel. Sir Robert Dudley.

She walked up to join him, and Anne stepped back to join her aunt Anne Boleyn and her sister Katherine Knollys-nee Carey-in the pew to the left of the King's. She had barely got there before Robert, voice tender, yet sure and strong, began to speak, reciting the age-old vows that had been used for betrothals as long as even the oldest in the gathering could remember.

"I, Sir Robert of the House of Dudley, son to the Earl of Warwick, wittingly and of my own free will, having twenty one years complete in age on the which be past, do hereby solemnly promise, before all these witnesses, to take thee, the Princess Elizabeth Tudor, to be my lawfully wedded wife as soon as a day arise when I might do so."

As he spoke his final words, with a voice so clear and strong, a hush fell over the gathered witnesses-an awestruck hush which was only broken when Elizabeth herself raised her head, and answered him proudly.

"I, Elizabeth, daughter of the right excellent, right high and mighty Anne Boleyn, the Lady Marquess of Pembroke and Prince and Princess Henry, formerly King of England, France, and Ireland, and sister to the right excellent, right high and mighty Prince and Princess Edward, by the Grace of God King of England, France and Ireland, wittingly and of my own free will, having twenty years complete in age on the seventh of September which be past, do hereby solemnly promise, before all these witnesses, to take thee, Sir Robert Dudley, as my lawfully wedded husband as soon as a day arise when I might do so."

Elizabeth finished her speech, and glanced up at Robert, who slipped a sapphire and diamond ring on to her left hand and whispered "With this ring, Lady Elizabeth, I pledge myself to you."

"With this ring, I take you." She replied quietly, gazing first, at it, and then up at him once more, her dark blue, saphire like eyes burning into his deep brown, happiness filled ones for one long moment, before he bent his head and kissed her warmly. Elizabeth melted into his arms, responding hungrily for several seconds, before Edward rose from his seat in the King's pew, and led the Court in applause.

Then they broke apart, and beamed at each other before flushing and turning, arm in arm, for the door. That was it. The day had come and gone at last. They were betrothed - promised to each other as man and wife, come hell or high water.

Elizabeth and Robert were stood outside the chapel, recieving congratulations from friends and family

"Make way for the king" someone called, and the crowd began to part, revealing the light haired, 16 year old king, who smiled, going into a bow as he reached his sister.

He rose from the bow and smiled brightly and warmly at his sister and his to-be brother in law

"Look at you, Sweet Sister Temperance, married before I again have married" Elizabeth detected no sadness in his voice, merely pride for his sister as he, once again, brightly smiled at them, before he spoke "Elizabeth, could I have a word with your husband?" he asked

"Yes, Your Majes- Edward" she caught herself, as Edward sent her a glare and she curtseyed

"Robert" Edward began "could I have a word...?"

Robert nodded, sharply, once and the king took him aside "I want you to promise me something, I want you to promise me that you will look after, and remain faithful to, my sister, she and my daughter are all I have" Edward sadly told Robert

"I promise, Your Majesty, that I will remain faithful to my wife" Robert replied, his voice sincere

"Good, well then, you have my blessing to marry my sister, once I myself, have remarried and gotten my wife with child" Edward replied, his face alight with happiness and trust for his to-be brother in law

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Robert replied, happily, smiling at Edward

"Please" Edward began "I am, eventually, to be your brother in law, please, call me Edward"

"Yes your Majes- Edward" Robert caught himself before he finished and corrected himself

"Very good, now" Edward turned, looking over his shoulder "Your betrothed awaits" Edward stepped aside, letting Robert return to Elizabeth. Edward watched him rejoin her and the two meet in a kiss

But at the moment, he had more important events to take care off

Elizabeth watched her brother stride back to his horse, which began galloping off, back to the castle

[TBC] 


	20. Mary and Edward

14th May 1554

Edward paced, and paced, up and down the large, green, candle lit room, the light from the candles helped illuminate the room, the tapestries glowed in the light from the candles, and the drapes hung over the large, thick, wooden oak, supports that Edward's golden throne was under.

It was dark outside, the light from the moon illuminated the trees outside the castle, and the light reflected off of the moat, surrounding the castle, gave an almost ethereal glow to the castle.

The large, solid, wooden, stained oak door creaked open and a woman, with brown hair flowing down her back entered, and curtseyed

"I'm sorry for the conditions I could see you under, but with things at court are filled with pride, envy, scorn and derision" Edward informed her, from his position at the window, his arms were crossed

The woman chuckled "It was like that when I was a child, nothing has changed"

"Will it ever?" Edward replied, finally turning to her from his place in front of the window, his thin face was illuminated in the light from the moon "But, it is good to see you well, Mary" he informed her, embracing her in a hug

"It is good to be back at court" she sighed, turning and looking at the room, before facing her half brother "You haven't changed anything"

Edward sighed, walking to his throne, planted himself into it and slid the cloak he was wearing off of himself "Is there any point?" he asked, smiling at her

She conceded "Not really"

"Hmm" Edward began "How is the country treating you...?"

"The country is treating me well, your Majesty" she replied, curtseying again

"Please, you are my sister, like Elizabeth, and I demand that you call me by the name I was born with"

"Yes Your Majes- Edward" she corrected herself

He got to his feet "You're welcome to stay the night if you need to...? I have arranged for someone to meet you here tomorrow morning"

If Mary was shocked, she hid it well, before curtseying one last time and speaking "Edward"

He nodded his head slightly, it was a nod of approval "Mary" he replied, giving her a small smile. She turned and left his presence, leaving the room, she closed the door behind her, and headed to the room she had been assigned when she had arrived.

Edward followed his half-sister's example and left the room, his cloak, which he had now slipped on, draping behind him, as he strode down the hall, passing his daughter's and her ladies's quarters, before reaching his, and finally, after a long hard day, retired to bed, his crown discarded on his bed side table

Meanwhile: 4 rooms down the hall

"Elizabeth, cousin, calm down, you have been betrothed to Lord Robert for over 2 weeks now!" Anne Stafford tried to calm her over excited cousin, who had nearly lost her footing for the 5th time, from almost tripping over

"Anne" Anne Boleyn chuckled, attempting to hide her anger of Jane Seymour, the blonde woman her husband had falled for at the time "Let her have her moment, every woman feels like this, I know I did when I married Elizabeth's father, even if he discarded me after three years and replaced me with that blonde-"

"Mother!" Elizabeth scolded "Do not talk like that around here, if Edward heard you"

'I still hate her' Anne thought "He's not going to hear me" she informed Elizabeth "Now, let me see that ring that Sir Robert gave you"

Elizabeth smiled, and held out her left hand, on her left index finger, where the medium sized, sapphire and diamond ring that Robert had given her was placed, glistening in the light from the moon

"I wish your father could have given me a ring like that" Anne Boleyn stated, she smiled as her daughter returned to squealing quietly like a young girl, so as not to wake her young niece who was sleeping in one of the rooms down the hall

[TBC] 


	21. A betrothal

15th May 1554

"Elizabeth!" Edward joyfully greeted his sister as she entered the room "Could you just wait a few moments, well, be finished in a few moments" He informed her, gesturing to the people sitting around the table

She nodded, and took a seat in the corner of the room

"Now, how do we deal with the recent problem of the lady returning to this court...?" Thomas Seymour asked

"We don't" Edward interrupted before anyone else could speak "She is here by my invitation, she arrived late last night"

"You invited your enemy back to court?" Edward Seymour asked

"She is my sister, I have to show her some hospitality" Edward replied

"But she is a threat to your throne!" Thomas Seymour insisted

"I know that, but until she is out of the country and married to someone out there, I have to show her hospitality" Edward informed them "Now, I declare this meeting over"

Edward let them leave the room and turned, facing Elizabeth "How can I help you?" he asked

"I merely wanted to see my brother" she informed him, and he smiled "Very well, I have some free time. Would you care to join me? I'm going to visit my daughter"

"I would love to join you, Edward, I would love to see my niece again"

"Very well, this way" Edward led her out of the room, and down the hall lined with tapestries and candles, which illuminated the room, his daughter's ladies curtseyed as he and Elizabeth passed them, all of them murmuring "Your Majesty. Your Highness"

He opened the door, to his daughter's room. The room was large, tapestry filled, and candle lit, the candles were hung from holder about 3 1/2 metres in the air so as to avoid Jane burning herself, but they were low enough that someone could light them or put them out, depending on the time of the day

"Your Majesty" Laetitia curtseyed as she spotted Edward, and then Elizabeth, she curtseyed again "Your Highness." Laetitia rose from the curtsey "Her highness is currently taking her bath, but you're welcome to wait"

"Thank You, Laetitia" Edward said, taking a seat on one of the sanded, wooden, oak chairs in his daughter's room, he gestured to another seat near him and Elizabeth took her seat too

"Sweet Sister Temperance" Edward began, looking towards Elizabeth "How is Robert treating you"

"Robyn is treating me well" she replied, smiling.

Edward smiled, assured of his sister's information "Good. I am glad"

"But" Elizabeth began, Edward looked to her again "I am afraid of what will happen to the succession once I marry Robyn as I will lose my status as 'Princess'" She reminded her brother

"Not if I say other wise, but I think Robert could be made Earl of Leicester." he smiled, thinking to himself "Yes" he informed her "I will make it so. Next week" he informed her "My uncles will be away from court, so I will not have to listen to Thomas protesting about my decision." He chuckled, Elizabeth did too

"That is probably best, considering Thomas took a liking to me while I was under the protection of our stepmother - Catherine Parr- who, as you probably know, died in childbirth" Elizabeth said

"Yes, I was distraught to hear about her death, she did the most for me, of Father's wives that I knew"

"Yes, she helped reconcile me and Mary with our father and got us back into the succession" Elizabeth reminisced

"You really did have a troubled time didn't you...?" Edward sighed

"Yes, but it was not your fault, you were not king at the time" Elizabeth reminded him and he smiled

"No, I was not" Edward replied

"Your Majesty?" It was Laetitia

"Yes, Laetitia?" Edward asked

"Your daughter is ready now" Laetitia curtseyed

"Thank you, Laetitia." He stood up "Come sister"

The two of them entered the young Princess's bedroom

"Papa!" Jane exclaimed, running towards her father, who scooped her up into his arms, spinning her around

"How are you?" Edward asked her

"Well, papa" she replied

He smiled "Good" He stroked her cheek with his hand, and she giggled

Elizabeth watched this scene with interest 'I do hope Edward remarries and has another child soon. Then I can marry Robyn and have children of my own'

Edward coughed "Elizabeth?" he finally got her attention, and she looked to him "Do you want to see your niece?" he asked, holding out the baby Jane. Elizabeth took Jane, smiling as she bounced Jane, who gave off a shriek of delight

"She's a gorgeous girl" Elizabeth told him

"Yes, she is" Edward replied, kissing his daughter on the cheek as Elizabeth caught her once again

"She'll be a good queen" Elizabeth stated

"Yes, she will" Edward replied, giving his daughter a kiss as Elizabeth handed Jane back to him. He smiled and handed Jane back to Laetitia and the two of them left the room, both of them biding the ladies and Jane goodbye

When they reached the room, that court was normally held in, they could hear voices, talking loudly

Edward opened the door "Mary!" he exclaimed, giving a nervous glance to Elizabeth, before composing himself "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak t you your majesty, we didn't get much time last night"

"I did try to tell her that you were indisposed, Your Majesty" Thomas Seymour insisted

Edward nodded and turned to Elizabeth "Hadn't you best be getting back to Robert? He'll be worrying about you"

Elizabeth curtseyed to him and left

"Leave us" Edward said to Thomas Seymour, who nodded, bowed and left

"Mary" Edward sighed, striding past her to his throne, sitting on his throne and readjusting his crown "How can I help you...?"

"I do not need, help, I merely come to you, brother, to ask your favour in rest-" Edward cut her off

"Mary, I will NOT reinstate you to the line of succession, as I have been writing to a few 'friends' and have found a place where you will not be a danger to me, I have written to The Duke of Bavaria, Philip, and he has agreed that he will marry you, as it will unite Bavaria and England, but keep my throne safe, and the air will be better for your health, 'My lady'" he informed her

"You have agreed to marry me off to someone whom I have never met?!" she asked, shocked

"He visited England during the time that our step-mother, Anne of Cleves, was Queen" he reminded her

Mary's mind then remembered whom Edward was talking about, and she gave a small smile, before curtseying, and muttering "Yes, Your Majesty"

"Mary." She looked up at her brother's voice "I have arranged for a barge to arrive, and take you to Bavaria first thing tomorrow morning, that is why I invited you back to court"

She curtseyed again and left the room, her black cloak, flapping behind her. The door slammed shut and Edward sighed, rubbing his forehead as another headache settled itself firmly in his mind

[TBC]

A/N: - I know that at this time Philip, the Duke of Bavaria was dead, but this is an AU story


	22. Marriage

15th July 1554

Laetitia smiled as she watched Jane play in the corner of the room.

There was a knock at the door, which opened, revealing Sir Thomas Seymour, his brown hair neat, his clothes befitting an uncle of the King.

"Thomas!" Jane exclaimed, and began to walk over to him. Laetitia pulled her back, Jane looked at her, and Laetitia shook her head

"No, your Highness. Your father is on his way down"

After hearing her father was coming to see her, she giggled, happily, her attention turning away from Sir Thomas. Laetitia picked her up, as a coughing came from outside the door.

Sir Thomas moved aside going into a deep bow as the King of England, Edward VI appeared in he doorway

"What are you doing near my daughter's room?" Edward asked his uncle, who attempted to stutter a reply "Nevermind" Edward waved it off "Leave"

Sir Thomas bowed, before quickly leaving

"Papa!!" Jane wriggled from Laetitia's arms and shakily toddled to her father, who lifted her off of the floor, and into his arms

Edward kissed his daughter on the cheek, before giving her cheek a small, loving rub.

"How has she been, Laetitia?"

"Your daughter has been a wonderful, young girl, Your Majesty"

"Good. Good" Edward smiled

"She will be a good Queen to whomever she marries" Laetitia commented, getting to her feet, and blowing out the candles, which were hooked in their holders in the large, brown, red taspestry and red rug adorned room. There was a bed in the corner of the room, near one of the large, wooden, stained oak windows, which allowed light into the room.

Laetitia moved to Edward and held her arms out, ready to take his daughter from him. He handed Jane to her "Look after her, Laetitia" he spoke, his voice showing his affection for the both of them. Little did Laetitia know, Edward had something planned.

Edward left, giving Jane a smile and a kiss. Laetitia placed the Princess in the bed, tucked her in, kissed her on the head, placed her small, cotton teddy bear next to her and watched as the Princess snuggled into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Laetitia returned to her chambers, adjoined to the princesses, on the opposite side of the kings, who's rooms were attached to the left of the princess's room. She then spotted a letter, written in parchment, placed on her pillow

"Mary," she stated, thinking her sister had written it. She sat on her bed, picked the letter up, and carefully flicked open the seal.

Her eyes widened as she read the letter, her breath caught in her throat and sha gasped.

She would have squealed, but the Princess was asleep in the next room, so she read the letter again. The signature was something that flashed in front of her eyes. There was one word.

Edward.

He was asking her, her, his daughter's care giver, to be Queen consort of England, Ireland and France.

Oh, Mary would be so jealous

[To Be Continued: There will be a time jump, to the beginning of 1555 in the next chapter. I know it is a big one... but it is important.]


	23. Laetitia Knollys, Queen of England

3rd January 1555

Laetitia raised her head to look at herself in the burnished mirror on the wall and was surprised at what she saw. Her clear blue eyes were shining like stars; her cheeks, normally so pale, were ever so slightly flushed due to her great happiness and her abundant red-gold hair tumbled to her waist from beneath her golden headdress set with emeralds. She looked - why, she looked worthy of becoming a Queen Queen Consort of England, France and Ireland.

"You look beautiful, Lettice. I mean - Your Majesty." Her younger sister, Lady Mary Knollys, came forward to twitch the folds of Laetitia's emerald silk gown into place.

Laetitia stood still under her sister's ministrations, barely daring to breathe for fear it was all a dream. Would she really be anointed Queen Laetitia of England, France and Ireland in a matter of just a few short minutes?

"Do you think he'll like me?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself saying them aloud. Mary looked up in surprise.

"Of course! How could he not, Lettice?" Mary got up from where she had been kneeling at her sister's feet, and came round behind her to spread Laetitia's red-gold hair out from where it had got caught in the neckline of the dress. Her hands lingered on her sister's shoulders, trying to the best of their young ability to offer some comfort; to comfort her sister in the last few minutes that they would ever be equal in rank.

Look at yourself. You're gorgeous. The prettiest woman in England and great-niece to Anne Boleyn besides. Anne Boleyn! The woman who changed the faith of England, Lettice, the woman who changed the faith of England! Her blood runs in your veins. Anyone who sees you will have to be enraptured by you, and that includes your husband. Now come on. It s time. Uncle Henry's waiting by the chapel door."

Mary led her elder sister out of the room and down to the Chapel Royal, where their Uncle, Sir Henry Carey, who was to escort Lettice down the aisle and hand her over to the King, met them.

As they arrived, the Choristers began to sing a wedding march. Laetitia took a deep breath.

"All right, I'm ready."

She threw her fine veil of golden thread down over her face and laid her slender hand on her Uncle's forearm.

Mary picked up the bridal train on her sister's gown to keep it from trailing in the dust, while their sovereign's young daughter, the Princess Jane, went up ahead, throwing rose petals to strew Laetitia's path to the altar. She was ushered up the aisle by her future Uncle in law, Sir Robert Dudley.

To the watching crowd of courtiers and visiting nobles, whose hearts had already been melted by the little Princess going about her duties, it appeared that Laetitia was gliding up the aisle, she moved so gracefully, and then Sir Henry Carey was placing her hand into that of Edward and Archbishop Cranmer was already beginning the service.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining in holy matrimony of His Sovereign Majesty, King Edward VI and the Lady Laetita Knollys..."

Edward flashed her the briefest of smiles as they knelt, side by side, before the altar, ready to recite their vows. Swift though the gesture was, however, Laetitia saw it, and was glad.

"He really does love me." she thought, and her heart leapt at the realisation. Suddenly the great weight of her new Royal responsibilities seemed a whole lot less, now that she was absolutely sure of her husband's love.

She spoke her vows in a clear voice, exulting inwardly and, as Archbishop Cranmer pronounced them man and wife, anointed her Queen and motioned for the newlywed pair to rise, so that Edward could kiss her, full on the mouth, before a cheering Court, Laetitia realised that she was getting all her childhood dreams and more besides.

Not only had she just married a man she loved and knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he loved her too, but that man also happened to be King Edward VI. She was now his anointed Queen.

She was Queen Laetitia Knollys of England, France and Ireland.

Queen Laetitia! It was beyond even her wildest dreams; it was almost too good to be true; yet it was true.

Laughing openly as she turned on the dais and the entire Court knelt before her in one swift gracious movement, Laetitia lifted her new step-daughter, the Princess Jane Eleanor Tudor, into her arms, and allowed her new husband to slip his arm about her waist and lead her out onto a palace balcony.

It was time to show the People of England a happy united Royal Family once more.

As things should be

[To be continued]


	24. Princess Jane's worries

14th February 1555

Elizabeth was seated in the window seat, reading an English translation of Calvin, when there was a slight knock at the door.

"Get that, would you, Annie, please?" She was so lost in the translation, her swift mind comparing it to the original Italian -which she had read the year before- as she read, that she didn't even look up from her book as her younger cousin crossed the room and opened the door.

Anne Stafford's elegant pale blue gown swirled around her ankles and set off her dramatic dark looks perfectly as she moved fluidly through the room, spoke briefly to the visitors at the door and then came back into the room, Lady Mary Knollys and her young mistress, the Princess Jane, trailing behind her.

"My Lady Elizabeth? Princess Jane is here and wishes to see you." Anne dropped a shallow curtsy - with the familial ties between her and Elizabeth, and no huge audience, there was no need for her to be quite as formal as was generally done around the King's sister. Elizabeth bit back a sigh and laid down her book, before dismissing Anne with a wave of her hand and turning to the little girl in front of her.

"Your Highness." Smiling, she knelt to the little girl's height, reaching out her arms. Jane normally giggled and ran into them, but today she didn't. She merely stepped forward, silently, and clung to her aunt without a word.

Startled by Jane's solemn silence - despite her rank, Jane was usually a very merry child, always laughing about something - Elizabeth looked over the Princess's head at Lady Mary Knollys.

"What's the matter?" she mouthed.

Mary shook her head, raising her shoulders briefly. Elizabeth gently disengaged Jane's arms from around her neck.

"Go and show your doll the river from the window, Jane. I think she'd like to see it. I'll just speak to Mary and then I'll join you." she promised, before rising to her feet and beckoning Mary to join her by the door, out of earshot of the little Princess. "Well?"

"I don't know, honestly. She's been like this ever since His Majesty married my sister Laetitia. I mean the Queen." Mary added hastily, flushing as she realised her mistake. Elizabeth nodded distractedly, half her attention on the little girl across from them.

"To be honest, I'm frightened, my Lady." Mary admitted in a whisper. "Jane's normally so happy and open. I've never seen her like this. I don't know what to do."

"Right. Lady Mary, I think it might be best if you left the Princess with me for a while. I'll talk to her on her own. Go back to her apartments. I'll send her back with my cousin Anne when we've finished here. I promise."

Mary Knollys nodded and left the room. Elizabeth went back over to the window and sat down beside the Princess.

"Does your doll like the river?" she asked kindly. Jane began to nod, then shook her head, still inclined, from side to side instead. Elizabeth laughed.

"Does that mean maybe?" she asked. Jane smiled happily, but then her little face crumpled. Tears began to shine in her blue eyes. Acting instinctively, Elizabeth caught her niece in her arms and pulled her on to her lap.

"What's wrong, Jane? Why are you so sad?" Elizabeth murmured, rocking the Princess gently back and forth in an attempt to soothe her.

"Papa - no love - Jane." Jane sobbed, her words coming fast and broken as she choked on her own tears.

"What?! What gave you that idea?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Papa married Laetitia. Papa no love me. He loves Laetitia." Jane was crying too hard to speak by now. All Elizabeth could do was to hold her tightly, and let her cry, her face buried in Elizabeth's shoulder, her tears soaking the fine satin; let her cry until she had no more tears; let her cry until she had exhausted her supply of grief. Then Elizabeth cupped Jane's chin in her hand and tilted it so that the little girl was looking up into her sapphire eyes.

"Listen to me, Jane, all right? Your Papa loves you. I promise. He's married Laetitia because he wants a Queen - someone who can help him rule the country, like you will one day, when you're older."

"Me?" Jane's eyes were wide as she pointed to herself. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, you. You will rule a country one day. You'll be able to help your Papa when you grow up. In fact, you'll preside over an empire, if God wills it so, but until you're older, old enough to help him, your Papa needs someone to help him, so that's why he's married Laetitia - so that he has someone to help him. And so that you have a Mama."

"Mama? Mama's in heaven. Laetitia told me." Jane protested.

"Yes. Your real Mama's in heaven, but Laetitia's going to be your Mama here, where you are and your real Mama can't be, because she's living with the angels. Laetitia will be your Mama, and she'll love you. Just like your Papa does." Elizabeth stroked Jane's soft hair as she spoke, glad to see that her words were soothing the child. She had always had a way with words - she was just happy that she had found the right ones on this occasion.

"Papa loves me?" Jane looked up trustingly and Elizabeth's heart melted. Jane was so sweet and yet so mature for her age, which was just over a year. She was such a Princess. No wonder the common people shouted for her so willingly when she went out among them with her father and stepmother, Queen Laetitia.

"Of course he does. You're his Princess, his only Princess. Whatever happens, even if Laetitia has a baby, gives you a brother or sister, he'll love you, because you're his oldest daughter. His first little girl. His Tudor Rosebud. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Elizabeth." Jane answered happily.

Elizabeth lifted her down off her lap and got up. "Good. Then ask Anne to bring the scraps of fabric that are in the basket over there, and I'll teach you to make a dress and cap for your doll, like my governess taught me when I was a little girl. Shall we do that, Jane?"

"Yes!" Jane nodded eagerly, and her face broke into a lovely beaming smile.

The fabric was fetched, Jane chose some green velvet, and the two of them set to work, Jane holding the doll still and passing Elizabeth whatever it was she needed whilst the latter stitched. The distraction was a welcome one and, by the time Elizabeth sent Jane back to her own apartments with Anne Stafford as she had promised Mary Knollys she would, the little girl was laughing merrily once more, clutching her newly-attired doll to her proudly.

Elizabeth watched her go, a smile on her face, before calling to her other ladies and allowing Blanche Parry to help her dress for dinner. Robert was to dine with her that night. She d tell him about this. Maybe it would show him what kind of a mother she would be to their children, if God blessed them with them. How would her mother react to becoming a grandmother?

That thought in mind, Elizabeth seated herself in an armchair by the fire and picked up her Calvin again. She would amuse herself with the translation until Robert came to her.

[To Be Continued]


	25. Sir Thomas's Betrayal

11th March 1555

"Good morrow, my lady Princess. Mistress Knollys." Thomas Seymour, Earl Rivers, Lord High Admiral and Baron Sudeley, strode into the young Princess Jane's rooms, with a deep bow for the little girl playing with her doll by the fireside, who was just over a year old, and a brisk nod for the maid attending her, the teenage Mary Knollys. Despite herself, Mary giggled. Thomas Seymour was tall, dark and handsome, and the way he dropped to one knee before his royal great-niece was positively ravishing.

"Thomas!" Princess Jane, eager as always to see the Earl, toddled over, laughing as Sir Thomas swept her up into his arms and twirled her around before seating himself in a chair beside the fire with the Princess on his knee.

Mary knew she ought to say something about the way the Earl treated the Princess with such familiarity, but then again, Sir Thomas was Uncle to the King, which made him practically royal, and the Princess was scarcely out of babyhood. What harm could a few informal visits do, especially when the Princess enjoyed them so much?

She shrugged her shoulders slightly and withdrew to the other side of the room with her mending, only looking up when Sir Thomas called her name.

"Mistress Knollys. The Princess would like to see my horse, as I promised her she might. Fetch her cloak, would you?"

"Yes, my Lord." Mary murmured meekly, jumping to her feet instantly. She brought the Princess's warm cloak of Lincoln green wool lined with rabbit fur, and tied it round the little girl s shoulders, curtsying and moving away once she had finished. "There you are, Princess Jane. Shall I go down to the horse with you?"

Jane nodded, and was about to answer when Sir Thomas broke in "No thank you, Mistress Knollys. The Princess and I can manage a quick visit to the stables on our own, can't we?" he said as he looked at the Princess, and his voice was odd, almost harsh, Mary thought. However, the Princess didn't seem to find anything strange, and she nodded quickly.

"Very well. Enjoy it, then." Mary watched them to the door, and then turned back to her sewing, still puzzling over the way Sir Thomas had spoken to the Princess.

E-L-E-L-E-L-E-L-E-L-E-L

"Here he is. My black hunter. I call him Achilles. Would you like to stroke him?" Sir Thomas spoke to the Princess Jane kindly, and she smiled, reaching out her small hand. He lifted her up into his arms, glancing around to see if anyone was watching, and cursing as a gaggle of pageboys crossed the yard.

"Achilles." Jane repeated softly, patting the horse's nose. Sir Thomas nodded distractedly.

"Yes, yes. That's right."

The last of the pageboys disappeared. It was now or never. Sir Thomas moved faster than he'd ever moved in his life, throwing Jane into the saddle, and swinging himself up behind her. The Princess screamed as he kicked the horse forward, but he didn't slow down, didn't hesitate, didn't even say anything to try to reassure her. He just gave the horse its head, longing to get to the safety of the woods, hoping and praying his head start would be enough.

E-L-E-L-E-L-E-L-E-L-E-L

Mary Knollys, meanwhile, had finished mending the pile of linens she had been assigned, and was just folding them in the window seat, when a flurry of hoof beats in the yard outside broke into her concentration. She glanced up, just in time to see Sir Thomas Seymour jump the palace gates, Princess Jane held firmly in the saddle in front of him. Even from this distance, Mary could see the terror in the little girl's eyes. This was no pleasure ride that she had insisted upon.

Mary didn't even stop to think. She snatched up her skirts and ran.

Ran through the palace to her older sister's bedchamber, where she burst in, wildly out of breath.

"Lettice! Come quickly!"

In her panic, Mary didn't even realise that she'd used the childhood pet name for her sister - the one Laetitia had dropped in favour of her full name when they had come to Court as maids to poor Queen Jane Grey. She didn't also realise she had just used the childhood name in front of the Queen's other ladies. Laetitia looked up, fully intent on scolding her sister for forgetting - and then saw the panic in her eyes. In an instant, she was at Mary's side, holding her close.

"What's wrong? Mary, tell me. For God's sake, what's wrong? Is it the King?"

"Sir Thomas - Princess Jane - kidnapped!" Mary panted. It was all she could manage, but Laetitia needed no more than that. Keeping a tight hold of Mary's arm, she ran to the door and dashed through, pulling her younger sister with her.

"Come on! We have to tell the King!"

E-L-E-L-E-L-E-L-E-L-E-L

"I'll kill him! If he has hurt her, I swear I will kill him!" Edward raged, the crown, which normally sat straight on his head, was lopsided, as he fumed with anger. Barnaby Fitzpatrick put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sure Sir Thomas does not plan to hurt the Princess, Your Majesty."

"Why? Because she's worth more to him alive?" Edward snarled. Barnaby held up his hand reluctantly.

"Touche, Sire. But it will not come to that, I promise you. I have four dozen of my best men already giving chase, and the Princess Elizabeth, has gone with them, and, despite your wishes, the Queen has too. The Princess Elizabeth rides like a Diana. She can use a bow as well as any man, and Queen Laetitia cares deeply for the Princess. No man will be able to resist the pair of them together. They will bring her back, safe and sound. They will bring her back."

E-L-E-L-E-L-E-L

"Stop! Stop in the name of the King!" Elizabeth was ahead of the pack, her cry echoed over the horizon. Her bow and arrows hooked over her left shoulder, shaking in the breeze from the speed she was going, she was giving Sir Thomas a run for his money. She would have to thank her darling, Robert Dudley - eventually to be her husband - for teaching her how to ride when she was younger, that is, if she came out of this fiasco alive. If she didn't well, she hoped Robert would settle down and fall in love with someone else, and have children with them. she shook those thoughts from her head and concentrated on the task at hand. Her niece had been kidnapped my a man, whom, at the moment, she assumed was completely mad, and when she caught him, not if she caught him, when she caught him, he would pay dearly for this act.

Sir Thomas heard the shouts behind him, and urged his horse on yet again, but the animal was jaded. Tired, exhausted, worn out. It could do no more. Even as he spurred it desperately, it stumbled, and then crashed into the holly bush it had been attempting to jump. By the time he had backed it out, and swung its head, it was too late. He was surrounded, and the Princess Elizabeth, the very same girl he had flirted with, seduced, almost succeeded in making his mistress when she was only thirteen, was pointing a bow at his head.

"Hand over the Princess and give yourself up." Her voice was cold, clear and hard, as befitted a Tudor's. Thomas bowed mockingly to her, trying the same tricks on her again. If he could get the King's half-sister to think kindly of him, despite what he had done...

"I said; Hand over the Princess Jane, and give yourself up." Elizabeth glared daggers at him. Ah. It wouldn't work then. Sir Thomas released his grip on the royal girl in front of him, and Laetitia, her eyes flashing sapphire blue with relief, the crown flashing on her head as she readjusted it, rode up to him, and tenderly placed the young Princess on her own saddle, bending her head and crooning to the little girl to reassure her. Sir Henry Bedingfield, one of the King's finest soldiers, dragged Thomas from the saddle, and forced him to kneel on the cold earth of the forest, pinning his arms behind him and lashing his wrists together firmly.

"Sir Thomas Seymour, I am hereby arresting you on charges of High Treason in the name of His Sovereign Majesty, King Edward VI."

At those words, Thomas crumpled. The fight went out of him. It had always been a daring plan - to kidnap the Princess and to use her as a hostage to force the King and his elder brother Edward into giving him more power at Court; and now it had failed. He would have to pay the price.

He heard Queen Laetitia say to the Princess "It's all right Jane. You're safe now. We'll get you home to Papa." and then Laetitia pulled the Princess close, holding her, tightly with one arm while the Princess curled up in her protective grasp, and Thomas knew that, for him, at least, it was a lie. It wasn't all right. He was charged with treason, and sooner or later, he'd be going to the Tower to reside at "His Majesty's Pleasure". There was nothing, nothing he could do about it. Sir Thomas let himself be dragged away, as the convoy turned and galloped off, Elizabeth's bow and arrows hung over her shoulder again, her long, red, hair cascading down her back and flapping in the wind, unlike The Queen, Laetitia, she wasn't riding side saddle, no, Elizabeth was riding with one foot over each side of the horse. She looked like a woman ready to kill, and she was. The Queen, Laetitia was riding, just as fast, next to her, her eyes constantly flicking between the Princess Jane, Elizabeth and the horizon in front of her, she too was galloping at full throttle, her eyes glistened with anger, her sister was in so much trouble, whether she wanted to be or not. How could she let that man be in the same room as a one year old child? a Princess, no less? Oh, yes, she was going to have words with her sister, whether her husband, His Majesty, King Edward VI allowed it or not. Little did Robert Dudley know, he too, would be on the recieving end of a Princess - eventually to be his wife - exploding with anger.

[TBC]


	26. A Splashing Day

12th April 1555

William Cecil, recently appointed at court informed Edward that they had just had a defeat at Scotland.

Elizabeth looked to Robert Dudley, and then her brother, Laetitia and her young niece, The Princess Jane Eleanor Tudor before she made the decision to speak "And, who's fault was that? The Bishops? The warriors?" That had offended Robert as he was one of the people in charge of gathering those warriors to go to the battle.

Robert Dudley had stormed off. Elizabeth, having seen this, lifted up the hem of her skirt and ran after him, calling his name "Robert! Robert!"

William Cecil made to go after Elizabeth, for her display, which was unbefitting a Princess of England, but Edward stopped him. He held up a hand in front of Cecil, preventing him from doing anything. Cecil looked to Edward and Laetitia, who had both stopped him, but got no reply.

Elizabeth and Robert could be seen talking on the hill, Elizabeth and Robert gesturing wildly, before the two met, in a deep kiss. The knot of worry in Edward's stomach, vanished.

"Your Highness!" The cry from one of the courtiers alerted Edward, Laetitia, Elizabeth and Robert to the young Princess Jane Eleanor Tudor, toddling down near the river. She slipped, falling beneath the surface of the water, with a splash and a squeal.

"Robert!" Elizabeth cried, as Edward and Laetitia cried "Jane!". Robert had dove, head first, into the water, emerging a few moments later, the Young Princess clutched firmly in his arms. Edward and Laetitia had reached them, their crowns lopsided, fear etched over their faces as Robert climbed out of the water. Jane who had remained quiet, coughed, and Edward scooped her, gratefully and quickly from Robert's arms in to his. "Ooh, Jane! You're frozen!" he called for a dry cloth to dry his daughter with.

"Robert!" Elizabeth had reached them, kissing her betrothed deeply on the lips as they were reunited. Cecil looked to Edward and was shocked that the King was not preventing it from happening. Elizabeth pulled away and thumped Robert, hard, on the chest "Don't you ever do that again!"

Laetitia had taken Jane from her father, wrapped her in a cloth and handed her, carefully, to Lady Mary Knollys, who began rubbing the towel over the young girl.

Once Jane was dry, Edward lifted her in to his arms "What do you think you were doing?" he asked, moving away from the others, with Jane, so he could talk to her alone "You are heir to the throne of England"

"I'm sorry, Papa," Jane began "I wanted to get somethng for you and Laetitia" she admitted, holding out her hand, where she had some small, white daisies in her palm

"That was nice of you," Edward admitted "but you don't need to do that. I have everything I need. You, Laetitia and Elizabeth"

"You do, Papa?" Jane asked, before continuing "Elizabeth loves Robert"

"Elizabeth loves Robert but she will always love You and Me" Edward assured his young daughter, who gave him a smile

"I do not want to lose you, Jane" Edward admitted, holding her close to him

"Papa, I am young, I will grow" she assured him

"Not if you do that again" Edward retaliated

"Sorry, Papa" Jane replied, near tears

"Oh, Jane," Edward wiped the tears off of her cheek with his thumb "I'm not angry. Just relieved"

Jane smiled. "Love you, Papa"

"I love you too, Jane"

"Your Majesty?" Edward turned, placing Jane on to the floor "Go on, go back to Mary"

"Yes, Papa" she nodded before running toward the Lady Mary Knollys, giggling.

Edward watched Mary scoop Jane into her arms, before he turned to Cecil, who had called, before Edward had let Jane go

"Cecil." Edward acknowledged

"Your Majesty," Cecil began "Have you considered trying for an heir?"

"I have my heir" Edward informed him "my daughter, Jane"

"She is a girl, Your Majesty" Cecil replied "and your father thought a girl incapable of ruling. That is why he remarried before you were born"

"I know what my father thought, Cecil" Edward replied, sighing "I had fifteen years of my life with my father raising me. But, I do not think that a girl is incapable of ruling. Look at my sister Elizabeth" Edward gestured in her direction. "but," Edward continued "I think you may be right. Due to certain events, that have happened recently. Perhaps I should try for a new heir. Jane would like a new brother, or sister"

"If you have another daughter your Majesty, then you will still have no heir to the throne." Cecil replied

"Cecil," Edward sighed "I know. But I am still young. I have plenty of time to produce an heir."

Cecil attempted to respond, but Edward strode past him, to his wife, Laetitia Knollys, and Jane Eleanor Tudor.

[To Be Continued] 


	27. A Daughter's Betrothal

12th May 1555

"Princess Jane, this is Prince Alexandre-Edouard de Valois-Angouleme, your future husband" William Paget spoke, gesturing to the young boy, stood about 2 1/2 metres in front of her.

Jane Eleanor Tudor curtseyed to the three, almost four, year old boy in front of her.

"Are you one of the princes of France?" Jane asked

"Oui" he replied, his face emotionless.

"Then," Jane began "I want to kiss you" She moved forward, in one graceful sweep, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ugh," he lifted his hand up and wipped his cheek "Ma Mere! Ma Mere!" he cried, calling for his mother. Jane, in one fell sweep, pushed him, backwards. He lost his footing and fell, to the floor, crown clattering off of his head, Jane giggled, and she thought she could see a smile on his face.

Some people in the audience cried out.

Mary Knollys, smiled, giving a small chuckle of delight, under her breath, this was unheard, only her sister, Laetitia, The Queen and her husband Edward VI, The King, noticed her laughter.

"Jane!" Edward scolded, his fingers, on his left hand, rubbing together, only Jane, Mary and Laetitia could see he did not mean the scolding. Laetitia smiled at the young Princess as she helped her off of the stage.

Henry II of France, father of Alexandre-Edouard de Valois-Angouleme came up to Edward "Je pense que votre fille serait un match parfait pour mon fils"

"Yes," Edward agreed with him "My daughter will be the perfect match for your son" The two shook hands, confirming the betrothal.

Edward smiled, before the two turned and returned to their families.

"Papa!" Jane exclaimed, seeing her father returning

"Come here!" Edward lifted his young daughter into his arms, and she giggled, with joy and delight.

Edward turned, Laetitia next to him, Jane in his arms and the three of them, walked to the family of Henry II of France. They were in the next tent over

"Henry" The King turned "You have already met my daughter, Jane" Edward informed him, before smiling "This is my wife, Laetitia Knollys"

"Milady" Henry bowed, kissing Laetitia's hand. He rose from the bow "If I may ask?" At Edward's short, sharp, hardly noticeable nod, he continued "What made you choose her, Your Majesty?"

"I chose Laetitia, as she, and my daughter, get along well, something which every family needs, and Laetitia is beautiful" Edward noticed his wife blush, bright red, before she hit him, gently, over the shoulder, she was obviously flustered

"Edward!" Laetitia exclaimed. He smiled, as the redness in her cheeks began to fade.

Jane giggled as she saw her betrothed, and began wriggling in her father's arms. He leant down and placed her on the ground "Be a good girl"

"I will papa!" she exclaimed, happily, before toddling off, towards her betrothed

"May I introduce my eldest son?" Henry asked, Edward nodded, and Henry turned, gesturing to a young boy, about ten, who walked, nervously over. He seemed shorter than he should be for his age.

"This is my son, Francois" Henry said, smiling

"Francis" Edward spoke, crouching to the boys height and smiling at him "It is nice too meet you"

Francis looked up at Edward before hiding behind his father's legs

Edward chuckled "He's a beautiful child" He slipped his arm around Laetitia "Hopefully, someday, I can have another child of my own"

"Why should you not, Your Majesty?" Henry asked

"I could have children of my own, but not at the moment. This country is on the verge of civil war" Edward informed Henry

Henry smiled to Edward as a giggling shriek came from nearby.

"Jane!" Edward chuckled, she, once again, had knocked the young prince, despite he being older than her, to the floor.

Henry picked the young prince up, and Edward took Jane into his arms

Edward and Henry shook hands once again "I hope you have a safe trip back to France"

Henry smiled, before departing with his sons and wife

Edward turned to Laetitia and kissed her, on the lips, just like at their wedding, five months ago

Lady Mary Knollys entered the tent, not knowing that her sister and the king were kissing each other "Your Ma-Oh!" Mary became quiet as the two of them parted from their kiss. Laetitia then noticed her sister, and, once again, blushed bright red.

"Forgive me" Mary curtseyed "I'll just-"

"No," Edward interrupted "It's alright, isn't it, Laetitia?"

Laetitia agreed with him, before Mary Knollys spoke again "Master Cecil wants to know what you are going to do aboout your uncle, he is still in the tower"

"I truly do not know," Edward admitted "He is my uncle"

"But he kidnapped, Jane" Laetitia insisted

"I know," Edward began, pacing "He is my uncle, but threatened the safety of my daughter." He turned to Laetitia and took both her hands "What would you do if you had to send your sister, Mary, to her death?"

Laetitia gulped "I would, if the fate of this kingdom was held in the balance, send Mary to her death"

Edward nodded "Very well," he turned to Lady Mary Knollys "Milady. Tell Cecil that my uncle is to die, on the morning on the 18th May"

Lady Mary Knollys curtseyed, before leaving the tent. The giggling from Elizabeth, could be heard, even from inside the thickly made tent

"Robert!" She cried, giggling with joy as she ran, holding the front of her skirt above her knees.

He caught her, gently, by the arm and turned her, so the two were facing. Robert smiled, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.


	28. How To Deal With Elizabeth?

Elizabeth responded briefly in kind before whispering into his ear, and pulling him into her richly decorated tent, allowing the flap to swing shut behind them, and thanking her lucky stars that all her maids would be down in the Dancing Hall, having a lesson with her private tutor. The second they were alone, Robert took advantage of that by kissing her again, more lovingly this time.

Without even thinking about what she was doing, Elizabeth melted into him, pressing herself into his arms as she deepened the kiss. The two young nobles were both breathing hard with desire, and Robert suddenly swept Elizabeth off her feet, lifting her into his arms before he realised what he was doing. Elizabeth went with him, knowing she was mad to do so, knowing that if anyone saw her, she would be in serious trouble, but also knowing that, deep down, she did not care. She loved Robert and he loved her. That was all there was to it.

E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R

Katherine Neville, who had just been assigned to the Queen's newly-enlarged entourage for the duration of the State meeting with the French, was passing by the Princess Elizabeth's tent, when she caught sight of the shadows inside the heavy cloth tent. She froze, then cautiously, glancing around to check nobody else was watching, sidled up to the tent, and parted the folds of cloth just slightly. What she saw took her breath away. Her Highness was seated on Sir Robert Dudley's lap, as the latter sat on the heavy oak table that could be set up for a Private dinner or supper if the owner of the tent so wished, and Sir Robert had his hands in the Princess's hair, which tumbled brazenly loose about the latter's shoulders.

Her head spinning, Katherine quietly replaced the drapes, and ran off. She found a quiet place in the shade of some oak trees and sank down against one of them, trying desperately to think clearly. What was she to do? By the look of it, Sir Robert and Her Highness were very close - closer even than childhood playmates ought to be and had been for quite some time, but what could she do about it? Even if they were closer than protocol allowed, she was just a maid of honour, an Earl's daughter. Princess Elizabeth was the King's sister. She couldn't go around accusing her of improper conduct.

Suddenly, something her father had said to her before she left for Court popped into her head.

_"If you're ever unsure about what to do with anything of import that you learn whilst serving the Queen, go to William Cecil about it, Kate. He has served the King faithfully for years. He will know what to do."_

"He will know what to do." Katherine whispered to herself, her breathing slowing and her mind calming as she decided upon a feasible plan of action. She got up, smoothed down the skirts of her gown, and went in search of Cecil.

E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R

Cecil sat and stared into the fire, his chin upon his hands. Young Katherine Neville had just departed from his chambers, having told him some rather disturbing news - she had seen, with her own eyes, the Princess Elizabeth sitting on Robert Dudley's lap with her hair unpinned, and Sir Robert had had his hands in the copper tresses.

Cecil sighed, a long drawn out sigh of exhaustion. How in Heaven's name was he to run a moral Court when the highest-ranking Lady in the Kingdom behind the Queen, if you did not count Princess Jane, who was but a child, insisted upon allowing a man improper liberties?

Cecil pushed back his chair and got up. He would have to see the Princess Elizabeth. He would have to make her see that this couldn't continue. She was the first Lady in the Kingdom. She had certain responsibilities. She needed to act her rank.

E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R

Cecil entered the Princess Elizabeth's rooms without preamble; relieved to see that she was alone, save for her younger cousin Anne Stafford, whom he dismissed with a quick glance as he rose from his bow.

"Your Highness."

"Master Cecil. What can I do for you on this fine day?" Elizabeth laid down her sewing, and gave her brother's advisor her hand to kiss. Cecil brushed his lips to her creamy skin before straightening once more and looking her straight in the eye.

"You can help me to run a moral court."

"Help you to do what, Master Cecil? I don't quite-"

"Follow me? Oh, forgive me, my Lady, but I rather think you do. Robert Dudley. Your association with him. It must stop - and stop now."

"Stop? What on earth do you mean?" Elizabeth stared at the man before her.

"Sir Robert descends from a long line of traitors, my lady. Your association with him is dangerous." Cecil returned.

"Robert Dudley is a trusted friend! He grew up with me and with my brother the King. Would you have me stop seeing a trusted friend just to suit you and your wishes?" Elizabeth retorted sharply, astonished at Cecil's boldness.

"I would have you refrain from consorting with an ambitious man who will stop at nothing to gain the power he so longs for. Even charm a member of the royal family so that she is his, mind, body and soul." Cecil said this last through gritted teeth. Elizabeth sprang to her feet, white with anger, her long golden hair billowing down her back.

"By God, you'll not order me, you upstart! I am King Henry's daughter - a Tudor born and bred. What are you? The grandson of an innkeeper lucky enough to be favoured by my grandfather, King Henry VII? How dare you pry into my affairs of the heart? My secrets?"

"Secrets? You have no secrets, Madame!" Cecil snapped "Everyone knows that Lord Robert visits your chambers at night! It is said that you already carry his child!" This was exaggerating things rather greatly, but Cecil felt it needed to be said. Anything to get the Princess to see sense. If young Katherine Neville could come upon these two sharing an intimate moment so easily, then so could any number of others. Cecil feared what would happen if they did. Better by far to curb the Princess's wantonness now, before the rumours really started flying, than to have to try and combat them at a later date. His callous accusation, however, triggered Elizabeth's undefeatable anger. Her face, which had been solemn, curled into a snarl, before she erupted with anger.

"YES! I HAVE NO SECRETS! _HOW_ CAN I? I LIVE MY LIFE IN THE OPEN!" her cheeks filled with colour "I AM SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE!"

"Madame! You cannot marry Lord Robert!" Cecil snapped again "He is not royalty!"

"I am betrothed to him!" By now, Elizabeth didn't care who heard. The door was closed, and she was in private, with Cecil, but if anyone heard, she did not care. She held up her hand, showing the betrothal ring that Robert had gave her at their betrothal. Besides, she knew, even if Cecil opposed it, she had her brother's consent, she and Robert would, eventually be married.

"You are betrothed to Lord Robert?" Cecil gasped "Your Highness, you have committed treason!"

"No she has not. Her brother the King, God save him, agreed to it. He was there when we contracted our marriage." Cecil started at the sound of the voice in the shadows, but soon realised who it had to be. Sure enough, Sir Robert Dudley stepped forward, his handsome face hard and serious. He slipped an arm around the Princess Elizabeth's waist as he spoke and, to Cecil's displeasure, she did not pull away. On the contrary, she leaned into the young man and rested her head on his shoulder tenderly. Robert squeezed her gently before speaking to the elder man.

"If you do not believe me, then let us go and ask the King whether or not I speak the truth." Robert challenged Cecil. The older man took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. Let us do exactly that."

E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R

"Cecil, I thank you for your concern and for bringing this matter to my attention, but as Sir Robert has already told you, I gave permission for him to wed my Sweet Sister Temperance at some point in the future. I witnessed their betrothal myself. There really is no need for you to trouble yourself with their conduct towards one another."

"But-" Cecil began, then broke off at the look on the King's face.

"I _said_, there is no need for you to trouble yourself. Good day, Master Cecil." Edward dismissed his minister sharply, who did not leave the room. Edward then turned to his sister, who had begun to weep quietly with delighted relief, as she heard her own younger brother and sovereign defend her involvement with Robert Dudley, even against one of his own trusted Councilors. Edward put a tender hand on her arm.

"Hush, Elizabeth, hush. It's all right. You're going to be Robert's wife, no matter what. I promise. When did I last break my word?" he soothed her, stroking her fiery red hair and murmuring to her softly until her shoulders stopped shaking. Then he looked up and spoke to Robert Dudley, who stood on Elizabeth's other side, holding her tight around the waist.

"Take her riding, Take your pick of the Royal Stables and go hunting with her. I've just received some new bays from Ireland. They're spirited, but my sister rides like a Diana. Perhaps the two of you would be so kind as to try a pair of them for me? It might take her mind off certain disturbing matters."

"Yes, Sire. Come on, Elizabeth. My Elizabeth. Come on." Robert drew Elizabeth, still pale and trembling, out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He did not bow, nor did she curtsey, but for once, Edward did not remind them of the courtesies due a King. Instead, he watched them go pensively. For all that he had just reassured Elizabeth that she would marry Robert Dudley no matter what the rest of the world thought, on reflection, an Earl's second son wasn't really a grand enough match for the King's sister, a Princess of England. Maybe it was time he ennobled Robert in his own right, like he had done his Seymour Uncles. After all, Robert had grown up with him, served him loyally right from boyhood, which was more than they had done.

And it would stop the protests against Robert and Elizabeth's impending marriage.

"Yes, Robert deserves a title." Edward thought. "Now, what do I give him? Perhaps Laetitia can help"

"William?!" Edward called, and the large wooden door creaked open, revealing the old man

"Yes, Your Majesty?" William was the only member of the court, due to his age, who did not have to bow.

"Could you find my wife, she is in our chambers, I was with her before Cecil interrupted. Also, could you find my daughter, Jane?"

"Yes, Your Majesty" William Paget took the required three steps backwards before turning and leaving the king's presence

Edward moved to his desk and began writing up the documents for Robert's enoblement, leaving only one thing blank, the place that Robert would be an Earl of.

The door opened revealing Laetitia, the young Princess Jane holding her hand and toddling along beside her.

"Papa!" Jane abandoned all code of conduct and ran towards her father giggling as he lifted her into his arms

Cecil looked ready to protest but both Edward and Laetitia had cut him off with a glare

"Missed you, Papa" Jane spoke, quietly, before snuggling into her father's arms

"I missed you too Jane, did you have a nice time with your betrothed?"

Jane looked up at him and nodded

"Good" He smiled as she wriggled slightly, readjusting herself in his arms, he then asked Laetitia about where Robert could become an Earl of.

[To Be Continued]


	29. A Chapel Attack

22nd June 1555

Katherine Neville, the lady in waiting to the Queen, who had discovered the Princess Elizabeth and Sir Robert Dudley, kissing in the tent, had fallen from Elizabeth's favour after the event. Elizabeth refused to acknowledge her, despite Laetitia's prodding to attempt to reconcile them, Elizabeth had replied with a swift "No", not even her betrothed had been able to convince her otherwise.

The crowd cheered, as Elizabeth and Sir Robert Dudley, walked through them, towards the chapel of St John, despite it being quite late at night, it was still bright, so people were still bustling around.

The two of them reached the chapel, turned and waved to the cheering crowd, before entering the chapel.

The crowd returned to their daily activities

"Stop! In the name of the king!" Two of the king's personal guards ran through the square, trailing a young, sixteen year old boy, who was carrying a small gun.

He burst into the chapel, pointing the gun at Elizabeth, Robert and Anne Stafford, and Mary Knollys, who were all knelt on the floor praying.

Elizabeth rose, resigned to her fate, she held her arms out next to her, with her palms facing upwards. The boy fired. The shot echoed, alerting the guards to his presence. Elizabeth did not stumble. The bullet had missed her and bedded itself in the wall at the back of the chapel, just below the large, yellow tapestry, which adorned the wall.

Mary Knollys rose, to stabilise the shocked, scared and confused Princess Elizabeth. Robert too, rose, taking the hand of his betrothed.

The guards burst into the chapel, immediately swarming the sixteen year old, who dropped the gun, and attempted to run. It was an unsuccessful attempt.

"Wait" Elizabeth had approached the guards

"Your Highness" One of the guards protested, she quieted him by raising a hand.

She ignored them an approached the boy "What is your name?" she asked, her red hair billowing in the wind from the doors, which were wide open. Her face was pale. The sixteen year old could see she was angry.

"Anthony Babington" He quietly replied

"And, who hired you?"

"John Ballard!" He squealed

"Ballard!" Elizabeth growled, before calming "Come with me. Perhaps my brother, his Majesty, the King, has a place for you in his household"

She took the boy from the church, to the shock of the guards

"Elizabeth can never stay angry at anyone, can she?" Anne asked

"That she cannot, except for the lady Neville." Robert agreed, before turning and following his betrothed from the chapel.

"I'd better be going too, Milady. The Princess Jane will require my attention" Mary informed her.

"Anne!" The call, from Elizabeth, caused Anne to scarper, past Mary, and out of the church. Mary Knollys followed with a flick of the cloak, adorned in the Young Princess Jane's colours, blue and red.

Mary Knollys smiled as she entered the young Princess Jane's chambers

"Mary!" Jane cried, happily, seeing her favourite lady in waiting return, before running into her arms

"Shoudn't you be in bed, My Lady Princess? It's quite late"

"Sorry, Mary," Jane apologised "I couldn't sleep. I missed you"

Mary smiled, the Princess, despite still being a toddler, had just as much sense and knowledge as Elizabeth did, and she was obviously just as smart.

Mary strolled to the chest of drawer and pulled open the top draw, where a single sheet of folded paper lay.

She pulled out the piece of paper and flipped open the seal, holding it closed, and the paper unravelled itself.

A few lines were written on the paper

_To the principle lady in waiting of my child, whomever that may be._

_Should anything happen to me, I wish for my child, to be raised in the best possible standards, and to have the best education possible. Like their Father and Me._

_I would also like my child to be betrothed to a husband, or wife, who will love and cherish them._

_Jane Grey, Queen Consort of England, Ireland and France._

_11th February 1554_

Despite Katherine Neville having been moved, from The Queen's ladies, to the young Princess's ladies, Mary was, after her sister became Queen, the principal lady-in-waiting to the young Princess Jane. Mary gave a small smile as she read over the paper one last time, before folding it, and slipping it back into the drawer.

She turned to the young Princess "Come on, Jane," She began "Let's get you into bed"

She lifted the young Princess up and smiled, as the young Princess giggled happily, snuggling into Mary's embrace.

[To Be Continued]


	30. Katherine Neville's mistakes

23rd June 1555

Jane Eleanor Tudor, the young Princess of England, and heir to the English throne smiled, as protocol required, as she was introduced to Katherine Neville, for the first time.

Katherine Neville curtseyed, smiling at the Young Princess.

"Mary?" Jane did not move, she turned her head, to look at her principle lady-in-waiting "Who is this?"

Mary moved to the young Princess "This Jane, is one of your stepmother's old ladies"

Hearing that Katherine Neville had served her stepmother, Laetitia, Jane smiled "Oh, that is good"

Katherine Neville curtseyed and left the Princess's presence, walking to Mary Knollys, despite being five years younger than Mary she held herself elegantly.

"Lady Mary? What is my first job to be?"

"Ah, Mistress Neville," Mary Knollys turned to her "Your first job is to run the Princess's bath"

"Very well, and then?"

Mary Knollys turned to Katherine Neville. "Then, my lady, you will be placed under the tutelage of one of the Princess's other ladies. Katherine Dudley, most probably"

"Is that wise?" Katherine asked, before she could stop herself "To have a Dudley so close to the Princess?"

Mary swirled, to Katherine Neville, before she could stop herself "It is perfectly safe. Katherine is an ambitious woman, yes, I'll admit that. But she would never harm the Princess. She is too much like her brother, Lord Robert. Princess Elizabeth's betrothed. Neither Katherine, nor Robert Dudley, would even think of harming the Princess" Mary replied, her eyes flicking from the Princess Jane, playing with her doll, to Katherine Neville.

"Forgive me, My Lady," Katherine began "But I thought I heard you say that Robert Dudley is the Princess Elizabeth's betrothed?"

"Yes," Mary assured her "You heard me right. Princess Elizabeth, and Lord Robert, are betrothed, and have been for months. The King has no desire to change his mind, just ask Master Cecil" Mary could not stop herself, from giving a small chuckle at the expense of Cecil.

"The King has given permission for the betrothal?"

"Indeed," Mary replied "Now, if you will excuse me. I have to attend the Princess" Mary strode past Katherine Neville, picked up the Princess Jane, and then turned to Katherine "The Princess will require her bath in ten minutes. Have it ready" Mary left the room, to help the Young Princess to prepare for her bath.

Katherine curtseyed as Mary left, before rising to her feet.

"My Lady Dudley?" Katherine approached her

Katherine Dudley looked up, from her position by the window, where she was sewing a new dress for the Princess.

"Lady Neville," she replied, getting to her feet and placing the sewing onto the chair behind her "How can I help you?"

"I have heard that you are the sister of Robert Dudley," Katherine Neville began

"Yes. I am" Katherine Dudley replied "Is that a problem"

Katherine Neville thought for a few moments "I just thought that the King would not want his child, and heir, around the children of a traitor"

Katherine Dudley turned on Katherine Neville "My father is an honest man! He is as honest as Me and my brother!"

"What is going on in here?" Mary Knollys asked, entering the room, her hands on her hips, her brown hair falling to her shoulders. She was looking from one Katherine to the other "Well?"

"Mistress Neville is calling my family traitors!" Katherine Dudley informed Mary

"Mistress Neville, is this true?" Mary asked Katherine Neville

"No, My Lady," Katherine Neville replied "I merely said that the King would be taking a big risk havng his child, and heir, around the daughter of a Dudley"

"Well," Mary began "My Lady Neville. If you would please keep your thoughts about other peoples families to yourself, especially since Mistress Dudley is to be the sister in law to the Princess Elizabeth, eventually" she then gave a small sigh "Aren't you suposed to be running the Princess's bath?"

Katherine Neville gasped, before darting past Mary

Mary gave Katherine Dudley a smile, before turning and returning to the Princess, closing the double doors, leading to the Princess's bathroom, behind her.

15 Minutes later: The Princess Elizabeth's chambers

Elizabeth span, giggling as she, and Robert, practiced a dance for the celebration for after their marriage, whenever that may be.

She fell, happily, into the chair, a wide smile on her face

"Oh, I do love a good Volta, and I do love someone able to dance it was well as I can do"

"Well then," Robert replied, moving to Elizabeth and helping her up. Pulling her close, he smiled "You adore me then"

"How could anyone not adore you, Robert?" she asked, as the two leant in to kiss each other

Robert and Elizabeth met in a kiss

"My lady?"

Elizabeth and Robert sprang apart and Elizabeth swivelled around, to see who had interrupted her

"My lady. Forgive me" It was Katherine Neville

"Lady Neville" Elizabeth was around her betrothed, protocol had to be obeyed, even if she did despise the lady, more than anything, even Edward's uncles, the Seymours. "How can I help you?"

"May I have a word with you in private?"

"Certainly" Elizabeth replied, and she and Katherine walked aside

"My lady. Surely it is not safe being betrothed to the Lord Robert?" Katherine asked, taking a grip on the princess Elizabeth's arm

"It is perfectly safe," Elizabeth replied, attempting to pull her arm out of Katherine's grasp. Katherine tightened her grip.

"My lady. What are you doing to the Princess?"

"Oh, Anne. Thank goodness. She is trying to convince me that Robin is not the right person for me to marry" Elizabeth informed her cousin

Anne pulled Katherine's arm off of Elizabeth. There was no mark on Elizabeth's arm "Whatever for?" Anne asked "Robert is the prefect person for you to marry, Cousin"

"That is what I told her, Anne" Elizabeth exclaimed

"My Lord!" Anne went into a curtsey as Robert approached. Elizabeth waved a hand and whispered to Anne "There is not need for that dear cousin" Anne rose from her curtsey and shared a small, quick smile, with Elizabeth.

"May I ask why you are handling my wife-to-be like that?" Robert asked

Katherine Neville, finding herself face to face with a fuming Princess Elizabeth, a furious Robert Dudley and an angry Anne Stafford, she decided to back away, for her own safety. She darted from the room, Elizabeth's head popped out of the door behind her, her golden hair dangling behind her head. Elizabeth watched Katherine round the corner before slamming the door, and disappearing back into her chambers

[To Be Continued]


	31. The Bavarian Babe

July 1555

"Papa!" Jane, abandoning protocol, ran towards her father. Mary Knollys watched, smiling, while one of the Young Princess's other ladies tutted, making it seem like a bad thing.

Edward, hearing his daughter's cry, turned, smiling. He crouched down, spreading his arms wide and scooping his daughter into his arms. She giggling as she felt her feet leave the floor

"The Princess has to learn," The other woman told Mary "She has a protocol to keep too"

"Oh, hush," Mary scolded the other woman "The Princess is merely excited to see her father. She has not seen him since May, with all of the arrangements for her betrothal going on"

"Still," the other woman replied "That gives her no permission to abandon protocol"

Edward finally cut the two women off by calling "Mary?"

Mary Knollys, head held high, walked to the King "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"How has she been? Is she eating well? How are her lessons going?"

"The Princess has been well, Your Majesty. She has been eating well, and her lessons are progressing well"

Edward smiled his young daughter in his arms. He pinched her cheeks "On second thought," he began "Don't spoil her too much"

"Yes, Your Majesty" Mary replied, curtseying

Edward nodded, smiling, handing Jane back to Mary as a knock came from the door, which opened, revealing Sir Henry Manners, recently appointed to court

"Sir Henry," Edward began, joining the man by the door "How can I help you?"

"Your Majesty, I have some news…" Edward looked ready to protest "…From Bavaria"

At those words, Edward looked around, before ushering sir Henry Manners from the room

"Very well, what is it?" Edward asked

"Your Majesty, Sir Francis Walsingham has reported to me that Lady Mary, The Duchess of Bavaria, is with child"

Edward, who had not really been paying attention, whirled to Henry Manners, pinning him against the wall _"Excuse me?!"_

"Y-Your Majesty," Henry Manners stuttered "T-The Lady Mary… is with child"

Edward released Henry and sighed, before his indomitable Tudor anger, began to boil, and he snapped at Henry "I sent the _Lady_ Mary to Bavaria, to _prevent_ just such thing!" he stressed Mary's title as she was illegitimate and not capable of getting the throne of England. He calmed himself; his father would never have acted like this "How far along is she?"

"Just the month, Your Majesty" Henry Manners replied

Edward nodded "_No-one_ is to find out! Should anyone find out, then _your_ head will be on the line"

Henry Manners nodded, leaving and gulping, as the King waved him from his presence.

_How could this have happened?_ Edward wondered _The Lady Mary was not married… but then he remembered what Henry Manners had said "The Duchess of Bavaria"… Mary had married without his permission…! but she was out of his grasp, she was married to the Duke of Bavaria, and, if she had a son, posed a threat to his throne, as the Catholics in the country would want to see Mary and her son rule England…_

[To Be Continued]

A/N: - I am so sorry for my slow updating... school work.... not long to go now.... anyway, getting off subject... back to the subject at hand... I bet none of you, except Lady Eleanor Boleyn, were expecting that. Lady Eleanor Boleyn, I made it a few months early, but we can work around that… it is not too much of a problem... I can just change the timline slightly


	32. The Earl of Leicester

August 1555

"You look very fine, Robert." John Dudley assured his brother, clapping him briefly on the shoulder in a gesture of manly, brotherly pride. Robert flashed him a quick smile of thanks, not wanting to speak lest the tremor in his voice give away how nervous he was feeling.

God, what was wrong with him? He'd grown up at the Tudor Court, played with the King and Princess Elizabeth when he was just a child, accompanied them to every banquet and state occasion their presence was required for; he was an expert at these things. He'd never felt this nervous before. Never!

"The day's never been solely about you before, though." a little voice in his head piped up. Robert gulped and shook his head to clear it as his sister Lady Mary Sidney nee Dudley entered his apartments, dipping him a shallow curtsy as she reached him.

"Brother Robert."

"Mary!" he exclaimed, raising her up and kissing her on both cheeks. "You don't need to curtsy to me!"

"Yes, I do, my Lord Leicester!" Mary laughed, linking her arm with that of her brother's and leading him to the door. Just before they left the room, however, Mary turned Robert around to look back at the rooms.

"Just think, Robert, the next time you step through this door, you'll be doing so as Earl of Leicester. My brother Robert Dudley, Earl of Leicester!" Mary smiled happily, and John came up to Robert's other side.

"She's right Robin. With you Earl of Leicester and the Princess's betrothed, and me Earl of Warwick, while our father's Duke of Northumberland, all we need is for Mary here to fall into the King's bed and we'd put the Dudleys so high that they could never fall."

"Why me? I'm married. Why not little Katherine?" Mary protested, but her ambitious eyes were sparkling.

"Kathy? You don't think she's a little young for His Majesty's taste?" John asked.

"I doubt it. She's no longer a child, John. She's almost seventeen, you know." Mary pointed out, before kissing her brothers swiftly. "I have to go. I'm attending Queen Laetitia. Good luck, Robin!"

The two men watched their lively sister's dark green and cream skirts vanish around the corner before walking on together, Mary's words about their younger sister ringing in their ears. It was true that they were used to regarding Kathy as a child, but it was also true that in the last year or two, she'd blossomed into one of the prettiest girls at the English Court. Maybe she could catch the young King's eye after all.

Neither man spoke however, even though they both knew that the other was thinking the same thing as they themselves were, and before they knew it, they had arrived at the Great Hall of Windsor Castle.

John slipped in ahead of Robert, who waited for the herald to announce him before striding forwards, clad in a new doublet and hose of scarlet velvet trimmed with russet brown that he had had commissioned for this very occasion.

As he reached the dais, he sank to one knee, glancing up to catch sight of his beloved where she was seated beside the Queen. She beamed down at him as her brother the King rose to his feet, lifting a hand to tell the herald that he was ready. The Herald coughed and unrolled a heavy scroll of parchment. "It is the pleasure of our Sovereign Majesty, King Edward VI, on this day, the Tenth day of August in the third year of his reign, anno domini 1555, to create thee, Sir Robert Dudley, Earl of Leicester."

As he finished, Robert heard the King come down off the dais and then felt first, the light weight of the silver Earl's coronet come to rest on his head and then the heavy warmth of his new robes of state being draped around his shoulders, before Edward said "Arise, My Lord Leicester" and helped him up, kissing him in friendship and and handing him the patent of his newfound nobility. Robert accepted them with gracious thanks, and then the King stepped back.

As if she'd been waiting impatiently for the ceremony to be over, which indeed, she probably had, the Princess Elizabeth leapt up and ran down the steps of the dais, dashing over to Robert and flinging her arms about his neck, all dignity forgotten in her great delight. Robert slipped his arms around her, and meeting the King's twinkling eye over her fiery head, tipped Elizabeth's head up and kissed her full on the mouth, putting everything he wanted to say but couldn't, not in public, into the kiss instead.

"Well, My Lady Countess? Does this please you?" he murmured daringly into her ear as they broke apart.

"It Pleases me greatly, My Lord Leicester." she whispered back, entwining her arm with his as they turned together to greet the next group of people coming up to them to offer Robert their congratulations on his new peerage.

"Congratulations, Your Grace" it was Master Cecil. Before he could say anything else, Laetitia, Mary, Elizabeth and The King, all cut him off with a glare. He bowed and retreated away.

"Well, brother," John Dudley approached, smiling "You're an Earl"

"Indeed," Robert agreed, smiling

"Your Grace" Mary Sidney approached and curtseyed to him

"Mary" he helped her up and the two kissed each other's cheeks

"My brother, the Earl of Leicester" She stated, she too was smiling happily at her brother

Elizabeth smiled, as Mary Sidney left. Elizabeth took Robert into the room nearby and leant in. The two met in a passionate kiss and Elizabeth melted into Robert's arms.

[To Be Continued] 


	33. The King's Ward

September 1555

Edward smiled as he watched his young daughter toddle around, Mary watching from a small distance away

"Your Majesty?" Edward turned, smiling as Laetitia, his wife and Queen Consort of England, Ireland and France approached him

"Laetitia" He smiled at her, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. The two of them met in a kiss, and Mary Knollys, from her position, watching the Princess, smiled "Come on Jane, let's leave them alone"

"Your Majesty," Edward and Laetitia parted as Henry Manner's spoke.

"Yes?" Edward asked, barely focusing on Henry Manners

"Your Majesty, I have received news, from Sir Francis Walsingham"

Edward turned to Laetitia "Will you excuse me for a moment?" at her nod, Edward moved aside with Henry Manners

"What does sir Francis say?"

"The Lady Mary is definitely married to the Duke of Bavaria," Henry manners informed him

Edward cursed under his breath "I was hoping that she had not married him and that the child was illegitimate, it would not be a threat to my throne then"

"Your Majesty," Henry Manners began "The Lady Mary is not a threat to your throne as you are the legitimate heir of your father, and the Princess Jane is your legitimate heir"

"Yes," Edward agreed, smiling "She is"

"But the Queen is not yet with child" Henry Manners informed Edward

"That is not our fault," Edward snapped at Henry Manners "It is not like we have not been trying!"

"While the Queen has not given you a child, and The Princess Jane is still a young girl, the Lady Mary will be The Princess's immediate successor should she have no heirs"

Edward smiled "Do not worry about the Lady Mary, My Lord," Edward gave a large smile "Archbishop Cramner has been working hard for weeks, to find proof that the marriage between my father, the right, high and might King Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn was valid at the time of Elizabeth's birth," Edward smiled again "If he finds proof of the validity of the marriage, then Elizabeth will be reinstated as a true Princess, not just by title, but by birth right, and she will be my daughter's successor"

"Your Majesty," Henry Manners began "The Lady Anne Boleyn and His Majesty, your father, King Henry were never, legally married. The Lady Anne was--"

"My mother was what?" Princess Elizabeth Tudor, dressed in a red crimson dress, her long hair, falling brazenly back down her back in long red-gold curls, asked as she approached, however, she did not wait for a reply, before she turned to Edward "Forgive me, Your Majesty. But I have to ask, my mother, Anne Boleyn, has not been to court in a while"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," Edward began "I sent your mother to France to finalise the betrothal of Jane and her betrothed Prince Alexandre- Edouard de Valois-Angouleme"

Elizabeth nodded "Thank you, Edward"

Edward nodded and went aside as Elizabeth began talking to Henry Manners

"Papa!" Jane ran to her father, who smiled, lifting her into his arms. Jane giggled as her feet left the ground

Edward tossed Jane into the air, and caught her as she came back down, shrieking with delight and giggling happily

Elizabeth watched, hand in hand with Robert Dudley, smiling as Jane giggled again.

"Your Majesty?" Edward turned to the voice of his ward, Tom Canty, whom he had met in 1549 and taken in a few months ago "Your Majesty," Tom held out a letter, with the seal of the church of England on it

"There you are!" John Canty was striding over the field to Tom, who he took by the arm "Who gave you permission to leave the house? And for three months?!"

Edward coughed. John ignored him and continued ranting. Edward made a gesture to Mary and she took Jane off him, keeping her safe

"If you'll forgive me for interrupting. I gave Tom permission to be here." Edward began

John Canty turned to him "And who are you?"

"Edward Tudor, King of England, Ireland and France" Edward replied

"But you're a child," John informed him

"But King in my own right. I am 18, I do not need Lord Protectors, to rule in everything except name, like they were doing. I gave Tom permission to be here, and have taken him in as my ward, since you do not care for him and are abusive"

"I expect you are abusive to your children, especially since, if you are the King of England, then they are your heirs" John replied

Before Edward could reply, Mary Knollys, who had handed Jane to Laetitia, interrupted

"The King cares deeply for his daughter," Mary assured John

"Mary," Edward held up a hand to stop her "There is no need for that"

Edward turned back to John Canty "Now, if you would kindly release my ward, we have business to attend to"

"Tom is my son!" John snapped

"And he is the ward of the King of England!" Edward snapped, his temper beginning to rise

"He is my son, and he is coming home with me!" John informed Edward

Before Edward could reply, Tom spoke "Excuse me, Your Majesty. But am I allowed to speak"

"Certainly Tom," Edward replied

"I am your son, Father. But you never wanted me. I was unwelcome in the house... I am staying here"

"You stupid boy!" John raised his hand and slapped his son around the face, knocking him to the floor. Laetitia gasped, handing Jane back to Mary, before she ran over to the Young boy, despite he being older than her

"That is enough, Master Canty!" Laetitia rose, strode forward "Get out" she spoke

"I will not. That," John pointed at Tom "Is my son, and I am not leaving without him!"

"You will be lucky to leave with your head if you keep going!" Laetitia snapped

John Canty reached for the boy, who backed away

The guards, having sensed something was wrong, had reached them

"Take him away," Laetitia ordered and the guards pulled John away, and Laetitia helped Tom to his feet

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Your Majesty" Tom replied

"Please," Laetitia began "Call me, Laetitia"

"Yes, Your Majesty" Tom replied, not catching himself in calling Laetitia by her title

"Come on," Laetitia led Tom back to the castle. Mary followed, Jane still in her arms. Edward gave a glare to John Canty before he turned, and, cape flapping behind him, strode back to the castle. Elizabeth and Robert followed after them.

[To Be Continued]


	34. Princess Jane's illness

October 1555

"When will the lord Mayor arrive? And who is to receive him?" Catherine Herbert, nee Grey, asked as she entered the room, Elizabeth was sat at the piano, in the corner of the room. At Catherine's question Elizabeth got to her feet and moved to her second cousin, through her mother, Frances Brandon and her grandfather, King Henry VII

"Why, The Queen of course" Elizabeth replied

"With us?" Catherine asked, nervously

"Everything is to be as it was planned" Laetitia interrupted. Catherine curtseyed, she had not seen the Queen, who was sitting by the fire, she had, presumably, been listening to the Princess Elizabeth play, as had Anne Stafford, sat in the other chair

"Is that wise?" Catherine asked, looking to Laetitia

"It would be less wise to cancel on the Mayor" Laetitia replied

Elizabeth placed herself into the chair "Please, Cousin. My niece is ill and I am gravely worried"

"Will she die?" Catherine asked, sympathetically

"I do not think so. If she is anything like her mother" Elizabeth replied, smiling thinly

"But what if it is true?" Catherine asked

"Do not be so quick as to think that, cousin!" Elizabeth snapped, angrily at Catherine

"So the reports are true?" Frances Grey, nee Brandon, The Duchess of Suffolk and cousin to Lady Mary, Princess Elizabeth and King Edward VI spoke, from the doorway "The Princess is mad? Why did no one send to tell me?"

"The Princess is not mad!" Elizabeth replied, rising from her seat, opposite Catherine's, and the Queen Laetitia's chair. The three of them were sat near the fire. "She is ill. The Princess has fallen ill, she cannot be expected, at such a young age, to speak in coherent sentences"

"I was not asking, you, My Lady," Frances Grey replied "I do not ask questions to the daughter of a whore!"

Before either Catherine, Laetitia, or Anne Stafford could stop her, Elizabeth's hand swung through the air colliding with the flesh of Frances's face

"How dare you!" Frances exclaimed

"My mother was not a whore!" Elizabeth snapped "My mother is as pure as you or I!"

"Not very pure then," Frances replied. She turned to her daughter "Why was I not informed?"

"We have only known for a few hours ourselves, lady mother" Catherine protested

"That is no excuse!" Frances snapped. Laetitia, sensing a fight had rose, ready to intervene, should anything go wrong.

"It is more than a good enough excuse," Mary Knollys's voice came from the doorway and Elizabeth, skirt held high out of the way, ran, hurriedly, to Mary. Laetitia, abandoning protocol, followed.

"Is the Princess alright?" Elizabeth asked. Mary had a bucket of water in her arms.

"The Princess is expected to make a full recovery by noon tomorrow" Mary replied, smiling

"Oh, thank goodness," Elizabeth, hand on her heart, turned to Catherine "Do you hear that, cousin? The Princess will be alright!"

Elizabeth smiled "Oh, I must tell Robyn!" she lifted up the front of her skirts again and darted from the room, the door clattering shut behind her. Her footfalls could be heard darting, quickly along the floor.

"Forgive me, Lady Herbert. But I must tell the King," Laetitia smiled, happily, her pale face reganing it's colour "Oh, he will be pleased!" she too turned and, following Elizabeth's example, whirled from the room, her light blue skirt flapping behind her, the door clattered shut with a thud

"Well," Mary Knollys began "They're certainly pleased"

"Oh," Catherine excitedly began "I must tell my sister, Mary!" Catherine began to pass her mother, when Frances Grey placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder "Do not be too pleased," Frances began "As the Princess'srecovery places your further away from the throne"

"Oh, mother!" Catherine replied "I do not want the throne. I want to live in the country, with my husband"

Frances released her daughter, who darted from the room, following The Princess Elizabeth and The Queen's example.

"Well," Mary Knollys began "If you will forgive me, Lady Grey, I have to refill this bucket. The Princess will need cooling down. This room can get quite stuffy"

Mary vanished through the doorway, her footfalls echoing down the hall.

Once Frances was sure Mary had gone, she too, followed her example, leaving the room. 


	35. The Marquess of Buckingham

18th November 1555

The King rose to his feet, lifting a hand to tell the herald that he was ready. The Herald coughed and unrolled a heavy scroll of parchment. "It is the pleasure of our Sovereign Majesty, King Edward VI, on this day, the Eighteenth day of November in the third year of his reign, anno domini 1555, to create thee, Sir Tom Canty, Marquess of Buckingham."

As he finished, Tom heard the King come down off the dais and then felt first the silver coronet, being placed on his head, and then the heavy warmth of his new robes of state being draped around his shoulders, before Edward said "Arise, Marquess of Buckingham" and helped him up, kissing him in friendship and and handing him the patent of his newfound nobility. Tom accepted them with gracious thanks, and then the King stepped back.

Tom stepped back, taking the required three steps, before turning and leaving the King's presence, smiling to himself. His father never did like him, and this would show his father.

The King thought Tom good enough to be the Marquess of Buckingham, even if his father did not. This would show him. His father, who had constantly put him down, when he was younger. Oh yes, Tom would show him, he would do what the King wished.

"My Lord," Tom turned, there, stood in the doorway, was the Queen, Laetitia Knollys, Queen Consort of England, Ireland and France "Congratulations"

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Tom, despite being a Marquess himself now, was still lower than the Queen. He did not mind, he bowed, to the Queen, as befitting her status.

"There is no need for that, Your Grace" Laetitia replied, approaching him, smiling "I assure you of that. There is no need. We're in private, there is no need to call me by my title," Laetitia replied, her brow frowning. She lowered her voice "Between you, me and The King, I do despise the title of _"Your Majesty"_. I am just like everyone else. I am only Queen because the King married me. No other reason"

"I am still a normal person. I have only been ennobled by the King, like The Earl of Leicester," Tom replied, smiling at the Queen

"Indeed," she replied, smiling thinly

Tom looked like he wanted to say something, but managed to stop himself.

"If you have something to say, Your Grace. Please, speak"

"What do you think of the Earl of Leicester?" Tom asked "Can he be trusted"

Laetitia gave a small smile, before chuckling "Of course. The Earl of Leicester is the Princess Elizabeth's betrothed," Laetitia smiled again "Trust me, Your Grace. The Princess Elizabeth, now that she has truly been restored, is the only person who is able to keep the Earl of Leicester under control"

"And what of Mistress Stafford?" Tom asked "I know I shouldn't be enquiring but--"

Laetitia raised a hand to stop him "That woman," she snarled, "does not have the Grace, or poise, or manners to call herself a Boleyn," Laetitia had begun pacing "Nor does she have any right to call herself my Aunt. She may be my mother's half-sister. But she will not get that respect from me. My mother and Father perhaps. But not me"

"Laetitia Knollys," a voice came from the doorway "That is no way to treat your aunt" Catherine Knollys, nee Carey's voice came from the doorway

"I told you, mother" Laetitia replied, turning to her mother "That Anne Stafford will never be acknowledged as my aunt, heaven forbid she should become Queen, if anything happened to me"

"Anne Stafford, despite being only 18, is still a member of your family, and should be treated as such," Catherine continued, not knowing that she was forging a dangerous path "Anne Stafford, is the daughter of my mother, by her second husband, William Stafford, god rest their souls"

"Mother!" Laetitia snapped, causing Tom to jump "Anne Stafford, I do not care if she is my aunt, my half aunt or any relation to me! She is too ambitious. Yes, I, being a Boleyn, am ambitious, but Anne Stafford, god damn her soul, would kill to become Queen if she could, and that is something I will not stand for!"

"Your Majesty," Tom bowed, realising that he had best leave before the Queen became angrier.

"Mother," Laetitia began "Be quiet, or leave court" Laetitia left her mother, speechless, as she strode part her, her long blue skirt flaying around her legs.

Mary Knollys smiled as Laetitia passed The Princess Jane's chambers, before stopping "Mary?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Mary asked

"What do you think of Mistress Stafford?" Laetitia asked

"That is not my place to divulge my..." Mary considered her words before speaking "Feelings about our _"aunt"_, I am going to keep my thoughts to myself. If I speak against her, the King could have my head taken off"

"I would not allow it," Laetitia assured her

"You are only the Queen Consort, Laetitia," Mary informed her "The King, despite loving you, would not retract the punishment, just because you asked him too," Mary smiled, thinly "Now, if you will excuse me, Your Majesty. The Princess will need my attention"

Mary turned, and pushed the door open, disappearing inside the Younr Princess Jane's chambers, leaving Laetitia stood in the hallway

[To Be Continued]


	36. A Drowning Day

**Please don't kill me. I am sorry! I really did not want to write what I have written, but the story dictates that I do so. Again, I am sorry. Please, I am begging you. Don't kill me!! I have had this planned for months, ever since the wedding. I am so sorry, to anyone who likes Laetitia, and I expect that this is most people... however, things are not over yet... not by a long shot...**

December 1555

Mary Knollys let out a strangled cry as she read the letter. The letter was a long one, but only one sentence stuck out.

_Your Sister, Laetitia, my wife, The Queen Consort of England, Ireland and France drowned, trying to escape an assasination attempt and--_

The rest of the letter didn't seem important. Mary threw the letter aside and got to her feet, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Mary?" The voice of her brother, Henry Knollys, her eldest brother, born in 1542, the year after her, came from the door

Mary did not initially respond. Why should she? None of her siblings got on as well with Laetitia as she did, she was the only one who was allowed to call her sister by her childhood name of "Lettice". The King was the only other person to have that permission, well, other than the Princess Jane.

"Mary?" Her brother called again

She grudgingly got to her feet and opened the door, revealing her brother, Henry Knollys, still dressed in his hunting gear. Henry, despite being a year younger than Mary was almost the same height as Mary, however, he unlike Mary, was more rotund than the rest of their siblings.

"Mary? Are you alright?" Henry asked, embracing his sister

"I-I should be fine," she assured him, smiling "How is the King?"

"Distraught," Henry replied, shaking his head "He was devastated at her death"

Mary nodded, it was good to see that the king still cared for Laetitia after their brief marriage.

"Will you leave court?" Henry asked

"I do not know," She replied truthfully "I might leave, but only for mourning. Once I am done mourning then I will return. The Princess Jane will require someone to look after her"

"She has other ladies," Henry informed her

"Yes," Mary replied "But The Princess, like her father and mother, is a stubborn girl. A stubborn girl, that only likes people that her father trust, and since I am her care-giver. The King tells me who I am not allowed to be near the Princess. Ever since Sir Thomas kidnapped the Princess in March"

Henry blushed "I do not know what I would do if the Princess was kidnapped. I think I'd panic too much," he admitted, his round face going a bright red

"You think I did not panic? I-" Mary asked, however, whatever she was going to say next was cut off, as she curtseyed "Your Majesty"

"Mary," Edward greeted, lifting Mary from the curtsey "There is no need for that. You have just lost a sister," Edward gave a small smile "I am giving you permission to leave court, until you are done mourning. Then you are welcome back. Whether is is before the new year, or not, does not matter to me"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Mary murmured, looking quickly up, as to avoid the King's gaze

"Henry," Edward turned to Henry Knollys, who bowed "Help your sister pack. I'm giving her permission to leave court," Edward informed him

"But what about Jane?" Mary asked

"Burst into floods of tears when I told her what happened to..." Edward's voice quivered slightly "...Laetitia," He placed a hand on Mary's shoulder "I'll never forget her, no matter what happens, I promise you, Mary. I will never forget Laetitia"

Mary nodded "You were talking about Jane," she prompted

Edward nodded "Ah, yes," he began "When I told her what had happened to Laetitia, and that I was allowing you to leave court, she burst into floods of tears and went, crying, into Elizabeth's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Mary replied

Edward shook his head "She's a young girl, she doesn't know any better"

Mary chuckled, nodding in agreement "Jane is someone you should be proud of," she informed Edward

"I am proud of Jane. She's the perfect young girl, and I couldn't ask for a better heir" Edward replied, smiling thinly "Her mother would be so proud"

Mary gasped quietly, Edward hardly spoke of Jane, his first wife, and the mother of his daughter, not because he didn't love her, but because it was a subject that was a difficult subject for Edward to discuss.

Edward got to his feet "I'd best be off, Mary. My uncle Edward has not got any idea how to rule a coutry despite being the sister of a Queen and uncle of a King," Edward placed his hand onto Mary's shoulder "I will see you in the new year"

Edward did not wait for a reply before he strode past Mary and reached the door. He stopped there, turning to Mary "I almost forgot. Laetitia wanted you to have this. She was going to give it to you as a new years gift" Edward held out a small box, laced with red ribbon. Mary took it and carefully opened it. She pulled out a small necklace, it was something that she recognised. It was - used to be- Laetitia's. She smiled, hooking it around her neck, feeling the small L and M thump against her neck. Mary remembered Laetitia telling her that it had cost a lot to have made. She held it in her hand and squeezed. No matter what happened, she would avenge Laetitia. No matter what happened, and no-one, especially not her _"aunt"_ Anne Stafford, was going to stop her.

[To Be Continued]


	37. Dinner with the King of England

29th December 1555

"Your Highness," Elizabeth began, crouching down to her niece's height "The King has asked to see you"

Jane smiled "Papa wants too see me?"

"Yes," Elizabeth smmiled, opening her arms for her young niece to walk into. Jane stepped forward into her aunts arms and Elizabeth lifted her in her arms, Jane giggling happily.

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J

"Henry," Edward began, to Henry Knollys, sitting in the chair, to his left, on the left of the table.

Henry Knollys looked up, a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth, which he bit, seperating it from the piece in his mouth. It fell onto the plate below, and Henry swallowed "Y-Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You've not had the pleasure of meeting my daughter yet, have you?" Edward inquired

"N-No, Y-your Majesty," Henry stuttered, he wasn't used to The King of England talking to him like this. Having dinner with the King of England was hard enough. The King had probably invited him because they were brothers-in-law. The King had married his eldest sister, Laetitia, who had recently perished.

"Well," Edward began, smiling "You're about too" Edward got to his feet, as the door opened and the cry of "Papa!" came from the door, and his daughter, The Princess Jane Eleanor Tudor, came running towards him, giggling happily as her father scooped her up into his arms.

"Jane," Edward began, and she looked up, smiling brightly "This is Laetitia's brother. Henry Knollys"

"Y-Your Highness," Despite the Princess Jane being in her father's arms, Henry bowed

Jane giggled, as her father placed her onto the floor. She looked up at Henry Knollys and curtseyed, before looking up to her father "Papa? Who is this?" She asked, having not heard her father the first time

"Jane," Edward began, lifting Jane back into his arms "This, is Henry Knollys, the brother of Mary and Laetitia"

"Oh," Jane began, smiling, before asking "How is Mary? I miss her, Katherine Neville is not as good as her"

Edward chuckled to himself, Jane really did like Mary.

Jane smiled again, staring up at Henry Knollys.

"M-May I hod her, Your Majesty?" Henry asked, holding out his arm

"Certainly," Edward picked Jane up, and placed her, gently, into Henry Knollys's waiting arms, and she giggled as she landed.

Henry tickled her chin, and she giggled, heartily, smiling at Henry, as he continued to tickle her chin

"I hope," Henry began "That I myself, may soon have a child to spoil. But I am not married yet"

"Perhaps," Edward began "I can find a marriage for you, Henry, there are many available women at court"

"N-No, thank you, Your Majesty. I want to find the right girl myself," Henry replied, blushing "Perhaps you could marry someone from court? Anne Stafford is available, is she not?"

"She is," Edward replied, considering Henry's point

"Henry?" Jane interrupted, from his arms "Why have you gone red?"

[To Be Contnued]


	38. Anne Stafford, Queen of England

**19th January 1556**

"No! Edward, she might be your daughter, but as of next week, she is mine too. I don't want her at my wedding, I tell you!" Anne Stafford, the Princess Elizabeth's cousin and soon to be Queen of England, glared daggers at her husband to be.

"Jane is the Princess of England, Annie. Please. She was a perfect flower girl when I married Laetitia, and I'm sure she'd love to perform the same duty for you." Edward pleaded with the young woman desperately. He loved his daughter and cherished her as his heir, but he was also determined to make the day of their wedding perfect for Anne – his Annie - and she didn't want his daughter there.

He tried to put his hand on her arm and reason with her, but she pushed him away, pretending she had tears in her eyes.

"She's your daughter, Edward. The people's Princess Jane. If she's there, no one will care about me. I'm just the Princess Elizabeth's cousin, nothing more." Anne gulped.

"That's not true, Annie. You know that's not true. You're mine. My Anne Stafford. My Queen Anne of England, Wales, France and Ireland." Edward went to her again, tried to take her in his arms. Shaking her head, she stepped out of reach, turning her back on him.

"Then prove it. Let me have one day, Edward. One day where every eye in the Court is upon me. One day, that's all I ask. Is that really too much? Just one day?"

Anne strode to the door, but Edward was after her instantly. He couldn't bear her to be displeased with him. "Just the one day, Annie? That's all?"

"Just the one. The day I marry you." Anne promised, thankful that he couldn't see that she had said that through gritted teeth. He put his arms around her waist from behind, and although she didn't shake him off as she had done just moments before, she didn't lean into his touch either.

"All right. It breaks my heart, Annie, but for you, I'll do it. Jane will keep to her apartments next week. I'll see to it."

"Do you promise?" Anne knew she was pushing her luck, pushing the King's love for her to dangerously close to its limits, but she wanted to be sure that the Princess would stay well away from the chapel whilst she married him.

Edward sighed into her dark hair and nodded. "Oh Annie. Why do you make everything so hard? Very well, I promise."

"Good. Thank you. I love you…my lord." All of a sudden, Anne laughed, turned to face Edward and melted into his arms, kissing him passionately.

E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A

"Mary? Might I have a word?" Anne called her little stepdaughter's governess over carelessly, not even bothering with the courtesy of titles. Mary Knollys was her niece, after all. Mary groaned inwardly. She hated Anne with a passion, but she was nearly the Queen, and had the King right where she wanted him. She would have to be ceded to. "Of course, Aunt Anne."

Mary curtsied stiffly as she spoke. Anne scowled. "That's Your Majesty to you, Miss Mary."

"Forgive me, Aunt Anne, but you are not Queen yet. I will honour you as such only once you have gone through the sacrament of marriage with His Majesty." Mary responded coolly, refusing to rise to Anne's baiting. There were only 5 years between them, after all. If things had been different, they could have been sisters rather than aunt and niece. "Now, you wanted to speak to me? Is it about Princess Jane's gown for the ceremony?"

"No. There will be no need for the Princess Jane to have a gown for the ceremony."

"What? Why?"

"The reason is simple enough, Mary. The Princess Jane will not be gracing the ceremony with her presence." Anne sneered, as if Mary should have known without having to be told. Mary gasped.

"But! She's the Princess of England. Who would try to stop her being there?"

"The King, perhaps?" Anne tossed her head scathingly. "Edward has ordered that the Princess be kept to her rooms that day. As her governess, you will have to see to that, I suppose." Anne's dark eyes flicked disparagingly over Mary, scrutinising her, as though she did not think her up to the task.

"But Jane is His Majesty's daughter! He loves her! The King loves her! This cannot be true, Aunt." Mary protested, going white with shock.

"Nevertheless, it is, niece. Trust me. Now go. I don't want to see you again."

Mary curtsied with difficulty, hiding her anger and then fled the room. She had to find the Princess Elizabeth. Maybe she could talk some sense into Anne.

E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A

"She said **_what?!"_** Elizabeth roared, starting out of her seat. Mary, who had never seen her mother's cousin in a temper this fierce, gulped and struggled to say what she had meant to say next.

"She said…she said that Jane wasn't to be at her wedding. That the King had ordered it! But it can't be true…the King loves his daughter, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does, Mistress Knollys. Anne's probably persuaded him against his will; if she's speaking the truth at all, of course." Elizabeth reassured the younger woman, who looked as though she was about to faint.

"Will you talk to her for me, Your Highness? You're older than her, and her cousin. You're the King's sister. She'd have to listen to you." Mary begged.

"Oh yes, I'll talk to Anne, Mary. Leave her to me."

With that, Elizabeth strode out of her apartments, fiery red hair swinging loose behind her. Mary watched her go with trepidation. Anne Stafford would not know what had hit her.

E-A-E-A- E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A

Elizabeth strode into the Queen's rooms, still scarcely able to believe that Edward had already given Anne that suite of rooms. They weren't even married yet!

"Get out!" she hissed at Anne's half a dozen maids, who hastily bobbed down to the floor before scurrying away. Anne, who had been sewing quietly in the corner, raised her head sharply and glared at Elizabeth.

"What are you doing? Who do you think you are, dismissing my maids like that?"

"I'm Elizabeth. Your cousin and a Princess of England. And anyway, I have to talk to you. What are you thinking, stopping the Princess from coming to your wedding to her father? She's going to be heartbroken when she finds out."

"I know." Anne replied calmly.

"So why isn't she coming?"

"The King's ordered it."

"Yes, because you've asked it of him!"

"Of course! He adores me!"

"Not for long if you keep him from his daughter!"

"God, Elizabeth, it's only one day!"

"The day you marry her father! The day you become Queen! The day that you should be acting with the most kindness towards her because she's lost two mothers in a row!"

"I can't have her there." Anne answered, dropping her head to her sewing again. Elizabeth looked at the younger woman's dark hair and felt a strong urge to shake her build up inside of her. "Can't have her there?! By God, Anne, have you no feeling in you? If you weren't my brother's beloved I'd strangle you for that!"

"I can't have her there! Bessie, I can't!"

"Anne! She's not even three years old! What can she do to you? The cousin I loved when I was a child wouldn't have done this." Elizabeth sensed angry tears gathering behind her eyes and turned on her heel to hide them. She was halfway to the door when Anne spoke again.

"I can't because if I do, I'll feel inferior to her. She was born a Princess. I wasn't even a Knight's daughter. I've worked hard to get to where I am now, worked hard to get the King dancing to my tune and she's not going to ruin it for me – not on my day, do you hear me? Not on my day!"

"She's not even three years old!"

"She's the King's heir! He loves because of it. Elizabeth, do you not remember what it was like when your brother was little and England's only Prince? Your father doted on him, remember? Edward's the same with his little girl and he'll expect me to be the same unless I give him a child. I can't do that; not on the day I marry him. I need to be able to pretend that he loves me – and me alone. All right? Now, please, Cousin. Leave me alone."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but found that she was speechless. Something in what Anne had said had struck a chord deep within her. She inclined her head silently, murmured "Cousin Anne" and walked from the room.

E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A

A week later, time had run out for Elizabeth to change her cousin's mind, or the King's. Even as her own father was preparing to marry the woman he was besotted with; who, apart from his little girl and his country, was his only focus in life, the Princess Jane was being locked in her spacious rooms and told that her Papa would come and visit her as soon as he could and that her new Mama would come with him. The little girl was crying her heart out in her apartments, but, oblivious to that, though she wouldn't have cared even if she had known, and ignoring the dissatisfied murmurs of the courtiers watching her wed the King of England, Anne sailed down the aisle, beaming, a raven-haired vision of loveliness in ivory silk trimmed with pale green.

She offered Edward a slight smile and a half-curtsy as she approached him and took his hand – keeping her eyes firmly averted from the front of the church so that no one could think that she was genuflecting to the altar – and then knelt beside him as his Chaplain, Edmund Grindal began the service "Dearly beloved friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining in holy matrimony of His Sovereign Majesty, King Edward VI and the Lady Anne Stafford, daughter of the late Mary Stafford nee Boleyn and her husband, Sir William Stafford."

Then, having asked if anyone had any objections to the match, and receiving none, he turned to the pair before him and rested his hand on their outstretched hands. "Do you, King Edward, take this woman, Lady Anne Stafford to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear, on your solemn oath before all these witnesses, to love her, honour her and cherish her for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and to forsake all other women for her for the rest of your natural lives until death does you two part?"

Edward flashed a glance at Anne. Her veil of French lace hung from the rim of her hood, obscuring her face, but her eyes shone steadily behind it – shone steadily with resolve and something else, hidden behind her mask like face. What was it? Edward preferred to believe it was timid love.

He turned back to Edmund Grindal and answered him. "I do."

"And do you, Lady Anne Stafford, take this man King Edward VI, to be your lawfully wedded lord and husband? Do you swear, on your solemn oath before all these witnesses, to love him and cherish him and to honour and obey him for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and to forsake all other men for him for the rest of your natural lives until death does you two part?"

As Edward had done before her, Anne stole a glance at the person she was marrying before she spoke. His face, scarcely out of boyhood, was alight with excited hope. _"Fool."_ She thought. _"Is he really so blind that he cannot see that I am marrying him for his rank and position – for the power that the Queenship of England will give me and not for himself? He is no golden Prince of Christendom. He's scarcely more than a child!"_

Through thin lips, pressed together in a grimace which she hoped would pass for a nervous smile, she responded to Grindal's question. "I do."

Grindal witnessed the exchange of lavish rings and then spoke again.

"What God has joined in Holy Matrimony, let no man tear asunder. I now pronounce you man and wife. Your Majesty, you may kiss the bride."

Edward needed no second urging. Flinging back Anne's veil, he pressed his lips to hers more passionately than ever before, more passionately than he had ever done with Laetitia or even with his first wife, his cousin and childhood sweetheart, Jane Grey.

Then, taking Anne's hand and slipping through the crook of his arm, he led her down the chapel aisle and out into the Banqueting Hall at Whitehall for their wedding feast. He had done it. He had secured his beloved Anne for his wife and Queen. They were married and Edward had no doubt that they would live happily ever after.

E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A

Mary Knollys picked up the letter as it slid under the door. Three sentences, were scrawled on the paper, in her brother's loopy handwriting.

_It is done, the whore is Queen of England. Be Careful, Mary. She'll see the Princess Jane as a threat._

Mary glanced, carefully, over her shoulder, to the Young Princess Jane, sitting by the window, watching her father and Anne Stafford, in the gardens, Jane was in floods of tears as she watched her father kiss Anne, deeply on the lips.

Mary moved to Jane, and lifted Jane into her arms, lowering her head, and soothing the Young Princess, like her sister, Laetitia, had done less than nine months earlier.

Mary threw the letter into the fire, where is burst into flames, crumpling and removing all traces of the letter ever being there.

[To Be Continued]


	39. Queen Anne's Revelation

**Don't hurt me! I know people like Jane, but even she can have a fit or two, and even she has to obey protocol. I am sorry about the revelation in this chapter. Also, Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I have over 60 now! I did not think that I would ever get that many! Now, without further ado, I present more evilness! Edward's Reign chapter 39!**

**12th February 1556**

"Anne," Edward began, entering her chambers. He reached Anne and turned towards the door "Lady Mary!"

Jane entered the room, stopping at the required place, in front of the Queen. Mary Knollys followed, she stopped, and curtseyed as did Jane

"My daughter, The Princess Jane," Edward moved forward to her, and leaned down, whispering in her ear "This is my new Queen. Anne. Say hello, Jane"

"Madame," Jane gave a shallow curtsey, dipping her head "I hope that you, and His Majesty, will be happy together"

_I have to put on a good face, if I do not get along with the brat, then, the King could get rid of me_ Anne thought, giving a curtsey, befitting Jane's standard

"Is she eating well? How are her lessons going? And how is the cold affecting her?" Edward asked Mary Knollys

"All of the Princess's needs are cared for" Mary replied "The weather isn't affecting her. She is eating well and her lessons are going well"

Edward smiled "Good, but don't spoil her too much, I don't want her growing up to be spoilt" Edward leaned down and pinched her cheeks, smiling. He lifted Jane into the air, spinning her around. Jane shrieked happily. Edward lowered her to the floor

"Look after her, Mary" Edward spoke, to Mary Knollys, who nodded "After all, the Princess will need to be healthy when her sibling is born," Edward replied, smiling as he slipped his arms around Anne's waist, resting his hands on her waist.

Jane, who had turned to leave, froze, turning back to her father "Congratulations," she spoke, curtseying to her father, dipping the required depth. She then looked to Anne, dipped a shallow curtsey, and left, calling "Mary!".

_Thank Goodness that brat is gone_, Anne thought as she watched Jane's dark hair flap behind her, curling just above her shoulders as she rounded the corner, returning to her chambers. Mary Knollys followed Jane, closing the large, wooden door behind The Princess.

**The Princess Jane's Chambers**

Elizabeth watched as Jane paced her chambers

"How can that _harlot_ be with child!?"

"Your Highness-" despite Mary Knollys being her closest confidante and principal lady-in-waiting, Jane silenced her with a glare.

Jane gave a scream, swinging her foot out towards the pile of clothes nearby, they scattered around the room as her foot collided with them.

"I will _not_ acknowledge the child of that harlot as my sibling! Whether it is _or_ not!"

"Your Highness-" Elizabeth tried to protest this time, but that was the last straw for Jane

_"I WILL NOT!"_ Jane roared "What can the Queen do? My father loves me! The worst my father can do is send me from court for a while! And the further away from that _harlot_ I am the better!" Jane strode past Elizabeth, and Mary, and entered her bed chamber, slamming the door behind her. The door slammed with a thud, echoing around the room.

Mary gave a small sigh, and looked up to Elizabeth "She'll come round eventually. She was the same when His Majesty married my sister, Laetitia, god rest her soul," Mary informed Elizabeth "But perhaps I had best check on her?"

Mary entered the room, and Elizabeth could hear Jane crying a few moments later

[To Be Continued]


	40. Elizabeth, The Countess of Leicester

March 1556

"Do you, Lord Robert, take this woman, Princess Elizabeth Tudor to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear, on your solemn oath before all these witnesses, to love her, honour her and cherish her for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and to forsake all other women for her for the rest of your natural lives until death does you two part" Edmund Grindal, the vicar in charge of the ceremony, asked Robert

"I do," Robert replied, steely determination visible in his eyes

"And do you, Princess Elizabeth Tudor, take this man Lord Robert Dudley, to be your lawfully wedded lord and husband? Do you swear, on your solemn oath before all these witnesses, to love him and cherish him and to honour and obey him for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and to forsake all other men for him for the rest of your natural lives until death does you two part" Edmund Grindal repeated the question to Elizabeth

"I do," Elizabeth, like Robert, had a steeply determination visible in her eyes.

After exchanging rings, Edmund Grindal spoke again

"What God has joined in Holy Matrimony, let no man tear asunder. I now pronounce you man and wife. Your Grace, you may kiss the bride," Edmund Grindal make the sign of the cross over their head. Robert needed no further urging. Leaning forward, and, lifting the veil out of Elizabeth's face, he pressed his lips to hers more passionately than ever before. Elizabeth, like her husband, replied with more passion than she had ever given before, melting into Robert's arms.

Edward, Anne, Jane and Mary Knollys, in the King's pew, rose, clapping, along with the rest of the crowd, including Anne Boleyn, who had returned from France, especially for her daughter's marriage. This marriage, was one that Jane didn't mind. If anything, she was more pleased about this marriage, than anything in the world, after all, Robert didn't hate her, and Elizabeth wasn't trying to kill her

Then, taking Elizabeth's hand and slipping through the crook of his arm, Robert led her down the chapel aisle and out into the Banqueting Hall at Whitehall for their wedding feast. He had done it. He had secured his beloved Elizabeth for his wife. They were married and Robert had no doubt that they would live happily ever after.

E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R

Once their wedding fest was over, Elizabeth rose from her chair, smiling

"Play a volta!" She called, clapping once, before holding her hand out for Robert as the music began. She led him to the dancefloor.

Edward smiled as he watched his sister danced with her husband. Jane giggled, as her father lifted her onto his lap

"Are you happy for Elizabeth, Jane?"

"Yes, Papa" She replied, smiling up at her father. Not even Anne being around could destroy this day. Today was about Elizabeth. Not Anne. Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled as Robert lifted her off of the floor, as the dance required

"May I come to your chambers tonight?" Robert asked

"Of course," Elizabeth replied, blushing as she smiled brightly "They are your chambers too, now. You are my husband, are you not?"

He smiled, kissing Elizabeth on the lips, to which, she, like she did in the church, melted into his arms

Anne gave a smile, laughing. She was Queen of England, had the heir to England in her womb, and her cousin was married. Now only one obstacle remained. The brat. The King's _first_ child. The Princess Jane Eleanor Tudor. However, once the child Anne was carrying was born, then the Princess would be displaced from her place in the succession by her sibling.

Anne looked over to the Princess Jane, giggling, happily, on her father's lap. Mary Knollys caught her eye and gave her a glare, warning her away from the Princess. She would protect the Princess with her life... against Anne, and anyone who threatened the Princess.

[To Be Continued]


	41. The Archery Match

April 1556

The archery match was in full swing when Edward, his wife, Anne Stafford, Mary Knollys, and Princess Jane arrived.

"May I?" Edward asked his brother in law, of one month, Robert Dudley, holding out a hand.

"Certainly, Your Majesty" Robert handed him a bow and arrow.

"Thank you" Edward took the bow and arrow off of Robert. He stood in front of one of the targets, raised the arrow, gave a wink to Anne, and a smile to his daughter, before launching the arrow, which buried itself in the centre of the bullseye of the target.

The crowd clapped, and Edward handed the bow back to Robert, before returning to Anne, Mary and Jane.

Elizabeth raised her bow and released it. It soared through the air, hitting the target right in the bullseye.

"Oh, well done!" Anne exclaimed, clapping, along with the crowd. Jane clapped too, giggling happily. Mary Knollys missed the glare that Anne gave Jane, for spoiling her spotlight.

Elizabeth smiled smugly at her husband of one month, who took up her challenge.

He picked up the arrow and fired it. It pinned itself into the target, splitting Elizabeth's arrow in two.

"Elizabeth won't like that" Anne muttered. She was right. Elizabeth, frowned, scooped up an arrow and fired it.

It hit the bullseye and the crowd applauded.

Edward smiled, lifting Jane into his arms as the archery battle between Princess Elizabeth, the Countess of Leicester and her husband, Sir Robert Dudley, the Earl of Leicester, continued.

"My daughter really is competitive, isn't she?" Anne Boleyn commented

"Yes. She's just like our father" Edward replied, turning to Anne Boleyn, who had, last month, returned from France after finalising the betrothal between Jane and Alexandre-Edouard de Valois-Angouleme, her future husband.

"Your Majesty" Anne Boleyn curtseyed, her red skirt glistening in the sunlight

"My lady" Edward stated "I thank you for making the agreement between France and England official"

"It was Your Majesty's orders" Anne Boleyn replied

Edward gave her a small smile "Yes, it was. Now, are you going to congratulate your daughter? I think she has beaten Lord Robert"

"Oh," Anne gasped, clapping her hands together "She'll be glad. I'll go and congratulate her" Anne Boleyn passed Edward and approached her daughter, while Anne Stafford approached Edward, who smiled and let his daughter run, happily, to Mary Knollys.

Edward slipped his arm around Anne Stafford's waist and pulled her close, placing his hand on her extended waist. She was 2 months pregnant, with his child.

He smiled to her, before leaning in and kissing her deeply, taking care not to place too much pressure on her, in case he harmed their child.

"I love you, Annie" he murmured, quietly, so only she could hear.

"I love you, too, Your Majesty" she replied, quietly.

"Please, we're married. Call me, Edward" he replied, smiling

"Yes, Edward" she replied, and the two kissed again.

Jane's brow furrowed angrily as she watched Anne and her father kiss. Edward had one hand on her stomach and the other on her back.

"Mary?"

Mary Knollys looked to the young Princess, sitting on her lap "Yes, Jane?"

"Why did Papa marry _her?_" Jane had pointed at Anne, all the disgust that she had for Anne was noticed by Mary, as Jane, being young, was not able to hide it, and, unbeknownst to Mary, she had no intention of hiding it, especially not in front of Anne. She would hide it in front of anyone, except Anne... That woman stole her father, and while she was Queen, her father was in more danger than she was, as the people still loved her, but not Anne Stafford.

"Your father married Anne because he needs a Queen until you are old enough to help him"

"If Papa needs a Queen, why did he not ask you?" Jane asked, curiously

Mary chuckled "Me?" she asked, looking to the young Princess "Me? Your Highness. I do not think I would be a good Queen, unlike Anne"

"You would be as good as Laetitia," Jane replied "She," Jane continued, pointing at Anne, disgust evident in her voice "will not be a good Queen" Jane returned to playing with her doll before Mary could scold her.

Elizabeth smiled as Robert congratulated her for winning the archery tournament. He pulled her close and the two met, in a deep loving kiss.

"That was only part of your reward, my Lady Countess. You will get the rest tonight"

Elizabeth blushed, before smiling "Would you care for a rematch, My Lord?" she asked, picking up her bow, and readying another arrow.

Robert smiled, winking as he picked up his bow, and readying his arrow.

"Will those two ever grow up?" Edward asked Mary Knollys and Jane as he leaned over towards them.

"The Princess Elizabeth is just like the Princess Jane, childish in everyway, but able to keep her cool, and put on a facade, when it is needed," Mary replied

"Indeed?" Anne Stafford asked, having joined her husband, this was information that she could use against the Princess.

Edward held onto his crown as a gust of wind echoed around the field, blowing against Anne Stafford, and only her. The gust of wind whirled around Jane, flapping up the back of her hair, Jane giggled happily, before the wind stopped blowing, and Edward could have sworn he heard his first wife's cheerful laugh.

"This behaviour is unbefitting of a Princess," The voice of William Cecil began, and Edward turned

"Cecil," Edward replied "My sister is still recently married, and I think it is only fair that she has a bit of fun in her married life"

"She may be married. But she is, behind the Queen, and the Princess Jane, who is but a child, the leading Lady of the Kingdom"

"I know that," Edward replied, smiling "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think my sister deserves some better competition"

Edward strode past Cecil, and joined Elizabeth and Robert. Smirking, he picked up the bow and arrow, that lay spare. Lifting it in front of him, he clipped the arrow into place and pulled the thin rope back. With a small thump, the arrow pinned itself into the target.

Elizabeth and Robert fired and the game was on!

Neither Edward, nor Robert and Elizabeth, saw Anne Stafford and Jane glaring at each other.

[To Be Continued]


	42. Families Reunited

**A/N:- Right, as most people know, I was sorry for killing Laetitia, well, this shows how sorry I am... now, without further ado, Chapter 42 of Edward's Reign.**

21st April 1556

"Jane," A voice echoed, quietly, through the room

Jane Eleanor Tudor blearily opened her eyes, looking around for the person who had called her name

"Jane?" The voice called again

"She's over there," Another voice pitched in. Jane recognised that voice, but whose was it? Jane sat up and played with her hair as she thought. It was a woman's voice. She remembered the voice from when it had been kind and gentle, when it had been alive and playing games with her whenever time allowed. Then it struck her. Laetitia! Her maid and then former stepmother!

"Laetitia?" Jane asked, sitting up

Laetitia's slightly round face came into view, along with another woman's face.

Laetitia was wearing the blue turquoise dress she had died in, and the other woman was wearing a blue-green dress, with ruffles around the arms, and a cloak, fastened around her neck

"Jane," The other woman breathed

Jane looked up to the other woman, and frowned. Though she had never seen the woman, or not that she could remember, her Papa had a locket with a portrait of this woman in it, one he had had copied for her for her birthday last year. "Mama?" Jane asked. The woman's face burst into a smile, and she nodded, moving towards the side of the bed, hooking her hair behind her ears. She looked at Jane hungrily, as if she couldn't take her eyes off of her face, as if she couldn't ever take in every feature of her daughter's face.

"My Jane," The woman began.

"Mama!" Jane giggled, holding out her arms, excitedly for her mother to pick her up.

Her mother scooped her up "My darling..." The woman planted a kiss on Jane's forehead "Oh, how I've missed you. How you've grown! I've missed you so much! So much!"

"Laetitia?" Jane asked, looking over to Laetitia.

"Oh," Laetitia looked up "Sorry. I was checking on Mary. She's doing a wonderful job of looking after you"

"Papa's new wife doesn't like Mary," Jane commented

"Who?" Jane's mother asked "The Harlot? Never mind _her_." Jane's mother smiled "_We_ have something planned for _her_, darling, don't worry. Just keep in your father's good books, and _we'll_ deal with the harlot."

Jane smiled at her mother. Now that she studied her closely, she looked quite like her. The same round face, the same hair, the same smile...

"Now," Jane's mother began, placing Jane back into the bed, and tucking her in "Be a good girl for Papa, ok?"

"Ok," Jane replied, smiling.

"We have to go now Jane," Her mother began, smiling "But don't forget, we'll always be watching over you, darling. Always."

Jane nodded, looking up to her mother, as her mother planted a kiss on her forehead. Laetitia followed suit, smoothing Jane's blankets with the flat of her hand and brushing Jane's hair away from her face on to the soft pillows. Then she linked arms with the other woman and murmured something into her ear. With a nod, Jane's mother turned from the bed and faded away, but before she did, she glanced over her shoulder at Jane and called to her softly.

"I will always love you, my darling, darling Jane" Jane heard her mother's voice echo as she slowly slipped back into her sleep, the face of her mother and Laetitia in her head.

E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L-E-J-L

"Edward?"

Edward gave a groan, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Then he spotted them, stood by the door...

He audibly groaned. As if he didn't have _enough_ trouble with Mary having a son, now his previous wives were haunting him...

"Jane? Laetitia?"

"Oh," Jane began scarcastically, approaching the bed "You _do_ remember us then!?"

"Of course, I remember you, both of you, you, Jane, gave me my daughter, and Laetitia, you saved her from my uncle," Edward replied

"Thank you for that," Jane commented, to her fellow deceased wife

"It was nothing. I thought that was what stepmothers were supposed to do, for their stepdaughters," Laetitia replied

That reminded Jane of the reason she was in her former husband's bedroom "Yes," she began "That is what they are _supposed_ to do... they may not want to do it, but they have to"

"Jane," Laetitia warned, after all. If they angered the King, who knows what he would do to Jane, in revenge.

_"No, Laetitia!_ I will not have that harlot treating _my_ daughter like she is at the moment! Even _if_ Anne's child is born, Jane _will_ still be in the succession. I will _not_, have that harlot remove my daughter from her birthright!" Jane growled

"You will not talk about my wife that way!" Edward roared at his former wife

"I _will_ talk about her however I like!" Jane roared back. She was dead! What could her husband do to her? He wouldn't harm his daughter as he loved the Young Princess, and she was his only heir. Anne could easily miscarry. After all, Anne Boleyn had miscarried three times.

"You will give Anne the respect that she deserves!" Edward snapped

"I will give Anne the respect _she_ deserves when she gives _my_ daughter the respect that she deserves!" Jane roared at her husband

_"ENOUGH!" _Laetitia roared, cutting both of them off

_"Fine!" _Jane huffed, swirling, her cloak flying, as she vanished

_"Jane!"_ Laetitia cried, throwing her arms up. She sighed and turned to Edward "Congratulations on your upcoming child,"

"Thank you," Edward replied

Laetitia gave a small, hardly noticeable nod of her head, before she too vanished, leaving Edward, sitting on the bed, confused.

In the next room, Anne Stafford stirred, awakening from her sleep for a few moments, to see Jane Grey's face, looming above hers, before Jane Grey's face disappeared.

[To Be Continued]


	43. May I come to your bed?

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for my long disappearance, exam preperation, from the teachers at school, is taking up most of my time, but from tomorrow, the 14th I will be able to update more often, as I am on exam leave. Thank you too all of my reviewers, and Lady Eleanor Boleyn, as you'll be home by the time you read this, I hope you enjoyed your holiday. I have a new plot twist to inform you of... Now, I'm beginning to ramble. Anyway, here we go, more Anne Stafford being evil, more Jane being cute, more Mary Knollys being herself. Now, without further ado... Chapter 43 of Edward's Reign!**

May 1556

The ear-splitting crash echoed around the pavilion, and Mary and Elizabeth were on their feet in an instant. No-one thought to look up, towards the castle, where, in the Queen's chambers, Anne Stafford, stood, smiling at the scene below, as her husband fell from his horse. If he died then her child would be King and she would be could make this country how she wanted it!

"Edward!" Elizabeth, skirt held high, abandoned all royal protocol, and titles, as she clattered down the stairs, crying "Let me through!" at the guards, who stepped aside, as Elizabeth, and Mary Knollys, the Young Princess Jane in her arms, clattered past them and across the lists, both women were pale.

Elizabeth did not even need to stop her feet, as she fell, to her knees, by her brother's unconscious form, tears glistening in her blue, saphire eyes. She had never even got to tell him how much she loved him, and now he was being taken from her, at the tender age of eighteen. Henry Knollys, the King's opponent, and the boy who had knocked him from the horse, reached them, he was pale.

"Your Majesty?" Mary asked, placing Jane onto the floor and rolling the King over, so that they could see his face. It was blood covered, and his mouth hung open.

"Papa?" Jane reached out, and shook her father, trying to wake him "Papa. Wake up!" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips, as she glared at her father "Now!" she commanded, poking him again.

"J'ne-? g'way," The groan, from Edward was hardly noticable, but everyone heard it. Elizabeth gasped, smiling, as Edward began to stir.

"Papa?" Jane asked, watching her father begin to stir. Her voice was filled with hope, as her brown hair, the exact same shade of her mother, began to flap in the light wind echoing around the lists.

Like before, no-one looked up, towards the castle, where, in the Queen's chambers, Anne Stafford, stood, snarling as Edward began to regain consciousness. _"Damn!"_ She snarled, turning from the window, as she pulled the satin curtains shut, with a small thud, her long, brown hair, falling down her shoulders, her hand on her heavily pregnant stomach.

"It looks like the Queen isn't happy," Mary muttered, noticing the curtain close. _Jane, Leatitia, I hope you're watching. _She smiled, looking back to the King. God, he really was attractive wasn't he?With his slightly muscular frame, his rounded face, his slightly raised chest, and his red-blonde hair, which glistened. _No, don't think that,_ she scolded herself, _Anne Stafford is Queen. Not me. I haven't got a chance._

"Jane?" Edward asked, sitting up, having fully regained consciousness. His red-blonde hair, glistening in the sunlight, his crown laying on the floor, near where his head had been. His face was covered in blood. He raised his hand, wiping his face with the back of his glove, smearing it with blood.

Jane took one look at her father, before giving a squeal of delight, and throwing herself at him, clutching his chest, in case he mysteriously vanished into thin air, and she lost him again.

With one last snarl, Anne, who had opened the curtains again, slammed them shut, and strode to the stairs. Once she got to the bottom she would pretend to be scared, and worried about her husband, and then she would give birth to this child, and then be rid of him. She gave one last smile, before looking scared, and running, as best she could, to Edward, embracing him tightly, claiming that she had been worried sick.

Edward soothed Anne and sent her on her way, with one of her ladies back to her chambers. Once Anne was gone, Edward turned to Mary Knollys, and leaned down, to whisper in her ear "Can I come to your bed tonight?"

Before Mary Knollys could reply, the King had walked off, with his men, hovering around him. Mary's jaw dropped. Perhaps she would have a chance then. Perhaps she wasn't out of the running yet...

[To Be Continued]


	44. The Spanish Ambassador

**A/N: This was my favourite chapter to write, as I enjoy making people look idiots when Elizabeth get's angry. I know this chapter is not very descriptive, but it needs to be done, I'll save the boring ramble this time, so, without further ado, Chapter 44 of Edward's Reign!**

June 1556

Everyone, except the Spanish Ambassador, could see that both Elizabeth and Edward were going to explode with anger. The question was, who would explode first? The Princess Elizabeth, or the King? Both their tempers could easily rival their father's if not beat it.

"The Archduke Charles will be most happy to come to England, Your Highness," The ambassador informed Elizabeth, sat on the chair next to the throne.

"And I shall be most happy to see him," Elizabeth replied. The ambassador did not know that she was married. Oh, she could have some fun with him.

"But if he comes, he will come here as your future husband," The ambassador continued

"Ah well," Elizabeth replied, smiling thinly to Edward "as to that,"

"Anything else would be unthinkable," The ambassador insisted, looking around

"I have often told the Imperial ambassador-" Elizabeth began

"The imperial ambassador does not know Your Highness as well as I do," The ambassador interrupted

"But he knows how to listen!" Elizabeth snapped, as a warning

"Ah, The true ambassador, Your Highness, listens to what is meant, and not only what is said," The ambassador replied

"Then I will say again, and mean it, The Archduke Charles may come to England as our guest," Elizabeth began, again, before being interrupted once more

"A-as your guest, a-and as the husband of your choice," The ambassador insisted

"I have not said that," Elizabeth replied. What started out as a game for her, was now testing her patience

"B-But you have invited the Archduke Charles to your court," The ambassador insisted

"I have said he is welcome," Elizabeth replied, her voice beginning to lace with anger.

"Very welcome, Your Highness, I hope?" The ambassador asked

"Welcome as any other guest would be," Elizabeth replied.

"I am glad to hear it. I shall write to King Philip and tell him that you have invited the Archduke Charles to England, and that he comes here as your future husband," The ambassador informed her

"If he comes on those terms," Elizabeth had risen from her chair, glaring at the ambassador "he had best not come at all!" Elizabeth snapped. Now, she would give him a fright. She gave a small glance to Mary Knollys, who gave a barely noticable nod in reply, before covering the Princess Jane's ears

"Your Highness!" The ambassador insisted

"He said he wished to come here, I have never invited him! I have never said I would marry him. I have never said I would marry anyone, other than lord Robert. Ever!" Elizabeth had reached the doors

"Your Highness," The ambassador insisted, again.

That was the last straw for Elizabeth's already fraying temper. Mary readied herself for the inevitable outburst of rage, that was guaranteed to burst out of the Princess Elizabeth, at any given moment. And, sure enough, after the Ambassdor's statement, Elizabeth exploded with anger

_"ENOUGH!" _Elizabeth swirled to the room, and glared at all the inhabitants. Everyone bowed, all except the King, and Lady Mary Knollys, who was holding the Princess Jane, and couldn't bow. Elizabeth turned, and left the room.

"What got into the man? Whatever gave him the idea that she said she would marry the Archduke Charles?" Mary asked

"I do not know," William Cecil replied

"He's been here long enough to know the Princess Elizabeth!" Tom Canty, the Marquess of Buckingham insisted

"Yes," Edward interrupted, reaching them "Personally," Edward leaned in "If you can keep a secret. I think that the Spanish Ambassador is a complete idiot. He's only here because the King of Spain is stupid enough not to know that my sister is married,"

"At least one good thing came from the marriage," Cecil began, smiling thinly

"And what is that?" Edward asked, inquisitively

"Her Highness, the Princess Elizabeth, got to make a fool out of the Spanish Ambassador," Cecil chuckled

"Indeed," Edward replied, looking towards the Spanish Ambassador "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to see my darling, Annie," Edward planted a small kiss on Jane's head, and left the room

"The harlot has to die," Tom Canty muttered, to Mary, Cecil and Henry Knollys.

"Yes. With her on the throne, the Princess Jane is not safe," Mary replied

"Indeed," Henry Knollys agreed

"But what do we do?" Cecil asked

"Leave that to me," Mary replied "However, my plan is only going to work in August, when the Queen will be at her most vulnerable. When she is lying in, ready for the birth of her child,"

"But by August, she could have had the Princess Jane killed," Henry Knollys informed his sister

"Do not worry about that," Mary replied "The Princess Jane is adored by the King. He's not going to let her be hurt, and," Mary pulled a small pearl out of her pocket "The Princess's mother, and Laetitia, are watching over her,"

"Where did you get that?" Henry Knollys asked

"I found it on my pillow, late last month," Mary replied

"This was Laetitia's," he informed her. "I gave it too her, before she came to court,"

"I know, that is why I know that she is looking over us, and watching us." Mary smiled, glancing upwards.

The window, open, in the corner of the room, blew against the wall, as the wind began whistling around Mary.

[To Be Continued]


	45. Anne's suggestion

**A/N: I have 81 reviews... Thank you guys! I never thought that I would get this many! Ever, and now that my writer's block is gone, and I'm on half term, I plan to get to 1557 soon and, Lady Eleanor Boleyn, knows what is coming in the next chapter, do any of you...? Anyway, I'm rambling, without further adieu, I present Chapter 45 of Edward's Reign!**

**July 1556**

Edward's jaw dropped at Anne's suggestion. She was suggesting that the Princess Jane was sent to Hatfield, with a household of her own.

Jane still, despite hating Anne, had her father's favour, and he loved her dearly, sending her from court was not an option... Yet. Perhaps once the child Anne was carrying was born, then both childen could have a household of their own...

"No, Anne,"

"But why not, Edward?" Anne asked, crossing her arms, and pouting. Normally, this made Edward melt. Edward moved forward, and placed a hand on her stomach, before kissing her. Pulling away he spoke "Once our child is born, we can send both of them to Hatfield,"

Anne looked shocked "My child, with her? _Never_. Until she learns to respect me, she will not be seeing her sibling!"

"Annie," Edward gave a small sigh "Please. You need to remain calm, for the sake of our child. I'll talk to Jane. I will."

Anne nodded her thanks, and pulled Edward in, kissing him deeply. Edward smiled, like a child that had just been kissed by the girl he had fallen deeply in love with. "I'll talk to Jane,"

Anne allowed her husband to leave, and watched as he walked across the room, opened the door and left. _All it takes is a smile, and agreeing to his commands. He's mine, now, and soon enough, Princess Jane, will no longer be a thorn in my side, and my child will be the heir to the Throne of England._

J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E

Jane Eeanor Tudor looked up as the door opened _"Papa!"_

Edward scooped Jane into is arms and she giggled, happily "Hello, Jane," He looked to Mary Knollys "How has she been?"

"She has been well, Your Majesty. She's eating well, and her lessons are going well,"

"Good," Edward smiled "Now. Jane," she looked up, as her father placed her onto the floor, and crouched down "I know you don't get along with Anne," at the name of her stepmother, Jane's nose crinkled with disgust "but you're upsetting Anne, and the child. Could you just pretend to like her?."

At the thought of upsetting her unborn brother or sister, Jane's mouth formed into a _'o'_ and she gave a small smile to her father "Ok, Papa," Jane conceded her defeat "For you, I'll try,"

Edward smiled "Good girl," he leant forward, and kissed her on the forehead "I have to go now, Aunt Elizabeth wants to see me. But I'll come and visit soon,"

Jane smiled, waving after her father as he left and she sighed, turning to Mary and hugging her "Papa doesn't love me," she whispered "He loves her now,"

Mary hugged Jane, rubbing her back lovingly. Neither of them noticed Jane Grey, stood, in the corner of the room, looking sadly at her daughter. She gave a small smile, and vanished, watching over her daughter once again. Oh, yes, Anne Stafford was going to pay for what she had done.

Jane sniffed again, wiping her eyes, and Mary's heart broke seeing her young charge in such a state "It's ok, Jane. I've got a plan. Well, Leatitia, your mother and I, have a plan"

"Mama?" Jane asked, looking up, expectantly at Mary, who smiled, nodding.

"Yes," she replied "Your Mama, has something in mind for Mistress Stafford. Now come on. It's getting late. Time you were in bed,"

"Oh!" Jane moaned, pouting, "I don't want to,"

"The sooner you sleep, the sooner you can get up, and see your papa, without Mistress Stafford, as she starts her lying in tomorrow,"

"I can see Papa, without her?" Jane asked, smiling at the thought, and at Mary's nod, she fell asleep, her head landing softly on her pillow.

[To be continued]


	46. The Loss of a Prince

**A/N: If anyone liked Anne Stafford I have just one question, what were you thinking? Anyway. Thanks To Lady Eleanor Boleyn, for this. Without anymore rambling, I give you, Chapter 46 of Edward's Reign!**

August 1556

Anne Stafford, Queen of England, Ireland and France, opened her eyes and sat up, blinking in the candlelight. Her dark hair, so glossy and smooth by day, stuck to her forehead, damp with sweat, and she was breathing hard.

God, would she never be free of this nightmare? She had done it again; she had dreamt of the former Queen, Edward's slut, Jane Grey, practicing black magic, using witchcraft to ill wish her and her unborn child. But that was ridiculous. Jane Grey was dead, had been dead these last two years. She couldn't hurt her.

Anyway, the King adored her. He was taking every care of her, granting her her every whim. He was practically at her beck and call himself. She was secure in his favour and, once she had produced his heir, his longed for Prince of Wales, she would be invincible.

Suddenly, a knifing pain in her belly and upper legs almost bent her double.

Anne gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out, but it came again. And again.

And then Anne felt a trickle of warm, sticky fluid run down between her legs. She desperately tried to ignore it "_It's fine. It's just a bit of blood. It's fine. It means nothing."_ but then the trickle increased and became a torrent – an increasing flow that felt as though it was draining Anne of all life.

With a trembling hand, she reached for the candle that stood on the table beside her large four-poster and lifted the covers.

A horrific sight met her eyes. Her sheets and the hem of her nightgown were dyed a vivid shade of crimson and she was lying in a pool of her own blood as it continued to gush out of her. Anne screamed.

"No! _NO!"_

"Your Majesty!" Lady Frances, the maid who had been sleeping on a pallet at the foot of her bed, since her husband wouldn't be visiting her that night, not now that she was six months with child, jumped up and ran to her. "What is it? What ails you?"

"My son – Frances, my son -" It was all Anne could manage.

With one glance at the bloodstained sheets, Frances understood. "Let me get Doctor Owen, my lady. He'll help you. He'll save your child."

"What if he can't? If I send for him and yet still lose my baby, then everyone will learn of it and it will become common knowledge that I cannot carry a child. Do not send for him."

"Madam, Please! Do not endanger either yourself or the Prince for the sake of your pride!" Frances exclaimed. Anne laughed shortly.

"It's too late for that, Lady Frances. I forbid you to send for Dr. Owen. Now, wake the others. You are my Chief Lady of the Bedchamber and you will do your level best to help me save this boy."

"Aye, madam. God willing, it is not already too late."

Frances hurried into the next room and woke Anne's other ladies, sending them scuttling hot water, for pillows, for clean cloths.

For the next hour, the ladies busied themselves at Anne's bedside, fighting to keep their Prince of Wales, their country's saviour, inside their Queen.

In vain. All at once, Anne's back arched and, with one last keening scream of pain, she lost her precious child.

Frances threw a bundle of old clothes over the tiny corpse and, crossing herself and making the sign against evil, swept it up into her arms. "Madam? What shall I do with your child?"

"Bury it. No, burn it, for, God, if it gets out that I cannot carry a child -" Anne broke off, unable to finish her sentence as tears of rage, pain and frustration coursed down her cheeks unchecked.

"On the fire with it, Lady Frances." she snapped at last.

"On the fire? But Madam -"

"On the fire with it! I command you!" Anne shrieked wildly, appearing half-crazed as she struggled to rise and do it herself.

Two other ladies darted forward and greatly daring, laid hold of the Queen by the arms and shoulders, restraining her, soothing her with whispers. "Your Majesty must rest. Come, we shall change your night gown and your sheets and then you can sleep again. The morning will not appear so bleak if you are well rested."

Anne, stunned by the enormity of what had happened, let herself be led meekly away.

Frances, grateful for the short respite, stoked the fire, and then, unable to help herself, pulled back the wrappings and looked at the body that her mistress's own had expelled. A moment later, she recoiled in horror.

The infant was a boy, that much could be said for him, but apart from that -! His head was grossly swollen to twice the size it should be and his back was cruelly humped and twisted. He was a monster.

Shuddering, Frances flung him on the fire without another thought. Then she shook her head to clear it of the awful vision that seemed burned on to her eyelids and summoned two servants to strip the Queen's bed of its bloodstained sheets and exchange them for others.

When they were done, she went into the antechamber where the Queen sat waiting.

"Madam? Your bed is fit to be slept in, if you wish to retire." As Frances made her curtsy, she saw that the Queen was visibly shaking.

"Good. Thank you." Anne rose to her feet automatically, though she was as white as a sheet. Frances sent the other ladies back to bed too, and accompanied her mistress to bed alone. Pulling up a stool, she sat beside the Queen, keen to watch her until she slept. Anne, however, had one more burning question.

"Was it a boy? Frances. My child. What was it? Was it a boy?"

Frances closed her eyes briefly as the horrible sight of the deformed infant flashed before them again. Determined to spare the Queen that much, at least, she merely nodded. "Aye, Madam. You had a son."

"It was witchcraft, you know. Jane Grey cursed me so that I could not carry him to term - so that _I_ should not succeed where _she_ and Laetitia failed – in producing a boy to inherit the throne of England; a son to succeed Edward and be the very image of his father." Anne's voice was little more than a whisper, but her words chilled Frances to the bone. Her mistress had to have lost her mind. Queen Jane Grey was dead, God rest her soul. Even if the miscarriage wasn't just bad luck; even if it had been caused by someone with malicious intent, it couldn't have been her. The dead were dead. They never hurt anyone.

"My lady, you are overwrought. You know not what you say." Frances soothed, smoothing her Queen's hair out on to the feathery pillows, disentangling the dark locks with her fingers, ignoring protocol. The woman needed comfort, not ceremony.

"Sleep, my lady. Everything will seem easier when you are rested. Sleep. I will keep a watch over you, I swear. Nothing and no one will hurt you. Not tonight. I give you my word. Just close your eyes and rest."

And a few minutes later, Anne did.

J-M-J-M-J-M-J-M-J-M-J-M-J-M-J-M-J-M-J-M-J-M-J-M

Mary Knollys stirred fro her sleep as she heard a voice whisper "It is done, Jane is safe."

Mary turned, and there, stood by the door, was her sister, Laetitia.

"Laetitia?" What was her sister doing here, and what did she mean? "What did you do to the Queen?"

"Me?" Laetitia looked shocked "I did nothing. Jane Grey, however, well, let's just say-"

"-that the child Mistress Stafford was carrying is no more, and my daughter is safe," Jane Grey appeared, dressed in the outfit she had died in.

"You made the Queen miscarry?" Mary gasped

"No, no," Jane assured her "No. I just pestered her in her dreams, and it caused her to miscarry. It wasn't my intention, but, it worked, my daughter is safe,"

Jane gave a smug smile, and with a twirl, vanished, closely followed by Laetitia, leaving Mary alone with her thoughts

[To Be Continued]


	47. Anne Stafford's Mistake

**A/N: Now, since the last chapter I think we need a plot twist, eh? Well, this will give you one! Without anymore rambling, I give you, Chapter 47 of Edward's Reign!**

September 1556

Anne Stafford fumed as her private secretary handed her a letter, a copy on a letter the King had sent.

_To her most Christian Majesty, Mary of Guise, Dowager Queen of Scotland and the Isles_

_ I wish to secure an alliance between Scotland and England, with a marriage between your Daughter, Mary, and I. Any children we would have would inherit the thrones of England and Scotland. I know that I am married, but, I am tiring of Anne. She has miscarried my child, and, I have evidence that she was not a virgin before I married her. Your daughter, Mary, is my next choice as the Queen consort of England, Ireland and France, if she comes to England, we can be married in the new year, however, our children would have to be protestant, as the people of England would never except a catholic King. I will, at the next possible opportunity, send the Lady Anne Boleyn, the Marquess of Pembroke, and Tom Canty, the Marquess of Buckingham, to collect your daughter. I will, at the first possible opportunity ask Her Majesty, The Queen, for a divorce._

_His Most Christian Majesty, Edward VI, King of England, Ireland and France._

Anne gulped, her plans for her time as Queen were failing, Edward was tiring of her, and, someone had given him false evidence about her virginity. Her plans were failing, now, she had to be careful.

"Your Majesty?"

Anne looked up, at her private secretary "Yes?"

"Shall I fetch you some parchment, so that you can write to the King?" he asked, watching her intently

"No, you idiot!" she snapped, waving a hand "I will talk to the King tonight, when he comes to my bed,"

Her private secretary nodded, and left the room, muttering "If he comes to your bed, tonight, Your Majesty,"

Anne did not hear, she had buried her head in her hands and had begun to cry. Why did god have to take her child from her? She could have been the mother to the future King of England, and, now, it seemed like the Princess Jane would be Queen. The daughter of Edward's first wife would be Queen. All her plans were ruined! All because of one dead woman, who insisted on haunting her, just because she was carrying a son, and Jane Grey had given birth to a daughter, not a son, as the King needed!

Frances sighed, her mistress was under the delusion that her husband would return to her bed, but he wouldn't, not now that she had lost the King's son. Not now. Anne, even if she did not know it, was in a perilous position, and, she had to be careful. If she put one toe out of line, then she could easily be removed from the position of Queen of England, and replaced by someone else.

Anne's mistake, however, came sooner than even Frances expected

"Papa!" Jane ran, crying, into her father's arms, clutching at his chest tightly "Papa," she squeaked, again, snuggling in close.

"Your highness," Mary Knollys entered the room, and spotting the King, curtseyed "I am sorry, Your Majesty. She just ran off crying after the Queen had spoken to her,"

"A-Anne c-called m-mama a-a-a w-whore," Jane choked on her own tears, as Edward stroked her head, lovingly

Mary gave an audible gasp, and Edward's expression became cold and hard, and he handed Jane back to Mary "I'll talk to her, Ok, Jane?" Jane gave a small nod, as she sat, still crying, in the arms of Mary Knollys,

Edward sighed, perhaps it wasn't Jane's fault that she and Anne didn't get along, and, perhaps he'd have to take his first wife's adivse, and have Anne arrested for treason. He did have all the evidence that he needed.

"I will talk with the Queen. Mary, take Jane back to her quarters, and look after her. I'll come and see her once I've spoken to the Queen," Edward passed Mary Knollys, and exited the room, striding, angrily, down the hall, to the Queen's chambers.

"Come, Jane," Mary took Jane back to her chambers, soothing her, as the yelling voices of the King and Queen echoed from thr Queen's chambers.

[To be continued]


	48. Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland

**A/N: Now, this time, well, just wait and see. Without anymore rambling, I give you, Chapter 48 of Edward's Reign!**

October 1556

"Her Highness, the Princess Jane Tudor!" The double doors opened, and Jane entered. When she reached the thrones, she curtseyed, deeply, to her father and Elizabeth "Papa. Aunt Elizabeth" Jane looked to Anne, and did not curtsey "Madame," Anne did not even nod in acknowledgement, she ignored Jane completely, and Edward lifted Jane onto his lap, smiling.

"My daughter, Princess Jane," Edward began "is to receive her own household, at Hatfield. Away from the lies and deceit of court life, and away from people who might want to harm her," here Edward cast a swift glare to Anne, before raising his goblet "To the Princess Jane,"

"To the Princess Jane!" everyone, except Anne chorused, raising their goblets.

"The Princess Jane will move into her new household in February of next year, and it will become her perminant residence," Edward continued "And any children I should have, will have households of their own,"

Jane smiled, happily at her father, showing a toothy grin. Elizabeth smiled, thank goodness Edward wasn't like their father, and was willing to give Anne another chance...

Mary Knollys watched the scene, smiling, happily, whatever her first-cousin, Elizabeth was thinking, she was completely wrong, completely, completely wrong.

"Her Majesty, Mary, Queen of Scotland and the Isles!" The double doors opened and Mary Stuart, the Queen of Scotland and the Isles, entered. When she reached the throne she curtseyed and Edward rose, kissing her on each cheek in acknowldgement, as they pulled away Edward whispered "Can I see you tonight?"

Mary Stuart gave a smile, and nodded, a small, discreet nod, that was hardly noticable but both Mary Knollys, Jane, Elizabeth and Anne all noticed it. Anne frowned, and Elizabeth looked troubled, Mary Knollys gave a small smile, and Jane giggled, clapping her hands childishly.

Mary Stuart gave a small wave to the Princess Jane and she waved back, smiling.

Edward smiled, watching the scene unfold. At least his daughter was getting along with one Queen, if not the current Queen Consort of England, Ireland and France. Perhaps one Queen could replace another?

Edward smiled, a large grin, to Mary Stuart, who smiled back.

"What do you think of Mary Stuart?" Henry Knollys asked Mary Knollys.

"I think," she began "that she might be just what The King, The Princess Jane and the Princess Elizabeth need,"

"Hmm," he replied "I think so too,"

Mary regarded her brother with a small nod

[To Be Continued]


	49. A Confined Queen

**A/N: - I thought that I would give Anne a chance to redeem herself, and I think I did it spectacularly! I thanks the creators of "Anne of a thousand days, for some of this. Without further adieu, chapter 49 of Edward's Reign!**

19th November 1556

"Annie, is it true?" Edward asked Anne Stafford as he stepped into her jail cell in the tower of London. Anne had been confined to the tower for treason, and Edward Seymour was currently investigating this claim.

"Have you stepped into your own trap, my lord? Any evidence you have against me, you yourself bought and paid for. Do you now begin to believe it?" Anne asked, a malevolent smile crossing her lips

"Annie, the court is still in session to decide your... verdict. I don't want to hear your guilt from them, I want to hear it from your lips." Edward informed her, moving to the desk, and taking a seat opposite her.

"That I was unfaithful to you?" Anne asked.

"Yes, just that. Were you unfaithful to me whilst I still loved you? Of course, I'll never know. Whether you say yes or no, I shall never know." Edward replied, getting to his feet and pacing

"You come here to make sure whether there was truly adultery, because that would touch your manhood or your pride. And even so, my heart and my eyes are glad of you. Fool of all women that I am, I'm glad of you here. Go, then. Keep your pride of manhood, you know about me now." Anne brushed him off

"Annie, is it true that you're glad to see me?" Edward asked

"Yes, it's true." Anne replied, looking him firmly in the face

"Then, Anne, lets do all gently for old times sake. I have no wish to harm you, and your words have moved me deeply. I must be free to have a son, and the son must be free to rule England when I die, so secure the succession." Edward informed her "We will not have a son now. God has spoken. I must have a son elsewhere."

"What do you want of me?" She asked

"Agree to annul the marriage and give up all rights. You shall go abroad, you will be well cared for. Please set me free." Edward begged her

"To marry Mary? No! No! _No!_" She had screamed the last word at him

"Annie... Annie, you leave me no choice!" Edward protested

"You promised marriage and the crown. Now you try to dance out of your promise. Well, I won't have it! We are man and wife together. King and Queen. I keep that. Take it from me as best you can!" Anne's voice had risen

"And you promised me a son!" Edward snapped

"I gave you a son!" Anne replied.

"A miscarried, deformed child! You have decided your fate, and so have I!" Edward turned, and stormed to the door

"Before you go," Anne smugly interrupted "perhaps you should hear one thing. I lied to you. I said _"I love you"_, but I lied. I was untrue. Untrue with many"

"That is a lie." Edward replied, angrily

"It is true. I was unfaithful to you with all of them. With half your court. With soldiers of your guard, with grooms, with stablehands. Look for the rest of your life at every man that ever knew me and wonder if I didn't find him a better man than you!" Anne screamed, her face filling with colour

"You whore!" Edward snapped, storming back to her, raising his hand and slapping her, hard, around the face, flipping her hair as he pulled his hand away

"But our son is yours! Get yourself a son off of that sweet, scottish whore if you can - and hope that he will live!" Anne gave a maniacal smile "my blood will have been well spent, once your line ends with daughters! Once the Tudor line has ended! My dearest cousin Elizabeth no longer has the name of Tudor. She is a Dudley! Her children, should she have any, will not have the name of Tudor! Your line ends! With the weak little pulling brat of Jane Seymour! Your daughter is to be married off to france. The English will never allow a French woman to inherit the throne, even if she is your daughter. How do you know she was conceived between you and Jane?" Anne gave another maniacal smiled before Edward spoke, again

"Anne, I know Jane is my daughter! But I will have a son from Mary! You are wrong! MY Line will not end! But yours ends here!" He turned and strode towards the door, before stopping "Oh, and Anne. I have yet to decide whether or not to make your brother a head shorter"

"You cannot! I would rather die, than have him harmed!" Anne snapped

"Then so be it!" Edward snapped "You want death? You shall have it!" he had screamed the last word at her

"So be it" Anne repeated "Only what I take to my grave. You take to yours!" Anne had risen, from her chair, she was the same height as Edward but she gave off a more foreboding atmosphere "Just remember this, when you are watching your sons die on their death beds. Just remember, that I, Anne Stafford, cousin to the Countess of Leicester and niece of Anne Boleyn, was right. The Tudor line will end"

Edward glared at her, before turning and striding from the room, his cloak flapping behind him as he slammed the door behind him.

Anne, once she was sure that her husband was gone, fell to the floor, her skirt bunching out as she knelt, sobbing into her hands, her hair falling over her face as she shook, wailing with tears.

21st November 1556

"Mistress Stafford?"

She looked up, from her position in the chair, it was William Paget

"Master Paget" she greeted, getting to her feet

"Mistress Stafford. The King has arranged the date for you execution" He informed her

"Execution?" Anne asked "I thought there was to be a trial"

"There has been a trial. You have been found guilty and are to be beheaded on the morning of the 25th December" William Paget grimly informed her

"There has been a trial? But I did not attend. I was not informed that the trial had happened"

"The trial took place shortly after the king left. The court decided you were guilty-"

"I knew they were deciding my fate. But I was not informed that I had been found guilty" She interrupted

"-The court decided you were guilty and the trial was used to give evidence" he finished, as if she had never spoken.

"So I am to be beheaded and the King is to marry Mary Stuart?"

"Not until the new year, Mistress Stafford" William Paget confirmed

She nodded in confirmation

"I also have news about your brother" Anne, who had turned away from William looked back to him

"What news?" she asked

"Your brother has been allowed to remain at court" He informed her, she let out a breath she did not know she was holding. William Paget continued "Both he, and his wife, Margaret Clifford, the King's cousin's daughter, who was married to your brother recently, have been allowed to stay at court when His Majesty has invited them. Other than that, they are to be kept under house arrest"

Anne nodded, a small smile crossing her face. At least her brother would not be pulled down in her misfortune.

William Paget turned and left

"Wait!" Anne cried, running to him "What is to happen to my cousin, Elizabeth? Is her marriage to Lord Robert to be declared invalid, I was the one who suggested it"

"The Earl and Countess of Leicester are to remain married as the king had this marriage planned before he had married his second wife, Mistress Knollys"

Anne nodded, at least her cousin's marriage would be safe, even if she would not

"Very well. Tell His Majesty that I accept my fate, and that I thank him, for allowing my cousin to remain with her husband"

William Paget nodded and left the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

Once again, Anne fell to the floor, bursting into tears. She was to die at His Majesty's pleasure. Whenever that may be.

**London Castle.**

"How dare you!" Elizabeth roared at Master Cecil, pushing violently past him, screaming at the top of her lungs _"HOW DARE YOU! YOU INGRATEFUL UPSTART!"_

Her ladies in waiting all stared at her in shock, they had never seen her erupt this badly at anyone, not even Katherine Neville had angered her this much.

"Your High-" he stopped when he noticed Elizabeth's long, waist length, red hair disappear around the corner, towards her brother's chambers.

Cecil left Elizabeth's chambers and returned to his own.

**Edward's Chambers**

_"How dare you!" _The door to Edward's chambers flew open, clattering against the wall, reverberating off of it due to the amount of force Elizabeth had used to push the door open.

"Elizabeth," Edward had risen, from his chair by the desk. Elizabeth saw the tapestry, hiding the secret door into his chambers, fall against the wall.

"How dare you kill Anne, just because she misscarried a child!" Elizabeth, despite whose presence she was in, screamed the sentence at her brother, and Sovereign Lord.

"Elizabeth-" Edward tried to protest

"How dare you!" Elizabeth cried again, tears pouring down her cheeks, her voice filled with anger, disgust and dispair.

"Elizabeth, I have no choice!" Edward roared back at her. Tudor anger, inherited from their father coarsed through the two of them.

"You have a choice! You could get a divorce!" Elizabeth cried, angrily at him.

_"I WILL NOT BE DICTATED IN MY OWN CASTLE! NOT BY CECIL! NOT BY PAGET! AND CERTAINLY NOT BY YOU!" _Edward roared, regardless of the tears falling down his half-sister's cheeks. He moved forward, placing his hands on her shoulders. His voice had no trace of anger in it as he spoke "I have no choice, Elizabeth. I swear"

"You could leave her under my mother's care. She would be in the country, away from court. Edward! _Please!_" Elizabeth had begged the last two words to her half-brother.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth, I truly am" Edward had turned, away from her, looking out of the nearby window, his arms, crossed, over his chest, but his voice was filled with compassion, as he apologised to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gave a strangled cry before collapsing to the floor, sobbing

Edward gestured to one of the men, working for him, who approached. He was afraid of Princess Elizabeth, especially with her emotions like they were at the moment.

"Find the Earl of Leicester. Tell him his wife is in a bad way and will need escorting to her chambers" The man nodded, turning to leave "Oh, and tell Master Cecil, to stop pressuring my sister, especially at this traumatic time in her life"

The man nodded, murmuring "Yes, Your Majesty" before bowing and leaving his Master's chambers as fast as his legs could carry him.

He returned a few minutes later, with the Earl of Leicester, Robert Dudley, right behind him.

"Elizabeth!" Robert helped her to her feet and she clung to him, tightly, sobbing.

"I do humbly apologise for my wife's actions, your Majesty" Robert stated.

Edward waved it off "She is losing a close family member. Someone who she had not seen for years and who is now being ripped from her life"

Robert bowed, before taking Elizabeth from her brother's chambers.

Edward did not remind Elizabeth to curtsey, as conduct required. He gestured to the man, who had brought Lord Robert to his chambers, and quickly scrawled a letter, which he handed to the man. "Take this to the Marquess of Pembroke. It is for her hand alone. No other!"

"Yes, Your Majesty" The man bowed, and, once again, left his master's chambers as fast as his legs could carry him.

The bottom of the tapestry lifted as Mary Stuart, who had left Edward's chambers, returned. She was dressed in a pink skirt, with frills around the collar, and arms. Her red hair flowed beautifully down her back as she smiled at Edward, who moved to her, kissing her deeply, fiddling with the laces of her gown, she fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, as the two collapsed onto the bed.


	50. Death of the Queen

**A/N: - And now, I give you, the chapter most of us have been waiting for! Chapter 50 of Edward's Reign! Don't hurt me! Please!**

25th Demember 1556

"Good Christian people, I have come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die by the pleasure of His Majesty, your Sovereign lord King Edward VI, and therefore I will speak nothing against he nor the law. I have come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die. But I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle Sovereign lord and husband. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus, I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. Oh Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul." She spoke proudly and calmly, the way a Queen was supposed to. Her surprising dignity moved many a heart in the crowd, and, as Anne Stafford, Queen of England, Ireland and France, knelt before the block to recieve the black satin blindfold, every man, woman and child in the crowd before her sank to their knees as well, silently paying their Queen Anne, who was about to die, the respect that they had been so reluctant to show her whilst she lived.

She lay her head on the block, spread her arms wide and repeated, quietly several times "To Jesus Christ I commend my soul; Lord Jesus receive my soul."

In her last moments, before she would, inevitably, lose her head she thought of her cousin 'Forgive me, Elizabeth, for I have left you alone with the trials of the court, and for that I do humbly apologise'

The executioner, meanwhile was looking at the axe. Last night, someone, he couldn't remember who, had gotten him drunk, and his head was pounding. He leant down, picked up the shining, brown handled axe, and swung it. The axe whistled as it flew through the air, colliding with Anne. However, it missed her neck, making a large, throbbing, red, oozing gash in her shoulder.

"Jesus, take my soul" Anne muttered, as the axe came down again, this time hitting the back of her head. She repeated her statement again, but with a hint of pain this time.

The axe swung again, colliding, hard, against her neck, slicing it off in one fell sweep, and the last thing Anne saw, was an image of her ex-husband, her step-daughter, Jane and her cousin, Elizabeth. Oh, how she'd left Elizabeth alone in the court, she would never forgive herself, even in death. Nor would she ever forgive herself for how she treated her step-daughter. Never. Not even in death.

The executioner then picked up Anne's head and showed it to the crowd, which erupted into a cheer.

The cannon fired, smoke rising high into the sky.

Elizabeth gasped. Edward looked up, and smiled. He was rid of Anne, and was free to marry Mary of Scotland, she would provide him with the much needed Tudor heir. Not that his daughter wasn't capable of ruling, she was only three and more than capable, even at her young age, of ruling a country.

Horrified at her brother's callousness - how could he smile at the death of his wife, the woman he had raised to sit at his side as Queen Consort of England? Just because she had miscarried his child? It was true he said she was a traitor, but Elizabeth knew her cousin. Little Annie, as she still sometimes thought of her, was no more a traitor than she herself was. The charges were false. Anne had been sentenced to die, and that sentence had been carried out, just because she had miscarried Edward's child - Elizabeth turned and pushed her way out through the crowd, blind to the way they all bowed before her. She ran over to her grey gelding - a marriage gift from her beloved Robin, and flung herself on to the horse, cantering away from the Tower without a backwards glance. Back in the palace, she stumbled, trembling with shock and grief.

"My Lady -?" One of her ladies tried to catch her arm, to comfort her. Elizabeth wrenched herself from the woman's grip.

"No! Leave me, all of you. I need to be alone. Whether that woman was a traitor or not, she was still my cousin. I need to be alone." Her voice broke on the last statement, and her ladies hastily did as they were told, filing out of the room, leaving Elizabeth alone as she sank to her knees on the grey stone floor, which was adorned with rugs.

"Annie. Annie. Cousin Annie!" she cried, tears coursing down her cheeks as she muttered a litany of words, all of them her cousin's name. All she wanted was for this to be a nightmare, to wake up and find it was not real, but she knew that was impossible. She had seen Anne die with her own eyes. God, how her cousin had suffered!

_"ANNIE!"_

The Princess Elizabeth wept until she could weep no more, and then, exhausted with the force of her own grief, she drifted into a fitful sleep.

[To Be Continued]


	51. Mary Stuart, Queen of England

**A/N: - Be ready for cuteness, cuteness, and more cuteness!**

11th January 1557

Jane Eleanor Tudor, dressed in a french, pink dress, with frills around the arms and the neck, took her seat, the empty basket - which had been filled with flower petals - swinging in her hands and Jane turned, as the double doors opened, and Mary Stuart walked down the aisle, she was dressed in a french gown.

As she reached the end of aisle, Mary kneeled at the alter. Edward, opposite her, did the same.

To the watching crowd of courtiers and visiting nobles, whose hearts had already been melted by the little Princess going about her duties, it appeared that Mary was gliding up the aisle, she moved so gracefully, and then Sir James Hepburn was placing her hand into that of Edward and Archbishop Cranmer was already beginning the service.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining in holy matrimony of His Sovereign Majesty, King Edward VI and Her Sovereign Majesty, Mary I..."

Edward flashed her the briefest of smiles as they knelt, side by side, before the altar, ready to recite their vows. Swift though the gesture was, however, Mary saw it, and was glad. Suddenly the great weight of her new Royal responsibilities seemed a whole lot less, now that she was absolutely sure of her husband's love.

She spoke her vows in a clear voice, exulting inwardly and, as Archbishop Cranmer pronounced them man and wife, anointed her Queen of England and motioned for the newlywed pair to rise, so that Edward could kiss her, full on the mouth, before a cheering Court, Mary realised that she was getting all her childhood dreams and more besides, she was linking England and Scotland together.

Not only had she just married a man she loved and knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he loved her too, but that man also happened to be King Edward VI. She was now his anointed Queen.

She was Queen Mary Stuart of Scotland, England, France, Ireland and the Isles.

It was beyond even her wildest dreams; it was almost too good to be true; yet it was true; two countries, who had been in a... tender... relationship for years, were now linked in holy matrimony

Laughing openly as she turned on the dais and the entire Court knelt before her in one swift gracious movement, Mary lifted her new step-daughter, the Princess Jane Eleanor Tudor, into her arms, and allowed her new husband to slip his arm about her waist and lead her out onto a palace balcony.

It was time to show the People of England a happy united Royal Family once more, unlike the time when Anne had been on the throne.

The royal family were received with applause. Mary held her step-daughter high in the air, so that the crowd below could see her. At the sight of their Princess the crowd burst into even louder applause. Perhaps, finally, they had found a Queen that would survive the year... They had already had three Queens, one dead of childbed fever, one drowned, and one, rightly, executed. However, their new Queen was a Queen in her own right. She knew how to react around the nobles, and the courtiers.

Jane giggled, in her new step-mother's arms, and Mary span, on the balcony, lowering Jane towards her, Jane giggling, happily.

Elizabeth and Robert approached, and Edward slipped an arm around Mary, and Elizabeth. Robert put his arm around Elizabeth, and Jane sat in her step-mother's arms. The royal family, in all their glory, stood, on the balcony, happy and united...

...As things should be...

[To Be Continued]


	52. Hatfield and the Princess of Wales

**A/N:- I am sorry for my slow updating this time. Something came up. I thank Lady Eleanor Boleyn for her help, but even she does not know what is coming for all of this chapter, so, without further adieu, I give you more cuteness from Jane, news from Mary, and a new household, and the appearance of an important person, especially in the future.**

25th February 1557

"It is the pleasure of his Sovereign Majesty, King Edward VI, in this, the fourth year of his reign, to make you, Jane Eleanor Tudor, The Princess of Wales," The herald began, reading obediently from his scroll.

Edward rose, from his throne, and, taking the tiara from one of his servants, her moved towards Jane.

"I hereby make you, Jane, Princess of England, Ireland, France and Wales, and heir to the throne of England, Ireland and France," He placed the tiara on to Jane's head, and she looked up.

Edward smiled, and, in front of the awaiting court, lifted Jane high into his arms, spinning her around, as she giggled, happily. Mary Stuart watched from her throne, perhaps, once Jane was sent to Hatfield, she would tell Edward that she was pregnant.

"Jane Eleanor Tudor, as his Majesty's heir, tomorrow, you will be sent to Hatfield Palace, which will become your permanent residence," The herald continued. If Edward noticed the sadness beginning to creep through, onto Jane's face, he did not comment on it.

Elizabeth watched as Jane was placed back onto the floor, kissed on each cheek, lovingly, by Edward, and turned, to leave the room. She smiled at Jane as she passed, and Jane gave a smile back.

As she reached the double doors, Jane turned, and swept into a practised curtsey, going low, almost to her knees, before rising, and turning, leaving the room with a flick of her hair.

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J

"Here you are, my Lady Princess. Hatfield Palace. Your new home." Henry Knollys swung down off the box of the carriage and opened the door to let the little girl he was driving out, bowing low as she passed him and taking her hand to help her down the steps of the carriage.

Then, safely assured that his sovereign's young daughter stood securely on solid ground, he turned to help her governess out as well. "Sister Mary." He smiled and extended his hand to her. Mary returned his smile as she took his hand and descended the steps. "Thank You, Henry. Will you be returning to Court immediately?"

Henry shook his head. "I am to stay for a day or two to see you settled and then I must go back. After all, King Edward will want to hear how Jane takes to her new home."

"Yes. Of course he will." Mary nodded. All of a sudden, she felt a young hand touch her sleeve. Looking down, she realised that the Princess wanted her attention.

"Yes, Your Highness? Shall we go inside and find your new rooms?"

Jane shook her head. "Can we just see the gardens first, Mary? You, me and Lady Amy?"

Mary was about to refuse, when something in the Princess's manner, as she stood there in her travelling gown of dark brown velvet and her long cloak of white rabbits fur, stopped her. Glancing over her shoulder at Lady Amy Robsart, a childhood friend of the Earl of Leicester and one of Jane's favourite Ladies in waiting, she signed to her to join them and then looked up at her brother. "Can you see to it that the Princess's trunks are taken up to her rooms?"

"I will." Henry assured her, and so the three of them set off into the gardens, Jane a pace or two ahead of her companions as protocol required. For once, she was quiet, as she had been for most of the journey, and Mary began to wonder whether she was all right. She'd barely touched her breakfast before they left that morning, even though the cooks had made her favourite scrambled eggs with smoked salmon, which was very unlike her.

Whispering to Lady Amy "I'm not sure she's all right." she hurried to catch up the Princess, who, now that they weren't in the courtyard, with the eyes of her full household upon them, suddenly stopped and put her hand on Mary's skirts. "Mary? Does my Papa love me?"

"What? Of course he does, Princess!" Mary exclaimed. "You know he does. Didn't he just invest you with the title Princess of Wales, formally in front of the Court?"

"Yes, but then he sent me away. Why did he do that if he loved me?" Jane asked, as Lady Amy came within earshot. Amy knelt down in front of the Princess, and gently reached out to touch the little girl's shoulder. "He didn't do it because he didn't love you, My Lady Princess. He did it _because_ he loved you."

"But I don't understand. He sent me away. Was it because I don't have a brother to be King after him?" Jane persisted. Amy nodded.

"I know. I know it sounds strange, but the thing is, it's not because you don't have a brother." Amy took a deep breath before continuing, choosing her next words with care. "Even if your father's last wife had carried that son to term and he'd been a perfect boy, a wonderful heir to the throne, you'd still have been sent away. You'd have been told to share a household with your younger brother."

"Not if I'd had anything to do with it! I wouldn't have let any child of that harlot's near my precious Lady Princess!" Mary Knollys burst out angrily, unable to keep her emotions in check. Even though Mary outranked her by being a cousin to the Princess Elizabeth and the Princess Jane's governess, Amy glared up at her. She wasn't making her job any easier.

Then she continued "The fact that your father is still giving you a household of your own proves that he views you as the next Queen of England, my Lady. It's an honour, trust me."

"But…what if I'm lonely?" Jane looked up at both Mary and Amy as she spoke, but it was Mary who answered.

"Don't worry, you won't be. Your father will see to that. He's going to arrange for children of people he trusts to come and live with you soon. Like my little sister Anne, who's only a year older than you. You like Anne, don't you? And the Earl of Leicester's little sister Temperance. If you ever have any brothers and sisters or cousins, they'll come and live with you too. You see? You won't be lonely. Now come on, let's go and find your rooms. It's getting late and we've had a long day."

"All right." Jane smiled slightly, and slipped her hand into Lady Amy's as the latter straightened up.

Mary smiled down at her little charge and fell into step beside them as they left the gardens.

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J

"Is she asleep?" Henry Knollys looked up from the book he was reading as his sister opened the door and came into the sitting room, sinking into a chair before the fire with a sigh. Mary nodded.

"Yes. At last."

"Leaving her father's hard for her, isn't it?"

"Yes. Well, I mean, it's only to be expected. She is his only Princess, and she hasn't been away from him before. Ever."

"That's true. But Princesses have to grow up fast, Mary. You can't baby her just because she's been taken away from her father."

"I know, I know. I won't. But I will let her be a child before she's forced into a marriage as an English dynastic pawn. I don't care if she's Princess of England, Wales, France and Ireland combined. She's still just a little girl, and I want to let her be that little girl no matter what."

Henry chuckled. His sister was so fierce as she spoke about her little charge that he almost believed that she could be her mother, not just her Lady Governess.

"You should marry the King, Mary. Princess Jane would love to have you for a stepmother, especially after Laetitia, god rest her soul.

"Me! Marry the King!" Mary was incredulous as she stared at her brother over the cup of mulled wine she held in her cold hands to warm them. "What on Earth?"

"Why not? I can see you now. Her Sovereign Majesty, Mary Tudor _nee _Knollys, Queen of England, France and Ireland." Henry's voice was serious, but his eyes were sparkling, his round face was alight with happiness, and Mary knew he was teasing her.

"Henry!" She burst out laughing, and after a moment, so did he, so that the two siblings were sharing laughter in a way that they hadn't done since they were children.

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J

Meanwhile, the Princess Jane wasn't asleep. She had only been pretending so that Mary would leave her alone. Throwing back the blankets, she slipped out of bed and went across to the window. By standing on a stool, and straining her eyes, she could just make out the parks that stretched all around her new home. They would be fun to explore with Anne and Cecily. And Temperance, if she came to stay with her. Maybe she would learn to ride here. If she was old enough to be sent away from home, she was old enough to learn to ride. Well, that's what she'd tell Mary anyway.

"_Yes."_ Jane thought, as she turned from the window and went back to bed. "_I could have fun here. As long as I see Papa soon, I could learn to like living here."_

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J

"Edward?"

Edward, sat in the bed, reading a book on Latin translations, looked up, from his book, at the call of his name, from his wife "Yes?" he asked, taking her hand "What is it?"

She smiled "I'm pregnant,"

Edward blinked, for a few moments before regaining his speech "You're pregnant?" he asked "How long?"

"Just a few weeks, the Physicians confirmed it, all the signs pointed towards it, I was throwing up and some foods made me throw up. I have checked with the Physicians. They have assured me, that I am pregnant," she replied, smiling.

Edward smiled, placing a hand onto her stomach. "I love you, Mary," he whispered, smiling brightly, as she lay down, into the bed.

"Our child will be the King, or Queen, of Scotland, and, if it is a boy, King of Scotland, England, Ireland, France and the Isles," Mary stated, as Edward lay next to her, and slipped his arms round her waist, pulling her in close, kissing her deeply, on the lips.

[To Be Continued]


	53. The King of England's illness

25th March 1557

_To His Most Christian Majesty, King Edward VI,_  
_Brother, I give you my congratulations for your upcoming child, I know that I should not know, but the Bavarian Ambassador told me. As you probably know, I have a son of my own, with another child on the way, which is due in May. I give you my congratulations, and wish for us to be reconciled, and, if I die in childbirth, I wish to be buried in England, in the same chapel as my mother, but as far away from father as possible. I give you my humble request in a gesture of love, and nothing more. I am content with my family, and do not want the throne of England._

_Your loving, and devoted sister,_  
_Mary Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland and France, Duchess of Bavaria._

Edward growled, under his breath, scrunching the letter up, and throwing it into the fire, where it burnt. The Bavarian Ambassador was more trouble than he was worth, but he had to be here, to prevent Bavaria from going to war with England.

Edward got to his feet, and moved to the window. Today his beloved daughter had been away from court for over a month, and the court's atmosphere had changed since. There was no one always giggling about something, and everything seemed to be more sullen. Hopefully Jane was having a better time at Hatfield. Perhaps he should send Henry Knollys to find out.

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E

Jane giggled as she splashed Lady Amy Robsart with water, and she splashed back. Lady Mary Knollys, sat on the wall, watched, smiling, as Jane splashed Amy again.

"She seems happy here," Mary jumped, almost falling off of the wall, as she turned, to face her brother.

"Yes," Mary replied "She is. She misses her father, but she likes it here,"

Henry Knollys smiled "I am glad. The King will be pleased, especially with the Queen's condition,"

"Condition?" Mary asked, confused

"She's pregnant. You may have another charge here soon," Henry replied

Mary nodded, turning to watch the Princess Jane. Henry climbed onto the wall, and sat next to her, smiling.

"I would like a child of my own," he began "Someday,"

Mary smiled, as the Princess Jane splashed Lady Amy Robsart again, and she splashed back.

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E

Elizabeth Dudley _nee_ Tudor looked up, as the door to her chambers opened, revealing her brother, Edward.

"Your Majesty," Elizabeth went into a deep curtsey, befitting Edward's station as King of England, and Edward bowed to Elizabeth. Standing up straight, he covered his mouth, coughing, a harsh, ragged cough.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, taking Edward's hand. She pulled away, almost instantly "Your hands are cold," she began. She turned to her principal Lady-in-waiting, Kat Ashley "Kat. Fetch a Physician. Tell him that he is to hurry as it is the King he will be treating,"

Edward attempted to protest but Elizabeth was not having any of it "No," she began, fussing over him "You are the King of England. You need to look after yourself,"

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E

"Your Majesty, you must sign this" The leader of the men, stood by the King's bed began

"I'm tired. Let me sleep" Edward muttured sleepily, rolling over so that his head was buried in the pillow. He was ill, and did not want to be pestered while he recovered

"You must arouse yourself, to sign your name, please," The leader continued "naming as your successor, Catherine Herbert, _nee_ Grey"

Edward, who had been lying in the bed, his head in the large pillow, shot up, sitting up straight, glaring at the men, any trace of tiredness gone from him

_"I'll not sign it! I'll not sign it!"_ Edward roared, angrily "My Daughter is to be Queen! Catherine shall never be Queen! _Never!_ She wants to live in the country, where she's happy and left alone! And she shall! I won't make her Queen! To be treated by people, like you, as I have! You care nothing for us! Nothing for England! Nothing for the people, only for your own power!" Edward roared the last sentence at the men, stood by his bed _"I'll not sign it! I'll not sign it!_ You can't make me! I'll die first! Die! I'll beat you that way!"

The men realised they were fighting a loosing battle and the leader handed a rolled up scroll to one of the other men.

"Lady Mary!" Edward called, and the large wooden doors opened, revealing Lady Mary Knollys, who approached the bed and curtseyed. The Princess Jane was visiting court, but at the moment, was in a deep sleep, so Mary was free to serve the King, until the Princess Jane awoke.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Escort these men back to their chambers," Edward began

"Certainly, Your Majesty" Lady Mary Knollys curtseyed, and ushered the men from the room, as Edward collpased backwards onto his pillow, his arms crossed as he glared at the retreating forms of the men.

"Why did you do that?" Mary Knollys asked, as she led them down the hall.

"The King cannot leave a daughter as his successor!" the leader informed her.

"The Princess is more than capable," Mary was cut off by the leader.

"She is a girl!"

_"SO AM I!" _Mary roared, swirling to the men, her skirt flowing around her legs _"AND LOOK WHERE I AM! I'M THE GOVERNESS TO THE PRINCESS AND SISTER TO THE FORMER QUEEN LAETITIA!"_

_"AND NOTHING MORE!" _The leader roared, at Mary Knollys, who took a deep breath, before replying "I may be just the Princess's care-giver, but she trusts me more than anything"

"What is going on out here?" Princess Elizabeth appeared in the doorway, resplendent in a light blue dress, which curled upwards, just above her ankles.

"I am sorry, Your Highness," Mary began, curtseying, something which Elizabeth waved off "But these men chose to try and make the King sign this," Mary plucked the rolled up scroll from the leader's hand and handed it to Elizabeth "and to sign his first wife's sister, Catherine Grey as Queen once he has died"

Elizabeth took the scroll off of Mary "Thank you, Mary" she opened the scroll and here eyes flicked over the paper, and she became redder and redder. She crumpled the scroll into her hands, and Mary slipped her fingers, into her ears, seeing that her cousin, through her mother, was getting angrier and angrier. It was a wise idea as Elizabeth exploded with anger, Mary winced, fully expecting it.

_"WHO TOOK THE TIME TO HAVE THIS WRITTEN UP? THE PRINCESS IS TO BE QUEEN ONCE HER FATHER HAS PASSED, WHICH SHOULDN'T BE FOR A LONG TIME YET! HE IS MERELY ILL! AT THE FIRST SIGN OF ILLNESS YOU WROTE THIS UP? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"_

"Do not lecture me about rights," The leader began. This was a bad idea, as it just annoyed Elizabeth even more.

_"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME! I AM THE SISTER TO THE KING OF ENGLAND! I AM THE DAUGHTER OF KING HENRY VIII AND ANNE BOLEYN! I AM THE SECOND LADY AT COURT, BEHIND THE QUEEN, AND THE PRINCESS JANE, AND I KNOW MORE ABOUT THE WORKINGS OF COURT THAN YOU DO!"_

"Elizabeth," Mary placed her hand on her cousins's shoulder, in the circumstances, titles would not be needed "Go back to bed. I am taking these men back to their chambers. The King will deal with them once he is better,"

This calmed Elizabeth, who realised her cousin was right "Very well. See you in the morning, cousin,"

"Your Highness," Mary curtseyed and continued leading the men down the hallway, to the hallway which lead to their chambers

"Gentlemen," Mary stopped at the end of the hallway "Your chambers," she gave a small smile, one that flicked over her face and vanished just as quick as it had appeared. She turned, to head back down the chambers when a door, near her, opened, revealing the Princess Jane.

Jane rubbed her eyes, blearily "Mary? What's going on?"

"Nothing," Mary replied, lifting Jane into her arms, and leading her back to her chambers "Nothing that concerns you, my Lady Princess,"

[To Be Continued]


	54. The Herbert's at Hatfield Palace

12th April 1557

**Hatfield Palace**

Jane Eleanor Tudor peared out of the window as a cart, pulled by two horses, came to a halt outside. _It isn't papa, I know that, the cart isn't decorated with the royal standard, it iss too plain to be Papa. So, who is it?_

"Mary?" Jane asked, turning to her governess "Who is that?"

Mary smiled, as she looked over the Princess's head as two young boys got out of the cart, their mother by their side. "Those two boys, Jane, are your cousins, William and Philip Herbert," Mary replied, smiling, not using Jane's title as she was the only one allowed to call the Princess by her name and did not have to add _Princess_ on the front everytime.

"Cousins?" Jane asked, frowning up at Mary. _Isn't my Uncle Robert's surname Dudley? And Lady Mary's son wouldn't be raised with me, so, how are they my cousins?_

"They are the children of your Aunt, Catherine Herbert _nee_ Grey, the sister of your mother," Mary replied.

Jane smiled "Mama's sister, Catherine," She turned, away from the window "Can we go and see them?"

Mary took Jane's hand "Of course, Jane, they are going to be raised here with you,"

Jane smiled, happily, gripping Mary's hand, in reply, and walking with her, towards the door.

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J

Catherine Herbert _nee_ Grey smiled, down to her two young sons, William, aged 3, and Philip, aged 2.

"Now," she began "You two are to behave, understand? If I get _one_ letter from Mistress Knollys saying that you have misbehaved I will come and collect you _immediately!_"

"Yes, mama," William began "We'll behave," Philip, enthusiastically, nodded his agreement.

"Good," Catherine replied, looking up as Mary Knollys and Princess Jane arrived. Catherine curtseyed, and her two sons bowed, clumsily.

"Welcome to Hatfield," Mary began, smiling. "This," she stepped aside, allowing Jane to pass "Is your cousin, Jane Eleanor Tudor, Princess of Wales, England, Ireland and France,"

"Your Highness," Catherine greeted, rising from her curtsey. Jane acknowledged her with a slight nod of the head "Aunt Catherine,"

Catherine looked to Mary Knollys "Mistress Knollys, these are my boys, William, and Philip,"

"They will be well looked after here at Hatfield, Lady Herbert," Mary assured her "Jane's ladies have looked after the Princess for years, and Lady Amy knows what she is doing. Your boys will be well looked after, I assure you, Lady Herbert,"

Jane nodded, in agreement "And Mary's a nice woman. She can't stay angry for long, unless you mention _her_," Jane informed them "If you mention _her _then Mary's temper is unstoppable,"

"Mention who?" William asked, looking up, at Mary

"My Father's harlot," Jane replied, her voice cold "Mistress Stafford, god damn _her_ soul,"

_"Jane!"_ Mary scolded, looking down to the Princess

"You've said worse about her!" Jane protested

"I'm not royalty!" Mary replied "You're the King's daughter, and heir. He won't be happy if he hears you using language like that!"

"Sorry," Jane apologised, hanging her head, sadly. Mary smiled "Good. Don't do it again,"

"I won't Mary," Jane promised, looking up, at her governess, who lifted Jane into her arms.

Catherine smiled "Well," she began, crouching down, and embracing her sons "I guess that this is goodbye. For now, at least. I'll come and see you when I can,"

"Ok, mama," William replied, and he and Philip hugged Catherine tightly. As she embraced them, she could hear the words her sister had said to her, all those years ago, just before her death _The ones we love, have to be parted from us eventually. _Now that Catherine thought about it. Her sister was right. Her mother disliked her, and Jane, and kept them close to her, at all times, while all they needed was to be released. At least the King kept The Princess's grandmother away from her, so that she couldn't corrupt her.

Catherine released her sons from her embrace, and smiled. Curtseying to her niece, The Princess Jane, she returned to the cart, as Mary took her sons into the house. Once she was inside the cart, and it had started off, Catherine was sure that she wasn't alone.

"They'll be fine, dear sister," a voice began, and Catherine turned. There, in the seat, next to her, was her sister, Jane Grey "Mary Knows what she is doing. I trust her with my daughter's life, and I'd trust her with the lives of your sons,"

Catherine blinked for a few moments "Jane?" she asked "H-How are you here? You died in 1554, just after you gave birth to The Princess Jane,"

"I know," Jane replied "I don't need reminding that I left my infant daughter alone in the world," she sighed "I'm here, Catherine, because you need to be assured of the safety of your sons,"

"I know they'll be safe," Catherine replied "It's just hard letting go of them,"

"It always is," Jane replied "But, like I told you, all those years ago, The ones we love, have to be parted from us eventually," Jane smiled "If we keep them with us, then we could prevent them from getting the future that they want," Jane smiled, at Catherine, before she continued talking "Now, if you'll excuse me, dear sister. I think it's time that I returned to watching over my daughter,"

Catherine raised her hand, to block out a flash of the sun, which shone through the open window, and a gust of wind whistled through the cart, blowing at her hair. Once Catherine lowered her hand, and turned, back, to where Jane had been, she found that her sister had vanished.

_Don't worry, Catherine. They'll be fine. I'll make sure of it._

Catherine smiled as her sister's voice faded away, and the cart reached the countryside, just outside London.

Yes, her sons would be well looked after at Hatfield. She had her sister's promise of that.

[To Be Continued]


	55. Mary Seymour at Hatfield Palace

**A/N: My ninetieth reviewer wil get to request a chapter, so review please. I have eighty nine reviews, so, the next person to review, and message me, will get to request the chapter. This chapter features some bad language, so I will warn you now. Without further adieu, chapter Fifty Five of Edward's Reign.**

**The Wittelsbach Palace, Munich, ****Bavaria**: 25th May 1557

_Mary Wittelsbach nee Tudor, screamed as another contraction rracked her body._

_"Just once more My Lady. Just once more!"_

_Mary grabbed her Lady-in-Waiting's hand, and with a scream, which could be heard in the other end of the castle, she expelled her child into the world. The room filed with the cries of the newly born child._

_"What is it? Let me see!" Mary demanded, impatiently, holding out her arms._

_"In a moment, Milady. Let us clean the child up first," Mary pouted_

_The Midwife handed the child to Mary and smiled "Meet your son, Milady,"_

_Mary looked down, into the bundle of blankets in her arms and smiled, her son had the same colour hair as she did, but his face was round, and he had inherited all of his father's good features._

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J

**England: Whitehall Palace: 26th May 1557**

Edward rose, angrily, slamming his fist onto the table as he threw down the parchment, telling him of the birth of his sister's child.

Francis Walsingham watched as the King stormed from the room, slamming the large, brown, oak, wooden double doors open, and they clattered off of the wall. He followed the King, finding him in his chambers.

"How dare you enter my presence! You have no right, Master Walsingham!" Edward's face was red with anger and tears rolled down his cheeks, which had become rounder in the past few months.

"Your Majesty," Walsingham began "The Lady Mary having a child is a good thing. It keeps her busy, and not plotting for your throne,"

"There is that," Edward conceded "but there is also that fact that no matter who I fuck they never seem to fall pregnant, and give me sons. Jane, god rest her soul, gave me a daughter, and Anne gave me a deformed, misscarried son! No matter who I fuck, they never fall pregnant! I'm the one that has to continue on my father's name, and, at the moment. I am failing at my duty!"

"Your Majesty," Walsingham protested "Your father took three wives before you were born,"

"I am on my fourth marriage!" Edward snapped, angrily "And I have a single daughter,"

"Do not forget, Majesty," Walsingham began "That your wife is pregnant. She could easily give birth to a son, she is young enough,"

Edward began to pace the room, wringing his hands together. "If I fail in my duty as a King, then I will never be forgiven by my father, nor my subjects,"

Walsingham shook his head "Your Majesty. You are not even twenty yet. You are more than young enough to still have a son,"

Edward nodded, waving Walsingham away, and began pacing again. If his sister had _another_ son, then _she_ would be the _better_ candidate for the English throne, instead of him. That was something that could not happen. If only there was some way to deal with his bastard sister, and her children. But she wasn't protestant, and her children, raised in her religion, would return England to ruin. Then an idea struck Edward, and he smiled, leaving the room, calling for some parchment, and his Lord Privy Seal, William Paget.

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J

**England: Hatfield Palace: Later that same day**

Jane smiled as her cousin, Lady Mary Seymour, Countess Rivers And Baroness Sudeley arrived at Hatfield. She, like William Herbert, was only a few months younger than Jane, and, after the death of her father, Sir Thomas Seymour, she had inherited his lands and titles, by order of the King, and the fact that she was his only heir.

"Lady Seymour," Mary Knollys began, curtseying "Welcome to Hatfield. Your new home. The King has decided, that, since both your parents are dead, it would be better for you to live here, at Hatfield, instead of with the Lady Catherine Willoughby. Here, you will get a better education, and will learn everything from Latin, to French, to dancing, horse riding and archery,"

Mary Knollys took Mary Seymour by the hand, and led her into Hatfield Palace, where she would meet her cousin, Jane.

Jane noticed her cousin approach and curtseyed, despite not being a Princess, Mary was Countess Rivers and Baroness Sudeley, by the fact that she was her father's only heir.

Edward hadn't removed her title as she was only a child, and had nothing to do with her father's betrayal, so, as the last living heir of Thomas Seymour, she inherited his titles, and, until she was fifteen, she would live at Hatfield with Jane. When she turned fifteen she would inherit her father's estates.

Jane smiled, walking ahead slightly, as per her status as a Princess of England. William and Philip Herbert bowed as Jane passed, and she smiled, as she, and Mary Knollys, led Mary Seymour to her new room.

[To Be Continued]


	56. Mary Stuart's Confinement

**A/N: Welcome back to Edward's Reign! My 100th reviewer will get to request another chapter... Without further adieu... Chapter Fifty Six.**

**19th June 1557: Whitehall Palace, England**

The door to Mary's confinement chamber opened and Edward entered. Mary smiled, seeing Edward approach the bed. "How are you, Mary?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Mary pouted, glaring at her husband "I'm bored!" she moaned "Being pregnant is hard!"

Mary's ladies-in-waiting, Mary Fleming, Mary Seton, Marie Pieris and Mary Beaton were all folding her linen on the chairs nearby.

Edward laughed "Then I am glad that I am not a girl!" Mary silenced him with a venemous glare. "This," she began "Is your fault,"

"My fault?" Edward asked, playfully "You're the one that agreed to marry me, and allowed me entrance,"

Mary blushed bright red, and Edward laughed again as did Mary Fleming, Mary Seton, Marie Pieris and Mary Beaton.

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J

**20th June 1557, Hatfield Palace, England**

Mary Seymour looked around. Hatfield Palace really was huge, and now, she was lost, somewhere on the third floor, but she couldn't remember how she had gotten here in the first place.

"Jane?" she called, looking for her cousin. "Jane?"

Jane Eleanor Tudor turned, at the call from her cousin "Mary," she began, approaching, and Mary gave a hasty curtsey "What are you doing in this part of the castle?"

"I got lost," Mary admitted, and Jane smiled "It is easy to get lost here,"

Mary nodded blushing "I was trying to find the kitchen. Breakfast,"

"Ah," Jane began "I see. Come with me. I'll take you to the kitchen,"

Jane led her cousin down the hall, to the Kitchen.

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J

**21st June 1557, Whitehall Palace, England**

"Introducing, Her Highness, Jane Eleanor Tudor, Princess of Wales, England, Ireland and France, and the Lady Mary Seymour, Countess Rivers And Baroness Sudeley,"

The double doors opened, revealing Jane and Mary, who walked to the throne and curtseyed.

"Your Majesty," Mary spoke, rising from her curtsey, as Jane rose from hers, smiling "Papa," Jane acknowledged her father.

_My god!_ Edward thought _Is that Jane? Where's the short little girl I said goodbye to in February? She must have grown at least six inches since February. The country air must be doing her good._

Edward rose, from his throne, and lifted Jane into one arm, and Mary into the other "Welcome to court, My Ladies,"

Mary smiled to the King, and he placed the two of them onto the floor, smiling "Lady Seymour. This your first time at court, is it not?"

"Yes, Y-Your Majesty," Mary stuttered.

"Well," Edward began "I think that you and Jane can share her chambers at court until permanent lodgings can be set up for you," Edward made a gesture and Lady Mary Knollys moved forward, taking Jane and Mary by the hands and leading them from the room.

Edward watched them go. _Yes,_ he thought, _Walsingham was right, Jane will easily be good enough to succeed me as Queen when I am gone, I should not have worried._

Edward smiled, watching the door close behind them. If everything went to plan, soon, he would have a son to succeed him and the burden would be taken off of Jane's shoulders.

"Paget! Cecil!" Edward called, leaving the room with the two of them in tow.

"Master Cecil. I need you to finalise the documents confirming the Princess Elizabeth's legitimacy. It was never truly finalised last time," Edward began "And Paget, I need you to send a message to the illegitimate brothers of Mary Stuart. I think she could do with some company from family, and since I am not allowed into her chambers anymore, I thought that perhaps her brothers, despite being illegitimate, could be good company,"

Paget nodded, leaving to carry out the King's wishes, Cecil nodded, and, like Paget, he left to fufill the King's wishes.

Edward smiled, as he reached his daughter's chambers. Opening the door he noticed Mary Knollys, sat at the desk.

"Lady Mary," Edward began "Where is my daughter?"

Mary looked up from the letter she was reading. "Her Highness, and Lady Seymour are just finishing their baths, Your Majesty, they will be out shortly,"

"Thank you, Lady Mary," Edward replied, smiling.

The door, leading to the Princess Jane's bathroom opened, revealing Jane, dressed in a long pink dress, and Mary Seymour, dressed in a green dress, which curled, above her feet.

"Papa," Jane curtseyed, going into a deep, well practised curtsey, and Mary bobbed a hasty curtsey, rising quickly, and looking up at Edward, who smiled down to the two of them.

"How is being in the country affecting Jane, Lady Mary?" Edward asked, crouching down.

"Being in the country has done wonders for the Princess Jane's health. Being in the country has also allowed her to begin her lessons in archery, when she is older she will begin her lessons in Riding, with Your Majesty's permission," Mary Knollys replied. Edward looked up to her, as he placed a hand on Jane's shoulder "Granted. She can start when she is five. My sister, the Princess Elizabeth snuck out countless times and learnt to ride when she was five,"

Mary nodded "It seems like something that the Princess Elizabeth would do,"

Edward smiled at Mary "Indeed," he replied. _She looks stunning, _he thought_ No! I'm married! What am I doing?_

Edward kissed Jane on the forehead and smiled "Lady Mary. Keep up the good work, Laetitia was right. You are the best person to be the governess to the Princess Jane,"

Before Edward, or Mary, knew what had happened, he had leaned forward and kissed her, passionately on the lips, before pulling away. Realising what he had done, he left, quickly, without looking back. Mary smiled, placing a hand onto her cheek. She had fallen for the King of England, and, by the looks of things, he was harbouring feelings for her. Would this be important in the future? Only time would tell.

[To Be Continued]


	57. Edward and Jane at Hatfield Palace

**25th July 1557: Whitehall Palace, England**

Edward wrote his signature on the document in front of him, and handed it to William Paget, who left the room. Anne of Cleves, who had died on the 16th, with Elizabeth at her side, was to be buried with full honours, as "The Sister of King Henry VIII".

Getting to his feet, Edward moved to the window. Thomas Watson, The Bishop of Lincoln had been trying to convince him to execute Elizabeth for days. He would never do it. Never. Elizabeth was his pure, innocent, sweat elder sister, who cared deeply for him, and was, currently in the country, with her husband - Robert Dudley, The Earl of Leicester - and her mother, Lady Anne Boleyn, the Marquess of Pembroke. Despite protests, Edward had allowed them to stay together, as a mother's love, was one of the most important things in the life of a child. He had never had his mother's love, as she had died giving birth to him, and his father loved him, only because he was a boy.

"How is my Daughter?"

"Jane?" Edward turned, to make sure that he wasn't hearing things. There, stood, near the door, was his first wife, Jane Grey. She was dressed in a dark black dress with a white headpiece, which cascaded down her back, and her hands were crossed on he stomach "She is well," Edward assured her "I have taken all care of her. Sweet Jane, and, when I die, she will be Queen,"

Jane shook her head slightly, lowering her head "_My_ poor daughter," she shook her head again, her short brown hair, covering one eye "_My_ poor child!"

_"No!" _Edward protested "She is the most beloved. She is my special girl. My _Tudor Rosebud_,"

"She _will_ die young," Jane replied, sadly, shaking her head slightly.

_"No!" _Edward protested in vehement denial _"No!"_

"A _poor_ child," Jane began "You expect _too_ much of her! She's _only_ a girl! King's too are made of clay, and god forbid, you locked her away from the world, _like your father did you!"_

_"No!"_ Edward weakly protested, moving forward, to take her hand

_"Don't you understand?" _Jane asked, moving away from Edward, shaking her head "You have _killed_ her!"

With a sobbing cry of _"NO!" _Edward fell against the wall, crying, and Jane vanished.

E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E-J

**26th July 1557, Hatfield Palace, England**

Jane smiled, as she looked out of the window of Hatfield Palace. Today there was half the estate to look around, but first, dancing awaited, and this time, no matter how much they protested, William and Philip would be dancing, she would drag them there herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward clapped as Jane, Mary, William and Philip finished their dance. William and Philip went bright red as Edward came down the stairs.

Jane turned, noticing her father she went into a deep, practiced curtsey "Papa,"

Edward lifted Jane to her feet and embraced her tightly, lifting her high off of the ground and into his arms, before he kissed her on the forehead, holding her close "My darling, darling, Jane,"

He placed Jane onto the floor, and took Lady Mary Knollys aside "Lady Mary," he began "The Princess Jane," he looked over to Jane, who was talking to Mary "Is not to be confined to her rooms, or held back in what she wants to do, unless it puts her in danger. Being confined is not good for a Princess, especially when she is heir to the throne. Don't keep her locked up, like my father did me. Ok, Lady Mary?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mary Knollys replied.

"Good," Edward replied "I expect to be kept informed on her health and lessons,"

Mary nodded, in acknowledgement, and Edward crouched, kissing Jane on the forehead and muttering "I love you, my darling Tudor Rosebud,", before he turned and disappeared from Hatfield, his face firm. Once he had left Hatfield, Edward let a tear run down his cheek. If his daughter died he would follow. His heart would break, if Jane died.

Wiping the tear off of his cheek, he readied himself, and climbed onto his horse, riding back to Whitehall Palace.

[To Be Continued]

A/N:- Sorry It is so short. I want to get to the child's birth.


	58. A child first, then a Princess

**18th August 1557: Hatfield Palace, England**

William stretched as he awoke. Being the eldest of the Herbert children he had to look after his brother. Yawning he covered his mouth and smiled, ruffling his younger brother's hair. The storm last night had been quite bad and Philip had come running to his bed, shaking with fear. It was only fair that his baby brother was looked after, after all. If he died heirless then his baby brother got any lands and titles he had.

Despite being related to Philip, he looked nothing like him. Philip was of a slender build and looked more like their mother, the Lady Catherine Herbert, while he looked more like their father, Henry Herbert. He was of a larger build than Philip, and was, perhaps, slightly on the chunky side, but Philip had their father's temper, while he had inherited his mother's temper, which was hardly anything to be afraid of.

Philip stretched and yawned "G'mornin' Will'm,"

William laughed, smiling "Morning, Philip,"

"You ready for breakfast?" William asked

"That's why you're so comfy," Philip replied, snuggling up against his brother "You're chunky," he reached out his hand and prodded his brother's stomach.

"I am not!" William exclaimed, indignantly, gently slapping his brother's hand away.

Philip laughed, smiling brightly, as he climbed from the bed, stretched and moved to the wardrobe, William right behind him.

**Hatfield Palace, England: Dining Chamber**

Jane looked up as her two cousins entered. William and Philip were smiling as they took their seats, and their plates were placed in front of them.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Philip began, to his elder cousin.

Jane smiled "Good morning, Philip," she replied "Sleep well?"

"Once I finally got him to sleep," William interrupted, casting a sympathetic glance to Philip.

Jane nodded her head "The storm," she spoke "It scared Mary too,"

"Mary Knollys?" Philip asked, anxiously.

"No, Mary Seymour," Jane replied, smiling. As if a small storm would scare her governess

"My Lady Princess?" Amy Robsart interrupted "The King has sent a letter. He writes to give his love, and hopes that you are well,"

Amy held out the letter, and Jane took it from Amy. Normally her Papa's letters were rather formal. This one was not.

After reading the letter she smiled, handing the letter to Lady Mary Knollys, who read it.

"The Princess, and her cousins, are to learn to ride, when they are old enough, and the Princess Jane is to begin royal duties at the next availabl opportunity. However, the King does not expect too much of her. His first priority is that she is a child, and then a Princess," Mary informed Amy, who nodded, and left the room, to prepare the Princess's clothing for the upcoming day.

"Do you hear that, Jane?" Mary asked, lifting the young Princess into her arms "You are to learn to ride, soon,"

"How soon, Mary?" Jane asked, with anticipation.

"Not until you are five, as despite being a child, you are a Princess of England, and the Princess of Wales," Mary replied, and Jane frowned "It's so far away," she complained.

"It will come quickly, Your Highness," Mary replied, smiling. "Are you praying for your sibling?"

"I am, Mary," Jane replied, nodding.

"Good girl," Mary replied

"William?" Philip asked, leaning over to his brother "Why does Jane have to pray for her sibling?"

William shrugged "I don't know,"

Mary chuckled and answered their question "If the Princess Jane's sibling is a boy, then she will no longer be the Princess of Wales, he will displace her in the succession to the English Throne, but, if it is a daughter, then Jane will stll be the heir to the throne, with her sister behind her,"

Philip nodded, in acknowledgement, and he got up from his seat, having finished his breakfast, his brother William, was right behind him, and Mary Seymour as behind them.

Mary took Philip, by the hand - as he was the youngest - and led them from the room.

[To Be Continued]


	59. My Wife is not a whore

**15th September 1557: Whitehall Palace, England**

Elizabeth smiled as Robert helped her off of her horse. They had arrived back at court after being away at their house in the countryside. Edward had given them leave to go away from court for a while, to allow Elizabeth to get over her cousin's death.

"Now, Elizabeth," Robert began "We agreed that you won't mention your cousin around the King, and you won't loose your temper,"

"Yes, Robert," Elizabeth sighed "I know. I know,"

"I know that you do," Robert replied "But if you lose your temper at the King he could annul our marriage and have you married to some foreign King,"

Elizabeth smiled up at her husband "Don't worry, Robert," she began "The King loves me too much to annul our marriage. After all, any heirs we have will be raised as protestant, which is what Edward needs. If they are protestant then they will not be a threat to his throne,"

Robert held out his hand, and led Elizabeth into the castle

"The Princess Elizabeth Tudor, The Countess of Leicester and Sir Robert Dudley, The Earl of Leicester,"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and the double ingress opened, allowing her and Robert entrance. Her young niece, The Princess Jane was sat, next to her father, on the throne. Edward smiled, rising to greet his sister.

"Elizabeth, Robert," he greeted "Welcome back to court,"

"Your Majesty," Elizabeth greeted "It is good to be back at court,"

"Your niece, Jane, the Princess of Wales," Edward turned, gesturing to Jane, who approached. As she approached her Aunt, Jane curtseyed smiling, before running into her Aunt's awaiting arms, and being lifted, high, into the sky, laughing openly.

"It's nice to see you again, Your Highness," Elizabeth informed Jane, who smiled "It is nice to see you too, Aunt Elizabeth. Did you enjoy your time in the country?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied "I did.I'll tell you about it later. With your father's permission,"

"Of course," Edward replied "Just don't fill her head with ideas yet. Wait until she is four. Then it will be ok, as she will be older,"

Frances Brandon approached as the King left.

"Frances," Elizabeth greeted, handing jane to Mary Knollys "How can I help you?"

"I would like to see my granddaughter," Frances replied, and Elizabeth snorted, under her breath, before replying "I am surprised that the King allows you to court after they way you treat your children. It the Princess Jane is allowed to become like you then this Kingdom will be in turmoil,"

"Why you, little, whore," Frances snapped, angrily.

SMACK!

A Fist collided with Frances's face.

"My wife," Robert angrily began, retracting his fist "Is not a whore!"

"Robert!" Edward had reached them "There is no need for that!"

"She called my wife a whore!" Robert snapped, angrily

"Robert. Please," Elizabeth protested "I am used to it by now. Cousin Frances has never liked me, she only said that because I refused to let her see Jane,"

"Oh, well," Edward began "It seems that we all have a temper, don't we?"

Edward let a smal smile cross his face. It was gone as quick as it came, and Edward continued "Robert. Since you were defending my sister, I will let you off with a warning, but hurt any of my family again, and you will find yourself remaining childless," Edward left his threat hanging. He turned to Frances "Cousin Frances. Since we're alone, and in private, I have only one thing to say to you," Edward turned to Mary Knollys "Lady Mary. Would you kindly remove my daughter. I don't think that this is something that she should see,"

Mary Knollys nodded, and took Jane from the room, as the sound of Edward's angry voice began to flood out of the room. Mary could only make out a few words _"HURT... DAUGHTER... AGAIN... TROUBLE!"_

"Papa angry?" Jane asked Mary

"Yes," Mary replied "But not at you, Jane," she smiled "The King could never get angry at you. Never,"

Jane smiled as she and Mary walked back to her chambers at court.

[To Be Continued]


	60. Anne Elizabeth Tudor

**24th October 1557: Whitehall Palace, England**

The room, at the front of Mary's confinement chamber, filled with another scream as Mary pushed again, finally - after 2 hours in labour - she was able to bring her child into the world. A shrill cry echoed a few moments later, and one of her ladies, appeared in the room. "Her Majesty has given birth,"

"To what?" Edward Seymour asked, anxiously. Everything depended on the sex of the child, if the child was a girl, then the King was in no better a position than he was at the time of the death of Queen Jane Grey.

"Her Majesty," Mary's lady-in-waiting began, again "Has given birth. To a healthy baby daughter,"

Edward Seymour felt his breath catch in his throat. A girl. This made the King's fortunes no better than they had been, and, now, he was the one who had to tell the King of the birth of his daughter.

**25th October 1557: Whitehall Palace, England**

"By the god of Grace," the Herald, leading everyone from the ceremony began "I give you Anne Elizabeth Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland, France, Scotland and the Isles, may she be eternally blessed, and loved,"

Anne, encased in a bundle of blue blankets, was carried from the ceremony, in her Aunt Elizabeth's arms, she was sleeping soundly.

"Make way for Their Majesties!" the crowd parted, to allow the royal family to walk through the newly created space. At the sight of the King and Queen the crowd burst into applause, which became even louder when Elizabeth, Anne in her arms, passed them. However, when Jane exited, the applause became thunderous, as the crowd cheered for their future Queen. Jane smiled, waving at them, a red tinge filling her cheeks as she blushed. The crowd parted even wider, to allow her to pass. Once she reached the castle, at the other end of the people, she turned, and gave a practised curtsey, falling to her knees, in a sign of acknowledgement, and the crowd thundered with applause again. Jane smiled, and, with a flick of her hair, entered the castle, the double doors closing behind her, as Mary Knollys took her by the hand, and led her to the throne room.

She was Jane Eleanor Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland and France, and no-one, not even her baby half-sister, was going to take that away from her. She was first in line, Anne could have Scotland, but not England, that was hers. She could just picture it now. Jane Eleanor Tudor, Queen of England, Ireland and Queen Consort of France. She smiled, as they reached the door, and the herald cried "Her Highness, Princess Jane Eleanor Tudor,"

The thick, wooden, brown, oak, double doors, opened, with a small creak, and Edward smiled, as the crowd parted for Jane to pass. When she reached the throne, like she had done outside, she turned and curtseyed, falling to her knees in a sign of acknowledgement. Her father lifted her into his arms, and she smiled, up at him.

Elizabeth turned to the man, stood next to her, and slipped a letter into his hand "Take this to my sister, Lady Mary, The Duchess of Bavaria," he nodded and left. Robert approached Elizabeth and slipped his arms around her waist "Was that wise, my dear Countess?"

"Edward may be excluding our sister, Mary," she replied "But Mary is our sister, and I got along with Mary, even when our father died, despite the fact that we had two seperate mothers, she looked after me when I was ill, and I continued to get along with her even when she and Edward were fighting. I think she deserves to know of the birth of her new neice,"

"On Your head be it," Robert sighed, Elizabeth smiled, "I hope not," she sighed, before shaking her head slightly "There's something else too,"

"What else could there be?" Robert asked, shocked, looking at her.

"I agreed to Mary's request and agreed to be godmother to her second son, Louis," Elizabeth replied, and she felt Robert's grip tighten slightly, and he exclaimed, quietly, so as not to attract Edward's attention "You did what?"

"I agreed to be godmother to her second son, Louis," Elizabeth stated, again.

"You think with your heart, and not your head," Robert shook his head and Elizabeth smiled "Maybe I do. I always was a passionate and caring person, except towards father, you cannot know how glad I am that he is dead. But now, I'm wishing that he was alive. I will never forgive Edward for what he did to Annie. Never. Never, as long as I live, will I forgive him,"

"Elizabeth," Robert warned, and she leant against him "I miss her Robert," she began "it's been 10 months since her death, and I still can't get over the fact that she is gone,"

"She was a member of your family," Robert replied "It's natural. I miss my father, he died at the age of 49, in 1553, but I have only just moved on,"

"I had thought your father was getting better," Elizabeth commented, frowning.

"He was getting better, but then his condition worsened again, and he passed away," Robert replied, sadly.

Elizabeth sighed "I guess we've all lost someone we loved," she gave a small smile to Robert, and he nodded "Yes, we have. But we've got each other, you and my brother and sisters are my family,"

Elizabeth smiled "And you, Edward, Jane, Anne and Mary are my family," she looked up to Robert, and smiled, turning to face him, and capturing his lips in a kiss.

[To Be Continued]


	61. Knollys family worries

**12th Novmber 1557**

"Your Majesty," Lady Mary Knollys curtseyed as she stopped in front of the thrones "May I introduce my brother, William. Mother has decided that he is old enough to be sent to court,"

Edward nodded, in a sign of acknowledgement, and Mary turned, making a gesture to someone and a pale, rotund boy, arrived at her side. "William," Mary began "May I introduce his Majesty, King Edward, and his wife, Mary, The Queen of Scotland,"

"Y-your Majesty," William seemed rather small, compared to the King, who had now risen from his throne. "Lady Mary," Edward began "How is my daughter, Jane?"

Mary smiled "Her Highness is a credit to your Majesty. She loves studying Latin, and is now learning French. I know that your Majesty does not require her to learn French, bit I thought it best, since she is going to be married to a French Prince," Edward nodded, for her to continue "And the country air is doing wonders for her health,"

"Good," Edward replied "Good. I do hope that you are not keeping her locked up, Lady Mary. Remember, she is to be a child first, and then a Princess,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mary Knollys replied "Come, William," she led her brother away from the King. "You have to stop shaking in front of people. You'll never be married if you don't,"

"S-Sorry, Mary," he replied, hanging his head. Mary embraced her brother, planting her lips against his forehead, and kissing him, once, before smiling, and taking his head in her hands "I have all faith in you, William. You'll find the right girl someday,"

"Yeah," he gave her a small smile, but sounded upset "Perhaps you're right. I-I'm going to find Henry,"

She gave him a smile as he disappeared into the crowd of people, his head hung low. "Cousin Mary?"

Mary turned, as her mother's cousin, The Princess Elizabeth, spoke her name "Your Highness,"

"Please," Elizabeth smiled "Call me, Elizabeth. Your mother are no different. After all, you are my niece's governess,"

"Yes," Mary agreed, her eyes still lingering after the disappearing form of her brother.

"Alright," Elizabeth began, moving forward, and placing a hand on the shoulder of Mary Knollys "Your mother is exactly the same when worried. What's wrong?"

"I'm worried for my brother, William," Mary replied, glancing in his direction "His first time at court hasn't been a good experience, and he's always thought bad of himself. It worries me to see my brother so upset,"

Elizabeth smiled, thinly "Court can be different for everyone. Robert and I, will gladly come to court, when His Majesty, Edward, asks us too. But we prefer to stay in the country. I can go riding then, and I can practice Archery. The house that Robert had bought for us has a library in it, so I can keep up with my reading, and the house has enough space to accommodate the King and his entourage if they need to stay,"

Mary gave a small smile "I worry about him, dear cousin. I really do,"

"You're just a worried sister," Elizabeth replied, laughing openly "I worry about Edward all the time, and he's the King of England,"

Mary smiled "Yes. I guess I have nothing to be worried about. I'll keep an eye on William, but I won't interfere,"

Elizabeth removed her hand from Mary's shoulder and smiled "If you'll excuse me, dear cousin, I'm going to dance the volta with Robert,"

Elizabeth left and Mary approached her brother, Henry, and William, now deep in conversation.

"Henry, William," she began, smiling as she put an arm around each of her two, rotund, younger brothers, and leading them aside, deep in conversation, while the Princess Jane sat on her stepmother's lap and watched her half-sister, Anne, sleep.

[To Be Continued]


	62. Family Ties

**18th December 1557: Whitehall Palace, England**

The snow came down quickly that year. It hadn't snowed since Katherine Howard had lost her head, all those years ago, in February 1542.

As was expected, all of the King's family - except for the Lady Mary, who was illegitimate - were at court for the christmas celebrations, this, to Elizabeth's disgust also included Frances Brandon, who, in 1555, had married Adrian Stokes, after the death of her husband Henry Grey. Frances, however, demanded to still be known as Frances Grey, and had even brought her husband, Adrian, to court, to the disgust of Elizabeth.

Edward, having been ill with a fever, was not in the mood for anyone to annoy him.

"He's a good match, Barnaby," Edward began, to his friend - and closest confident - except for Elizabeth. Barnaby smiled, looking down to the picture on the table. It was a picture of the King of France's third son, who, by the treaty, would become King in 1571, after his two siblings, who, would, by that time, have abdicated the throne. "Yes," he began, smiling thinly "Perhaps Anne could be married to Germany?"

"Oh, yes," Edward began, angrily "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Edward approached Barnaby. Barnaby gulped, Edward was so close to him, and he could feel Edward's angry breath on his face. Edward moved away, and frowned.

"I'm not marrying Anne to Germany," He began "No. My father told me, that the Plantagenets are still in this country and could easily raise an army to depose me. I cannot let that happen, Barnaby. I can't! I promised my father, on his death bed, that I wouldn't let the Tudor Dynasty fall!" By now, Edward was pacing, red in the face with anger, and worry. His head was pounding, and, a few moments later, he gripped the table, hard.

"Edward?" Barnaby asked, moving forward, slightly. Edward shook his head, and, a few moments later, Edward, with a harsh, rugged cough, fell backwards. "Majesty!"

Barnaby caught the King as he fell. Edward gasped in agony as he felt the pain surge through his body. "Fetch a physician!" Barnaby ordered, when the guard didn't move, he angrily snapped "Now!" Edward managed to clamber to the bed, which he collapsed on "Barnaby! Barnaby!" he cried, holding out one hand, while the other clutched his stomach, as he coughed, again. Barnaby took Edward's hand, gripping it tightly, as Edward's chest rose and fell, quickly, and Edward began to hyperventilate.

E-J-E-J-EJ-E-J-E-J

**19th December 1557: Whitehall Palace, England.**

Edward Seymour approached the inner sanctum of his nephew's chambers. Barnaby was stood in the doorway "I'm sorry, Lord Hertford," Barnaby began "But I can't let you in,"

"Listen!" Edward Seymour grabbed Barnaby by his collar "If he dies, then a girl becomes Queen of England, when she marries, her husband will become the King of France and England,"

"Lord Seymour!" The King's angry, hoarse voice, came from his chambers "Let go of him! He's there on my orders!" The King coughed "What do you want?"

"I came to talk with Your Majesty about the marriage of Princess Jane," Edward Seymour began. The King cut him off "There is nothing to discuss! She will marry the third son of King Henry II of France, when he becomes King in 1571, as per the agreement, as set up by the Marquess of Pembroke and the Marquess of Buckingham! Now, _GET OUT!_" Despite being ill, the King's temper exploded out of him.

"Majesty," Edward Seymour bowed, and retreated from the King's chambers, as he heard the King call "Barnaby!"

E-J-E-J-EJ-E-J-E-J

**20th December 1557: Hatfield Palace, Hertfordshire, England.**

"Mary?" Jane began, to her governess, Lady Mary Knollys, the eldest sister to Jane's former step-mother, Queen Laetitia.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Mary asked, lifting the Princess into her arms, and smiling down to her.

"Is my Papa going to be ok?" Jane asked, anxiously "I was told that he is sick," Jane hung her head, sadly, blinking back tears.

"Don't cry, Jane," Mary crooned her head, to sooth the Young Princess in her arms "Your father is making a full recovery. Barnaby Fitzpatrick arrived last night to tell me. Your father will be back on his feet in no time,"

Jane smiled, clapping happily as she giggled "That is good,"

[To be Continued]

* * *

**A/N: - 1557 is now over, up next, January 1558. I am sorry that I haven't mentioned this before - I was busy - but I promised Lady Eleanor Boleyn that I would tell her reviewers that she is away on holiday until the 4th of August, then she will be back. Right, I'm rambling now, trust me, it's because I'm continuing the family tree, distant relatives that marry in, ugh! It's drives you barmy! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, but, I'm going to bed now. It's 2:54 am here, and I have just finished this chapter. Oh, before I go. Review please, my faithful readers and reviewers, and any new readers and reviewers. Thanks to all who have reviewed. My 100th reviewer will be able to request a chapter. Now, time for bed, 2:57 am here.**


	63. The French Treaty

**A/N: - I cannot understand Latin, or write Latin, so hopefully, I have written it right. Roughly translated, from an online translator, it means "This treaty will be advantageous to each of our countries, and I hope that your King is well,"**

* * *

**5th January 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Your Majesty," Thomas Watson, The Bishop of Lincoln, bowed to the King. "I have reason to believe that the Princess Elizabeth has commited treason,"

Elizabeth looked to Edward, and then to the Bishop, was was, noticably, glaring at her. Edward did not glare at her, his face did not betray his emotions. "Go on," Edward replied, gesturing for the Bishop to continue.

"By her marriage, to Sir Robert Dudley, she has linked two of the greatest families together, The Tudors, which you yourself, come from, and the Dudleys, and, in doing so, has commited treason as she has linked a family of traitors to the throne of England," Thomas Watson replied.

"My sister, The Princess Elizabeth, has linked our family with the Dudleys, yes," Edward replied "But she has not linked a family of traitors to my family. Lord Robert is not a traitor. Yes, his father was a traitor, and his brother, John, isn't an entirely honourable man, but neither John, nor Robert, are traitors," Edward replied "In fact, Lord Robert's brothers, John and Ambrose, are two of my most faithful men,"

Thomas Watson looked up, shocked "The Princess Elizabeth-" he attempted to protest, but the King cut him off "-is my sister, and has my full confidence, despite her... familial ties... with the Lady Anne Stafford,"

At the mention of her deceased cousin, Elizabeth's hands clenched around the end of the arm rests of her chair, and she cast a swift glare to Thomas Watson, who recoiled slightly. Edward dimissed him with a wave of his hand.

* * *

**6th January 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

Edward Stafford, younger brother of former Queen Anne Stafford, strode down the hallway, towards the throne room. The King had requested an audience with him. He was the King's former brother-in-law, after all. "Your Majesty," The herald began "William Stafford," The double doors opened, allowing William entrance. He entered, and bowed in front of the King's throne.

"Master Stafford," Edward began, looking down, from his throne, at William Stafford, as William rose from his bow "I have a proposition for you. If you agree to denounce your children's claim to the throne of England, you and Margaret will be released from your house arrest," Edward gave a small smile "Margaret is my cousin's daughter after all,"

William thought for a few moments "I will agree to those terms, on one condition," he replied, perhaps he could get Anne's reputation back.

"Condition?" Edward asked, frowning slightly "What condition?"

William smiled, "The condition is, that you admit that the marriage of you and my sister, Anne, was valid," William replied

Edward's face, which had been firm, flicked, quickly, into a look of anger "Master Stafford," he began, gripping the side of his throne, to stop himself from attacking William. Edward's voice was full of anger. Elizabeth, sat nearby, could see that Edward was about to explode with anger at the mention of her cousin, and his former wife.

"Master Stafford," Edward began, again "Get out! Your sister was a whore, and our marriage wasn't valid! Nor will it ever be!"

William looked shocked at the King's sudden change of attitude, however, he did not back down. He turned, and - despite the King calling him back - left the room, the double doors closing behind him.

Edward turned to Elizabeth "Are all of your family like that?" without waiting for a reply, Edward got up, and left the room calling for Lady Mary Knollys to bring his daughters, Jane - who was visiting court - and Anne - who was still at court - to him.

Elizabeth sighed, and got up, going to find her cousin.

"William?" she asked, as she pushed open the door to the courtyard. William was just about to climb onto his horse. "William," she began again, as she reached him, and placed a hand on his shoe "Don't worry about the King. He's just a stubborn child. He'll never admit that his marriage to Anne was valid. But, even if he doesn't, we've still got our memories of Anne. Now," Elizabeth turned, to return to the castle "If you'll excuse me, William, I can't be seen with you. I'm a princess, you're merely my cousin, and my maternal cousin at that. Your children may have a claim to the throne, even if it is a distant claim, but you have no claim to the throne. You're not related to royalty in any way other than marriage,"

Elizabeth lifted the front of her skirt slightly - to stop it from dragging along the floor - and returned to the castle.

* * *

**7th January 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Edward Fitzroy," The double doors opened, revealing Edward Fitzroy, the son of Henry Fitzroy - who had died five months before his birth - and was, himself, the illegitimate son of King Henry VIII. Edward rose to greet his nephew. "Nephew, Edward,"

Edward Fitzroy had come to court on the twenty first of December fifteen fifty seven, and, once he had revealed his father's name, Edward had welcomed him with open arms, especially when he found out that Edward Fitzroy was the son of his own illegitimate half-brother, Henry Fitzroy. "Your Majesty," Edward Fitzroy murmured, bowing to the King. Edward waved it off "Rise," Edward Fitzroy rose from the bow, and Edward smiled "Welcome back to court, Lord Fitzroy,"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Edward Fitzroy replied, bowing again.

"Well," Edward began "Enough of that. Call me Edward, or Uncle. I don't mind,"

"Very well, Your Majes- Uncle Edward," Fitzroy corrected himself at the last moment.

"I wish for you to be one of my Gentlemen of my Privy chamber," Edward informed him, leading him from the room.

* * *

**8th January 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Majesties," The Admiral bowed, and Mary Stuart held out her hand, which the Admiral kissed. "May I introuce the King's sister, The Princess Elizabeth," she gestured to the Princess Elizabeth, who curtseyed "her husband, Sir Robert Dudley," she gestured to Robert, who gave a small bow "and the King's daughter, Princess Jane," Jane curtseyed, before greeting the Ambassador in fluent Latin "Salut, tationes domina, profectus magnus calia, salvete regis enrique, octavia, myestatis,"

The ambassador clapped, once Jane had finished and the rest of the crowd followed swiftly. Edward ruffled Jane's hair and led the Ambassador into a room nearby, along with the members of his Privy Council.

Elizabeth moved to the window. It was snowing heavier than ever. Her carriage had been unable to get to the castle and she and Robert had been forced to walk up the hill, in a blizzard, to get to court, where she and Robert had immediately been checked by the physicians, to make sure that they were not ill.

Once the Ambassador had settled in the revels began. Elizabeth took her seat by the side of the King's throne, and he cast her a smile. At least one of his sisters was raised in the right religion and wasn't a threat to his throne, no matter how many times his uncle Edward, the Earl of Hertford, attempted to tell him otherwise.

Barnaby walked around the room, watching as people danced on the floor, and Elizabeth, childishly, pulled Robert towards the floor for a volta.

"Master Fitzpatrick," Barnaby turned. Behind him was Katherine Dudley, one of three children born to John Dudley who bore the name Catherine, the first had fallen ill when the second was born, and they had both fallen ill when the third was born.

"Lady Dudley," he replied "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I merely wanted to see you, Master Fitzpatrick," She blushed "And the King requests and audience with you,"

"Thank you, Lady Dudley," he replied, passing her, and heading to the King's throne

Edward placed his cup of wine, back onto the tray, and dismissed the servant as Barnaby approached, and spoke "You wished to see me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes," Edward began "I have heard that you are going to France," Edward frowned for a few moments "Is this true?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Barnaby replied "I am heading to France for a while, Lady Anne requested that I go with her to finish finalizing the betrothal of the Princess Jane. We leave tomorrow, as you requested"

"You did not ask my permission," Edward replied. He frowned, again "I will let it pass this time. Do not keep this from me again,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Barnaby bowed, and retreated from the King's throne.

* * *

**9th January 1558: Château de Fontainebleau, Seine-et-Marne, France**

It was snowing in France too. The thick, white snowflakes, fell, slowly, to the floor, and the King's children were outside, in the courtyard, playing in the snow, their Governess was watching them. The Prince Alexandre-Edouard de Valois-Angouleme - who would be The Princess Jane's husband, and would then be known as Henry - had given him something to give to the Princess Jane. It was a necklace, made from shining silver pearls.

Barnaby sighed, as he sat in the chair in his private quarters at the French Castle. Catherine De' Medici really was a very scary woman.

"Master Fitzpatrick," one of the French King's grooms began "There is a letter here, for you, from the King of England,"

Barnaby took it from him, dismissed him, and opened the letter.

_Barnaby,_

_Shortly, we will prove how you have profited in learning the french language, for I will write to you in french. For women, as far as you may, avoid their company. Yet, if the French King commands you, you may sometimes dance. Otherwise, apply yourself to riding, shooting or tennis, with such honest games._

_Your friend, and sovereign, Edward VI, King of England, Ireland and France_

Barnaby chuckled, quietly to himself. Despite the fact that he was not in England, the King was still telling him not to start a relationship with a woman. Hopefully, soon, the King would find a marriage for him, and then, he could settle down, and raise a family.

Barnaby picked up a pen, and began his reply _"You make me think the care you take for me is more fatherly than friendly..."_

[To Be Continued]

* * *

**A/N: - To all fans of Barnaby. Don't worry, he will be back in England soon, possibly during the next chapter. If not, then the chapter afterwards. He's still a friend of Edward's, and, Edward is still King, so, Barnaby will be around. You need not worry. Now, see the green button below, push it! Please! Thank you!**


	64. Musing about family

**A/N: - There's French in this chapter. I will say what the translations are at the end, and no, in the first part of the chapter, Princesse if not spelt wrong. It is french.**

* * *

**11th February 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Votre Majestueux" The French Ambassador bowed to Edward, and then Mary, before bowing to Elizabeth "Princesse Elisabeth," he greeted. "Votre Pardon," She greeted him clearly, and fluently, in Latin, like she had been taught all those years ago when her father was King. "Monsieur Robe," The Ambassador bowed to Robert. Robert bowed, and, like his wife, greeted the ambassador in fluent Latin "Votre Pardon,". It hadn't come easily to him as a child, but now, he had perfected it.

The Ambassador bowed, to Jane and Anne, who was now a young girl, of nearly six months "Princesse Jane, Princesse Anne" he greeted. Jane lowered her head, as she curtseyed to him "Votre Pardon," Anne, being only five months old, almost six, clapped, giggling, from the position in her mother's arms.

"Come, Princess," Elizabeth took her niece by the hand and took her back to Lady Mary Knollys, her Governess. This was no place for young children. The Queen, Mary Stuart, handed Anne to her illegitimate half-sister, Margaret Stewart, her Governess, who had been summoned to court shortly after the Princess Anne's birth. So far, Mary wasn't pregnant again, although, with all the events going on at court, she wasn't surprised. Edward hardly got anytime to sleep, and, so hadn't slept with her again, but, when he did, she would fall pregnant again, she was sure of it. It hadn't taken her long at all to conceive Anne, so this time, they would conceive a son, and the _other child_, the King's first daughter, would be further away from the throne.

Elizabeth sighed, happpily, as she sat on a chair, nearby. Robert joined her a few moments later, bowing his leave to the King, who had given a small, discreet nod. "You're happy today, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes twinkling as he smiled at his wife.

"Look at them," Elizabeth replied "One, big, happy family, as things should be," She smiled, reminiscently "Unlike when my father was on the throne. He went through wives like he did food and wine,"

"Your Highness!" One of her ladies, probably Blanche Parry, scolded. The annoyed remark of "She's not a child, anymore," came from Katherine Ashley, her first lady of the bedchamber, and her former Governess when she was a child "She's long since grown up... She's married Blanche, to a husband who loves her. She's not the little girl fearing for her life, under the reign of her... intemperate... father,"

Elizabeth turned to her ladies, and placed a finger to her mouth "Kat, Blanche, shush," Elizabeth had not scolded them in an angry voice, merely a worried voice. If her ladies were overheard, it could be used as treason, the Bishop Of Lincoln was already trying to ger her taken to the tower for being a traitor, but the King would never do it. Because of the worried scolding from their mistress, Katherine Ashley curtseyed, as did Blanche Parry, before settling down.

* * *

**12th February 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"The Baron of Upper Ossory, Your Majesty," The door, to Edward's Chambers, opened.

Edward rose, to greet his friend "Barnaby. Welcome back," Edward smiled, embracing his friend, patting him, twice on the back "It's good to have someone I can trust - other than family - at court, again. How was your time in France. Tell me everything," Edward smiled "But not now. I'm making you my chamberguard. You'll sleep in a bed of your own, near mine. I hope you're a light sleeper, as my life is in your hands, now, Barnaby. You can tell me everything tonight,"

Barnaby smiled "Yes, Your Majesty,"

There was a knock at the door. "Your Majesty?" One of the King's gentlemen - an irish man, if Barnaby remembered correctly - was stood nearby. "The Bishop of Lincoln is here,"

Edward sighed, annoyed "Tell him that he is to leave court. I will not see him," Edward informed the man, who bowed. The door opened, again, slightly, and the man could be heard speaking to the Bishop of Lincoln. The door closed a few moments later, and the man returned to his chamber.

"Why does everyone always want an audience when you're feeling terrible?" Edward asked. Barnaby looked, worriedly, at him "Shall I fetch a physician, Your Majesty?"

"No," Edward replied "And call me Edward. I am your friend after all. You were my wipping boy,"

Barnaby smiled, to his King, and Sovereign "Yes, I think there was only one whipping that really hurt,". Edward frowned, looking up a few moments later "The falcon incident?" he asked, anxiously, remembering the event in question. It was in 1550 that he had ripped a live falcon in to four pieces when he had lost his temper with one of his Tutors. Trust his father's temper to get the better of him.

"Yes," Barnaby replied, frowning "I couldn't sit down for days," he placed a hand on the side of his leg "It hurt quite a lot. I remember that the physicians had to supply me with medicine because your Governess his me so hard!". Edward smiled, sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Sorry. I let my temper take control,"

"Take control?" Barnaby exclaimed, giving a momentary lapse in his calm demeanour "Majesty, forgive me, but you ripped a _live_ falcon into _four_ pieces!_ In front of our eyes!"_. Edward smiled, sheepishly, again "I'm sorry, Barnaby. I was twelve! I didn't know any better! I lost my temper!"

"Oh, I know that," Barnaby assured him "My backside hurt for days!"

Edward laughed, openly. It wasn't often that he got to have a laugh with friends of family.

[To Be Continued]

* * *

_The translations, in order of appearance_

_"Your Majesties"_

_"Princess Elizabeth"_

_"Your Grace"_

_"Sir Robert"_

_"Your Grace"_

_"Princess Jane"_

_"Your Grace"_

_"Princess Anne"_

* * *

Next chapter, coming after Lady Eleanor Boleyn returns from her holiday on the 4th August.


	65. Worries About Children

**A/N: - I know that it would have been confirmed earlier, but I forgot about it. Sorry. But the reasons that have been stated, Edward falling ill and ambassadors from France arriving, do make a good reason for not being checked up. Sorry. Anway. What do you think the child will be? A boy? Or A girl? Surely, I can't be that cruel and give Edward three daughters, could I? Lady Eleanor Boleyn, don't tell anyone, as I know that you already know the answer.**

* * *

**24th March 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

Mary Stuart smiled. The physicians had comfirmed that she was pregnant. She must have fallen pregnant just after the ambassador had left ad she and Edward had slept together, in late december of the previous year. She'd had her suspisions, she'd been gaining weight, and feeling sick, but the physician's hadn't been able to check her as her husband had fallen ill. But now, they had confirmed her pregnancy and that she was four months pregnant. They had said that her child would be born in mid August. Then, she was sure, they would have their male heir, linking Scotland and England together.

"Your Majesty?" Mary looked up, from the physician - who was checking her over - to Henry Knollys. He was a tall, but rotund, boy, at the age of almost sixteen. He had brown hair, which framed his round face and jaw. He was well built, and seemed to be very healthy, having not fallen ill at all since he had come to court in late 1555, shorlty before the death of his eldest sister, Laetitia Knollys. "His Majesty sent me. He regrets that he cannot be here as he is occupied with matters of state,"

"Tell his Majesty that I am well and that our child is growing well," Mary replied, smiling.

Henry nodded, bowed, and left the door, which closed behind him.

"Sister," Mary began, and her illegitimate, half-sister, Margaret Stewart, who was older than her, by two years, moved forward, and Mary smiled. "It is nice to have family here, with me, while I'm away from Scotland," Mary smiled, sadly "I miss Mother. I was not able to say goodbye before I left as she was away, fighting in a war with a foreign country. That has ended now, but I'm not able to see her,"

"Perhaps you could ask his Majesty. You are carrying his child," Margaret replied, smiling.

"Yes," Mary agreed, smiling "Yes. You're right! I'll ask him!"

Margaret smiled, moving to fold the linens, on the chair nearby.

* * *

**25th March 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Lady Herbert? Your mother is here to see you," One of the ladies, appointed to Catherine Herbert, nee Grey, while she was at court, informed her of the woman, waiting outside her rooms. Catherine sighed, annoed. As if she needed another lecture from her mother "Fine. Let her in,"

The door opened and Frances Stokes, formerly Grey, nee Brandon, entered the room. She seemed to be her normal, overbearing self.

"Mother," Catherine began, barely looking up from the shirt she was sewing for her son, William. She had already finished the shirt for Philip, and it lay, folded neatly, on the quilt of her bed "How may I help you?"

Frances sat, next to her daughter, on the bed, moving the sewn shirt out of the way. "I wish to see my Granddaughter. The Princess Jane. Just once. In case I die in childbirth,"

Catherine let a smile pass over her lips "Good luck in trying to see The Princess," Catherine rethreaded her needle as she continued talking "She is allowed to be a child, and has her freedom, but, because of her status, is kept under heavy guard, and her Governess has strict orders to only allow some people to enter Hatfield, or to see The Princess,"

Frances frowned "But she is my granddaughter!"

"That does not count for anything," Catherine replied "The Princess is the King's daughter and Heir, and Hatfield Palace is her home now. Even the King cannot always vist her when he wants to, because of illness, or that fact that he is occupied with matters of state. If You wish to visit the Princess, go and ask the King. There is nothing I can do. Give my regards to Mary," Catherine waved her mother away and Frances grudgingly left.

Once the door had closed, Catherine sighed, as she spoke, to herself "Once I have made this shirt. I am going to take them, personally, to my sons,"

* * *

**26th March 1558: Hatfield Palace, England**

"Mum!" Catherine crouched, to embrace her sons as William and Philip came running.

William and Philip embraced her, and Philip looked up, his eyes wide "I missed you, mum," he whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too," She embraced him back, smiling.

"William! Philip! Both of you, get back here, this instant!" Lady Amy Robsart, skirt held high, heels clattering on the cobbled patio, rounded the corner. She stopped, when she noticed Catherine.

"Lady Herbert," she gave a curtsey, before rising again "How can I help you?"

"I came to visit my children," Catherine replied, getting to her feet. Amy moved forward and crouched down in front of William and Philip "I told you to not wonder off! You could have been killed if your mother's cart hadn't stopped where it did!" Amy let a smile pass her face "You remind me of me, when I was a child," She ruffled their hair and got to her feet. "Would you like to come inside, Lady Herbert?"

Catherine got to her feet, nodded and took her sons by the hand, and the four of the entered Hatfield Palace.

"Princess?" Amy called, as they entered the building, and Jane's head appeared from a door a few moments later "Your Aunt is here,"

Jane emerged a few moments later, and Catherine held back a gasp. Jane had grown taller, and looked wise beyond her meager four years of age. Her long, dark brown hair, the exact shade as her mothers, curled down her back and she held herself with all of the grace that her father did, but Catherine could see the mischievous nature inside her, and she could see that the Princess enjoyed being at Hatfield.

"Aunt Catherine, Lady Herbert," Jane greeted her aunt, going into a curtsey, Catherine was, after all, sister to her mother, the deceased Queen Jane. "I hope you are well,"

"I am well, Princess," Catherine replied "Yourself?"

Jane smiled "I am well, Aunt Catherine. I hear that my stepmother, Queen Mary, is with child again," Jane seemed happy, even though the child could be a boy, and would succeed their father, instead of her.

"Yes," Catherine replied "The Queen finds herself with child. She is just over four months gone,"

Jane smiled, brightly. "If The Queen is anything like my father's whore, then, I will have a brother soon enough,"

Catherine gasped at her niece's description of Anne Stafford. She wanted to say something, however, her niece's Governess, Lady Mary Knollys, beat her too it.

"Princess!" Mary scolded "Regardless of your feelings towards your father's previous... relationship, Mistress Stafford was Queen,"

"Hmm!" Jane looked to Mary "She was never a true Queen," Jane assured her "She was a whore, and nothing more! No-one liked her when she was Queen, and, to make things worse, for her, once she had lost my brother, father chopped off her head!" Jane gave a laugh of triumph.

Mary smiled, thinly, lifting Jane up "Mistress Stafford is no longer here. There's no need to abuse her anymore. Mary Stuart is Queen, and, because of Mary, you have your darling sister, Anne,"

Jane smiled, brightly "Yes. Dear little Annie," She gestured for Mary to put her down, and smiled, again "My dear baby sister, Annie. Perhaps I should write to father and ask to visit her again. She's cute, and her laugh makes me feel happy,"

* * *

**27th March 1558: Cumnor Place, Berkshire, England**

"My Lady?"

Elizabeth looked up. It was her favourite lady-in-waiting, and former Governess, Katherine Ashley. "Lord Robert is here,"

Elizabeth smiled, nodded, and waved Kat away. Her husband, Robert Dudley, had been sent to France, along with Barnaby Fitzpatrick. Her husband had not returned with Barnaby by the King's orders, as he had to make sure that the treaty was finalised, and had remained in France.

"Elizabeth?"

"Robert," she replied, smiling. Her husband, one of the kindest, and most gorgeous, men in the world, who did not mind that she was not yet with child, appeared in the doorway. He was smiling brightly as Elizabeth got to her feet. Abandoning protocol, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard, on the lips. He slipped his arms around her waist, and held her close, breathing in the scent of his wife.

"God I missed you," he breathed, as she pulled away, smiling.

"Not as much as I missed you," Elizabeth replied "I thought you'd never return home, and that Edward would keep you in France forever," she smiled, brightly, again "How are their Majesties?"

"They are well," Robert replied "Mary has been with child for months, and not known. Due to the French treaty, she had not been able to have the physicians check to make sure. But it has been confirmed that she is just over four months pregnant. We're going to be an Aunt and Uncle, again,"

The large smile, that had been on Elizabeth's face, slipped slightly, for a few moments. She tried to hide it, but Robert had noticed. "Alright," he began "What's wrong? You're never this quiet, or nervous,"

Elizabeth sighed "There's nothing wrong, Robert," she assured him, moving to the bed, and sitting on it, crossing her left leg over her right, and looking up at him "I promise,"

"Well," he began, sitting next to her "I don't believe you,"

"Honestly Robert," Elizabeth replied "There's nothing wrong," she sighed "It's just... The Queen is with child again, and I am not. I have been married to you, longer than the Queen has been married to Edward, and she already has a daughter, with another child on the way,"

Robert gave a smile and placed a hand on Elizabeth's arm "I do not mind if we do not have any children at all, Bess," he assured her "I am from a big family, my younger brother, Guilford, would inherit my titles if we do not have children,"

Elizabeth gave a smile, as she looked to Robert, who smiled. Leaning in, he captured her lips in a kiss.

[To Be Continued]

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't resist having the Robert/Elizabeth scene, as they have been married two years, and are not with child yet. As I stated before I wouldn't be so evil as to give Edward and Mary another daughter, would I?**


	66. A Married Man

**A/N: - As per usual, something is going on at court. Anyway, this chapter features major fluff between Elizabeth and Robert, and a secret from Tom Canty.**

* * *

**14th April 1558: Cumnor Place, Berkshire, England**

"Your Highness? There is a letter for you, from your husband, Lord Robert,"

Elizabeth took the letter from Blanche Parry, who curtseyed and left the room, to finish with folding the clothes that were worn by the Princess Elizabeth and Lord Robert. Elizabeth moved to the desk, by the window, and sat in the chair, as she read the letter.

_To my darling wife, Elizabeth,_

_I do not write of matters good, or happy, for the King is distraught. Your sister, Lady Mary, The Duchess of Bavaria, is two months pregnant, with child. The King is full of anger, and the Bavarian Ambassador is on the receiving end of his ager. The King has refused to see anyone and has taken to his chambers. I hate to leave you for so long - as I long to hold you in my arms - but the King will need people he can trust at court. He does not want you here. There was an assasination attempt on Queen Mary a few days prior, and he thinks it best if you are away from court. Princess Anne has been given her own establishment at Sheffield Manor, to make sure that she is not at court and will be safe. Furthermore, more guards have been placed at Hatfield Palace, the Princess Jane is getting restless and she knows that something is going on. All of the King's family - whether they be, uncles, aunts, cousins, or the children of his cousins - are confined to their houses, for the week, to make sure that they are safe, until matters are cleared up. Your sister, The Lady Mary has been informed, and told to stay in the Castle at Munich, lest she put herself at risk as well._

_Your Loving and faithful husband, Robert Dudley, Earl of Leicester_

* * *

**21st April 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

Elizabeth and Robert walked through the gardens of Whitehall Palace. The King was in another part of the garden, with the Queen, and his two daughters, Princess Jane and Princess Anne.

"This," Elizabeth began, as she walked with Robert "was my master of music. A catholic,"

Robert scoffed, gesturing "No catholic can be a good person, Bess. I promise you that. No catholic can be a good person,"

"You're becoming paranoi-" Elizabeth did not finish her sentence, as a cry of "Bess!" from Katherine Ashley alerted her, and Robert, to the person behind her. As she turned, the man charged forward, dagger drawn, the women, littered around the courtyard gasped. Robert intercepted the attack, punching the man in the face. He fell backwards, landing with a thump as Kat held Elizabeth close, and Elizabeth shook, with fear, in the protective grip of her former Governess. Robert drew his sword, and held the man down with it.

"Elizabeth!"

The man looked up, in fear. Edward was approaching, in a run, fear etched over his young face. "Bess," he began, taking his sister by the shoulders "Are you alright?"

"I am," Elizabeth began, shaking slightly "Thanks to Robin,"

Edward turned to Robert "Well," he began, clapping a hand onto Robert's shoulder "It seems that I owe my sister's life to you, Robert," He did not scold Robert for not bowing, as he could see the man, quite clearly, on the end of Robert's sword. "Men. Take that man to the tower! I don't care who he is, he's to be executed at the next possible opportunity! Attacking a member of the Royal Family is treason!"

Edward took a deep breath, to still his anger, and turned to Mary Knollys "Take the Queen, and the Princesses back to their chambers, Lady Mary!"

Mary Knollys curtseyed, hastily, took the Princess Jane by the hand and led her from the courtyard. Mary Stuart, Anne held close to her chest, in one hand, her skirt in the other, trotted after Mary Knollys.

Edward drew his sword and placed it next to Robert's, so that it was pressing on the man's chest. He moved Robert's sword away, and Robert slipped it back into the holster, and moved to Elizabeth. Edward's men lifted the assassin up and dragged him from the courtyard. Edward watched him be dragged away, and slide his sword back into it's holster.

Robert took Elizabeth into his grip and began soothing the hyperventilating Princess, who was beginning to go pale. Edward moved to his men. Barnaby could see that the King was going to erupt with anger _"Which one of you allowed him entrance? You're in charge of the guards belonging to my sister and me! Which one of you chose today to have no guards around my sister? Elizabeth should always be guarded! She's a Princess!"_

"Edward," Elizabeth began, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder "It's not their fault. I ordered my guards to patrol the edge of the courtyard so that I could have some time with Robert,"

Edward felt his anger flare up again and he took Elizabeth aside. Robert went to follow but Edward held up a hand, to tell him to remain behind. "What were you thinking, Bess? You know that some people are loyal to Mary and would have all of us executed to allow Mary to become Queen," he embraced her, smiling.

Edward was still shorter than Elizabeth, but only just. He had grown taller in the last few months and had filled out more. He was no longer the thin, sickly child he had been. He was heartier and more substantial "You're my sister, Bess. You were the one who alerted Lady Bryan when I fell ill at the age of five... I know that you may never forgive me for executing Anne," Elizabeth's face went cold for a moment "But you will always have my favour, and protection,"

Elizabeth smiled "I am glad, Edward. Now, tell me. How are things at court? How are you, and the Queen, and the Princesses?"

"The Queen is well. We are told that the child grows strong in her womb. I, too, am well, as are my daughters," Edward replied, "I hear that Cumnor Place is looking attractive now, is it not?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied "It's how Robert and I like it now. It's better than the dreary old building it used to be. It will be a good place to raise a family. Perhaps, if you were to stop calling my husband to court, I may find myself with child!"

Edward laughed "I am sorry, Bess. But your husband is a member of my council, and will be needed, for a little longer,"

Edward led Elizabeth back towards the castle. "Speaking of marriage," The French Ambassador, Monsieur Mariliac, began, to Tom Canty "How is your wife, my lord? It is said that she carries your child,"

Edward stopped, and turned, appearing from behind one the guards "Your wife?"

"I assumed that you knew, Majesty, after all, did he not have to have your blessing to marry, being a Marquess?" Mariliac asked

Edward turned to Elizabeth "Robert! Take my sister back to her chambers!" Robert reached him, and Edward placed a hand on Robert's shoulder as he passed "I will come and visit Bess later," Robert led Elizabeth out of the courtyard, and Edward shooed away the rest of the men, except for Tom Canty.

Other than the guards, they were alone in the courtyard. "You son of a whore..." Edward began "To think. I favoured you when your father didn't, and now, I see, that you're just as much a traitor as he is! Well? Who is she? The woman you've married?"

"C-Catherine Dudley, Your Majesty," Tom replied, falling to his knees "The second Catherine born to Northumberland, and Lo-"

"And Lord Robert's sister," Edward finished. "Get up!" He wrenched Tom Canty back to his feet "Be glad that I am a merciful Prince, Canty, be very glad of that. As I am a merciful Prince I will not send you from court, this time, but if you ever conduct an act like this again, god help me, I will seperate your head from your neck!" Edward took a deep breath "I expect to see you at council again, Tom,"

"Y-Yes, Majesty," Tom replied, gratefully "T-Thank you, Majesty. I couldn't help myself. She's just so beautiful,"

"She is rather attractive, is she not?" Edward mused, as he and Tom began to walk down the hall "I can see why you'd want to marry her. So, your wife is with child? Well, congratulations, My Lord. You're going to be a father,"

"Yes," Tom replied "I am looking forward to it,"

"Ha!" Edward exclaimed "Maybe you are now. You do not have the liberty of having a wet nurse to suckle your child. You will have to raise your child by your own hand. Something I wish I could do. I raised Anne by my own hand, with the help of Lady Mary Knollys, but I have not been able to raise Anne by my own hand. Her household raises her,"

Tom smiled "You have word over who is in each of your children's households, Majesty, so, in someway, you do have control over the education of your children,"

Edward nodded "That is true, Tom, that is true. Now, if you promise me that you will never do anything like this again, then we are the best of friends,"

"I humbly promise, Your Majesty," Tom assured Edward

"The thing I would like to know, is how did you keep this from me for so long?" Edward asked, confused

"I was able to keep it from you by having my sister, Anne, as the only witness of the wedding," Tom informed the King, "and, since my sister, Anne, is not at court, she was not able to tell anyone,"

"Hmm," Edward replied "I have to hand it to you. It was very well engineered, but surely, you would have known that I would have found out eventually,"

"Yes," Tom admitted "I knew that you'd find out eventually. However, I was hoping to already have children to assure the validity of my marriage,"

Edward laughed, as he reached Elizabeth's chamber "Master Canty. I will see you at th next council meeting. Give your wife my regards,"

"I will, Majesty," Tom replied, turning and leaving. Edward pushed open the door to Elizabeth's chambers, and entered.

[To Be Continued]


	67. Temperance and the Attack on a Nephew

**A/N: - I thought, in this chapter, that I would show the evilness of the Howards, so, it is rather Anti-Howards, except for the odd few Howards who are not bad at all.**

* * *

**24th May 1558, Hatfield Palace, England**

Princess Jane was excited. Today her Papa came to visit! Perhaps he'd even bring Anne, and Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Robert?

"Princess Jane," Jane turned, as Amy Robsart appeared in the doorway "The King is here to see you," Jane nodded, and Amy left. Edward entered the room a few moments later. "Papa!" Jane ran to her father, who lifted her high, into his arms.

"My darling, Jane," Edward crouched down, placing Jane back onto the floor and kissing her on the forehead. "You look more like your mother everyday," Edward tapped her, once, on the nose and Jane smiled, at her father's compliment. "Thank you, Papa,"

"I have brought someone to stay with you, Jane," Edward stepped aside, revealing a girl, aged 6. She had long, dark hair, which fell down her back. She was tall for her age - just like Jane - and had a round face. She looked to Jane, and did not smile. If anything, she looked like she thought herself higher than the Princess "This," Edward began "Is Lady Temperance Dudley,"

Jane moved forward "Welcome to Hatfield Palace, Lady Temperance. I hope you enjoy your time here," Temperance did not curtsey, or acknowledge Jane at all. Philip Herbert was appalled at the behaviour by Temperance. "She's a Princess!" he exclaimed "You have to curtsey to her!"

Temperance sneered down at the boy "I don't have to do anything that you say," Mary Knollys interrupted, before William could interrupt, and make things worse "No, actually, you have to listen to me, as I am your Governess while you are here," Temperance sneered again. Mary Seymour gave her a glare. If looks could kill, then Temperance would be dead by now. William put an arm around Philip to stop him from charging at Temperance.

"Will you join me in a dance lesson, cousin?" Mary Seymour turned to the Princess Jane, her long, blonde hair - inherited from her father - curling down her back. Jane smiled "Yes," she replied "I think that's just what we need right now. Will you join us, William? Philip? Temperance?"

"We will," William assured her. Temperance sneered, again, but none the less, nodded. Jane allowed William, Philip, Temperance and Mary Seymour to exit the room, before she walked to the door, turned to her father, and swept into a deep, elegant, well practiced curtsey. "Majesty,"

Despite Edward being her father, he was still the King, and had to be treated as such. "Princess," Edward went into a bow, imitating his daughter, and heir to the English throne. Jane smiled, rising from her curtsey, before turning and following the others to their dance lesson. Edward sighed... His darling daughter was growing up, and he woudn't be able to stop her. In February, she would be able to begin horse riding, and Elizabeth had agreed to teach her. After her kidnap in 1555, Jane didn't trust anyone to teach her to ride - except for her father, her Aunt Elizabeth, her Uncle Robert, and Lady Mary Knollys - as she had just gotten over her fear of Horse Riding.

"Lady Mary," Edward stopped her before she left "Thank you for looking after my daughter," Smiling, Mary Knollys curtseyed in reply "It is a pleasure to look after the Princess Jane. She is a darling girl, who excels in all of her studies and enjoys all of her lessons. You wish for her to be a child, and then a Princess, but you also don't want the Princess Jane to be spoilt,"

Edward smiled "Yes," he began "I will return in a few weeks to make sure that the Princess Jane is well, and, I wish for the Princess Jane to come to court at the end of next month. It is only fair that she gets to know her sister, Princess Anne,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mary replied "I will have everything ready for the Princess Jane's visit," Edward nodded, and left the room...

Once Jane had said goodbye to her father, she turned her attentions back to Temperance. She would learn not to be such a brat, and Jane had the perfect plan, all she needed, was the help of William and Philip Herbert and Mary Seymour.

* * *

**25th May 1558, Whitehall Palace, England**

Edward smiled, as Elizabeth curtseyed to him. "You must come to court more often, dear Sister. I do get rather lonely here,"

Elizabeth rose from her curtsey, to face her brother, who was still slightly shorter than she was. "Lonely, dear brother? You can have any woman at court as your mistress. Your wife is pregnant, and you have two daughters. One at Hatfield and one at court,"

"Yes," Edward admitted "However. You are away from court. The Princess Jane cannot always be at court because of lessons, and the fact that she has her own household. My wife is pregnant, so I cannot be with her all the time, and The Princess Anne is not even a year old yet,"

Elizabeth gave a smile, approaching as Edward gestured for her to take her seat. "How is Robert? I have not seen him much at all, because you kep him at court!" Edward laughed, openly "I am sorry, Elizabeth. But I will need your husband until the end of the year. Then you may have him back," Elizabeth nodded, content with her brother's answer. She couldn't argue with him. He was her brother, but, above everything, he was the King.

He seemed rather bored with the revels playing, but, due to his status, gave a small smile to them as they passed. Seeing Barnaby Fitzpatrick, silently slip into the room, he made a gesture, for Barnaby to approach. Barnaby cut around the side of the revels and approached the King. Whipping of his riding hat, and holding it to his chest, Barnaby bowed to Edward. "Majesty," Edward gestured for Barnaby to come closer, and Edward whispered something into Barnaby's ear. He nodded a few moments later, bowing, and leaving the King's presence.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked, attempting to get an answer out of her brother. Edward looked to her, for a few moments, before replying "It doesn't affect you, Elizabeth. Do not worry,"

Barnaby returned a few moments later. "It is done, Your Majesty," Edward gesturd for him to come closer and Barnaby began to speak, more quietly, to the King "The Princess Anne will have her own Household at Edinburgh in two months time. Her aunt, Margaret Stewart, will go with her, as her governess and all of The Princess Anne's ladies will go with her,"

Edward clapped a hand on Barnaby's shoulder "Good man," he complimented. "I should have asked you to arrange the Princess Jane's household. It wouldn't have taken so long to move her. Mary Knollys was able to move her, but, by that point, my uncle Edward, had stopped setting it up, and left it for Mary to complete. I should have asked you," Barnaby bowed, low, whipping his hat to his chest again "Majesty,"

"Please," Edward began "You're one of the Gentlemen of my chambers, Barnaby. You're one of the people that is allowed to call me by my name. After all, you sleep at the bottom of my bed with a knife, in case anyone with hostile intentions enters my chambers,"

Barnaby smiled "Indeed. Isn't your nephew a member of your household?"

"Indeed, he is," Edward replied "His child is due in the new year, so, I have given him a few days leave to attend to his wife. She's just over a few weeks pregnant. He should be back sometime today"

"The Duke of Richmond!" The double doors opened, revealing the man in question. He approached his uncle, and bowed, "Majesty," Edward Fitzroy seemed a little different to Edward. For one thing, one of his eyes was slighty swollen, and his lip seemed slightly bruised.

The King rose, to embrace his nephew "A word," The King whispered "Later. In my chambers," Edward Fitzroy nodded, and the King pulled away "Welcome back to court,"

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It is good to be back," Edward Fitzroy replied.

* * *

**Later the same day**

Edward awaited his nephew. He was due to arrive at any moment. There had been something different about him when he had returned to court. It looked like he had been injured. "The Duke of Richmond is here, Your Majesty,"

"Thank you. Let him in," Edward replied, getting to his feet. Edward Fitzroy entered his chambers. Edward embraced his nephew "Let me look at you," he pushed it nephew back slightly, and looked at his nephew's face. He reached out and touched the side of the swollen eye. Dispite trying not to wince, Edward Fitzroy gave a small gasp of pain. The swelling was obviously new.

"Did your wife do this, Ed?" Edward asked his nephew, who shook his head "No. She didn't. She's fine. She's happy. She just wishes that I could go home a little more often, especially when our child is born,"

Edward placed a hand onto his nephew's shoulder. Despite being about 10 months older than Edward, his nephew didn't look his age. He was shorter than Edward, and looked to be about sixteen years old, instead of the twenty two years he actually was. He had celebrated his twenty second birthday in January. The King had been present, as requested by his nephew. "Well, then," Edward began "Who hit you?" he reached out, and touched his nephew's bruised mouth.

"Hit me?" Edward Fitzroy went pale and shook his head "No-one," he mumbled "Nothing. No-one. I've not been hit," he had begun to babble. Edward placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Tell me," Edward Fitzroy hung his head for a few moments "I-It was my brother-in-law," he admitted "He attacked me when I refused to sleep with one of his cousins, Isabel Howard. He said that I was dishonouring the family I had married into,"

The look on his uncle's face made him unable to tell whether his uncle was angry at him, or not. "You did a good thing, Ed," Edard assured his nephew "The Duke of Norfolk is going to see that attacking a member of the royal family - even if their father was illegitimate - is treason,"

"Oh, no!" Edward Fitzroy protested, vehemently "My wife would never forgive me if anything happened to him. It won't happen again. I promise. I'll do as he says next time,"

Edward felt his anger boil again. "You're not going to give in to him. You're my nephew. Just because you're smaller than everyone else, doesn't mean that you can be pushed around by your brother-in-law. I'm going to have someone keep an eye on him, to make sure that nothing like this happens again," Edward clapped a hand onto his nephew's shoulder "I promise you that. This won't happen again. I'll have the Duke of Norfok put under surveillance,"

Edward Fitzroy smiled, gratefully "Thank you," he replied. Edward smiled "You're welcome to stay at court until you're recovered. You can have the chambers that used to belong to your father, when he was alive. I never knew him,"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Edward smiled, and ruffled his nephew's hair. "Your father's chambers are at the end of the hall,"

[To Be Continued]


	68. Showing up Temperance

**A/N: - I thought that I would get the Princess Jane to show Temperance who is in charge, with actions, instead of words. Also, it is 2 months to go, in this story, until the birth of the child of Mary and Edward. I also decided to have a scene between Jane and some familiar people from earlier on in this story.**

* * *

**12th June 1558, Whitehall Palace, England**

The royal carriage, adorned with the royal standard - The Tudor Rose - pulled up outside the court. The herald raised his trumpet, and blew down it. Once the music had finished, he spoke, loudly and clearly "Introducing Her Highness, Jane Eleanor Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland, Wales and France,"

One of the King's men moved forward and opened the door. Jane appeared in the doorway, her head held high. She was wearing a purple dress, which shone, brightly, in the sunlight. She looked around and began to walk down the steps. She waved away the man, who moved backwards, and she took the railing to the steps - which had been placed underneath the door - and began to walk down the steps.

She reached the bottom of the steps and curtseyed to her father. Despite being her father, he was still the King of England. "Majesty," her head was held low, and her voice was loud, clear and calm. She had obviously become well accustomed to greeting her father. From the door of the royal cart, The Princess's Governess, Lady Mary Knollys, emerged. Her brother, Henry Knollys - recently made Esquire to the King - moved forward, to help her descend the steps. She took her brother's hand, and, like the Princess Jane, descended the steps with elegance.

"Majesty," she stopped, a pace behind Jane, and curtseyed, deeply. The door to the royal cart swung open again, revealing William and Philip Herbert. William allowed Philip to desced the steps first, before following his brother. Mary Seymour emerged behind them, she, like Jane, was dressed in a brightly coloured dress. Her dress was green, instead of the purple that the Princess Jane wore, as Mary was not royalty, while the Princess Jane was. She descended the steps as Temperance emerged. Looking around nervously, she descended the steps after Mary Seymour. All of them stopped, in line with Mary Knollys, and they dropped into bows and curtseys. "Majesty,"

"Rise," Edward commaned and they rose. Jane did not look around, she locked eyes with her father, and gave a small smile, which only the King, Queen and Mary Knollys noticed. Rising from the curtsey, Temperance looked around, nervously. "To the front," Mary Seymour hissed, quietly, up to Temperance. Temperance gave a small, hardly noticable nod.

The double doors to the castle, opened wide allowing the Royal family to enter. Edward and Mary were first, then Jane behind them, with William and Philip behind her, as they were the great-great grandsons of Henry VII, and cousins to the Princess Jane through her mother, the late Queen Jane Grey. Behind William and Philip, was Mary Seymour, and behind her was Temperance.

The door to the throne room opened, and Jane moved to her seat, while the other children, and Mary Knollys, moved to their respective places in the crowd.

"Princess Elizabeth, The Countess of Leicester and Sir Robert Dudley, The Earl of Leicester," the herald called their names as the double doors opened, revealing the two people in question. Elizabeth's long auburn hair curled down her back and Robert Dudley's hair was brown. It came down to his ears, but wasn't curly like Elizabeth's.

Edward rose, greeting Elizabeth and Robert with a formal kiss on the cheek, before whispering in the space between their heads "Welcome back to court. I trust you enjoyed your time in the country?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Elizabeth replied, curtseying to her brother, as Robert bowed. Elizabeth smiled as she saw Edward's nose crinkle slightly at his own sister calling him "Majesty", she was, after all, third in line for the throne, behind the Princess Jane who was first and the Princess Anne, who was second.

"Lady Anne Boleyn, The Marquess of Pembroke," the double doors swung open, revealing Anne Boleyn. Anne was dressed in purple. She strode down the aisle, and reached the throne, falling into a deep curtsey "Majesty," Edward noticed that - despite having not been in france for over thirty years - Anne still had the typical and gestures of a woman raised in the french court. The hand gestures, it seemed, had passed to Elizabeth as well, as she too, had a slight french action to everything she did. It seems that Elizabeth inherited more than her gender from her mother.

"Lady Anne," Edward held out his hand, and Anne kissed it, once and Edward made a small gesture for her to rise "Welcome back to court, Lady Anne. I trust your time in the country was enjoyable?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Anne replied "I was able to spend some time with my daughter. Something I have not been able to do for years,"

Edward felt a slight pang of guilt. It was his father's fault that Elizabeth and Anne had been seperated all those years ago, but he would change that. Anne and Elizabeth would be allowed to see each other whenever they wished, Anne was, after all, Elizabeth's mother.

Edward sat back ont his throne as Anne took her seat, next to Elizabeth and Robert. Edward made a gesture and two people approached. "Barnaby, Tom," Edward began, making a gesture. The two men leaned closer, and Edward whispered something to Tom, who nodded, bowed and left. Elizabeth, Robert and Anne could hear what Edward said to Barnaby "Check on my nephew, would you, Barnaby? I hear the injuries caused by the Duke of Norfolk have returned. Take a physician to check on him. I want a full report when he has been checked,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Barnaby bowed, and disappeared back into the crowd. Edward placed a hand to his head and shook his head sadly "It is always that family that spites me. First the Stafford Whore and now this!"

"Father?" Jane interrupted her father's angry tirade. He looked to her "Yes, Jane?"

"Can I go and dance?" Jane asked, hopefully. Edward gave a small smile "As long as your Governess is watching, Jane, to make sure that you're safe," Jane smiled, sliding off of her chair, and moving to the dance floor. Mary Knollys approached and Edward explained that he had allowed Jane to dance as long as Mary was watching her.

While Jane was off dancing Edward watched, keeping an eye on her. She had taken William Herbert as her dancing partner and the two of them were dancing towards the right of the hall. Mary Knollys and the other children watched as the two danced. Edward caught Jane's eye and smiled.

Edward looked around the room, and noticed a blonde haired woman, about seventeen. Edward Seymour, 1st Duke of Somerset, 1st Earl of Hertford, 1st Viscount Beauchamp, 1st Baron Seymour, Earl Marshal, noticed the king make a gesture to him. Edward got up, from his chair, and took his uncle aside. "That girl," Edward began, pointing to the girl "Who is she?"

"She's my daughter, Jane, Your Majesty," Edward Seymour replied. Edward could be seen pondering for a few moments. "After the death of her cousin, Mistress Stafford, my sister, Elizabeth, needs a new lady-in-waiting. Would your daughter be interested?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty," Edward Seymour turned and made a quick gesture to his daughter, and she approached. "Elizabeth," Edward called his sister over. She approached, curtseying as she reached him. "This," Edward began "Is lady Jane Seymour, one of my many cousins, on my mother's side. I thought that she would make a good lady-in-waiting for you, as, since Mistress Stafford's death, you have been missing a lady-in-waiting,"

Elizabeth nodded her agreement "Indeed I have, brother," she did not let her emotions of disgust for Edward's uncle pass through. Edward knew that relations between his half-sister and uncle were strained - especially after his uncles had replaced Elizabeth's family at court after the removal of Anne Boleyn - but Elizabeth was smart enough not to take her emotions out on his children, it wasn't their fault who their parents were. Since the death of her cousin, she had kept her emotions to herself, however, Edward could see that having a Seymour with her, was something Elizabeth despised over everything else, but Elizabeth kept a straight face.

Elizabeth turned, and made a gesture. Katherine Ashley approached and curtseyed. "Kat," Elizabeth began "Could you take Mistress Seymour to my quarters? She's to replace-" For a few moments Elizabeth's voice faltered "She's to replace my cousin, Anne,"

"Yes, Your Highness," Kat bowed, and, taking Jane gently by the arm, disappeared from the room. Elizabeth turned back to her brother "If that is all, brother. I wish to dance with my husband," She cast a swift glare of evil at Edward Seymour and swirled, returning to her husband when Edward waved her off.

"Why do you let her get away with that?" Edward Seymour asked. Edward gave a small laugh "Because, Uncle. Elizabeth is my sister, and Robert has served me faithfully from childhood, which is more than you have done. You only loved me because I was your chance to rule the country, after my father's death. Wll, know this uncle. I am of age, you're only in such a position because you are my uncle,"

While Edward was talking to his uncle, Mary Knollys smiled, watching the Princess Jane dance with William Herbert, who was, actually, quite a good dancer. For a few moments she thought that she could see the Face of Queen Jane Grey, but shook it off as her imagination. Queen Jane Grey had been dead for years, she had died of Childbed Fever after giving birth to the Princess Jane.

There she was again. Maybe it was all in her head, as the Princess Jane didn't seem to have noticed her, nor had the King. But, wait... was that Laetitia...?

A laugh echoed around the room, and The Princess Jane froze, as did the King. They had both heard it. Jane shook her head a few moments later and continued dancing. No-one else had heard the laugh. The King turned back to his Uncle a few moments later. Mary noticed the faces of Queen Jane Grey, and her own sister, Laetitia, a few more times during the celebration. Was she finally going mad?

The celebration ended and the Princess Jane was taken back to her quarters at court. Then, Mary heard it. The giggling cry of "Mama!" That came from the Princess Jane. Pushing open the dor, she noticed both of them, Queen Jane, and Laetitia. The Princess Jane was in her mother's arms and was s iling brightly, laughing. Laetitia seemed happy too.

Mary attempted to close the door... "Come in, Mary. We know that you're there," Mary gulped, pushing on the door slightly "Don't worry," Jane Grey assured her "We're just here to see my daughter and to make sure that she is alright. I knew that she would be, with you as a Governess," Mary smiled, despite herself "I have done the best I can to raise the Princess as you would have wished, My Lady,"

Jane Grey smiled, brightly, spinning around, holding her daughter in her arms. "Oh, it feels good to see my daughter, again. It's been so long. The last time I saw her, that Harlot was her step-mother, my cousin, Mary Stuart, is a much better step-mother for my daughter,"

Laetitia smiled "Indeed. She does not let her fear of the Princess Jane get in the way. She is not scared that the Princess Jane will out shine her, as, she is a Queen in her own right. The Queen of Scotland,"

Jane Grey smiled, throwing her daughter into the air a few times and catching her. Jane laughed with delight. No-one had come to see what was going on as they had, probably, assumed that Mary and The Princess Jane were playing together.

A gust of wind whirled through the room, and Jane and Laetitia locked eyes "I have to go now, Jane," Jane Grey placed her daughter down onto the bed, and kissed her, lovingly, on the forehead "I'll come and visit soon. Behave for Mary, okay? I love you, my darling Jane. My Jane Eleanor Tudor,"

"Yes, Mama," Jane gave her mother her word that she would behave. Laetitia approached Mary and leaned down, whispering into her sister's ear "Look after the others, Mary, and, if mother and father have anymore children, tell tham about me, won't you. I love you all,"

The gust of wind whirled through the room again and Jane Grey and Laetitia vanished, leaving Mary and Princess Jane alone. Jane moved to the window and watched the leaves blowing around outside. Her mother was looking after her, and, with her mother's protection, she could do anything she attempted. One day, she would be Queen of France, and, possibly, one day, if her Papa had no male children, then she would be Queen of England.

She was Jane Eleanor Tudor, Princess of Wales, England, Ireland and France, and someday... she would be Queen.

[To Be Continued]

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please.**


	69. Drowning his sorrows

**A/N: - I hope you recognise the new person I am introducing, if not, look him up. He's an important person in history and an ancestor of the curent Royal family.**

* * *

**24th July 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Who is he?" Edward asked, looking down to the unconscious boy, lying on the bed. His men had found the boy, lying under a tree, in the grounds covered in blood.

"We don't know, Your Majesty. We found him lying unconscious under a tree in the grounds. He was found with this," Doctor Owen, the court physician, held up a bottle of wine "He must have been caught in a drunken brawl," A few moments later the boy groaned, his green eyes fluttering open. He noticed Edward a few moments later, and gave a small squeak of fear.

"Is he alright, Doctor?" Edward asked Dr Owen, who nodded "The boy should be fine. A few bruises and a black eyes, but no broken bones. They'll heal in a few weeks," Dr Owen assured Edward.

"Thank you, Doctor. Leave us," Edward waved Dr Owen off and one of Edward's men lead him away "I'll look after the boy," he moved a chair so that he was sat by the bed. "Who are you?" Edward asked the boy, who mumbled something nervously, looking down. Edward lifted the boy's head up and gave a small smile "What was that?"

"I-I'm Henry Stuart, 1st Duke of Albany, Lord Darnley, Your Majesty," the boy replied and Edward nodded "You're my cousin's son. You're welcome at court, Master Darnley,"

"T-Thank you, Your Majesty," Henry replied. Edward chuckled "Were you caught in a fight?"

"No," Henry admitted "I got a little drunk and couldn't get back to town. I fell from the tree sometime last night,"

"Do you often get drunk?" Edward asked, concerned. "Nothing better to do," Henry replied, shrugging, as if it was obvious "My father hates me,"

"Your father hates you?" Edward asked "What do you mean?" _If his father hated him, maybe that was the reason he had started drinking_, Edward wondered.

"My father," Henry began, sadly "Couldn't care whether I'm dead or alive. He's always favoured Charles and he's only 3!" Henry seemed close to tears "That's why I started drinking! If I was dead, father wouldn't have to deal with me a-a-and I-" Henry didn't finish his sentence before he burst into tears. Edward patted the boy on the back as Henry curled into himself, openly sobbing "Henry," Edward began "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Your grandmother is my Aunt Margaret, it's only fair that family be looked after by family. Even if their father does hate them,"

Henry wiped his eyes, sniffing "T-Thank you, Your Majesty. I-It's more than I deserve,"

Edward sighed, shaking his head "You deserve to be safe, especially at your young age-"

"I'm twelve!" Henry protested. Edward continued as if he had not heard the boy "-you'll be safe here. The guards at court will keep you safe,"

"T-thank you," Henry replied, smiling slightly. Edward smiled "You can have the rooms at the end of the hall. Thy'll be suitable for you," Henry got up, and began to leave. Edward caught him "However, if you're going to stay here, there'll be no more getting drunk. Understand? There a members of the royal family, like yourself, at court. A young girl not even a year old. I don't want her growing up to become a drunk. So, you're welcome to stay here, if you agree to give up drink,"

Henry nodded, enthusiastically as he ran to the door and threw it open "I will, Your Majesty! I promise!" Edward smiled at the exclaimation from the son of his cousin, Lady Margaret Douglas "Escort Master Darnley to his chambers, and make sure that when he gets there he is not drunk!" Edward ordered of one of his men, who nodded, taking Lord Darnley to his chambers.

Edward watched the door swing shut behind Darnley and got to his feet. "Barnaby!" he called. Barnaby Fitzpatrick appeared in an instant "Majesty?" Barnaby bowed and Edward smiled, looking to his friend "I wish for my cousin, the Lady Margaret Douglas, and her husband The Earl of Lennox to come to court. I wish to organise a reconciliation between The Earl of Lennox and his son. See what you can do,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Barnaby bowed, retreating from Edward's presence.

* * *

**25th July 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"The Earl and Countess of Lennox!" The double doors swung open, revealing Lady Margaret Douglas and Matthew Stewart, The Earl of Lennox. Edward glanced towards the door as it opened and he made a gesture to the two of them to summon them.

"Barnaby," Edward began, summoning his friend "Bring Lord Darnley here. I don't want him announced, or noticed. Take him to the audience chamber. I will bring his parents," Edward noticed the young boy with them "And his brother, to the chambers later. Do not let him get drunk," Edward added the last sentence in a voice that always made Barnaby shudder. It was the voice that said _I mean it_. Barnaby nodded, bowed and retreated, to collect the boy the King was referring to.

"Your Majesty," Margaret and Matthew reached the throne and Margaret curtseyed while Matthew bowed. Their son, stood by Margaret's feet, clumsily bowed. Edward rose, kissing Margaret on each cheek "Cousin Margaret, welcome to court,"

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It is good to be here," she replied, curtseying again. Edward turned to Elizabeth and Robert, both stood nearby and made a gesture. They both approached and Edward smiled "Elizabeth, Robert. Teach Margaret and her husband, Matthew, to dance the Volta. They look like they need some fun," Edward gestured to them and Elizabeth took her cousin by the hand, leading her to the dance floor, while Robert followed, leading Matthew to the dance floor. "Play a Volta!" Elizabeth called. "You'll enjoy this," she added, to her cousin. Elizabeth took Robert by the hand and the music began. Elizabeth and Robert whirled, elegantly, around the dance floor.

"Oh, well done!" Edward exclaimed, clapping, as the music finished and the two came to a stop. Leaving the dance floor, Elizabeth curtseyed to her brother, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Elizabeth's attentions turned to the dance floor as the revels had began. Margaret and Matthew were doing a slow dance, while their son was near Edward's throne. He was looking up at Edward with wonder and admiration. Elizabeth smiled, the young boy was just like Edward when he had been younger, for Edward too, had looked at their father the same way. Elizabeth and Edward could now see that their father was not a great ruler merely a man who had indulged his pleasures for the sake of a heir.

Edward had been married four times, his first two marriages had ended with the deaths of his wives and his third marriage had been unlawful, Elizabeth saw that now. She had moved on. She had forgotten her cousin, Anne. For now, her own marriage was more important. Robert was now the most important thing in her life. Elizabeth was, if you did not count the Princesses - as they were just children - the second lady at court, behind the Queen.

She was the important one now. Not Anne. Anne who had always been loved by her parents, and, eventually, excepted by her aunts. Elizabeth had never had any of that. She had always been called a bastard by the rest of her family, because of who her mother was. Well, look where she was now. Happily married, and - excluding the Princesses - the second lady at court, behind the Queen.

* * *

**26th July 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Mama!" despite being twelve, Henry ran to his mother, throwing his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly "I missed you, Mama!" Margaret Douglas held her son close to her chest and crooned her head, whispering loving words to her son. She looked up, to Edward "I am so sorry if he has been a burden, Your Majesty,"

Edward smiled, giving a slight laugh "He's been a wonderful boy over the last few days. May I have a word, in private, Lady Lennox?" she looked up, from Henry "Certainly," she kissed her son on the cheek and rose, taking Henry's hand and following Edward into the next room.

"Margaret," Edward began "Is your husband an abusive man?" Margaret sighed "Not normally," she admitted "He has a bit of a temper, but, he's not normally abusive. Why do you ask?"

"Because Henry told me that his father hates him. That's why he took up drinking," Edward informed her "I wanted to know if this was true," Margaret sighed "Matthew and Henry have never gotten along well," she chuckled "On Henry's fourth birthday Matthew didn't even acknowledge him,"

"Hmm," Edward replied, nodding "Well, Henry is welcome to stay here if you would like?" Henry looked up to his mother, his eyes going wide and filling with tears. She smiled "That's not going to work, Henry, but, you can stay here if you want too. To stay happy,"

Henry nodded, enthusiastically "Please, Mama! Please!"

"I'll have to ask your father," Margaret replied. Henry hung his head, sadly "He'll say no, Mama,"

Margaret got to her feet and left, returning a few moments later with Matthew and Charles. "Henwy!" Charles came running to Henry, throwing his arms around Henry and hugging him, tightly "Missed You, Henwy,"

"I missed you too, Charlie," Henry assured his brother crouching and ruffling his brother's hair "Have you been well?" While the two boys were deep in the best conversation a twelve year old and a three year old could have, Margaret turned to Matthew "Henry wants to stay here at court," Matthew sneered down at Henry. "No," he replied "Henry is a stupid arrogant child that needs to know where his standing is,"

"Oh, now, hold on!" Barnaby interrupted. He stooped, expecting a glare from Edward. Edward did not glare, he crossed his arms and made a gesture "Please, Barnaby," he began, smiling slightly "Continue. It'll save me shouting,"

As Barnaby rose above Matthew, Henry slipped silently from the room.

"William!" Henry spotted one of his friends, William Cavendish, leaving the wine cellar. "I need to talk to you," Henry took him aside, pulling him into a room. "My father thinks I'm a failure, and he's right, all I do is mess up. I couldn't even die right when I jumped out of the tree a few nights ago," William smiled "Here," he thrust a bottle to Henry "Drown your sorrows in that,"

"Oh, no," Henry protested "I promised I'd stop drinking,"

"Whatever for?" William asked "Your father doesn't care for you. He has Charles,"

Henry thought for a few moments. William was right. His father had his perfect son and his father didn't need him, anymore. He _must_ have been the accidental child, the unloved child, the stupid, pathetic child, who _deserved_ to die.

Opening the bottle, Henry sighed, tipping it backwards and feeling the liquid run down his throat. It didn't take him long to find his way to the wine cellar. Opening the door, he descended the stairs. He reached the bottom and, called to William that it was safe. William closed the door and descended the stairs. The two of them began to drink. William drank because he wanted too, and Henry drank to drown his sorrows.

[To Be Continued]


	70. Katherine Margaret Tudor

**A/N: - Consiering that this chapter was, intially, a short chapter, it's not short anymore, is it? Also, I pushed up the date that James Stewart was made 1st Earl of Moray, as it wasn't until 1562, and, I will have forgotten by the time I get there, so, I put it in this chapter. Anyway... I'm rambling. I'll stop now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**7th August 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

Mary Stuart screamed in pain as another contraction surged through her body. She squeezed the hand of her half-sister, Margaret. Margaret let a small look of pain pass over her face but hid it as Mary squeezed her hand again.

"Just one more push, Your Majesty. I can see the head," Mary gasped, taking a few deep, rugged breaths and pushing again. A few moments later a cry echoed through the room. Mary sighed, slumping into the pillow. "What is it?" she asked.

Margaret smiled, taking the baby in her arms and wrapping it in a bundle of blankets "Mary," she began, handing the baby to her "Meet your daughter," Mary held out her arms and took the child into her arms. Smiling, she leaned forward and placed a kiss onto her daughter's forehead.

"What are you going to call her?" Margaret asked, cooing down at the baby in her half-sister's arms.

* * *

**8th August 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"By the god of Grace," the Herald, leading everyone from the ceremony began "I give you Katherine Margaret Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland, France, Scotland and the Isles, may she be eternally blessed, and loved,"

Anne, encased in a bundle of blue blankets, was carried from the ceremony, in her Aunt Elizabeth's arms, she was sleeping soundly.

"Make way for Their Majesties!" the crowd parted, to allow the royal family to walk through the newly created space. At the sight of the King and Queen the crowd burst into applause, which became even louder when Elizabeth, Margaret in her arms, passed them. However, when Jane exited, the applause became thunderous, as the crowd cheered for their future Queen. Jane smiled, waving at them, a red tinge filling her cheeks as she blushed. The crowd parted even wider, to allow her to pass. Once she reached the castle, at the other end of the people, she turned, and gave a practised curtsey, falling to her knees, in a sign of acknowledgement, and the crowd thundered with applause again. Jane smiled, and, with a flick of her hair, entered the castle, the double doors closing behind her, as Mary Knollys took her by the hand, and led her to the throne room.

She was first in line, Anne and Katherine could have Scotland, but not England, that was hers. She could just picture it now. Jane Eleanor Tudor, Queen of England, Ireland and Queen Consort of France. She smiled, as they reached the door, and the herald cried "Her Highness, Princess Jane Eleanor Tudor,"

The thick, wooden, brown, oak, double doors, opened, with a small creak, and Edward smiled, as the crowd parted for Jane to pass. When she reached the throne, like she had done outside, she turned and curtseyed, falling to her knees in a sign of acknowledgement. Her father lifted her into his arms, and she smiled, up at him.

"Jane," Edward began, smiling "This is your little sister, Katherine," Jane leaned forward and smiled as she saw the sleeping baby in the blankets below. "Katherine," she spoke. She leaned down and placed a kiss onto Katherine's forehead and smiled, brightly.

Elizabeth approached "Why did you name her Katherine, brother?" she inquired. Edward smiled "I named her after Catherine Parr, the only stepmother I truly remember and cared about," Elizabeth smiled "Hopefully I will have a child of my own soon," Edward smiled "Perhaps, Elizabeth, perhaps,"

Elizabeth took Robert by the hand and led him to the dance floor "Play a Volta!" Barnaby approached Edward as the dancing began. "Ah, Barnaby," Edward began "How is our drunken guest?"

"Well," Barnaby rubbed at his neck "He's sorry for how drunk he actually got, on the seven times he became drunk, and wishes to be allowed to leave court and recover at his home in Temple Newsam," Edward nodded "Granted. But I want him back at court the moment he is fully recovered,"

"Majesty," Barnaby bowed, retreating from the King's presence. "Wait," Edward summoned Barnaby back "Barnaby. Get someone to keep an eye on the boy,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Barnaby bowed and retreated, leaving the King.

* * *

**9th August 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Aren't my sister, Lady Jane Dudley, and your former brother-in-law, Master William Knollys, due to be married in the new year?" Robert asked, noticing the two dance together.

"Indeed, Lord Robert," Edward replied, smiling "They are," he chuckled "Now. I need you to do something for me. Queen Mary wishes to see her mother, and, I think, Queen Mary of Guise, deserves to see her grandchildren,"

"Majesty," Robert bowed, leaving Edward presence. Edward waved him off, sighing. His wife, Mary Stuart, Queen of England, Ireland, France, Scotland and the Isles wouldn't be out of her birthing chamber for another five weeks, which was when she would be churched.

Edward gestured a boy over. "M-Majesty?" William Knollys, the boy in question, bowed, going as low as his rotund frame would let him.

Edward rose, taking William aside "I hear that you're planning to marry Lord Robert's sister, Lady Jane Dudley. Is this true?"

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty," William replied "It is. I was hoping to ask your Majesty for permission in the new year," Edward laughed, clapping a hand onto William's shoulder "Certainly. After all, you were, at one point, one of my brother-in-laws," William smiled, brightly "Thank you, Your Majesty," William bowed, as low as he could go, before retreating from the King's presence. He had to tell Jane! She would be thrilled.

As William searched for Jane he came across his brother, Henry, sat outside, on the nearby wall, surrounding the castle, which lead to the steps. "William," Henry slipped off of the wall and embraced his brother "How can I help you?"

"Have you seen Jane, Henry?" William asked, hopefully "I wanted to tell her that the King has given me permission to marry her,"

Henry laughed "Congratulations, William. I hope that the two of you are happy together. Have you told mother and father yet?" William smiled, shaking his head "No," he replied "I have only just found out myself. I wanted to tell Jane first, and then mother and father,"

"Well," Henry began "It won't stay quiet for long. Mother is a lady-in-waiting to the Princess Elizabeth and Father is one of the King's men. I suggest that you find Jane and tell her and then tell mother and father. You know what Father's like when he's not the first to be told things,"

"Yes," William shuddered "I know what he's like," he smiled and passed Henry as he looked for Jane. He spotted her by the fountain. She was reading a book and was dressed in a simple blue dress. "Jane!"

She looked up, her long brown hair curling down her back. She smiled as she spotted William. "William!" She got to her feet and smiled, as he approached. Despite being four years younger than her, aged fourteen, he was the same height as her because neither of them had hit their growth spurts yet. She leaned forward and the two met in a deep, passionate kiss, William pulling her in close. William pulled away and looked around before pulling Jane into the maze of hedges that made up the garden at Whitehall Palace.

* * *

**10th August 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Your Majesties, Your Highnesses, may I propose a toast?" Sir Robert Dudley, Earl of Leicester, rose to his feet and glanced at the four people sitting on thrones. The Princess Anne, too young to have a seat of her own, was sitting on her grandmother Mary of Guise's, over on a State Visit from Scotland, lap, and the Princess Katherine, only four days old, was sleeping peacefully on her aunt Elizabeth's chair, under the guidance of Margaret Stewart.

Edward nodded his consent, so Robert raised his glass and cried "To England's newest Princess! God Bless the Princess Katherine!"

"God Bless the Princess Katherine!" The crowd roared the sentence back at him, raising their own glasses.

Edward, Elizabeth, Jane, Anne and Mary of Guise beamed widely at the courtiers' obvious love for their new Princess. However, the Princess the joyful bellow was meant for didn't even wake her. Katherine slept straight through it with all the poise of a true Princess of England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland and France.

Edward's eyes slid across to his infant daughter for a moment, proudly taking in every feature of her small face.

"_How proud Mary would be of her, if she could only see her now."_ He thought, half-wishing his wife was there by his side. But no, Mary was still trapped in her suite of lying-in chambers, convention deeming her "dirtied" by the birth and unfit to preside at a public feast such as this one. She wouldn't be allowed to be by his side again until she'd been churched, which was still a full five weeks away at least.

And, to be honest with himself, Edward had to admit that he wasn't too unhappy with Mary's not being there. She was beautiful, it was true, but two years into their marriage, he was beginning to want more than just beauty in his wife. Oh, she had more than beauty; she had spirit in plenty, but it wasn't the right sort of spirit. She was wilful, headstrong. Edward knew why, of course. Mary's confinement had enforced a separation upon them and given him the freedom from her presence that he needed in order to think clearly. She was barely more than a girl, and she'd been Queen of a country in her own right almost since the day she was born. Sixteen years of being honoured and deferred to in everything did that to a person – or at least, a person of Mary's character. It spoiled them, made them vain and too self-assured for their own good. Mary was affectionate, it was true, but the affection she lavished on him, on little Anne, on everyone, was the affection of a slightly spoiled, slightly vain girl. If he was brutally honest, it was beginning to bore him. He needed something different.

A different kind of affection – an affection like a simple country girl might give her sweetheart; unlimited, uninhibited.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

Startled, Edward looked up, breaking out of his reverie to find his Master of the Revels, Robert's brother, John Dudley, calling his name. He glanced across at Elizabeth and she chuckled merrily. "Where have you been, brother? They're asking your permission to start the dancing."

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course."

Edward waved a hand distractedly and the first set immediately started to form. Jane sprang up and took William Herbert by the hand, asking him to partner her in a basse dance. Elizabeth, handing her youngest niece over to one of the many maids lingering around the royal dais, took James Stewart, the Earl of Moray's, hand and allowed him to lead her out on to the floor in a visible show of English/Scottish unity.

Edward lazily allowed his gaze to wander over the many different girls surrounding the grand tables and the dais, enjoying the way they all flushed and curtsied the second they realised that he was looking at them.

"_Do I want to dance with any of them?"_ he asked himself. With a sigh, he realised the answer was no. He'd never been the greatest of dancers anyway, and when one could only do so by leaving a number of heartbroken girls behind – the ones one _hadn't_ asked – well, then the whole affair got extremely tiring extremely quickly.

Suddenly, a particular pair twirling past the dais caught his eye. The woman must have been around his sister Elizabeth's age and she had dark honey coloured curls which were tumbling down her back, barely managing to be held in check by her elaborate French hood and dark expressive eyes, which were shining, clearly showing her delight in the dance. She was dancing with Sir William Knollys and, for once, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself. He was actually smiling and laughing slightly as he spun his partner on the spot between dance steps.

"_Well, Mistress. You appear to be able to work miracles. I've never seen Sir William so comfortable at a Court revel."_

"Well, well, well. It appears that our chronically nervous Sir William can actually smile after all." A familiar voice broke into Edward's thoughts and he turned to see Barnaby Fitzpatrick and Robert Dudley approaching him from the shadows.

"As always, you read my mind, Barnaby." Edward chuckled as he spoke, reaching out to clasp the other man's hand in a firm grasp.

"What's intriguing me, however, is who that wonderful woman who has wrought such a change in him might be."

"Yes, she's quite a sight, isn't she?" Robert Dudley murmured quietly, earning himself a sharp look from the King.

"Watch your words, my Lord Robert. You're married to my sister and I expect you to act like it."

Robert, realising he had been caught in the act of looking twice at a woman other than his beloved Elizabeth, flushed and bowed low to hide his shame. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Thankfully, he was rescued by Henry Knollys coming up to them just then.

"With permission, Sire, I heard you wondering who my brother's partner might be and believe I can shed some light on the matter."

"Yes, Sir Henry? Have you met her?"

"Regrettably, only briefly in person, My Lord, but my sister mentions her regularly in her letters. I believe it may be the Lady Amy Robsart. She is one of the Princess Jane's Ladies. Apparently, Her Highness is quite fond of her."

"Amy Robsart. There's a name I must remember." Edward whispered to himself, watching the young woman curtsy low to William Knollys and take his hand with a teasing smile as he led her off the floor.

As the dance ended Robert rose to his feet and oved to the dance floor. "May I interrupt, Elizabeth?" he asked, holding out a hand. Despite the evil glare from The Earl of Moray, Elizabeth smiled, taking Robert's hand. Edward, seeing his sister and her husband were together, clapped, and the music began.

James Stewart, The Earl of Moray moved to the table nearby and sat down, next to Henry Knollys.

"Master Knollys,"

Henry did not warmly greet the man, instead his reply was cold, and hard and sarcasm laced his voice. _"Your Grace,"_

"The Princess Elizabeth," James began "Is she married?"

"Yes," Henry replied, swiftly "She is. She is married to Lord Robert," here he gestured to Robert and Elizabeth, dancing a slow dance on the dance floor. "Even if she wasn't, I doubt she'd marry someone like you. And Illegitimate child of King James V,"

"At least I'm royalty," James replied. Henry frowned "I am the former brother-in-law to the King of England, and I'm only his former brother-in-law, due to the death of my sister, Queen Laetitia,"

"Your sister did not provide the King with a son," James replied, and Henry gave him a glare of evil. "Neither did Queen Mary of Guise, but your father did not replace her for someone else, he stayed with her. Yes, he had mistresses, all kings do, but, in the end, he always returned to his wife and Queen,"

"Well," James, The Earl of Moray, began "If your wife cannot give you a son, then they're not fit to be your wife. Daughters are not important,"

"On the contrary," Edward interrupted, joining the two of them "Daughters are more important than sons are. Why do you think I am grooming Jane to be a Queen? Not because she is to be married to the King of France, but, because she is my heir. I can see - just as well as my subjects can - that the Princess Jane is a fitting heir to succeed me when I am gone," he looked up. Jane caught his eye and smile. He gestured for her to approach.

Jane approached and fell, into a deep curtsey, lowering her head, as protocol dictated "Father,"

"That is _Your Majesty_, Princess," The Earl of Moray informed her. Jane cut him off with a swift glance to him. She was not scolded by her father who let a smile pass over his face. It vanished as quick as it had appeared, but Jane knew why.

"Actually, My Lord Moray," Edward interrupted "The Princess, being my direct heir, may greet me how she wishes. She knows when titles are required and when they are not,"

"Obviously not, Your Majesty, or she would have used your title a few moments ago,"

"The Princess Jane," Edward interrupted "Has a higher claim to the throne than anyone else does. She has been raised as such. She knows, My Lord, that titles are not necessary. This is not a public ceremony. Yes, it is a dance, but, it is not a ceremony that requires her to call me by my title,"

"As I said, Your Grace," Henry informed The Earl of Moray "The Princess Jane knows what she is doing. You don't" Edward got up, and left the two men to their argument. He heard the last words of "At least I'm not overweight," from the Earl of Moray, before he sat down on the throne. He returned to watching the dancing as Elizabeth and Robert swirled past the dias, and Elizabeth was smiling brightly. She seemed to be happy in her marriage to Lord Robert, as she should be.

[To Be Continued]

* * *

**For something that started out as a nearly less than a paragraph, I certainly gave you a lot didn't I? I hope you enjoy it. With thanks to my dear friend, beta and co-author, Lady Eleanor Boleyn. Review Please.**


	71. The Execution of the Duke of Norfolk

**Since there are conflicting dates on Thomas Keyes birthdate, either 1523, or 1544, I decided to go with 1544, to make him closer to his wife in age. It is also debated as to whether he had a younger brother, Edward. I have chosen to go with the idea that he did have a brother. They will not feature in this chapter, but, I thought that I would write it anyway. I know that the first two sections are short. I will try to make the next ones longer.**

* * *

**10th September 1558: The Tower of London, England**

Elizabeth ran down the stone steps of the Tower of London and threw herself into Robert's arms, holding him close as he span her at the bottom of the steps. "Mama!" the two boys, John and William Ashley went running to their mother, who caught them in a tight hug, and crooned her head, whispering words of love to them.

"Why have they been released?" Sir John Gage asked, as he appeared at the top of the stairs. Robert Dudley, The Earl of Leicester unfolded the parchment in his hand. "The King has given his permission for the Princess Elizabeth and her ladies to be released from the Tower. He had no knowledge of the Princess Elizabeth's imprisonment, nor of the imprisonment of her ladies,"

Elizabeth looked up to Sir John Gage before turning to Kat "Kat," she began "Take your boys away from this place. This is not something that they need to see. I will come and check on you once I am done here," Kat did not curtsey, nor did Elizabeth scold her for not curtseying. Once Kat had escorted her two boys away from the Tower, Elizabeth rose to her full height and let her anger explode at Sir John Gage. Even though he was seventy-five, Elizabeth did not let that stop her. "I was imprisoned in the Tower for over two weeks because of the fact that you chose to bring me here?"

"Not I," he protested "Thomas Watson, The Bishop of Lincoln, chose to have you brought here," Elizabeth let a brief look of anger pass her face before she turned, lifted up the front of her skirt, and climbed into the boat, taking her seat next to Kat, who had her arm around her two sons, who were being soothed by her after their stay in the tower.

"It feels good to be free, again," Elizabeth spoke, as the boat pulled away from the dock.

* * *

**11th September 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"You did what?" Edward nearly started from his throne as Thomas Watson, The Bishop of Lincoln explained what he had done. "Barnaby!"

Barnaby moved forward. "Take this," Edward began, handing him a scroll "to the council. This Act of Succession is to be passed at the next meeting," Barnaby bowed, retreating. Edward turned, back to Thomas Watson, "Listen to me," Edward began "The Princess Elizabeth is a legitimate Princess and in line to the throne of England, behind my daughters,"

Thomas Watson bit back his retort and bowed. "Heretic," he muttered, quietly, to himself and Edward silenced him with a glare. "Get him out of here!"

The two guards took him by the arms. "Take him to the tower. His title of Bishop of Lincoln is to be removed and he is to be attained," The guards bowed and dragged him from the room. Edward dropped back, into his throne, placing a hand to his head and sighed.

* * *

**12th September 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Are we all agreed?" Edward Seymour asked "That the new act of succession will be passed without any problems,"

"Agreed," the rest of the council agreed. Seymour smiled "Then, it is passed. No Catholic will be eligible to succeed to the throne of England, unless they convert to Protestantism, and completely renounce the Catholic faith,"

The council disbanded and King Edward gave a small smile "This gives me a way out of my current marriage with Mary of Scotland," he informed Barnaby, taking him by the arm "She is a catholic. I overlooked this when I married her as I thought that she was able to provide sons. It turns out that all I have gotten from Mary are two daughters. Even if Mary and I do divorce, at the time of Anne and Katherine's birth, our marriage was valid, so, Anne will become Queen of Scotland after her mother's death. I will claim the regency until Anne comes of age. When she turns sixteen, like my father decreed for me. I was supposed to become King when I turned sixteen, but, my uncle thought it best that I not become King until I was eighteen," Barnaby and Edward looked to Edward Seymour, before Edward looked up to Barnaby. "You, Barnaby," he began "are the only one I can truly trust. I know that you would never go against me,"

"Your Majesty?" one of the servants that worked for him appeared in the doorway "Sir Thomas Canty is here,"

Edward rose, gesturing for the servant to let him in. The door swung open and Tom Canty, The Marquess of Buckingham entered. "Majesty," he swept into a bow. Edward smiled, rising to greet the man "Tom," he pulled Tom close, embracing him "Welcome back to court. How is your child?"

"He is well. Your Majesty," Tom replied, smiling "We called him Edward, after yourself," Edward smiled at Tom before speaking "Edward Canty. The second Marquess of Buckingham. It is a good name,"

"Yes," Tom smiled, bowing slightly "Your Majesty," Edward waved a hand and Tom retreated from his presence.

* * *

**13th September 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Edward Fitzroy, Your Majesty,"

Edward rose, greeting his nephew with a tight embrace. "Edward," he began "How are things?" Edward Fitzroy seemed to have recovered from the previous injury that had been inflicted to him, but seemed to have gained more injuries. "Is you brother in law still abusing you?"

Fitzroy hung his head, slightly, and gave a small nod. Edward placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. His nephew hadn't gotten any taller since he had left court, probably because of the bad air in the city, that was why the Princesses Jane, Anne and Katherine had their own houses away from court. Edward gave a small smile, squeezing his newphew's shoulder "I have passed an Act of Succession that allows me to legitimize your father. Once the Act passes, you will not longer be the illegitimate nephew of the King of England, instead you will be the legitimate nephew of the King of England, you will, however, not have a claim to the throne, but, you will be able to inherit your grandmother's lands now that your half-uncles are dead, it will pass over their sisters, and go to you, so, if I remember rightly, you have a house in Lincolnshire,"

Fitzroy blinked for a moment "M-Majesty? Forgive me, but, I-I thought you just said that you were legitimizing me?"

"I did," Edward replied "I have heard good things about your father Henry Fitzroy, from my father, after all, you are my nephew, Edward,"

Fitzroy gave a small smile, before sweeping into a bow, "Majesty," Edward gestured for him to rise and Fitzroy rose, smiling. Despite the fact that his uncle was a king, Fitzroy embraced him tightly "Thank you,"

* * *

**14th September 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

The Herald coughed, and unrolled a scroll "It is the pleasure of our sovereign Majesty, King Edward VI, in this, the fifth year of his reign, to make you, Henry Knollys, Earl of Montgomery, Baron of Innerdale and Earl of Dorset,"

As he finished, Henry heard the King come down off the dais and then felt first the silver coronet, being placed on his head, and then the heavy warmth of his new robes of state being draped around his shoulders, before Edward said "Arise, Sir Henry" and helped him up, kissing him on each cheek, in friendship, and and handing him the patent of his newfound nobility. Henry accepted them with gracious thanks, and then the King stepped back.

Henry stepped back, taking the required three steps, before turning and leaving the King's presence, smiling to himself.

"Your Grace," Tom Canty swept into a bow and Henry bowed back "Your Grace. It is good to see you, again. I hope you and my godson are well," Tom smiled "We are. Catherine is currently looking after him until he is old enough to come to court, at which opportunity, I will bring him to court," Tom smiled again "You do not have children of your own, do you, Sir Knollys?"

"No," Henry replied "No. I do not. I am not married yet, despite the fact that my brother, William, is due to be married and that Laetitia was the former Queen of England,"

"Thomas FitGerald!" The herald cried and Henry rolled his eyes "This can't be good," he informed Tom, who nodded, in agreement. The two of them stood by the door. The King did not have a chance to speak before the twenty-nine year old Thomas FitzGerald burst into the room and began to talk rapidly about someone who had punched him. Henry distinctively heard the words "Elizabeth... Robert... attacked me..."

The King raised a hand to stop him, as he did so, the double doors clattered open again, reverberating off of the wall. Princess Elizabeth Dudley, nee Tudor, appeared in the doorway. She looked flustered and her hair hung loosely down her shoulders as she clattered across the floor to her brother, falling to her knees at his throne.

Thomas FitzGerald cast a glance to Elizabeth before ignoring the King's command and speaking again "Just because I caught the Princess Elizabeth and Lord Robert in a sexual liaison in her chambers,"

The Princess Elizabeth cast an evil glare to Thomas FitzGerald and Edward raised a hand to stop them. They both continued to argue. "Enough!" The angered call from the King cut off their agument "Master FitzGerald," Edward began "Just because you are related to us gives you no right to accuse my sister of such things, even if they are true,"

Princess Elizabeth smiled, rising to her feet "Elizabeth," Edward began, smiling thinly "May I suggest that you and Robert keep your liaisons to Cumnor," Elizabeth nodded, and blushed, before getting to her feet, curtseying and sweeping from the room, the double doors swinging gently shut behind her.

Thomas FitzGerald looked up to the King "You are not going to punish Lord Robert?" The King looked down, from the throne, to Thomas FizGerald "Whatever for? You interrupted him, and Elizabeth. Yes, I know that they were careless to do it in broad daylight, but, they're a married couple now. I cannot stop them from sleeping together. So, no, Master FitzGerald, I am not going to punish them, as you were the one who interrupted, Robert was merely defending his wife,"

Thomas FitzGerald looked up to the King before stalking from the room, slamming the double doors hard behind him. Tom rolled his eyes "I am so glad that he is not the first in line to the Earldom of Kildare. His older brother, Edward, is currently first in line, until the current Earl has a son,"

"Indeed," Henry agreed "Now, if you will excuse me, Master Canty, the King has asked me to go and check on the Princess Jane," Tom smiled "I'll join you," he interrupted "I'm going to check on Catherine and Edward before returning to court," Henry nodded and he and Tom left the chamber.

* * *

**15th September 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

"I will sort things out, in a few moments. Go to the audience chamber and I will meet you there," Henry Knollys dismissed the ministers belonging to Thomas FitzGerald, who bowed, and left. Why did that _ignorant_ brat always have to be such a nuisance? All the residents of Hatfield, and that included the Princess Jane, had their own ministers and everyone else managed to deal with it, so why couldn't Thomas? That was what Henry was here to fine out!

"Pardon, Sir," Henry entered Thomas's chambers "I thought to find you alone,"

"Yes, Henry?" Thomas replied. Henry did not curtsey, Thomas was below him in standing and did not need curtseying too "No ceremony, please," Henry was getting a little annoyed with Thomas always thinking that he was better than the others because he was heir to an Earl.

"If I might seek a word with you? In private?" Henry replied. "Why?" Thomas asked "There's only my sister, Lady Elizabeth here" Thomas sighed, seeing the look on Henry's face "Very well then," he turned to Elizabeth FitzGeraldn "Wait for me outside," Elizabeth rose, bowing and curtseying to Henry, before leaving.

Once Elizabeth had gone, Thomas turned in his chair "Well, _Sir_ Henry, what have you come to talk to me about?"

"I can box your ears, by god!" Henry exclaimed, falling into a chair in front of Thomas "What do _I_ find in the corridor this _minute_? Your ministers driven out like young school boys so you can have an idle chat with your sister! She is _not_ here for that! She _is_ here, on the _King's orders_, to look after _you_! _Not to chat with you!"_

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Thomas had not shouted, but was becoming noticably angry. _"I'll dare more than that!" _Henry snapped "Do you think that this castle runs itself? Or that you can move Whitehall's business aside because you're too idle, or too peevish?"

"And _I'll not _be riled up by someone who is of a much lower standing than myself and forgets his place and the respect due to me!" Thomas roared back, angrily.

"Respect?" Henry exclaimed _"Respect?" _If anyone deserved respect, it was him, after all, he was the brother-in-law to the King of England. That left Thomas speechless as Henry had shouted the last word. Henry smirked. Now he was on top "Now, mark me, _Little man_," Henry began "I may, _occasionally_, forget what is due to you, but that puts you no higher in standing than your mother - but I shall never forget what is due to the one thing you seem to have forgotten,"

"And just _what_ might that be?" Thomas asked, looking around. _"The King!_" Henry roared, angrily. The angered facade fell, a few moments later, and Henry rose from her chair. "Oh, Thomas. To see you so- so stubborn, so careless of all government and your ministers waiting at the door, like beggers, while you trifle away the time," he reached out, to touch Thomas's arm "Oh, Thomas. It's not worth it!"

"What I do is my affair, not yours, Sir," Thomas snapped, pulling his arm away "I'm the third eldest, and, older than you and I do not need your advice, or your fish-wife tongue!"

Henry bowed "I have your grace's leave to go?" Why should he _bother_ to try and negotiate with Thomas when the man obviously didn't care. He didn't even know why he was asking for permission. he could just go, but, it was only _polite_, to ask permission to leave.

_"Yes!" _Thomas snapped, and Henry swirled, walking to the door. Thomas interrupted, and Henry stopped at the door. "_I'm_ older than you, you hear? And _I'll_ do as _I_ like! If the day _ever comes _when you're the eldest, then you can take care of Whitehall and deal with all the ministers, including your own!"

_"By god I will!"_ Henry swirled back to Thomas, gave him a glare of pure venom and forced open the double doors. They clattered off of the wall, and Henry exited the room. He had to go and check on the Princess Jane for the King, who could not get away from court duties.

* * *

**16th September 1558: Whitehall Palace, England: King Edward's Chambers.**

The door to the antechamber of Edward's Chambers opened and Guilford Dudley looked up. It was Henry Knollys, the Esquire to the King. "What do you want, Sir Knollys?" Guilford asked.

"Not to talk to you," Henry replied, moving around the table to the door. He raised a hand and knocked, once, on the door. It opened, revealing Barnaby Fitzpatrick in the doorway. He began to speak "Guilford, I have told you to - Oh!" he had noticed that it was not Guilford in the doorway "Sir Knollys, come in, come in. The King is waiting for you. He's anxious to know how Princess Jane is doing."

Guilford frowned, as Henry entered the room, passing Barnaby in the doorway. The King rose, to greet Henry, embracing him fondly and clapping a hand on his back. "Barnaby," Edward began "Would you prepare the horses? You, me, Princess Elizabeth and Lord Robert, are to go riding later. I hear that you have not been riding in a while,"

Barnaby blushed, slightly "No, Your Majesty," he replied "I have not. I have been too busy at court, with you, to go riding," Barnaby smirked, he was the only one who could get away with talking to the King like that, as he had been the King's whipping boy until 1552 and then, he had become the King's closest confidant. He bowed, and left the King's chambers.

Edward gestured for Henry to sit in the chair. "Ale?" Edward asked and Henry shook his head "No, thank you, Your Majesty. I am trying to cut back so that I can find a woman to marry and raise a family with, and, I can't do that if I am drunk. "

"Ah," Edward replied, placing the jug of Ale back onto the desk by the side of his chair "I see, now," Edward began "How is my daughter, Princess Jane?"

"Princess Jane is well, Your Majesty," Henry replied "She is doing well in her lessons and is looking forward to being able to learn to ride,"

Edward gave a small laugh "Hmm, that's Jane. She's just like her mother, who, if she was alive, would be proud of her,"

"Indeed," Henry replied, sadly "It makes me think of Laetitia,"

Edward placed a hand on Henry's shoulder "I miss her too, Henry, I really do,"

"I know that you do, Your Majesty," Henry replied and Edward raised a hand "We're in private, please, call me Edward. That was the name that my mother and father chose for me. My uncle assumes, because I am named after him, that he can treat me how he likes, well, I am not just named after him, I am named after my great grandfather, King Edward IV and his son, King Edward V, I am also named after one of my father's shortlived brothers, Prince Edward, who died at the age of 1, in 1488,"

Henry smiled "I was named after your father, Your Majesty,"

"I thought so," Edward replied, picking up a pile of cards "You play, Henry?"

"Occasionally," Henry replied, picking up a mug and finally pouring himself some ale.

* * *

**17th September 1558: Whitehall Palace, England: King Edward's Chambers**

Edward pushed open the door to his chambers "Put him on the bed. Tom, fetch Doctor Owen. Barnaby, fetch the 4th Duke of Norfolk, use the necessary force to get him here," Edward watched as his nephew, Edward Fitzroy, bleeding heavily and very bruised, winced as he was lowered onto the bed.

Barnaby bowed and disappeared down the hallway, Tom followed a few moments later. Doctor Owen appeared in the doorway a few moments later. Edward clapped a hand on Tom's shoulder "Good work,"

Barnaby returned a few moments later. He was dragging the Duke of Norfolk by the arm, Fitzroy's wife, Jane - who was heavily pregnant - was by his side. Seeing Fitzroy on the bed, she gasped "Edward!" Barnaby was barely able to stop her. Edward placed a hand on her shoulder "Let him recover, first," She nodded, barely holding back her tears. "Set the Duchess of Richmond up in The Duke's apartments at court," Barnaby nodded to the King, sweeping into a bow and taking Jane down the hallway. Edward turned to the Duke of Norfolk, who gulped, nervously. Tom moved forward "Not here. Wait until your nephew's condition has been revealed,"

Doctor Owen approached the King. "The Duke of Richmond will be fine. However, he is to avoid major physical activity for the next few weeks,"

Edward nodded "Thank you, Doctor Owen," he placed a bag of money in to Doctor Owen's hand and Doctor Owen returned to his chambers. Edward swirled to Thomas Howard, 4th Duke of Norfolk and pulled him to his feet. "Tom," Edward began "stay here, and keep me informed of my nephew's condition. He is to have whatever he needs to recover,"

Tom nodded, went into the room and closed the door behind him. Edward led the Duke of Norfolk down the hallway into The Duke's chambers. "I have had enough!" The Duke's sevants jumped, startled "I warned you last time, _Your Grace_, that if my nephew was harmed again by your hand that it would be your head on the block!"

"Majesty I-"

_"Enough!"_ Edward's temper, inherited from his father and just as fiery, and volatile, as his sister's, exploded from him in full flow. "You are to pack your things. You, and your family are to be taken to the tower. You will be seperated from your children and I will find suitable guardians for them. People that I know I can trust,"

Barnaby had returned "Barnaby," Edward began "Find the Duchess of Norfolk and her children, all of them are to be taken to the tower, immediately. There are her six children and two children from the Duke's first marriage. The children are to be placed into good apartments as we cannot blame them for who their father is. No, the children will be released when I have found good homes for them, but, Thomas is to remain in the tower. Margaret is a good friend of my sister, Elizabeth, not to mention she is a cousin of my first wife, so, she too will be released in due time."

Barnaby bowed, taking Thomas Howard by his collar and pulling him from the room.

* * *

**18th September 1558: Whitehall Palace, England: Princess Elizabeth's Chambers**

"Elizabeth? The Execution is about to begin," Katherine Ashley informed her former charge.

Elizabeth got to her feet and beckoned to her ladies, who crowded around her. Thomas Howard was on the scaffold below, and Elizabeth could see her Howard relatives scattered throughout the crowd. Elizabeth pushed open the window, to hear the speech from Thomas Howard. Was it just her imagination, or did the executioner look a bit out of sorts?

As Thomas Howard spoke clearly, to the crowd, Elizabeth braced herself for the cannon blast. Thomas Howard finished talking and the executioner picked up his axe and swung it... again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... until, finally, on the sitxh swing of the axe, Thomas Howard's head fell from the block and rolled across the scaffold. The cannon fired, and Elizabeth gave a sad smile as her Howard relatives began to cry. She noticed her mother, in the crowd, was not crying, if anything, she had a small smile on her lips. She did not wait, she wrapped her cloak around her and headed back into the castle.

Elizabeth closed the window and returned to her sewing. It was not anyone of importance to her on the scaffold, so, it did not require her attention. Elizabeth had just started her sweing again, when there was a knock at the door.

"Your Highness? Your husband, Lord Robert and His Majesty, The King are here to see you,"

Elizabeth got to her feet and embraced both Robert and the King before Edward spoke. "Elizabeth," He began, cautiously "I need someone that I can trust to take in The Duke of Norfolk's eldest son, Henry, who is the same age as Jane, and, since you and Robert are people that I can trust the most, I thought that I would ask you. You have permission to change his surname if you wish. See me in my chabers when you have made up your mind whether-or-not to change his name,"

Edward moved aside and a four year old child, dressed in tattered rags, entered the room. Elizabeth, despite not liking the boy's father, felt her heart melt when the little boy stood in front of her. She looked up to Robert as she crouched in front of the child "We have more than enough room at Cumnor, Robert, and the boy needs a place to stay,"

Robert, not being able to say no to Elizabeth, sighed and smiled "Very well. We'll take him. We cannot blame him for his father's mistakes," Edward smiled "Well, I have to be going. I have the other Howard children to find homes for," He turned and left as Elizabeth placed her hand on to Henry Howard's shoulder. The boy, despite not knowing Elizabeth, moved forward, hugging her tightly. Elizabeth crooned her head, soothing the boy as he cried over his father's death.

[To Be Continued]

* * *

**I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I have always wanted to execute one of the Howard's but, they have always been important. I changed their children's birthdate a bit, and moved them forward by about 3-4 years, and voila, I was able to execute the 4th Duke of Norfolk, 4th isn't bad, eh? Anyway. Review Please.**


	72. The Duke of Lancaster

**27th October 1558: Hatfield Palace, England**

"Have you heard?" Philip Herbert came running to Jane, bouncing on the heels of his feet "William is to be made a Duke! He's going to be the Duke of Lancaster!"

"Yes," Jane replied, smiling "I heard. Father wrote to me. William is at court now, about to be made Duke of Lancaster. Why aren't you there?"

"Mum says I'm still too young!" Philip pouted, sadly. Jane smiled, ruffling his hair "Not long now. Your birthday is in four days and you'll be four. Old enough to go to court, certainly. Probably not old enough to be married, though,"

Philip smiled and Jane moved to the window. "I wish I was at court. It's been a while since I saw father, and, I would like to be there when William becomes a Duke,"

"Your Highness? There's a letter for you," One of Jane's ladies approached, holding out a letter. Jane took the letter from her, said "Thank you" and dismissed the lady in waiting.

"Lady Amy?" Jane called. Amy Robsart's head appeared in the doorway. Jane held out the letter "It's for you,"

Amy Robsart took the letter from Jane. "For me? Why would the King be writing to me?"

"According to Sir Henry Knollys, the King and Queen Mary are going through a rough patch in their relationship and that the King wishes to divorce Queen Mary. Apparently the King is rather taken with you, Lady Amy," Jane replied, smiling. "If the King was to marry you, then you would become Queen Consort of England, Ireland and France, and could provide my father with his much needed son,"

"I could never. The King wouldn't choose me,"

"I wouldn't be too sure, Lady Amy," Jane replied "After all, when my father is smitten with somebody he will go the full length to get them to marry him... look at Lady Anne Stafford... she hated me, and my father, but, she still married him,"

Amy gave a small smile, before slipping the letter into her pocket and leaving.

The trumpets, outside, blazed and Philip ran to the window. "He's here! He's here!" he was bouncing on the heels of his feet as the door to the carriage outside swung open and Willia, exited the carriage.

"William!" Philip came running and William caught him in a tight embrace. Jane smiled, from the doorway, as she watched the two brother's embrace. She swept into a curtsey and William smiled "Your Highness,"

Jane rose, smiling "Your Grace,"

* * *

**28th October 1558: Hatfield Palace, England.**

"Have you heard?" Henry Knollys bounced into the rooms belonging to his sister, Elizabeth Knollys, Lady Leighton, and the wife of Sir Thomas Leighton. She looked up from her sewing, to her brother "Heard what?" she asked.

"The King and Queen Mary have agreed to the terms of their divorce. Queen Mary had agreed to abdicate the throne in favour of Princess - I mean, Queen - Anne. King Edward will rule Scotland until Queen Anne turns eighteen. Queen Mary has been given her lands and estates back in Scotland, and, since she had abdicated, and is no longer Queen, has been allowed to remarry. Queen Mary has also been given permission to visit her daughters whenever she wishes."

"She agreed to this?"

"Indeed," Henry replied "Queen Mary has signed her name to the divorce agreement, and is to leave court at the beginning of the month. The King will remarry in the new year,"

"How could the King do this to Queen Mary?" Elizabeth asked. Henry sighed "The King is different to his father. He and Queen Mary both agreed to the divorce, unlike Katherine of Aragon, who was forced to leave. Queen Mary is a Catholic, and, because of that, has no claim to the throne of England. The new Act of Succession passed and Catholics are officially barred from the throne. However, if someone marries a Catholic and has a Protestant child, then the child keeps their place in the succession while the Catholic is not eligible to inherit the throne, even if their husband, or wife, suceeds the King,"

Elizabeth gave a small smile. "Queen Mary will be well off then?"

"Yes," Henry replied "The Divorce is finalised at the end of the month and the King and Queen will be free to remarry whom they choose,"

[To Be Continued]

* * *

**This chapter is just a short filler chapter. In the next chapter, things will, hopefully, begin to pick up. **


	73. Death of the Duchess

**_Dragonfly: Thanks for your review, but, please, kindly refrain from the language, children do read this story... Mary has abdicated for a reason, which, in the long run, will make sense. Basically, if she abdicates, then she gets to see her kids again, and remarry, however, her new children would have no claim as she is no longer Queen. If she refused, she could be forced off of it by Edward, not see her children again, and be under house arrest._**

**_As for Mary's "Rape" by Bothwell. I do not think that she actually was. She MARRIED him three weeks later! I think it was all planned._**

**_As for Princess Jane, she is just over four. She was born in Feb 1554, and it is November 1558 now. I do not have children as I am still in my teenage years, thank you very much! I'm guessing that you do not like the monarchy, by the fact that you called Jane a "Royal Brat". Get an account and then, I can shout at you properly!_**

**_P.S. If I needed your opinion, then I would ask for it!_**

**_Now, a kinder author note for others. This chapter may be a bit of a song fic chapter. I do apologise, but, I couldn't resist. This chapter has also taken me longer to write than I expected. It was more difficult than I expected, especially when it came to being nice to Mary... I'm not a big fan..._**

* * *

**17th November 1558: The Wittelsbach Palace, Munich, Bavaria**

Mary gasped as another contraction rushed through her fourty two year old body. Despite having given birth to two children, the pain never got any better. She could see why her mother had looked prematurely aged. After three pregnancies, she herself was prematurely aged.

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_Maybe someday you'll look up,_  
_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
_"Isn't something missing?"_

"Push, Your Highness. The head is crowning!" One of the midwives cried. To Mary, it came out as a muffled blur. Her strength was beginning to fade from her.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_  
_You forgot me long ago._  
_Am I that unimportant...?_  
_Am I so insignificant...?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

With one last scream, Mary expelled her child into the world. The midwives began bustling around. One of the midwives scooped her child into her arms and wrapped it into a bundle of blankets. Mary held out her arms and one o the midwives placed the bundle of blankets into her arms.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

"A daughter, Your Highness," The midwife informed her "a healthy baby daughter," Mary smiled, stroking her daughter's cheek. The pain was worth it this time. Mary had the perfect name for her child. The perfect name...

_Can you stop the fire?_  
_Can you stand to fight her?_  
_You cant stop the fire,_  
_you wont say the words._

The name of her child's maternal grandmother, and a former Queen, who had been wrongfully removed from her position...

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_I know what you do to yourself,_  
_I breathe deep and cry out;_  
_"Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?"_

A queen that loved her child, even if it was a daughter instead of the longed for son...

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

A queen who had to watch a concubine take her place and seduce her husband with witchcraft...

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
_Knowing you don't care._  
_And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_I'll wake without you there,_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't something..._

A mother who had to watch her daughter be abandoned by her father and hated by her step-mother...

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

Mary would name her child after the most important woman in the world... Catalina D'Aragon, Queen of England. She would name the Baby, Katherine.

_Can you stop the fire?_  
_Can you stand to fight her?_  
_You cant stop the fire,_  
_you wont say the words._

"Call her..." Mary felt the last of her strength disappear from her... "Call her Katherine..." Another name struck her too. After all, it wasn't Elizabeth's fault that her mother was a concubine and a whore, that was just how Anne Boleyn was "Katherine Elizabeth Wittelsbach..."

Mary closed her eyes as he strength disappeared from her body. She did not notice the glances that the midwives gave each other.

_Can you stop the fire?_  
_Can you stand to fight her?_  
_You cant stop the fire,_  
_you wont say the words._

* * *

**18th November 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

Elizabeth gasped, slumping into her chair. Her sister, Mary, was dead... They had never been close since their father's death, but, they had never truly hated each other. They were sisters after all. No, Mary's hatred was of Anne Boleyn, who had replaced Mary's mother, Katherine of Aragon, as Queen of England.

"How long has she been dead?" Elizabeth asked, glancing up to the Bavarian Ambassador. The Bavarian Ambassador stuttered for a moment. Elizabeth's temper began to boil. "How long," she began, as she rose, to loom over the Ambassador "has my sister been dead?"

"One day, Your Highness,"

Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat "and her children?" Elizabeth asked. The Bavarian Ambassador gave a small smile. "They are well, Your Highness. She has named her youngest daughter, born yesterday - and the cause of her death - after her mother. She has called her Katherine. Katherine Elizabeth Wittelsbach,"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling thinly. Mary's death did have one good implication. The Catholics had one less person to rally around. Elizabeth got to her feet, and moved to the window. She could hear the choir chanting in the church. She opened her mouth, and sang, quietly, to herself.

_"Follow the sun,_  
_my beloved sister,_  
_Follow the sun,_  
_Your flight has begun,_

_Follow the sun,_  
_My beloved sister,_  
_Follow the sun,_  
_Your flight has begun._

_One day we will be together, again,_  
_But till then,_  
_Farewell,_  
_Farewell,_  
_sweet sister."_

* * *

**19th November 1558: Whitehall Palace, England: King Edward's Chambers**.

Edward placed his head onto his clasped fists and sighed. Since becoming King, he and Mary had never got along well. He gave a small sigh and began to whisper, quietly _"Da, quaesumus Dominus, ut in hora mortis nostrae Sacramentis refecti et culpis omnibus expiati, in sinum misericordiae tuae laeti suscipi mereamur. Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen."_

He was kneeling at the altar of his chapel in his chambers. He thought back to his childhood. It had been a good childhood. Loved by his father, and most of his stepmothers. Queen Anne of Cleves, more of an Aunt than a mother. Queen Katherine Howard, a stupid frivolous child, who, like Elizabeth's mother, had lost her head... then, came Queen Catherine Parr. She had reunited the family and got Mary and Elizabeth reinstated to the Succession, behind Edward, of course. Despite that, Mary and Elizabeth treated him well. He and Elizabeth had shared a house at Hatfield for a few years, until Elizabeth went to live with Catherine Parr and Thomas Seymour at Chelsea.

Things did not change much until the death of their father. When He became king, relations between him and Mary were strained, especially after he had survived his illness - despite not being the strongest of people, even from birth - and Mary's ambitions of becoming Queen had been ruined. Things had been made worse after Mary had married Philip Wittelsbach, the Duke of Bavaria.

He sighed. Hopefully Mary was happier now, than she had been in life. He made a vow, then and there, to treat his children equally. There would be no favouritism between them. They would all be treated equally, and, if he had no sons, then his daughter, Princess Jane, would become Queen Regnant of England and Ireland and the Queen Consort of France.

Edward made the sign of the cross in front of himself and got to his feet. Time to face the world.

* * *

**20th November 1558: Valladolid, Spain: King Philip's Chambers.**

_Since the death of the Lady Mary, The King's spirit is quite broken. He is ever more melancholy, his temper more capricious than ever. He leaves his quarters now, only for duty, or to visit the Princesses Jane, Anne and Katherine, as well as the Lady Amy Robsart._

_Pondering the treatment of his sister, The Lady Mary, he has spent the last fifteen hours standing in his chambers, refusing to sit. He has spent the last fifteen hours completely rethinking his life, his actions, and the treatment of his family. Some say, that he even regrets the death of the Lady Anne Stafford._

_No-one can bring the King from his thoughts. Not his sister, The Princess Elizabeth, nor his former whipping boy, Barnaby Fitzpatrick._

_The King barely sleeps, having woken several times from recurring nightmares. These nightmares are normally about the death of the Lady Mary._

_Your Servant,_

_Don Gomez Suarez de Figueroa._

Philip II, The King of Spain, smiled, as he folded the letter up and slipped it into his breast pocket. The death of his first cousin once removed had some good implications then. The King of England was melancholy, and would, hopefully, take Queen Mary as a wife again.

Princess Mary of England, Duchess of Bavaria was an old woman, nine years older than himself and twenty one years older than her brother, King Edward. Soon enough, The Duke of Bavaria would remarry, and father more children, but, the King's nephew, Henry Wittelsbach, would succeed his father as the future Duke of Bavaria.

* * *

**21st November 1558: Whitehall Palace, England.**

"His Excellency, John of Austria!"

The double ingress swung open and King Edward looked up. John was a trim blond youth of eleven, who did not look much like his father. His father had dark hair, while John had a bright blond head of hair.

"Your Grace," The King greeted John by his title "How had your father reacted to the death of the Lady Mary?"

"He has not taken the news well, Your Majesty," John replied. Edward gave a small smile "Despite the fact that Mary and I did not get along well, she was still my sister,"

"Indeed, You Majesty. She was my father's cousin too,"

Edward gave a smile "Yes, John, she was, and thus, through him, she was your cousin too." Edward moved to the window and looked out of it. "Will you be attending the funeral, Your Grace? My sister desired to be buried in England. Next to her mother..."

"No, Your Majesty," John replied "My brother, King Philip, has ordered that I return to Spain. I will, regretably, miss the funeral because of this,"

"Well," Edward began "I have a suggestion. Since the Spanish Ambassador is leaving court with his wife, we need a new Spanish Ambassador in England. Perhaps you could replace him? You would, of course, have to write to your brother and get his permission,"

"Majesty," John swept into a bow and left the King's presence.

* * *

**22nd November 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

Princess Elizabeth Dudley _nee_ Tudor stood by the window of her large bedchamber, staring into space as her ladies bustled around her, dressing her in a sombre dark grey gown.

As her former governess, Mistress Katherine Ashley, placed a matching hood encrusted with black pearls on Elizabeth's coppery head, there was a knock on the door and her husband, Sir Robert Dudley, Earl of Leicester, came in, dismissing her ladies with a wave of his hand.

"Are you all right, Bess?"

Elizabeth didn't turn around, though she sensed Robert come up behind her to stand at her shoulder. When she finally spoke, her voice was flat and expressionless.

"Yes."

"No, Bess. You're not." Robert's voice was gentle, for he knew, no matter how much he might want to spin Elizabeth around and kiss the smile back on to her rosy lips, it was impossible. It wasn't what she needed. She needed time; time and understanding to come to terms with what had happened.

For her part, Elizabeth merely shook her head slightly, still dazed by the events of recent days.

"I am. I ought to be. I need to be. Edward will expect it of me. He's not going to grieve for Mary. It's just – whatever happened between us; between her and Edward, Mary was my sister. She was practically a second mother to me at one point. I'll miss her."

"Of course you will. It's only natural." Robert reassured her, his hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth leaned back at his touch, resting her head against his chest. Robert revelled in their intimacy before breaking the spell with a quiet whisper.

"Mary's son Henry's here. He wants to see his Aunt Elizabeth before the funeral. Will you see him?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth turned to the door, stretching out a hand to the young boy who stood there as she offered him a warm smile.

"Henry. Come in, darling."

"T'ank oo, Aunt Lithabeth" The toddler lisped, tugging at his black doublet.

"You look very smart. Your Mama would be proud of you."

The little boy nodded, his thin face pale. He didn't say anything, not even when Elizabeth offered him her hand to take on the way to the chapel.

Once they had got into place, the priest began to speak "Dust to Dust, ashes to ashes….Merciful Lord God, we comment our beloved sister, the Lady Mary Wittelsbach _nee _Tudor, into Thy tender care and we pray for the sanctity for her soul. May she rest in peace, now and forever." His low voice rang out over the hushed crowds as they gathered around the grave, huddled with grief and cold. Elizabeth stood with her husband Robert and Mary's young son, Henry, the only one of the Wittelsbach children to attend; Louis was ill, again, and Katherine was still a baby. The Duke of Bavaria, Mary's bereaved husband, meanwhile, stood opposite them with the chief mourner, Mary's Spanish Cousin, Joan of Spain. Joan was gowned in dove grey velvet trimmed with yellow and purple – the colours of the Spanish royal mourning. Next to Joan of Spain, was John of Austria, the illegitimate half-brother of King Philip II of Spain. He too, like Joan was wearing a dove grey velvet doublet which was trimmed with yellow and purple. His face looked sombre and tears glistened under his eyelashes. Joan placed a hand on his shoulder. John had only met Mary once, one a brief trip to Bavaria in 1556 and had liked her immediately, especially when she was revealed to be his father's cousin.

The sky overhead was grey and threatening and, as the priest pronounced the final blessing and the mourners murmured a fervent "Amen"; filling forward to lay the posies of flowers they were carrying on the upturned earth beside the freshly dug grave and also on the casket itself before they left, drops of rain began to fall. It was, as someone remarked later, well out of the King's hearing, as though England itself was weeping for the Duchess who had once been its precious Princess.

Elizabeth crouched and kissed her nephew on the cheek. The Duke of Bavaria moved forward to collect his son and Elizabeth smiled. He smiled back, and lifted Henry into his arms "Let's go home. You can see Louis and Katherine,"

* * *

**23rd November 1558: Whitehall Palace, England.**

Elizabeth tapped the side of her cup with her spoon "The King will speak now,"

The crowd hushed and Edward rose. He looked ashen faced and sombre, but anyone who knew him well could tell that he did not mean anything of what he was about to say. "Less than a week ago, we received a very terrible loss. We lost a loving sister, mother, wife, daughter and neice...The Lady Mary... may she have a better life in heaven than she did on Earth. So, now, I propose a toast," he held his goblet up "To the Lady Mary!"

Surprisingly, the crowd raised their goblets and cried at the top of their voices "To the Lady Mary!"

The King raised his goblet to his lips and looked around the hall. He caught the eyes of friends and family alike as he took a drink from it. He lowered himself into his throne and clapped for the music to begin.

Elizabeth took Robert by the hand and the two descended onto the dance floor. The dance began and Edward watched as others headed onto the dance floor. Lady Amy Robsart whirled past, her long brown hair spinning behind her and the end of her skirt swirling.

Edward got to his feet and descended to the dance floor "May I interrupt, William?" William Knollys took one look at the King and nodded, bowing as he backed away "Y-Your M-Majesty," and Amy Robsart blushed as the King held out a hand for her.

Elizabeth clapped for the musicians to start "Play a volta for His Majesty!"

The crowd watched as Edward and Amy danced on the dance floor. On the last lift Edward moved forward a little and whispered "When can I come to your chambers?" into Amy's ear. Amy blushed a bright red and the dance wound to a close.

Amy remember what her father had said before he had died _"Do not allow a man to take you just because he wants to Amy. You're better than that. Make the man work for your love,"._ She would make her father proud. She did not reply as she dropped into a curtsey and rose, leaving the King. Edward watched her go.

"She's the one," he began, as Barnaby reached his side "The girl I'm going to marry next," Barnaby gave a small smile and the King walked off. The moment the King's back was turned, Barnaby walked over to the Lady Amy. "May I have this dance, Lady Robsart?"

Amy dipped a curtsey "Of course, Your Grace," Barnaby took the hand that she had offered and they moved to the dance floor and began to dance. As they danced, Amy realised that she wanted to ignore everything that her father had told her and just take the man she was dancing with to be with her. This time... she wanted too...

* * *

**24th November 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

The herald thumped his stick onto the ground and spoke "Her Highness, Jane Eleanor Tudor, Princess of Wales!"

Jane had grown since the last time that she was at court, Edward could clearly see that. His daughter was no longer the innocent baby that she had been, instead she was growing up to be a beautiful young girl who would be a good wife and mother when she was married.

Jane strode forward, and once she reached her father's throne, she swept into a deep curtsey. Edward smiled to his daughter "Jane," he acknowledged her with a nod of the head. She acknowledged him "Father," She dipped a curtsey again, before moving to her respective place with the Lady Mary Knollys.

Mary nodded to Jane and placed a hand onto Jane's shoulder. A lot of the crowd noticed this. So did the King. He, however, knew that it was merely a way of keeping Jane in her place, as Mary was, after all, Jane's step-aunt, through Jane's former step-mother, Queen Laetitia Knollys.

"Her Majesty, Anne Elizabeth Tudor, Princess of England, Queen of Scotland and the Isles, and Her Highness, Katherine Elizabeth Tudor, Princess of Scotland and England," To Edward's shock, Anne held herself with all of the grace that her mother did, as did Katherine, despite the fact that Katherine was toddling along behind Anne.

While Katherine greeted her father with a happy and childish cry of "Papa!" Anne did not. She stopped at her father's throne, dropped the shallowest curtsey possible and spoke. Like Jane, Anne used the forml term when greeting Edward. "Father," Anne's voice was cold and firm. She rose from her small curtsey and walked to her place.

* * *

**25th November 1558: Whitehall Palace, England.**

Elizabeth Knollys, Lady Leighton, ran through the hallways around the tennis arena. She was trying to run past two of the King's jesters who were doing back flips all the way down the hall. Elizabeth pushed open the door that leads onto the room where the tennis match was being played. She noticed that George Howard, younger brother to former Queen Katherine Howard, was playing against The Earl of Leicester and a smile came to her lips. Forgetting for a moment of what she was supposed to be doing, she ran to her seat next to Kat Ashley. She was out of breath by the time she sat down. "Who's winning?" she whispered and Kat replied "Lord Robert".

Robert Dudley, The Earl of Leicester was playing against George Howard, who just happened to be the cousin of Princess Elizabeth's mother, Anne Boleyn and thus a cousin of Elizabeth too. He was always trying to advance himself and his family but the Princess Elizabeth, and the King, knowing that the Howard Family could easily be traitors, usually had none of it, especially after the execution of the Duke of Norfolk which had made the title revert to the crown until such time as the King chose to give it out again.

King Edward, sat next to Princess Elizabeth looked on with his councillors on one side of him and his daughters, Jane, Anne and Katherine with their ladies on the other side. Everyone clapped as Robert Dudley won points. Everyone was sure that he was definitely going to win. Robert looked towards Elizabeth and she smile back at him.

Suddenly, Robert hit the winning point and everyone clapped enthusiastically. "Bravo!" yelled out Elizabeth as she clapped. "Bravo!" The two men walked towards the King and Elizabeth hid a laugh at the expression on her cousin's face. "You are a most worthy loser cousin. I commend you," said Elizabeth to a sulking George.

"But a loser nonetheless," said Dudley, laughing a little as he picked up a white handkerchief off of his wife's lap. She smiled towards her husband. The King looked to Princess Jane. It seemed that she hd inherited his love of tennis as she had been watching the match closely.

"You should not show your familiarity with the Princess everywhere, my lord. It is offensive and disrespectful, Sir" said George, glancing to Elizabeth, who was on the verge of laughing because the two men in front of her were acting just like two little spoilt boys. Dudley cleaned his neck with the handkerchief and smiled as George spoke.

"Your need is greater than mine I fancy," said Dudley who held out the handkerchief towards George. "It is damp but it still serves."

George looked towards Dudley and smacked the handkerchief back onto Elizabeth's lap "Next time it will be your swolen head that I aim for, Dudley." The councillors eyed Norfolk and the ladies gasped. This was not a wise thing to say in front of the King, or the Princess Elizabeth

"Judging by your performance, your aim is nothing to boast about, Sir," said Dudley back. All the ladies hid their giggles. The King snorted into his hand and Elizabeth looked to him and raised an eyebrow. He managed to subdue his laughter as Elizabeth looked back to the two men.

George walked closer to Dudley and held his tennis racquet towards him. Elizabeth finally felt that enough was enough and that it had to be stopped. "George," Elizabeth got her cousin's attention and gave him a cold stare "I will not tolerate threats of violence in my presence," she looked over to the King, who smirked as Elizabeth continued "God's blood, it is but a game, now, shake hands and be done with it."

Robert held his hand out but George only hit the hand. He felt that Robert was unworthy of his position as a Duke and was unworthy of his status as the husband of the Princess Elizabeth It should have been him, not Dudley, that had married Elizabeth! He was from noble stock while Robert Dudley was descended from a long line of traitors, and barren ones at that, it seemed, as after over two years of marriage, The Princess Elizabeth was not yet pregnant with child. Elizabeth stood up. "If you think such behaviour finds favour with me, George, than you are sadly mistaken."

Elizabeth walked off and her ladies followed. The King gave a smile to Robert and got to his feet "Barnaby!"

Barnaby Fitzpatrick was at his side in an instant "What say you, Barnaby, to us giving a true challenge to George and Robert?" Barnaby smiled and Edward looked to the two men "What say you gentlemen? Do you want a challenge?"

Robert moved to his side of the court and George joined him. Edward smiled, handed a racquet to Barnaby and collected one himself. Jane giggled from the stands "Good luck, Papa!" she waved and Edward waved back, readying himself for the match.

[To Be Continued]


	74. Christmastide at Court

_Once again, Dragonfly, I have to bring you out in public in front of everyone. If you don't have anything good to say, then don't!_

_Having second names was not unheard of at all! King Henry VIII's sister, and daughter both had middle names. They were both called Mary Rose, respectively._

_Yes. Philip is going to travel back. He is, after all, the Duke of Bavaria. He will not stay long after a funeral, even if it is his wife. Edward does, after all, despite Mary to death._

_People know where my influences come from, as I tend to list them if I use the direct quote. I did not use a direct quote. I took a bit from that show to fit in with what I needed._

_And, yes, I have heard that before._

_As for the rest of my FAITHFUL readers, I give you, the next chapter of Edward's Reign! I hope that you enjoy it!_

* * *

**28th December 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

Since Christmas rumours had been flying around court, and they were beginning to trouble Elizabeth. "Kat?" Elizabeth began, through her sewing "Fetch Lady Katherine Dudley and Lord Guilford Dudley. I wish to speak with them," Kat was the only one of Elizabeth's ladies that did not have to curtsey, or use Elizabeth's title when talking to her, unless the King was around, and even then, she didn't have to unless the King ordered her too. Kat nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Kat returned a few moments later with the two people in question "Thank you Kat," Elizabeth thanked her servant "I will send for you when I need you," Kat dipped a curtsey and left.

"Lord Guilford, Lady Katherine, take a seat," Elizabeth gestured to the chairs in front of her. Katherine and Guilford sat in the chairs and Elizabeth's smile disappeared. "There is a rumour," Elizabeth began "flying around court that I do not wish to believe, but since _all_ of my ladies - including Kat, who never listens to gossip - have heard it, I thought that I would ask directly. Is it true, Lord Guilford, that you and your _darling_ sister plan to take the King's attentions away from his future wife, Lady Robsart, who is a good friend of both me, and my husband, Lord Robert,"

"Robert probably likes her because he can sleep with her while his barren wife remains here at court," Guilford couldn't tell which happened first; the gasp from his sister as she covered her mouth in shock, or the slap from the Princess Elizabeth, which left a large mark on his cheek.

"My Lady?"

Elizabeth cast a glare up towards the door, until she saw that it was Kat. Her glare softened and she smiled. Kat began to talk on Elizabeth's swift gesture "The King is here to see you," Elizabeth nodded and Kat opened the door wide, to allow the King to enter.

"Elizabeth!" The King greeted her warmly, embracing her. Then he notice Guilford and Katherine who had risen, bowed and curtseyed as he had past them. The King turned to Guilford and took his face in one hand. He turned it, so that he was looking at Guilford's right cheek "Have you been attacking my courtiers, dear sister?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder, to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smirked "Lord Guilford needed to learn that he cannot push his sister under your nose while you are married," She was obviously keeping the truth from him, Edward could see that, but nonetheless, he looked back to the woman, stood next to Lord Guilford "So," he began, smirking "This is the second daughter of The Duke of Northumberland? Yes, Robert speaks highly of you, My Lady."

"Yes," Katherine replied "-Your Majesty!" she added, hastily, when she realised her mistake. She flushed, a bright red tinge filling her cheeks "Hmm," Edward gave a small noise of contemplation "The Princess Elizabeth is right, Lord Guilford. Do not try to push your sister under my nose while I am married..."

Once the King had left, and Guilford and Katherine had returned to their duties, Kat began to talk "Lady Catherine Herbert was made Duchess of Suffolk in her own right a few hours ago. The title had fallen into abeyance after the death of the her father, Henry Grey, and Queen Jane worte in her will that the Princess Jane was not to receive the title. Catherine Herbert, being the eldest surviving daughter, succeeded to the title after five years. The King bestowed the title on her as the last rightful heir, her sister, Lady Mary Keyes, nee Grey is younger than her, and so, it further behind in the succession. "

"Well, good for cousin Catherine. She deserves it," Elizabeth replied, to Kat's information "Especially after being pressured by her mother for all these years." Elizabeth gave a large smile "Cousin Frances... such a formidable woman. Nothing like her children. Jane, Catherine and Mary are ambitious, yes, but they're nothing like their parents."

* * *

**29th December 1558: Rotherfield Greys, Oxfordshire, England**

Mary Knollys looked around the large living room of her parent's house. It had never been this full in years, not since she, Laetitia and Henry had headed to court. But now, it was full of Knollys. There was Mary herself, her brothers, Henry, William, Edward, Richard, Robert, Thomas and Francis and her sisters, Elizabeth, Anne, and Maud. The house also contained a few Carey relatives, her uncle, Henry Carey, 1st Baron Hudson, and his wife, Anne Morgan, along with his children, George, Katherine, John and Edmund.

Her father, Francis Knollys, the elder, settled the family around the table. Her mother, Catherine, took a seat next to her brother, Henry. Mary smiled as she looked around the table. At the glance from their father, her brother Henry Knollys, The Earl of Dorset, grudgingly put his fourth strip of bacon back. "You eat far too much, Henry,"

"I do not!" Henry hissed, quietly back to his father. "The King has no complaints,"

"You eat like that in front of the King?"

"Yes," Henry snapped "I do! He doesn't mind. It's normally me, Leicester, Buckingham, Richmond and the King, and who ever he is married to at the time,"

"By God," Francis Knollys the elder began "The King must be disgusted with our family,"

Henry had finally had enough. He slammed his fork down onto the plate, and got to his feet. "Henry!" his father snapped "sit down!"

"No," Henry replied. He gave a smile to Mary "Sister. If you need me, you will find me at court, where I am appreciated!" he stormed from the room, and the door to the house slammed shut behind him. The neighing of a horse echoed, and Henry disappeared down the road, towards Whitehall Palace. Mary sighed "Good work, Father. Our family Christmas is ruined,"

None of the family spoke again for the rest of the meal.

* * *

**30th December 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

With the absence of a Queen, Elizabeth had become the host of the Christmas celebrations along side Edward.

The double ingress swung open and the Herald cried "Her Highness, Anne Elizabeth Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland and France, Queen of Scotland and the Isles, Her Royal Highness, Jane Eleanor Tudor, Princess of Wales, England, Ireland and France, and Her Highness, Katherine Margaret Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland, Scotland, France and the Isles!"

Anne was first down the aisle, followed by Jane and Katherine. The three of them stopped at the throne. The three of them dropped a curtsey. Jane's curtsey was more elegant than Anne's or Katherine's. "Your Majesty," The three of them murmured and Edward smiled, gesturing to the chairs nearby. The three young girls took their seats and the Herald began to speak again

"My Lords and Ladies, Her Grace, Lady Frances Grey nee Brandon, Dowager Marquess of Dorset and Dowager Duchess of Suffolk, Lady Stokes," The double ingress swung open, and Frances strode to the throne. She dropped into a curtsey "Your Majesty, Your Highnesses,"

The door opened again "Her Grace, Lady Catherine Herbert, nee Grey, Duchess of Suffolk and His Grace, Sir Henry Herbert, Duke of Suffolk," the two strode down the aisle.

Once everyone had been introduced, Edward began to tune out the festivities. His eyes had caught Lady Amy Robsart in their vision and he smiled. She was the lucky target that had agreed to marry him. He faltered for a moment, realising that he had called her a target, just like... just like his father would have done!

He would not end up the same way as his father. He would not. Yes, like his father, he had gone through a few wives, but they were due to unfortunate circumstances. Jane and Laetitia had died, Anne had slept with others, and Mary was a Catholic, and Catholics were not able to inherit the throne, not even through marriage, which meant that their marriage - after Katherine's birth, when the Act was passed - had become unlawful, thus leaving Edward free to marry again.

He and Amy were betrothed to each other, and in the new year, they would be married and the current celebration was the engagement party.

* * *

**31st December 1558: Whitehall Palace, England**

Barnaby Fitzpatrick, 2nd Baron Of Upper Ossory knew that he had been drunk beyond reason the previous night, but perhaps sleeping with one of ladies of the bedchamber to the Princess Elizabeth wasn't such a good idea now that he looked back on it. Especially, when the girl was the sister of Robert Dudley, and thus, a half sister-in-law to the King through Robert Dudley's marriage to the Princess Elizabeth.

He had slept with Lady Katherine Dudley - and, from what little he could remember, he knew that he had enjoyed it - although it annoyed him terribly to know that the King had been right. Edward had said that all it would take would be wine and the right woman, and then, he'd be in bed with her before he knew what it was doing.

Barnaby sighed, as he placed a hand on Katherine's slim shoulder. She stirred slightly, before rolling over. Barnaby smiled. Maybe once more wouldn't hurt - after all, he didn't remember the night before. Slipping off his shirt, he climbed into the bed, and moved closer to Katherine. He shook her gently, and she began to stir. Opening her eyes, she smiled, especially when she saw that Barnaby wasn't wearing a shirt.

He moved forward, and so did she. Their bodies met. She kissed him, and he kissed her, running his hand along her waist as he entered her body. She gave a gasp and melted into Barnaby, kissing him deeply as they moved in rhythm with each other.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	75. Attack of The Queen

**This chapter, does, I will admit, have the bedroom scene and the interrogation scene from Elizabeth R, along with a small part of the study scene from Edward The Seventh (Edward The King in America) I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

**6th January 1559: Whitehall Palace, England**

The double ingress swung open "Her Highness, Elizabeth Dudley, Princess of England, Countess of Leicester and Her Grace, Lady Anne Boleyn, Marquess of Pembroke!"

Elizabeth held her head high as she strode down the aisle and her ladies filled in behind her. Elizabeth reached the throne with her mother by her side. The two ladies dropped into curtseys, and had a small french appearance in their curtseys.

"Lady Anne," Edward rose, kissing Anne once on each cheek before turning to his sister "Bess," he kissed her on each cheek "Welcome,"

She dipped a curtsey and smiled. The double ingress swung open again "Her Highness, Jane Eleanor Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland, France and Wales and Her Majesty, Amy Robsart, Queen of England, Ireland and France!"

Amy was in front of Jane, but both held their head high. As they reached the throne, Amy took her seat next to the King, and Jane swept into a deep curtsey. "Vestri Maiestas, meus carus abbas, Spero ut vos, quod Regina Amy, es puteus ut Spero ut meus carus sanctimonialis Anne quod Katherine es puteus quoque. Volo munifico is quoque vos ut a novus annus donum." Jane asked her father whether he, Queen Amy, Anne and Katherine were well, and presented him with a small book that had her written translations in them.

The King smiled "I am well, My dear Jane, as is Amy," Edward took Jane by the armpits and lifted her on to his lap "As for Anne and Katherine, well, I will show you the letters that I receive from their governesses. They're almost as frequent as yours, Janey - but yours are far more frequent, far, far more frequent," Edward ruffled his daughter's hair and looked up to Mary Knollys who dipped a curtsey "Mary," he greeted "How are the preperations going for the event that we spoke about?"

"Everything is prepared, Your Grace," Mary replied, smiling. Jane looked up "What is prepared, Papa?"

"You will find out soon enough, Janey, soon enough," Edward replied and placed a hand on to his daughter's head. She moved her head out of his grip and glanced up to her father "Bad Papa!" she scolded "My hair is bad now!"

The King, Queen Amy, Princess Elizabeth, Lady Mary Knollys and Lady Anne Boleyn laughed. Nearby, Edward Seymour did not smirk.

Once the people had begin bustling around, Anne Boleyn found herself face to face with the King's uncle, Edward Seymour. "Master Seymour," she greeted. She did not drop a curtsey, and Elizabeth wisely intercepted them before an argument could erupt. As Anne left, Seymour's eyes rested on the Queen.

* * *

**7th January 1559: Whitehall Palace, England**

The key rattled in the lock of the door to the chambers of Queen Amy Robsart, and the door opened silently, as Sir Edward Seymour entered. He pulled back the curtains of her bed, and the dog on her bed leaped into life, barking wildly. Amy, three days married to the King, awoke, and left the bed as Seymour stabbed the dog. Amy screamed as Seymour held the sword to her throat. The doors burst open a few moments later.

"Down, Master Seymour!" The cold, firm voice of Elizabeth cried and there was a loud, splintering crack, as a thick hilt of a sword thumped over Seymour's head. Seymour fell forward, rolling onto his back. Elizabeth held the sword down to his chest.

"Bess?" The voice of Robert Dudley echoed down the hallway.

"Robin! Fetch the King!" she called back "Quickly!"

A few moments later, The King, followed by Barnaby Fitzpatrick, Edward Fitzroy, Henry Knollys and Robert Dudley, burst into Amy's chambers. "Bess? What's going-" he trailed off as he noticed his uncle, and the stabbed dog. His eyes widened, and he threw his hands to his mouth, closed his eyes and shook his head "No," he breathed "No, he-he wouldn't, he-he couldn't," he opened his eyes, looked to Elizabeth and then to his Uncle "Bess, raise the sword. Barnaby, alert the guards. Ed, Henry, alert the Master of the Tower. Robert, take Amy to my chambers. I should never have put my Queen here, and I will not again," he moved forward, kissed Amy on the cheek and smiled "You'll be safe in my chambers, Amy,"

Robert led Amy from the room, Barnaby called for the guards, and Edward Fitzroy and Henry left to alert the Master of the Tower. King Edward turned to his uncle, who was still held under Elizabeth's sword. "I told you to raise that Bess!"

"Edward, please," Edward Seymour protested as Elizabeth gently raised the sword off of his chest, but still kept it pointed in his direction. "Where did you get that, Bess?" The King asked, glancing to the sword and ignoring his Uncle's pleas. Elizabeth looked up, from Sir Edward Seymour, to her half-brother, and King "It's Robin's," she replied, and the King gave a swift nod "He and I went hunting today, and I was cleaning it when I heard Amy scream. It was the nearest thing that I had, so I brought it with me, and hit your uncle with the hilt,"

The guards burst into the room, and took Edward Seymour by the arms. Elizabeth dipped a curtsey to her half-brother and King "Bess," he began, moving forward and placing a hand on her shoulder, despite still being shorter than her "Check on the Princess Jane. Make sure that she is safe. I shall be with Amy in my chambers - and order someone to bury that dog," He swept from the room.

* * *

**8th January 1559: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Sir Robert Tyrwhitt?" Elizabeth asked, as he entered her chambers, which had been emptied.

"Your Grace," he greeted, not looking up at her. She did not take kindly to people entering her chambers without her permission "Where are my people?"

"I am sent by the council, by order of the King," Sir Robert replied, opening a book onto the stand nearby.

"I pray His Majesty is still well?" Elizabeth asked. Tyrwhitt passed her and closed the door behind her "He is well," he moved to the stand again "Your Mistress, Ashley, and your treasurer, Parry, are arrested, as is your mother, the Marquess of Pembroke,"

Elizabeth took a breath "What have they done?" she asked, keeping her gaze level as she looked at him. He did not reply to that question "The rest of your household are forbidden your presence while I am here to question you,"

"I will _not_ be questioned. I am Elizabeth!" She snapped.

"You are but a subject, Lady," he replied, glancing up to her "I'll tell you plainly. When there is a question of treason you are as any other subject. You will answer,"

Elizabeth did not reply. She kept her glare cold, and firm. "This is about Sir Edward Seymour's affairs last night?"

"You will not question, Your Grace, you will answer," Tyrwhitt replied.

"So I will, Master Tyrwhitt, for anything that threatens my brother, _The King_," she stressed the last two words so that he knew her status "Threatens every loyal subject,"

"Sir Edward Seymour is now in the tower, with his wife and children," Tyrwhitt informed her. "The rumours are that the admiral has proposed marriage to you, despite you being married to Lord Dudley,"

"No," Elizabeth gasped "_No!_ I have never spoken with Master Seymour in years!"

"It is treason for a subject to attempt a marriage in secret to an heir to the throne," Tyrwhitt informed her. Elizabeth looked at his as if he was stupid "All the world knows that!" she snapped, beginning to pace.

"It has forbidden you to attempt to marry in the lifetime of His Majesty without the permission of His Majesty, himself!" Tyrwhitt informed the worried Princess "Even the King made the mistake of placing his trust in his uncle. If you confess your dealings fully, then the council will protect you. The blame will be taken by Mistress Ashley, and Thomas Parry - who worked in the interests of Seymour,"

"They are my true and loyal servants," Elizabeth assured Tyrwhitt "I have done nothing wrong!"

"It is generally believed that you are with child by Seymour," Tyrwhitt informed her. Elizabeth swirled to him, gasping "I will not have such vile and filthy rumours spoken,"

"It is spoken," he interrupted. Princess Elizabeth, who had momentarily gone white, filled with colour and loomed over her interrogator "I will not have my honour impugned!"

"Then confess," he interrupted, again.

"I will not have the people taught to think ill of me!" Elizabeth's voice was beginning to rise now, as her anger began to boil "tell the council-"

"You may write to them," Tyrwhitt interrupted. Elizabeth gave a small smile "They shall deny it," she began "by proclamation. Otherwise, let me show the court that I am not with child! I hardly sleep with my husband, as he is needed at court! Let me face the people that accuse me of being pregnant by Seymour!"

"You have a guilty look, and a guilty manner," he informed her.

"It is anger, and shame, to hear such monstrous charges!" she snapped, in reply. He glanced to her "No subject can love the King and have Seymour as a friend!"

"I have not spoken, or been with Seymour since the time that I was under the guardianship of my step-mother, Dowager Queen Katherine Parr!"

"She is dead, as is her husband, and Edward Seymour's chaplain was ready to perform the marriage ceremony last night, Your Grace!" Tyrwhitt interrupted. Elizabeth's temper boiled, but she kept her voice level "Do you think me such a fool that I would act without the consent of the King, in an question - no matter how small - that could bear upon the succession?"

"The penalty for treason for a woman is decapitation, or burning. Remember what your mother nearly faced," Tyrwhitt began, playing his trump card.

Elizabeth's head snapped up and she glared daggers at Tyrwhitt "You are not here to try me, Tyrwhitt, but to destroy me. If you have proof that Sir Edward Seymour and I are married, then you need nothing from me!"

"The council will decide-"

"By law," Elizabeth interrupted "You may condemn him now. Now, get out of my chambers, and return my ladies, and mother!" She ushered him out of her room, picked up his book, and threw it at him. The book collided with his head, and the door slammed shut behind him.

Elizabeth leaped for joy in her victory and waited for her ladies to return.

* * *

**9th January 1559: Whitehall Palace, England**

The King, stood in the corner of the room, watched Princess Jane, Queen Anne, Princess Katherine, William Herbert, Philip Herbert, Mary Seymour and Temperance Dudley. They were all sat behind their desks in a line, with their tutor sat at the desk in front of them. None of them had noticed the King there yet, and the tutor began to speak "Now, Princess Jane, I have a personal request from your father,"

The tutor placed a thick, dusty brown book in front of her "Your father wants you to memorize your Tudor ancestors," he opened the book to a specific page "start here," he pointed to the line where the words _King Henry VII_ were scrawled.

Jane looked down to the book. "King Henry VII, who had two sons, Arthur, and Grandpapa, Henry. Arthur died and Grandpapa became King Henry VIII. Grandpapa had three children, Mary, by Katherine of Aragon, Aunt Elizabeth, by Anne Boleyn, The Marquess of Pembroke, and Papa, by Grandmama Jane, and Grandpapa was succeeded by Papa,"

"Exactly, Your Highness," the tutor replied. Philip looked confused "Why did Edward succeed Henry? Why not Mary, or Elizabeth? They were much older!"

"It doesn't work that way," The tutor informed him "It is the eldest son that will succeed the throne; failing the lack of male heir, then the throne goes to the eldest female, in this case, Her Highness, The Princess of Wales,"

Jane looked down to the page, and then up again "I am to become Queen if Papa has no sons?"

"Yes, Jane," her father, commented, from the corner of the room. They all looked up, and from their chairs, swept into bows and curtseys. Edward waved it off, and pulled up a chair in front of Princess Jane. He sat on the chair and took her small hands in his "You, Jane, will succeed me, should I not have any male children, and, should you not have any children, Janey, then Annie will succeed you, and, if she should have no children, then you, Kate, will succeed to the throne,"

"Me, Papa?" Princess Katherine asked, looking up at her father. He smiled "Yes," he ruffled her hair "but don't worry. Even if Jane does inherit the throne, you will still have a throne of your own. You, Kate, are to be married to Rudolf of Austria, the future Holy Roman Emperor when you turn thirteen. Annie will be married to King Sebastian of Portugal when she turns thirteen and Janey will be married to Henry of France, the Future King of France, when she is about fifteen, possibly sixteen," he smiled "so even if you do not inherit the throne of England, you will still have a throne of your own,"

Princess Katherine smiled. The King released Princess Jane's hands "Even if I do have a son, Janey, your education will not change, after all, you start horse riding next month," Jane smiled to her father "Thank you, Papa,"

Edward rose from the chair and turned to the tutor "Now, Master Ascham, you will continue the education as planned?"

"Yes, Sire," he replied. Edward smiled "Good, good. You tutored my sister, Elizabeth, and under your tutoring, she became one of the most educated women of this generation. I wish for that to continue with my daughters, even if they are not to be Queen of England,"

"Certainly, Sire. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," Edward replied. He planted a kiss onto the foreheads of his three daughters and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

_To Be Continued_


	76. The Betrothal of the Scottish Queen

__

_Dragonfly: I have **HAD ENOUGH!** Consider your review deleted! I know that it was Thomas! He is dead! That happened a while ago and I know that Edward and Elizabeth are both married to different people- **I WROTE THIS STORY, AFTER ALL, AND I WAS THE FIRST TO WRITE ONE ABOUT THIS IN THIS FORUM (I THINK) SO, I THINK THAT I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING! - **If Elizabeth married Seymour, would make her even closer to the King in family; she's his sister, if she married Seymour, she'd be his aunt too! Now... since no-one else moans this much as I do take advice when it is not given with a side of scorn, I will continue with the story. Here is the next chapter. Also, you moan about this story, yet you have not given so much as a smile to my other story that goes with this one - when you cheer up, and stop being so grouchy, nagging, and whinging, then I will listen. Until then, **GET LOST!** Lady Eleanor Boleyn is my beta/brainstormer, for a reason! **SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE IS DOING! THAT IS WHY I ASKED FOR HER HELP! LOOK AT HER TUDOR STORIES AND GO AND NAG AT HER ABOUT THEM - I BET YOU WON'T FIND ANYTHING WRONG WITH THEM, MY BIASED REVIEWER!**_

_Now... thank you to everyone - **EXCEPT** Dragonfly - who has reviewed this story, and thank you to Lady Eleanor Boleyn for her brainstorming - as she always does._

_Anyway. This is a very short chapter as it is just a filler chapter, being set over only a few days. Everything picks up again in the next chapter._

* * *

**25th February 1559: Whitehall Palace, England**

Edward smiled, as he signed his signature to the document in front of him. He, and the Portuguese ambassador, had just agreed on a marriage between Edward's daughter, Anne, The Queen of Scotland, and Sebastian, the King of Portugal, and next month, they would be married in proxy. King Sebastian would come down from Portugal to marry Anne, who would remain in England until her thirteenth birthday and would then go to Portugal to begin her new life as Sebastian's wife, in the fullest sense of the term instead of just by proxy.

Having taken just over a month to sort, the agreement was finally sorted, to the relief of Edward and the Portuguese. "There you go," Edward handed the document to William Paget, 1st Baron Paget, who took it off of him. "My signature. Take that to the Portuguese Ambassador," he gave a small smile.

"Yes, Your Majesty," William Paget bowed, and left the room when he was dismissed by Edward.

* * *

**26th February 1559: Rotherfield Greys, Oxfordshire, England**

"Henry!" Edward Knollys exclaimed, seeing his brother home from court. Henry smiled "Edward, are Robert and Richard home?"

"Yes," Edward replied, "They're upstairs," he got up from the chair and called up the stairs "Robert, Richard, Henry's home!"

Two sets of footfalls echoed down the stairs "Henry!" Two consecutive blurs launched themselves at Henry and hugged him tightly. He smiled, ruffling their hair "I know that you're only eleven, Richard, but I think it is time that the two of you came to court," he looked over their heads "You too, Edward. William is able to survive at court, and if he can do it, then you certainly can,"

Edward laughed openly "William is at court because he is married now. He is married, don't forget, and if I remember rightly, his wife is expecting,"

"Yes," Henry smiled, laughing "He certainly didn't take his time, did he?"

"Oh, I know," Edward laughed "If I did come to court, what would I do?"

"You would probably be one of his Majesty's gentlemen of the bedchamber, or a member of the privy council," Henry informed his brother. Edward nodded, the Boleyn ambition, inherited from his great-grandfather, Sir Thomas Boleyn, surged through him for a moment "Very well," he smiled "I'll come to court,"

Henry smiled, watching his siblings before speaking to his younger siblings.

* * *

**27th February 1559: Whitehall Palace, England**

Princess Jane watched as the tailor began working on Anne. Jane was already done. She would be wearing a bright, turquoise coloured dress for Anne's wedding next month. Katherine was stood nearby as she too, would be at her sister's wedding, and Mary, the former Queen of Scotland, would be attending the wedding of her daughter as would Anne's grandmother, Mary of Guise, Dowager Queen of Scotland.

"You're done, Your Majesty," the tailor ushered Anne off of the dais and ushered Katherine onto it. She began measuring Katherine as Anne walked over to Jane. Anne smiled to Jane, who dipped a curtsey to her sister, the Queen of Scotland.

"It wasn't this much trouble for step-mother Amy's wedding," Anne muttered. Jane smiled "No," she replied "But you are a Queen in your own right, Annie, and you're marrying a King,"

"So?" Anne asked "Step-mother Amy was marrying a King and she did not have to go through this much,"

"Amy was not a Queen before marriage, Anne. You are already the Queen of Scotland and will be the Queen of Portugal once you have been married. King Sebastian is quite attractive, and he's only a month older than me, Annie," Jane gave a large smiled "and he is to grow up to be King of Portugal, in his own right, without a regent."

"And then my children will be King, or Queen, of Portugal and Scotland," Anne replied. Jane smiled "Yes, if they're boys, as girls cannot succeed to the throne of Portugal, Annie," Anne frowned, annoyed.

* * *

**28th February 1559: Whitehall Palace, England**

"His Majesty, The King, wishes to see you, Lady Katherine,"

Katherine Dudley dropped into a curtsey, and glanced over her shoulder and felt bad for the Queen. The man, tasked with informing Katherine that the King wanted to see her, glanced over to. His eyes widened for a moment and he dropped into a bow "Your Majesty,"

Amy, knowing what was going to happen, waved Katherine away. Katherine left the room, and Amy returned to her sewing. She continued for a few moments, before sighing and putting it aside. One of her ladies, Sybilla Trevannion, nee Morgan asked "Your Majesty?"

Amy glanced to her "It's nothing, Lady Trevannion. I think I'll retire now," Amy got to her feet, the ladies all dipped curtseys and Amy retired to her chambers, through the adjoining door. Closing the door behind her, she slid to the floor, pulled her knees up to her chest, and began to cry.

Sybilla placed her ear to the door, and heard the Queen cry. Sybilla hung her head, and ushered the rest of the ladies back to their beds as Queen Amy continued to cry.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**I thought that I would make things bad for Amy while she is Queen. I hope that this does not bother you too much.**


	77. End of Story

**This story is being rewritten. This version of Edward's Reign will not be updated as I now have new ideas, my writing has improved, and I now understand things better. I will be writing the first chapter of my new Edward's Reign story, which will be found in my profile within the next few hours.**

**I do hope that all of my faithful reviewers will read, review and enjoy my new story. **

**Yours,**

**KingdomHeartsNerd.**


End file.
